Stolen Son
by Symphoniafan
Summary: Yggdrasil knows about Lloyd. Knows he is Kratos' son. So after he sends Kratos to help the Chosen on her Journey, he intervenes in order to keep Kratos from discovering his son until… until he is ready. Crulloyd!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yggdrasil knows about Lloyd. Knows he is Kratos' son. So after he sends Kratos to help the Chosen on her Journey, he intervenes in order to keep Kratos from discovering his son until… until he is ready.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 1:**

Yggdrasil watched as Kratos searched the rubble beneath the cliff; digging through the corpses; calling out for his missing son and wife. The man collapsed on the ground, fingers digging into the soil as he called out for his family, his voice hoarse. "Lloyd…Anna…"

He was covered in blood, the rain gently washing it in thin streams along his skin, drenching his clothes. Yggdrasil stared silently, watching his old teacher mourn. He was surprised, though only slightly, that Kratos could feel such pain for a couple of inferior beings, but perhaps that is because he was once one.

His wife was dead, but his son… Yggdrasil turned his head towards the path that the dwarf had disappeared down, carrying the limp form of the woman followed by the protozoan carrying the boy. Yes, Kratos' son was alive, though he could never know about it.

Kratos hadn't moved from his position on the ground, but Yggdrasil saw that he had drawn Flamberge, the fiery sword glowing in the misty air. The fool!

"Kratos, stop." He moved toward the man, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to do that." His voice calm, though inside he was panicking. After all this he couldn't have him killing himself.

"Leave me, Yggdrasil. Let me die." His voice strangely hollow, deadened. His auburn hair was black against his pale skin, plastered down from the rain. He looked ghostly in the mist. The rain fell with soft tapping against the ground; the stones; the leaves; everything seemed to be struck with the water, enhancing the small sound till it was deafening.

Yggdrasil shook his head, water droplets splaying off, "You know I can't do that, Kratos." The man gave no reaction, the sword glowing brightly as the moisture dripped from its curves and points. Sighing, he decided to try something different, "Sensei?"

Kratos flinched slightly, turning his head up to see a young boy staring down at him with concern. "Mithos…?" he looked confused.

Yggdrasil nodded his small head, more rain dripping from his blond hair, "Please, Sensei, you told me never to give up." He held his small hand, "Don't give up either. Come back with me."

The man stared at the open hand for the longest time and then he nodded his head and pushed himself from the ground. Yggdrasil backed up, carefully watching him as Kratos gazed at his sword. The older man turned his gaze back to the Desian corpses, torn and ravaged by the monsters hiding and waiting beyond the trees since Kratos had descended here. Yggdrasil knew that he was searching for them, hoping, wishing… just as he had so many years back when Martel had died.

"I will come." Kratos' voice hadn't changed; it was still the hollow sound eerie in the silence. He sounded as if he had already given up.

Mithos sighed with relief and allowed his iridescent wings appear on his back, shimmering in the light rain. Kratos released his own sapphire wings and quickly warped back to the angelic city. Yggdrasil let a small smile fill his face and he looked down the path.

"A son…" he would have to remember the child and make sure Kratos never found him. He looked around the clearing again before warping away allowing the ravenous creatures to crawl from the shadows to finish devouring the corpses.

--

Everything had been lost. His family... gone. Kratos wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. His gaze was empty as he stared at the swirling clouds enwrapping the city. He hadn't move since he warped back to Welgaia, just stared. The blood had dried, staining his clothes and skin a rusty brown. It was her blood... Anna's. He closed his eyes, wincing as he remembered shoving the blade into her chest. Her scream, his scream.

He opened his eyes. He saw the forest, the tall thick trees and overlapping canopy. The thundered rolled threateningly, the wind howling. He saw Lloyd...little Lloyd, his son. Large brown eyes staring at him, wide with fear. "I will protect you."

"I will protect you." Kratos heard himself whisper. A promise, a promise to his son. To his wife... Anna...

Kratos frowned and looked around him. She wasn't there. He saw the metal city behind him, a cold empty place, mindless angels hovering silently within the corridors. Why...?

He stopped, remembering where he was. "I came back." he stated dully. He came back because they were gone. They were dead. No!

"Lloyd!" he spun around, eyes wide. Lloyd wasn't dead, he was alive somewhere. Near the cliff and Anna--he had to go look. Lloyd needed him! Kratos looked around frantically when suddenly Yggdrasil was before him. "Kratos." he said calmly.

"I need to find him." he tried moving past him, but Yggdrasil gently grabbed him.

"Kratos, they are gone." he said.

"No, Lloyd--I need to go look for him. I promised I would protect him. Let me go to him." Kratos tried pulling his arm away, but Yggdrasil held on to it tightly. "Please, my son... Lloyd." Kratos begged him, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Yggdrasil shook his head, "No, Kratos, they are gone. They died, you have to let go." he assured, the struggling seraph. "Let go, Kratos. They are gone."

Kratos fell to his knees, Yggdrasil releasing his arm, and he shook his head. "But... Lloyd..."

"He died falling from the cliff. He is gone Kratos." Yggdrasil dropped to the ground next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He reached over and pulled Flamberge from its sheath, holding it one hand as he pulled Kratos to his feet with the other. "Come on, Sensei."

Kratos followed wordlessly as Yggdrasil lead him to his room. Yggdrasil's words played over in his head. They are gone. Lloyd...

**Well it was short, but essential. I hope Kratos wasn't too OOC. The next chapter will jump fourteen years to the day "before" the oracle.**

**Tell me what you think and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter: 2**

Kratos stared out across the open field towards the small forest that enclosed the Iselia village. His face was a hardened mask constructed of the emotions he had long buried away. Fourteen years had given him a heart of stone against the cruelty of the world, deflecting the remorse, guilt and pain that he had once felt. But now standing miles away from where the tragedy that nearly caused him to end his life, he felt those emotions resurface, threatening to crack the encasing that had formed.

"Anna…" her name hadn't been spoken since that night. She was gone, killed with his sword, with his own hands and Lloyd… Kratos turned his gaze away and walked back to the House of Salvation. He thought about his son every moment since that night. He felt as if he had abandoned him, maybe if he had searched harder, maybe… no, he told himself. How many nights had he begged for Yggdrasil to allow him to return and search again that night? Yggdrasil had calmly reasoned with him, telling him that they were gone.

It was so ironic, he thought. Yggdrasil telling him to let go of his family and that they were gone; yet he still searched for a way to bring Martel back from the same place. He hadn't thought about it until now, but it didn't really matter. Once the world was once again whole, he would be allowed to rest in peace. It was the last thing he could do for Anna, fulfilling his promise to her to save the world. It was one he could keep. He couldn't protect her, he couldn't protect Lloyd.

Lloyd…

Tomorrow, Kratos thought grimly, he would leave for the small village to condemn another young life to death. Perhaps it would be the last.

--

Yggdrasil grimaced as he paced the hall before the Great Seed, his sister's exsphere resting in the center.

Iselia was where the next Chosen would receive the Oracle. It was also where Kratos' son lived. He had been debating whether or not to allow the seraph to assist the Chosen on her journey, but she was by far the closest match to her sister's signature and he couldn't risk her dying. Yet, at the same time, his secret would most likely be revealed and he couldn't allow Kratos to rebel on him again.

The chances that the Kratos wouldn't see the boy were very low. It was a small village and he would most likely be acquainted with Chosen herself, being close in age. But there was the chance that Kratos wouldn't recognize him… No, he couldn't allow the risk.

Yggdrasil stopped his pacing, gazing up at the giant seed. I could kill him, he thought, and then Kratos would never have any chance of seeing him. He could have done it that night, but he child was already gone with the dwarf and he didn't want to risk leaving Kratos in case he tried to kill himself. Yggdrasil nodded, that is what he would do, and even if Kratos discovers what I have done he still won't have anywhere to turn to. He closed his eyes, warping to the last spot where it all happened.

--

"Lloyd. Get your lazy arse outta bed, will ya? 'Tis nearly noon and Genis and Colette are awaiting ya outside."

The young man stretched, pulling the blankets off his head and groggily sat up. He squinted as the sun shone in his eyes from his window and shaded them with his hand. The dust floated through the light beams as he kicked his blanket off and swung his legs around. Man, he hated mornings… well whatever was left of it.

He rubbed his face, tiredly. He had had the dream again… nightmare was more fitting. The same one he had been having for years now. He sighed and reached for his boots, pulling them over his feet. He never understood it, though he always woke, bathed in sweat, occasionally crying out.

He stood, stretching his back before pulling on his red over shirt, covering his simple black one. A deformed creature, that was all he ever saw, and then he would start falling through blackness. It never seemed to stop until suddenly the ground would appear and then he woke up. He buckled on his swords, all the while trying to understand the peculiar dream.

"LLOYD!" the voice boomed from below, causing him to jump slightly. Great, now Dirk was mad at him, better slip out to the terrace and go down that way.

He hurried out the side door in his room, stepping on to the wooden platform that rested on the lower roof. Looking over the edge he saw a young girl and an elven boy talking with each other on the bench next to Noishe's pen. Skirting down the crude steps he walked across the lean-to that served as his dog's sheltered and slid over the edge, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Whine." Lloyd glanced at his dog watching him over the gate. He had to admit his pet was a little strange looking. He was white, with large patches of green fur sporadically placed over it. His tail was thick and bushy, similar to a wolf's and his ears were quite large, spreading out like wings. He was bigger than most wolves and creatures he had seen, but Lloyd found his behavior similar to a dog's, so that is what he called him.

"You're finally awake." Lloyd looked over his shoulder to see his friends smiling at him. He chuckled and unlocked Noishe's cage, allowing the large creature out before walking over to them.

"Yeah, I think dad was going to throw a fit. You've been waiting long?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Colette and I got here nearly ten minutes ago." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Genis, I kind of had a rough night." He straightened his sword belts. "So, do you want to head to the river still?"

Genis broke into a smile and nodded, "Of course, it is probably going to get hot again today. He turned to blond girl next to him, "Colette, are you sure you don't want to come with swim? We can go back and get your swimsuit."

Colette shook her head, "I am not allowed, Grandmother says that it is too dangerous for the Chosen to swim. I'll just sit and watch you guys, okay?" she smiled brightly, though Lloyd knew that she was just faking it.

Lloyd smiled back, "Okay. I will try and find you some more stones for your collection."

"Sure." She said. Genis yelled at them to hurry up and Lloyd turned to follow, Colette right beside him. As they walked after the eager elf, Lloyd felt Colette slip her hand into his.

--

"That was a lot of fun. It sucks that school starts again tomorrow." Lloyd griped. He always hated sitting in the stuffy schoolhouse when it was so nice outside. The sun was starting to dip behind the trees, darkening the sky above them. He pushed his damp hair out of his eyes as he stared up at the sky, thinking about his parents.

"What are you looking at Lloyd?" Colette asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing, just wondering whether my parents are up there somewhere." He answered quietly. He watched the sky a lot, mostly at night when the stars were bright against the black sky. It was comforting; it felt as if he was closer to them.

"I am sure they are watching over you, Lloyd." Colette offered hands folded in front of her chest. Lloyd knew that she was praying silently for him. She always did that.

Genis walked next to Noishe, his white hair still dripping with water. He spoke up, breaking the silence, "Hey, Lloyd did you finish that assignment that was due today?" Lloyd noticed that he always changed the topic when it came talking about their parents, he couldn't blame him since he didn't have any either.

"No. Do you think your sister will remember?" he asked hopefully.

Genis shook his head, "Nope, I think you are out of luck. If you asked me earlier I might have helped you with it. Raine is going to make you stand at the back of the class tomorrow… again."

Lloyd shrugged. "It's good exercise." He laughed lightly at Genis expression. Colette smiled, lowering her hands to pet Noishe as he nudged her elbow.

"Tomorrow's the Oracle, huh?" Lloyd said all of a sudden, he wasn't sure why he thought about it. Maybe it was because he was worried about Colette, being the Chosen after all.

"You mean you actually remembered?" Genis feigned disbelief, earning a scowl from Lloyd. "I didn't think you were awake when Raine told us yesterday."

Lloyd huffed, "Of course, I remembered, and I wasn't asleep." He paused, "It was after Raine hit me with that book." He rubbed his head, remembering. "Anyway, what do you think it will appear as?"

The other two shook their heads, not knowing. Lloyd stroke his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe a giant angel will descend and say that he is your long lost father." He joked, remembering the rumors the other kids in the villages said.

Genis and Colette laughed, remembering the stories when they came up to the fork, the one path leading to the village and the other towards Lloyd's house and the Human Ranch. "Did you want me to walk you to the village?" Lloyd asked.

"No, we should be fine." Genis looked at Colette who smiled and nodded. "Guess we will see you tomorrow." They turned to go when Lloyd called out.

"Wait…" Lloyd caught Colette's arm, digging in his pocket with his other hand. "…in case I forget to bring it tomorrow. Happy Birthday, Colette." He held out a small necklace, the simple gold chain held a small golden circle with a red stone set into it. "It isn't much but…"

"Oh, Lloyd, I love it." she took it gently and placed it around her head, letting it settle on her neck. "Thank you." She smiled; then quickly kissed his cheek.

Lloyd blinked in surprise and Colette, blushed bright pink. "Umm…"

Genis smirked, "See you later, Lloyd." He said, waving. Colette quickly turned and followed him, glancing back once.

"See you tomorrow, Lloyd." He waved back until they disappeared from view. Noishe whined and nudged his hand.

"Heh." He grinned and turned around, walking up the path leading towards his home. It was pitch black now, the sun having disappeared from view, letting the stars spread out above him like a glittering carpet. He stared up at the sky as he walked, searching for the familiar constellations. He had always loved the stars, it was the one of the subjects in school that he actually paid attention to and did well in.

The path steepened as it wounded its way up the cliff. He could see the outline of the Human Ranch nestled against the edge within the trees. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to move past the road that leads to it. He hated the treaty the village had with Desians. As long as they stayed away the ranch left them alone. But what about the people within the ranch, didn't they care about them?

Lloyd kicked a lose rock, sending cascading over the edge of the precipice, frustrated at how people could allow such things to happen. A rustle causes him to pause, turning his attention to the moving undergrowth at the edge of the path. His swords were in his hand immediately, the narrow wooden blades pointed towards the apparent danger.

Damn it, why now. He silently hoped that Colette and Genis made it home all right. His attention snapped back when a wolf leapt out of the grass at him. Lifting his swords sloppily, he blocked the attacking animal, but his footing slipped and he fell beneath it, grunted as his head struck the ground.

The wolf snarled, slathering as Lloyd pressed the blades against the creature's mouth, preventing it from ripping out his neck. The hot, rotten breath nearly made him gag. Bringing his legs up, he pushed against the wolf's belly, shoving with his swords at the same time, shoving the animal off him.

Lloyd scrambled to his feet just as the wolf regained its own feet. It growled at him, baring its teeth as it waited. Lloyd took at tentative step forward and then leapt to the side as the wolf lunged for him. He swung out widely with his sword, barely catching the animal on the side with a dull thwack. The wolf snarled as it landed whirling around for another attack when a sharp bark broke through the air.

Both Lloyd and the wolf stopped and looked to see Noishe standing on the path a ways off. The wolf lowered itself growling as Noishe released another bark but then he whined, backing up slightly. The wolf growled at the large dog.

Lloyd took the distraction and thrust his swords at the wolf, the wooden blades actually puncturing the skin. The wolf howled, backing away, blood running from the wound. Lloyd raised his swords and took a step forward threateningly and the wolf fled, disappearing into the undergrowth.

Lowering his swords, he sighed, brushing a hand across his sweating brow. He glanced down at the hand. "I so would have been dead with out this thing." The small blue stone glittered as it reflected the stars above it. Dirk had told him it was an exsphere, a special stone that enhances the wearer's abilities and it allowed him to fight. It had been his mother's, the only thing he had left of her. He had nothing of his father's.

He felt something nudge his arm and looked to see Noishe glaring at him indignantly. He laughed, "Okay, okay, you helped too." He shook his head as wiped the blood of his swords and sheathed, "Though, I don't know why you are so afraid of them, you are bigger than they are." Noishe gave him long look before snorting and turning around. Lloyd followed, but they didn't get more than a few steps when Noishe lowered himself to the ground, growling. Lloyd was surprised, having never seen him do more than bark and whine. "What is boy?" he asked, placing a hand on his back.

The forest was silent, Lloyd looked around, peering at the trees, but found nothing. He shrugged, "You must have been imagining things, Noishe. Come on, let's go." He said looking down at dog.

"You have some impressive sword skills. Though, they are a little rough." Lloyd snapped his head up to see a cloaked figure leaning against a tree. He couldn't see the speaker's face, but could tell by the voice that it was a man. "What is your name?"

"Give me your name, and I will give you mine." he answered, hands gripping his sword hilts. Noishe was growling again, but quieter.

The figure paused then nodded, "Fair enough." He straightened slightly, "I am Mithos Yggdrasil, and you are?" he motioned.

Lloyd frowned. Mithos? Wasn't that the name of the hero—?

"Well." The man interrupted his thoughts. Lloyd peered at him, trying to locate a face.

"Lloyd Irving." He muttered tensing as the figure took another step forward.

"Irving… Is that your father's name?"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What's it to you?" he didn't like this guy and his questions were strange.

"Curious. I haven't heard of the name Irving among people. It was more a dwarven name." his voice slipped smoothly, not hesitating.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, my foster dad is a dwarf, so I took his name." he shook his head, "What do you want?"

"I have no need to explain at the moment, just that I need you to come with me." He felt Noishe bristle beside him, another low growl emitting from the tense animal. The figure stepped forward again and this time Lloyd drew his swords, for once wishing Dirk had made him real ones.

A low laugh came from the man, "You think you can beat me, with those?" he indicated to his swords. Lloyd scowled and lowered himself. "Very well, if you can get past me, I will let you go, fair enough?"

Lloyd noticed that he man had moved directly on to the middle of the path leading to his home. He eyed the figure. He didn't see any type of weapon or sword, the man appeared defenseless.

Noishe barked, stepping backward. I could always turn and go to the village… but then I would be endangering Colette and the others. Lloyd frowned; he knew he wouldn't be able to beat this guy. He was too sure of himself and he was just waiting for Lloyd to try to get past him.

I will go to the village, at least in a group I may stand a chance. Lloyd spun around and sprinted down the path towards the village. He heard Noishe bark and race after him. He flew past the road leading to the ranch, trees and grasses a dark blur. Then suddenly the figure was there ahead of him, standing right in the center of the path. Lloyd skidded to a stop, staring at him in disbelief.

"Nice try, but you still have to get past me." Lloyd caught sight of a pale face and green eyes glaring at him. How did he—?

Noishe whined, nudging him. Lloyd brushed him off. So he just had to get past him. He stepped forward, but felt Noishe grab his pant leg with his teeth and tug. He looked back scowling. "Noishe, let go." The dog whined and released him giving him a baleful look. Lloyd ignored it and turned back to the man. "Alright, let's finish this." He muttered. He thought he saw the man smile.

Lloyd rushed forward, lifting his sword to swipe down vertically, believing that the man would sidestep, and thrust his sword forward at the same time. The figure did sidestep like he planned, but he reached up and grabbed Lloyd's wrist before it came down in a swipe. Lloyd lurched to stop, practically dangling from the iron grip holding him.

He saw the face smiling down at him, and he angrily slashed with his other sword, but the man simply grabbed the wooden blade in his hand. Lloyd winced as the grip tightened on his wrist and he dropped his sword, his hand going numb. He tried wrestling the other sword away, but the man simply tugged once, ripping it out of his grasp and dropping it on the ground and grasping his other wrist as well.

Lloyd looked at the face fearfully as it stared at him. "Looks like I win." The man whispered.

Lashing out with his feet, Lloyd tried to get free but the man only laughed at his futile attempts. Lloyd heard Noishe whining and growling. He caught sight of the large dog, the creature pacing helplessly. A couple times he started forward, then stopped and whined pitifully. "Noishe, attack him!" Lloyd shouted at him, struggling against the man.

Laughter filled the air, "He won't attack, Lloyd. He is too afraid; afraid of getting hurt again."

Lloyd struggled against the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. When suddenly he felt the world tilt, a strange hum filled his ears, vibrating through his body as vision faded and swam. He heard Noishe bark and saw him rushing towards him, but then everything flashed white and the humming increased. He heard the smooth voice whisper, "All will be well, Lloyd Aurion."

**Okay, there is chapter two! I am sure most of you were expecting that… well maybe. But yeah, let me know what you think. **

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 3:**

Lloyd pounded on the door, slamming his fist against the smooth metal. "Let me out of here!" he paused, waiting, but only silence answered his demand. Punching the door once more he turned and surveyed the room, searching for another way out.

The room was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything was the same empty color. There were no windows. He rushed to a tall door on the side wall and pulled it opened before slamming it shut when he saw only clothes. "What the hell does he want?" he growled through his teeth.

After the fight in the forest and the white light cleared, Lloyd found himself in this room, the man—Mithos Yggdrasil, released him and told him he would be back later and left through the door. Later! Lloyd kicked out with his foot, hitting the bed post. He crouched to the ground holding his head and breathed deeply. His thoughts drifted to Colette and Genis, wondering if they were alright.

He shivered, the room was cold. His eyes lifted, once more searching the room. A large desk was set in the corner of the room, covered in neat stacks of paper and a chair rested next to it; behind him was single bed with a bedside table next to it. Nothing, no second way out. He stared at the door, willing it to open. He sighed and pushed himself up, rubbing his arms against the cold air. He didn't understand why he had been brought here. Was that man some sort of Desian? He pondered, eyes once again wandering the room until it landed on the desk. Perhaps there was something there.

Lloyd stepped forward when the silence was broken by the sliding door; Lloyd froze his hands gripping for his missing swords as he stared warily at the door. A figured entered, a man but—but he had wings!

He stared, wide-eyed as the figured enter, hovering just above the ground holding a tray. He was dressed in a long white robe, decorated with designs; similar to the one's the Iselia priests wore.

The winged man set the tray on the desk, sliding a pile of papers over. Lloyd shook his head and looked at the still open door. He bolted.

He didn't hear any shout of alarm, no call to halt. Nothing. He burst through the opening and skidded, his eyes scanning for the way out, but then he stopped. The sky was a swirling mass of clouds, black, grey and purple twisting and weaving like snakes. "What the—" He started then looked over to see more winged people, hovering over the ground and in the air. There were men and women, some moving slowly, their wings flapping constantly behind them.

Lloyd shook his head and looked around for some sort of escape when suddenly was facing a tall figure. "You couldn't wait."

He recognized the voice, but his eyes were fastened on the large rainbow iridescent wings that shimmered behind him. They weren't like the other angel's wings that were bird-like; these appeared to be made of light. He finally turned his attention to the man, finding a tall figure, wearing tight white clothes and had a length of blonde hair falling down his back.

Yggdrasil smirked lightly and Lloyd scowled, recovering from the shock. He crouched, ready to dart away should Yggdrasil reach for him, his eyes shifting searching for some kind of escape.

"There is no where for you to run." Yggdrasil stated coolly, "There are only two warp exits and both are guarded."

Lloyd felt his heart sink. He was trapped. But trapped where? "Where am I? What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to keep anger under control. Dirk always told him not to let his anger get away.

"Welgaia, the City of Angels." Lloyd blinked. Angels? His eyes focused on the wings that sprouted from the man's back.

"The city is on the comet, Derris Kharlan. that orbits around Sylverant." It appeared he was going to say more, but he remained silent.

Lloyd straightened, glancing out at the swirling mass of clouds that filled the sky. Or could he even call it that. A comet… a strange feeling enter the pit of his stomach as he realized that he was no longer on his world. How was it even possible? Angels…

"You didn't answer." He growled, "Why did you bring me here?" he reached again for his swords, feeling only empty space where they should have been. Damn, he missed his swords.

The smile vanished from the angel's face, his eyes hardened and stared at him coldly. "I wasn't originally. I was going to kill you, but then I noticed your…" he paused, looking for the right word, "…skill… with the blade." He finally said. "You definitely need work, yet, I was intrigued nevertheless—"

Lloyd snapped, "You brought me here to work on sword skills! I—" he was silenced as Yggdrasil struck him across the side of the head, sending him to the floor.

"Don't interrupt me, you inferior being." He snarled his voice icy, his eyes flashing. "I brought you here for your own benefit."

Terrified, Lloyd stared up at him, noticing for the first time the pointed ears that protruded from beneath his hair. He was a half-elf… Wait, his own benefit?

Yggdrasil straightened, his eyes softening slightly, "Forgive me." He said, his wings fluttering softly behind him. Lloyd stared up at him confused by the sudden change. He watched warily as the angel extended his hand.

Lloyd shakily pushed himself off the ground ignoring the hand, which fell back. "I will have to place a guard outside your room." He looked irritated for a moment, the expression vanishingly instantly. He suddenly gripped Lloyd's arm, half dragging, half leading him back towards the room. "I will have to ask that you remain in here. I can't have you wandering the city on your own, yet."

Lloyd struggled against the hand restraining him, but Yggdrasil' grip was like iron and it only hurt him to fight. Questions swirled in his head as the approached the room, the door's sliding open. "I hope that you will come to trust me." Yggdrasil said as he stood in the doorway, releasing Lloyd's arm.

Glaring at him he said, "I doubt that will happen." He growled, "How could anyone trust you?"

Yggdrasil gave a low chuckle, causing Lloyd to frown, "Well, Lloyd Aurion, your father does." Smiling at the stunned expression on his face, the angel turned and left.

"Wait, my fa—" the doors slid shut, "—ther?" Lloyd stared at the metal door, the words replaying in his mind. His father was alive?

--

Kratos hurried through the deserted village, his face expressionless, though he was slightly concerned. The oracle had just been sent down, a blinding white flash that should have gathered the villagers towards the temple. He glanced at one of the houses; a pale face vanished from a window like a ghost. Something was wrong…

He strode through the fields quickly, passing carcasses of wolves and zombies strewn across the crude, dirt path. His eyes caught footprints in the loose soil, but he couldn't determine anything from them. It was obvious that someone had passed through; perhaps the Chosen had left to receive the Oracle alone. He quickened his pace, irritated that he couldn't release his wings incase he should be noticed. Gazing up at the temple ahead, he watched the bright light streaming out from the roof of the temple, stretching up into the sky, mana swirling around it in long tendrils.

Kratos reached the foot of the knoll where the temple rested. Sounds of fighting rang through the air. He darted up the stone steps; his eyes flashing red as he breached the summit, catching sight of two children crouched on the ground as a soldier rushed at them with a mace.

Drawing his sword and leaping in the air in the same motion, he landed between the two, slashing his long sword across the hilt of the mace, knocking it flying from the attacker's hands and sending the big soldier crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

He glanced back once, "Get out of the way." He did not want them interfering. It made fighting that much more difficult. He turned, rushing over to where the solider had risen but was suddenly met with another attack and blocked. Another man, stood before him, a large broad sword, in hand. Renegades.

"I never thought you would show up." The stranger said. Kratos merely laid out a series of attacks on both men, steadily blocking all their own moves. "Vidarr, attack the Chosen." Kratos turned to attack the large man, but the stranger moved and cut him off. He really hated Renegades.

He stole a quick glance over his shoulder at the younger kids, blocking a swipe. He deflected the attack off his small shield and quickly thrust his sword, forcing the man to leap back.

The then spun around, charging back toward where the younger teens were defending against the large renegade soldier. A young girl, slashed out with her charkams, trying to keep herself between her and the young boy casting magic. A sudden shift in mana told him that the attack was ready and he heard the boy shout, "Fireball!"

He expected the attack to be aimed at the Vidarr, but instead saw the magical fireballs flying directly at him. He ducked as they flew over him and he heard a grunt and turned to see the other man nursing a severely burnt arm. Kratos darted forward, giving a brief nod at the boy and thrust his sword into the unaware Renegade attacking the girl. The Vidarr fell with a groan. Kratos whipped around to face the other man but found him gone.

"Wow, mister, you are strong." The young girl stared at him, a smile on her dirt streak face. Blood speckled her dress and Kratos noticed the other bodies of fallen Renegades. He was slightly surprised they managed to survive this long.

The young boy nodded, "Hey, you have an exsphere."

Kratos didn't reply, wiping his sword clean on Vidarr's tunic and sheathed it when he saw a frail old woman step out from within the temple. The blond girl behind him hurried forward, wrapping her arms around the woman. "Grandmother, I am so glad you are alright."

"Colette. You shouldn't have fought them, you couldn't have been killed." Kratos watched them silently.

"But, Grandmother, I have to receive the Oracle and I couldn't let them hurt you." She released the old woman and glanced over to Kratos. "Besides, he saved us."

"Yeah Phaidra, did you see him fighting those Desians." The young boy moved in from behind. He mentally sighed, remembering that commoners did not know the difference between the Renegades and Desians.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank you for saving the Chosen."

Kratos glanced over at Colette, "So, this girl is the next Chosen." He figured as much since she had already spoke of the Oracle.

Colette nodded, "Yes." She glanced at the temple. "A wounded priest reached the village and warned us about the Desians. I was worried about Grandmother, so Genis and I came." She folded her hands as if in prayer.

Genis nodded, "Yeah, we were able to defeat the smaller ones, but when that big guy came out, he was too strong." He gave a weird smile, "I bet Lloyd could have handled him."

Kratos blinked, his eyes fastening on the young mage, "Lloyd?" His thoughts swirled. Anna…

Colette nodded, though her face was concerned, "Yeah, he is our friend, but he didn't show up for school today. I hope he is okay."

"Aw, he probably just slept in, though I have to admit that he shouldn't have today." He face filled with concern. "He knew that today was the oracle."

Kratos stared at the teens for a moment. Lloyd… it was probably a coincidence. He turned to Phaidra, "My name is Kratos, a mercenary. I will guide the Chosen through the temple if you would like." He said.

Phaidra looked unsure, but agreed. He nodded, and then turned to Colette, "Are you ready?" he spoke to her, but his thoughts were still hovering around the image of his son, until he forced them to the back of his mind. Not now… he chided himself.

Colette bit her lower lip, "Can Genis come along?" her voice held a hint of what he believed desperation. She was afraid. Whether of him, he doubted considering her reaction earlier, or her duty, though he wasn't sure. He wondered momentarily whether or not the boy would be a hindrance or not, but decided that to allow it. It would be the last time she would probably see him after she left on the Regeneration Journey.

"Alright." He turned and moved towards the entrance of the temple, pausing as he allowed Colette and Genis to pass ahead of him, before following silently.

--

Yggdrasil stood once again before the Great Seed. He was always here when he needed to think. The silence of the chamber gave him rest from the meaningless discussions the lower angels began. No, he liked the silence.

Things hadn't turned out like he had planned. He never wanted to bring Lloyd to Derris Kharlan; however, seeing him fight gave him an idea. The angel leader turned away from the Seed, a smile on his face. Kratos leaving him was his largest worry should his son be discovered. He knew that Kratos had finally accepted his family's death, but he also knew that the Seraph would give anything to be with his son, should he be alive. However, if Lloyd was under his control, Kratos would be forced to remain with him and with Cruxis.

Yggdrasil smiled as he remembered Lloyd's stunned face at being told his father lived. The boy no doubt had thought him dead and now he would want his questions answered. So many questions, and he would be the one who would answer them.

It would take time for the boy to trust him, but time was something he had. Kratos was on the Journey of Regeneration and it would take at least a year before the Chosen reached the Tower. He had plenty of time.

Yggdrasil allowed himself to hover off the ground as he floated back and forth, pacing. The trick was how to earn the boy's trust. He had nearly ruined it when he exploded at him earlier. He would have to be careful when talking with the boy. It was obvious that he was quick-tempered, especially when he was frustrated and more so because he himself was a half-elf. It would be difficult telling him of the Desians.

He pondered whether or not it would be wise to tell him the truth behind Cruxis and the involvement of the Desians. It would be difficult to keep it hidden once Kratos came back. It was possible he would try to persuade the boy to leave, but he would have to be sure to erase that possibility. He would convince the boy, just as he had convinced Kratos and Yuan four thousand years ago that his ideals were correct.

Yggdrasil paused, gazing up at the Seed. It had been so long since he had heard his sister's sweet voice. Kratos' pain was nothing of what he had felt all these years. He will have his sister back and his Age of Lifeless Beings…his sister's final wish.

"Lord Yggdrasil." The angel turned slightly as he heard a female voice break his thoughts.

"What is it Pronyma?" he asked, slightly irritated having his silence erupted. He stared coldly at the green-haired half-elf. He never had liked her, worming her way up past Forcystus after his injury a hundred years ago. He had preferred the veteran Desian's company much more than this woman.

She hesitated at his sharp response, "My Lord. The Chosen has received the Oracle and Kratos has managed to join in on her journey." She shifted uneasily under the angel's blank stare. "However, the Iselia Treaty was broken, a villager interacting with a prisoner and Forcystus took action, my Lord."

Yggdrasil looked mildly interested, "Who was the villager?"

"A young half-elf, my Lord."

"Did he survive?"

"Yes, Kratos assisted in driving the Desians away." She looked grim, "and also injured Forcystus, my Lord."

Yggdrasil sighed, "Very well. Report when they have broken the first seal." He waved her away. He shook his head. The Desians were fools, probably overreacted and attacked the entire village. He believed Forcystus smarter than that, maybe the underlings were acting up. He knew Kratos had no choice but to fight the Desians, though it was annoying trying to recruit soldiers for the ranch.

He glanced at the door where Pronyma had just left. Perhaps, Lloyd had had enough time to think of questions he wanted answered. He glanced back at the Seed once, before warping away. Silence filled the chamber, the green light emitting from the Seed cast shadows across the room while the exsphere shimmered in its center.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 4: **

A chilled silence lapsed across the room. Lloyd sat with his back against the wall furthest from the door, his eyes fastened on the dull gray metal. The steady beat of his heart thumped rhythmically in his ears, his breathing shaken in uneven breaths. The tray of food that the angel had brought earlier remained untouched on the desk.

His father. Lloyd closed his eyes, urging memories to reveal anything that may show the man that had been absent from his life. A thick veil thwarted his attempts; a wall constructed to block out all his memories before the accident at the cliff. In truth, Lloyd had never really thought about his past. Dirk told him his mother had died in an accident, he never saw his father.

Lloyd brushed his fingers over the cloth concealing his exsphere. He had always had it, but Dirk had never explained why he had to hide it. He looked at the small blue stone. His entire life had been constructed around secrets; he knew nothing of his past. The realization sent a numbing chill through him.

Aurion… Lloyd recalled the Yggdrasil calling him that. Was that his real name? He tightened his mouth as he puzzled through what the ma—angel, had told him. Yggdrasil had said that his father trusted him. Was it just words or was he telling the truth and how did they even come to know each other?

Lloyd remembered the brilliant wings that spread from the half-elf's back. No, there had to be something more than just an old friendship.

He looked up, taking in the sparsely accommodated room. His eyes fell on the bedside table. A small picture frame faced towards the bed. Rising slowly, he walked over and lifted the frame.

A beautiful young woman stared out at him, her arms wrapped around a tall and powerful man. Lloyd felt his stomach clench as stared at the couple. His… parents…

He stared longingly at the smiling face of the woman, her eyes bright and flashing with her hair trailing along her shoulders. His mother. It had been many years since he had finally stopped asking Dirk for her, but now as he stared at the worn picture he felt himself wishing for her once again, a dull pang it his chest.

He turned next to the man, his father. He blinked as he observed the stranger in the picture. The large, potent man held an expressionless face, his one arm draped around the woman's shoulders, pulling her close. But it was his eyes that attracted the most attention. Lloyd smiled as he noticed the intensity. They were bright, full of life and happiness. So many times Lloyd saw that same light in Colette's eyes.

His smile vanished as he wondered how his father must have felt when they had disappeared. Did he search for them? Where was he when his mother died and Dirk came and carried them to his house? Did he even try?

He gripped the frame tightly, his frustration building as the endless questions swarmed his mind. He needed to know! His father, the last of his family…

"Damn." He muttered.

The familiar swish of the door sliding brought his head up.

"Hello, Lloyd Aurion." Yggdrasil said. He stood in the doorway, his wings hidden.

Lloyd didn't reply, instead setting the picture back on the desk. He struggled mentally against the questions that begged to be asked. Pulling and stretching against the restrains that held them. Inside he was screaming, wanting to know the truth, but without he fixated his gaze on his father's image. Yggdrasil was waiting, he knew, for him to ask the questions but he was wary, he didn't trust the angel.

"He looks a lot like you." Yggdrasil spoke quietly and Lloyd finally looked up to see the cold, blue eyes fastened on him. "Your eyes and face…" the angel paused.

"Where is he?" Lloyd blurted out, the last of his resolve broken as Yggdrasil trailed off. Lloyd knew he sounded desperate, pleadingly but he hadn't been able to hold back. "I want to see him."

He saw the angel shake his head, though he thought he saw a flicker of a smile. "I am afraid that he is busy at the moment."

"But—"

"He is not here." He snapped and Lloyd closed his mouth. Yggdrasil sighed, "Your father is currently down on Sylvarant on business. He will be preoccupied for quite awhile."

Lloyd frowned. "Then why did you bring me here?" he believed that was one of the reasons he had been brought here, to meet his father.

"I told you why." Yggdrasil gave him a long look, before glancing at the desk. "You never touched your meal."

"I wasn't hungry." He growled. He was getting annoyed by this guy. His answers were empty as if he was avoiding something. "You didn't answer me."

Yggdrasil glanced his way then lowered to the picture. "Your father is my closest friend." He voice had grown distance and Lloyd looked at him questioningly, "I wanted to repay him by finding you." The angel lifted his gaze, meeting his own.

"Why didn't you just tell him where I was? Why bring me here when he is—is—down there." He waved his arms angrily. It didn't make sense, in fact it seemed backwards. Yggdrasil's expression never changed causing Lloyd to become even more irritated.

"As I told you, he is busy and more so he would be overwhelmed to suddenly realize that his son was alive." He paused, frowning slightly as if he said something wrong.

Alive? His father had thought him dead. So he had given up…

Yggdrasil smooth voice brought him back, "I was also concerned how you would react to the situation."

"What?" Lloyd asked indifferently. He found it hard to believe that this man would be worried about him.

Yggdrasil gave him a skeptical glance, "Your father would never approach you with the truth. Not unless it was necessary. He would perhaps make sure that you were alright, but he would never tell you."

"How do you know that? Why wouldn't he?" Lloyd demanded angrily.

Yggdrasil glared at him in turn, "Because he cares for you. He would never want to disrupt your life to simply console his own. Kratos would rather suffer for an eternity than hurt you with the truth." Yggdrasil withdrew a look of irritation on his pale face.

Lloyd shook his head. His thoughts were muddled, tangled, twisted with what he was being told. Bewildered at what Yggdrasil had just told him, Lloyd dismissed the fact that the angel had let his father's name something slip. Lloyd found it strange that his father would act like that, keeping his identity a secret.

Yggdrasil glanced around the room. "Was there anything else that you would like to know at the moment?" Lloyd looked up. He would have laughed had he had been elsewhere. Anything else? Lloyd fingered the picture frame slowly. Of course he had questions, they were like a caged animal, fighting to get free, scratching, and writhing within his mind. But many of the questions he had he wanted to ask his father. Kratos… that is what Yggdrasil called him. Lloyd looked up to the awaiting angel.

"What am I going to be doing here?" he asked bitterly. As far as he was concerned he did not have to like Yggdrasil, regardless of his reasons for dragging him up here.

Yggdrasil smirked, closing his eyes. "I was wondering whether you were going to ask that, though I am slightly surprised that you did not wish to know more about your father." He spoke calmly, eyes flashing as he shifted slightly.

"I will ask him myself when he comes." Lloyd replied bluntly.

Yggdrasil nodded, "I will come for you later and then I shall tell you 'what you will be doing.'"

Lloyd was silent as the half-elf moved through the doors, watching as the doors closed behind him. It wasn't until that he collapsed against the wall and sliding to the floor, tears of frustration threatening to fall. Images of Iselia, his friends, and the strange couple in the picture taunted him as the sense of helplessness set in. He wouldn't be going home.

--

The day was hot; the coolness of the early morning had vanished with the rising of the sun. Heat rose of the stretching fields, the long grasses cracked and dry from the lack of moisture. Above, thunderheads rolled and rumbled, taunting the land below with moisture that would not fall.

Kratos brushed sweat from his brow that threatened to drip into his eyes. Glancing behind, he noticed the younger members of the small party lagging. He withheld a sigh of annoyance, dismissing the emotion as soon as it appeared. He couldn't be troubled with such petty feelings. Time meant nothing to him after all. He slowed his pace, coming even with the older member of the group. She introduced herself as Raine, Genis' older sister. "Perhaps we should allow the Chosen and Genis a short break."

The woman looked over her shoulder, sighing with a similar annoyance he had just felt. "Alright, there is a small bluff just a mile over that rise." she motioned with her staff. Kratos nodded, though he kept an eye on her. He was slightly perturbed by the fact that the Mayor of the village had requested her help on the journey, it only meant another death. They didn't trust each other; Kratos could sense it from the moment she laid eyes on him. Her hard, calculating gaze studied him, seeking out his secrets and background by how he appeared since he revealed nothing to her. He had done the same. The short interaction outside the Brunel household had instantly informed him of her sharpness and intelligence; there was little that would escape her notice and he would be an enigma that she would try to solve.

Kratos turned his face back towards the empty road. In the distance, beyond the waves of heat, the desert and mountains could be seen as a shifting mirage. It would take a little more than two days to reach the small oasis that centered in the vast ocean of sand. It was there that they would search for the location of the first seal.

He recalled the amazement of the Chosen and her friend when they spoke with the oracle. A heavenly being that descended down, bestowing the Tower of Salvation to the world to mark the beginning of the Regeneration Journey. An angel by the name of Remiel. Kratos had watched silently as Colette was granted the Cruxis Crystal, a soundless spectator in the elation and excitement of event. The rugged mercenary had long locked away his emotions, pushing them back to the dark recesses of his person, revealing only glimpses of what he was thinking and feeling. But strangely enough, something had stirred within him.

Lloyd.

After returning to the village and finalized the journey, Colette had asked to go see if Lloyd was alright. If agreed, though inside he felt as if he was being ripped apart. He admonished himself, remembering that his son had been dead for nearly fourteen years. Fourteen years…

Kratos gazed up into the sky. He would be seventeen now, nearly a man. He had tried to conjure multiple images up of what his son would look like, but each seemed like a stranger. He had been anxious as they traveled the worn path towards the dwarf's house where Lloyd lived, Colette and Genis silent as they worried over their absence friend. He didn't know whether he wanted this boy to be his son or not, it would cause the pain to surface that had been buried long ago. He finally decided that if should it be true, he would keep the secret to himself. He wouldn't want to ruin his son's life again.

After the discovery of the abandon swords, they quickened their pace; however, once they reached Dirk's home, they learned that he was missing and for Kratos he felt his heart stop. Noishe, Lloyd's dog came up to him nudging him, whining. Kratos was at lost for words until he looked up and spotted the gravestone resting near the back of the house. Time seemed to freeze as he read the inscription on the stone.

_Anna._

Kratos shook his head, dislodging the memory and refocused on what laid ahead of them. The road stretched onward, but the small bluff that Raine had pointed out earlier moved off the path westward. They reached it a little after midday, the sun's hot-white glare beating down on them as the reached the shelter of the trees. Genis passed out sandwiches from his pack, but Kratos silently shook his head at the offer, moving back towards the edge of the tree line to stare out at the growing thunderheads.

He closed his eyes, recalling the incident after they returned to the village. The Desians had swarmed through like locus, driving the people from their homes. Some lit the houses on fire, watching them burn. Genis' name was called out by the Desian leader, Forcystus, claiming that he had been in contact with the prisoners.

Kratos lifted his head as he heard soft footsteps approach from behind. He glanced to the side as Genis came even with him, the young boy staring out as he had been moments before, lost in thought. "You didn't have to help me back there." Genis' voice was barely a whisper.

"Perhaps not." Kratos answered. "But I did."

Genis looked up at him, "Thanks."

Kratos eyed the boy, noting his ashen face. Kratos reached into his small bag that he had over his shoulder. Grabbing the object he tossed it to Genis who caught in surprise. "That's the woman's exsphere. You should use it." he pulled out a key crest Dirk gave him. After discovering that the Sage siblings would be coming along, he figured that somewhere along the way both would acquire an exsphere and asked the dwarf for a few extras. It would make it easier not to having to worry about them. "Place the exsphere in the key crest and attach it to the skin. It will help with your magic."

Genis did as he was told, though his face remained saddened. Kratos turned away. He could understand the boy's feelings. Forcystus had prepared a punishment for the young elven boy for coming in contact with the ranch, transforming the prisoner that he talked to into an exbula. It is no wonder he was upset.

A numbing sensation surged through him as he recalled the image of the ghastly creature attacking the boy. He had nearly frozen as the memories of Anna rushed over him in a single wave of shock and anguish. He frowned as remembered darting forward and saving Genis as the exbula went to attack him. He had only injured the creature. He couldn't… he couldn't kill it, not again. His mind wouldn't cooperate and his arms locked so that hit merely knocked the monster away.

"Kratos?" he looked at Genis who was fingering the exsphere. "Raine wanted to talk to you."

He gave a nod, watching the boy go back to where his sister and the Chosen sat. He could still hear the old woman's voice, calling out to Genis, as she attack Forcystus and Desians driving them from the village and as she died from blood loss. Strangely, Kratos thought he heard Anna's whispering in his mind, begging him to kill her. Kratos tightened his grip on his sword hilt, staring out at the burning sun, his face taut. Slowly he turned and made his way back into the shelter of the trees. A short breeze ruffled the leaves, whispering through the canopy.

--

Yggdrasil eyed the sullen boy crouched against the wall of the room. He had left temporarily to receive Pronyma's report of Forcystus, knowing the Cardinal had been injured at Iselia. On returning he decided he should show Lloyd the city, perhaps distract him. "Come."

Lloyd glanced at him then turned his attention back towards the wall, remaining silent. Yggdrasil felt his irritation surfacing but fought to hold it down. "Lloyd." his voice taking on a firmer tone.

"Yes?" the boy looked at him again.

"I expect you to listen to me." Yggdrasil glared at him.

Lloyd returned the look with equal intensity, "And I don't want to be treated like a dog." He replied angrily. Yggdrasil was taken aback at the resemblance of boy's face to Kratos'.

"Fine." He said, "Will you follow me?" he waited as the Lloyd considered the question before he rose off the ground. Yggdrasil studied his appearance, his disheveled clothes, and pale, empty expression that fastened on his face. It had been over a day since Yggdrasil had brought him to Derris Kharlan and he bet Lloyd hadn't slept at all.

The angel turned, walking out of the room as Lloyd followed him. "Where are we going?" Lloyd asked finally as they crossed a large courtyard.

Yggdrasil paused noting how Lloyd watched the other angels floating across the grounds, and then answered, "I am showing you the city. I figure that if you are going to be here for a time then you should know your way around."

They passed a group of angels and instantly they all bowed, "Lord Yggdrasil." They spoke together as the angel passed by. Yggdrasil noted the surprised look on Lloyd and elaborated. "I am their leader. It is simply a title to show _respect_."

"Humph." Lloyd looked away and Yggdrasil smirked. Like father, like son.

They walked on in silence for a time, Lloyd observing everything they passed. The air was empty, no wind, just a stillness that seemed to cloak the entire city. It was a terrifying feeling. As they passed over the mana bridges, he stared below into the mass of swirling purple clouds below. Occasionally a break in the clouds revealed land beneath though it was far below. Yggdrasil explained the different areas of the city, pointing out the angel stations and buildings. Lloyd stared at the apartments, wondering how anyone could live like this. But then again, he had noticed that something was peculiar about the people…angels that they met. They seemed almost robotic, they way they spoke and moved. In fact it seemed as if they simply were there.

Lloyd frowned, the entire city seemed strange. He stopped and looked around, watching the angels moving around. Yggdrasil paused, watching him, but he ignored the angel leader. He spotted a woman angel, hovering a few meters away.

"Lloyd?" Yggdrasil asked questioningly, "What is it?"

Lloyd strode forward toward the angel, ignoring Yggdrasil as he called him. The angel stopped moving as Lloyd approached and turned to him. She was pretty; with lavender hair framing her pointed ears and bright hazel eyes, though they appeared distance. She wore a long white robe with green and gold designs decorating the hem and front. "Hello." Lloyd smiled at her. "My name is Lloyd."

She blinked, staring at him. "What do you require?"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, confused. He hadn't asked for anything. He vaguely heard Yggdrasil approaching from behind, but he focused on the woman. "Nothing."

"Very well." She bowed, "Lord Yggdrasil." Then turned and floated away, her wings pushing her through the air slowly. Lloyd was about to call out and stop her when Yggdrasil placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." Lloyd turned around. "They don't participate in idle conversation."

"What? Why not?" Lloyd glanced over to where the woman had gone.

"It is because it is not important. They respond to orders, directions, or else they simply remain as they are." Yggdrasil's voice was serious.

"Orders?" Lloyd asked heatedly. Like dogs. "Why are they like that?" he rounded on the angel furiously.

"Because they wanted to be." Yggdrasil explained coolly. Lloyd glowered at him and the angel sighed, "I guess it couldn't be hidden for long. Here I will explain, but perhaps you should come to a more secluded place." He went to turn Lloyd but he shrugged the angel's hand off.

"I can walk by myself." He retorted, moving away from the man. Lloyd waited for Yggdrasil to move ahead of him and he followed slowly. They passed over more bridges, heading towards a large warp pad guarded by an angel with a sword. Lloyd wondered about what Yggdrasil was going to tell him. Why were the angels like some robotic dolls? Why was this place more like cold, silent tomb than an actually city? However, the question nagging him the most why his father had been living here in the first place and where was he now?

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To everyone who has reviewed, I am so grateful! It definitely brightens my day to read all those wonderful reviews. Seriously. And to those who read and review thanks as well, just knowing that people are reading is enough too. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 5:**

"Lloyd, do you know what exspheres are?" Yggdrasil turned and faced him, his wings now exposed.

Tearing his eyes from their sudden appearance, Lloyd shook his head, "No. Aren't they just stones that enhance your abilities?" That is what his da—Dirk had always told him. Dirk… he hadn't thought about the dwarf since he found out about his real father.

Yggdrasil's voice brought him back, "That is only partial true." He paused as if mentally debating what information he deemed necessary to reveal then raised his hand to his chest. "Exspheres are what you may call a parasite. The stone is in fact a living organism that requires mana to survive." Lloyd stared at him disbelievingly then down at his exsphere.

"A parasite? But—"

"Yes. It can only extract mana by absorbing it from another, a scavenger in a way. It is the key crest that contains the exsphere and prevents it from infecting the body."

A parasite. Lloyd stared at the stone distastefully. The small orb rested fixedly in the crest notch. How was it that it could both steal and give strength? How did it actually work? He voiced the questions to the angel.

"The stone itself is mana, a solidified form that creates itself from dead people. As the bodies decay, occasionally the mana left in the body crystallizes and creates a stone. It usually happens under pressure or where the corpse is fossilized. That is why many exspheres are mined." Yggdrasil spoke in a steady, calm tone, while Lloyd struggled to grasp what he was being told. Humans? They were made from human lives?

"Understand, Lloyd that the extra strength that you acquire from that exsphere is because of the mana already stored inside it is being transferred to you."

Lloyd frowned. He was using another person's life for himself. Their mana… trapped inside this stone. Their lives trapped…

Whose life did this stone steal? Where had his mother gotten from and why did she have it? His reflection gazed back at him from the deep blue surface. Dirk had told him his mother had been found with the exsphere, but beyond that he had no idea where it had come from.

Yggdrasil was silent as he waited for him to process the information. He still hadn't answered his initial question about the angels. Lloyd wasn't sure how explaining about exspheres was relevant…wait! Didn't the angels have…?

His head snapped up to Yggdrasil's patient gaze, "Are you saying that all the angels up here are infected by the exspheres?" he practically shouted out the question. He couldn't believe that anyone would allow that.

"I did not say that." Yggdrasil replied hotly, "The angels do indeed have key crests."

"But then why—"

"The angels merely lack emotion and the sense to think beyond the orders they are given. It is caused by the exsphere; however, it will not kill the wearer."

"You aren't making any sense." Lloyd said angrily, "You just said that they have key crest."

Yggdrasil face hardened, "Well if you didn't interrupt, I would finish explaining." Lloyd glared back at him but remained silent. He really did hate that man.

"Now to answer your question, it is the key crest." He tapped his own, "The normal key crests, like the one you wear, are processed out of inhibitor ore; however, but using another ore and a slightly different charm, you can alter the effects that the exsphere has on the body."

"So the angels have a different key crest that makes them like they are?" Lloyd asked slowly.

"Exactly" Yggdrasil smiled, "By altering the crest, the mana within the exsphere changes the body. In the case of the angels, they are given wings, yet lose their emotions."

Lloyd shook his head. How could anyone want to be like that… how could—it wasn't even living! They couldn't feel, or think; just…lifeless. It was wrong.

"Why would they want to be like that?" He shouted, frustrated. "How could they not want to feel anything?"

Suddenly Yggdrasil's expression darkened, his face twisted as he glared at Lloyd. "It is because of you! Humans and Elves! We are the brunt of all your wrath and disgust." Lloyd stepped back fearfully as the angel threw his arm around. "The entire world hated us and you question WHY they want this." He turned around suddenly and faced the wall, his large wings beating rapidly.

Lloyd was shocked at the outburst. It didn't make sense… the reason that everyone hated half-elves was because of the Desians. Yggdrasil was saying the complete opposite; it was half-elves that oppressed and terrorized the humans and as for the elves he didn't know any besides Genis and Raine. Clenching his fists he railed on the angel, "How you can you put the blame on humans when it is the half-elves that are killing and hurting everyone. Don't you know what goes on in the Ranches and with the Desians! That is why the half-elves are despised; it is because of the Desians."

A low chuckle emitted from Yggdrasil and Lloyd watched him questioningly.

"Forgive me, Lloyd, I forgot that you couldn't possibly understand the irony of your words." He turned and Lloyd saw something of sadness in the angel's eyes.

Yggdrasil waved his hand, "Return to your room. I need to think." Lloyd was about to protest when an angel suddenly appeared next to him.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters." The monotonous voice caused Lloyd to growl. Glancing back at Yggdrasil, he found the angel Lord missing. He blinked and looked around, but found the room empty.

"Come, I will show you to your quarters." The angel repeated.

Lloyd turned back to the angel, staring at him wordlessly before nodding and following him.

--

Triet. Time had definitely changed the once populated city. Kratos stared at the desolated buildings and landscape, sand swirling through the air as the wind rose and died, circulating in corners creating small dust devils. This area was once a major city until the level of mana had steadily decreased. The once lush oasis was nothing more than a dried up puddle, barely enough to allow the little town to survive.

The mercenary raised his gaze to the sweltering sun, its light blinding him in a white hot glare. How long had it been since he last came here? Twenty years? His expression hardened. It was when they had been fleeing from the Desians. He and Anna. Two fugitives trapped within two worlds. Yes, time has definitely changed in that short amount of time.

"Kratos, would you go book us some rooms at the inn." The mercenary turned, glancing at Raine. He gave a nod and moved past the young members silently. He blinked against the sand that blew into his face as he descended the steps and entered the inn.

The building was dark, but his eyes adjust quickly and he found himself standing within a dusty, dim room. He moved towards the front desk, ignoring the inquisitive looks he was receiving from people in the room and glanced around for the innkeeper.

"I will be right there!" a muffled shout came from a slightly ajar door behind the counter. Kratos sighed inwardly, slightly annoyed. He hated inns; buildings in particular, actually. He felt contained. Years of living outdoors and having no need to sleep at night did that to a person.

"Sorry for the wait. May I help you?" Kratos looked up to see a young girl wiping her hands on her apron. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, maybe seventeen. Her expression wore a placid smile, her black hair pulled back in an untidy ponytail. "Excuse me, but I am kind of busy…"

Kratos shook his head, "I apologize. I would like to rent three rooms for the night." The girl mumbled something incoherently as she ducked behind the counter. Kratos waited patiently.

"Alright that will be three hundred gald." She poked her head up, three sets of keys dangling from her hand as she reached out with her other.

Wordlessly, Kratos exchanged the money for the keys. "Give me another moment and I will direct you to your roo—"

"I will be fine, thank you." Kratos cut her off and turned heading towards the stairs. He sighed as he reached the upper floor, glad that ordeal was finished. He glanced at the numbers on the keys and located the rooms, checking to see if the keys worked. He really didn't mind young people, merely the fact that they always tried to go beyond what was required. His thoughts wandered to the young Chosen, knowing the struggle she would be dealing with. She knew of her fate, yet she kept it to herself simply to keep friends oblivious.

He paused as he removed the last key. Perhaps it was because he himself was like that…

He shoved the idea away as quickly as he though of it. He would not compare himself to his charges. They were disposable people and of no connection to him, he told himself firmly. Yet the moment he thought that his chest constricted and he knew that wasn't true. They knew Lloyd.

He spun determinedly, deciding to go find Raine and the others, when he nearly collided with someone. The person gasped and tripped backwards, towels flying from her arms as she attempted to gain her balance. Kratos grabbed one of her flailing arms and steadied her. Instantly he recognized her as the girl from the counter. "Are you alright?"

She looked up flustered and tossed her hands in the air. "Now, I have to wash all the towels again." She bent, ignoring his previous question and muttered as she picked up the scattered laundry. Kratos handed one that had fallen on his feet. "I apologize. I should have been looking where I was going."

The girl stared up at him blankly then gave a shrug, grabbing the towel from his hand. "I see you found your rooms alright." She tucked the rolled up bundle beneath her arm and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Kratos nodded, and she gave him a peculiar look. "What are you doing in town right now? You don't seem to be the average pilgrim that comes wandering in." She had a suspicious gleam in her eye, mixed with curiosity.

"Just passing through." Kratos stated simply. He shifted uncomfortably as the girl remained in his path. He wished she would move and allow him to pass, but she began speaking again.

"Well if you need anything give me a holler, I will try to find time for you if it doesn't get too busy."

"So you own this place? What of your parents?" he voiced the question that had been wondering since he saw.

She stopped and turned around. "Desians." Then she was gone.

**--**

Perhaps it was foolhardy to believe that he could convince him. Yggdrasil slammed a hand on to the table he leaned against. The boy was suspicious; he had a right to be, but it didn't make things easier.

Yggdrasil sighed and pushed himself off the table. He had no connection with the boy, simply knowing his father was a fragile support that could easily snap with Kratos' return. No, he needed the boy's trust. Once he had that, then he could work on his beliefs.

Recalling the discussion they had about exsphere caused him wonder if perhaps he had said too much. It would most definitely lead to questions that he was not yet prepared to answer. Already, the boy seemed to infuriate him because of his ignorance. But that was another blockade that Yggdrasil was hesitant to tear down. If he explained about Tethealla and the half-elf scrutiny that ruled there, he would have to explain how and why the worlds were spl—

Yggdrasil froze, his wings idly moving as he worked out the situation. Perhaps he could divert the boy's attention from the whys and hows. It was not necessary that he know the reason only that it simply is. He could exclude his role in the event, simply stating that the 'Hero Mithos' was the one responsible. The goal of reviving his sister and their true ages could also be kept withheld until the appropriate moment.

A smile spread on his face as he skimmed and planned what he would tell him. There was a possibility that he would be able to keep Lloyd in the dark, yet also enlighten him enough to believe in what he was working on.

Yggdrasil frowned. There needed to be something more… something that would keep him content while he was here, but he was wary about the activity he was thinking about. He shook his head. No, he could risk it.

--

The exsphere sat on the cold, metal floor, a blemish on the pristine and unbroken color of the room. Its smooth surface gleamed appealingly in the soft light, reflecting its surroundings.

Lloyd stared at the stone. A parasite.

He felt drained; a boneless lethargy that consumed him as soon as the exsphere was removed from his hand. His eyes drooped, but he fought of his exhaustion as he studied the stone. He hadn't slept in two days. Neither had he eaten, the ignored trays of food constantly replaced by a new one every meal. Whenever the angels came in he had attempted to talk to them, but every time he was answered with the same deadened response. It was then he had decided to remove his exsphere.

His eyes were locked on the exsphere, almost afraid that it would move if he did not watch it. Human lives… he had never even consider the possibility that that was their origin. He vaguely wondered in Dirk knew about it.

Dirk… He felt guilt well up in him as he thought of the dwarf. Unconsciously, he had been gradually considering him less and less as a father. He bit his lip as he struggled with his anger. Dirk had been his father for fourteen years; he shouldn't be throwing him aside. His real father had abandoned him.

But the accusation was weak, because deep down Lloyd knew that it wasn't true. Yggdrasil had said his father believed him dead. Something beyond the angel's own explanation told Lloyd that his father truly cared about him. For a brief moment Lloyd's eyes drifted to the picture on the desk. His eyes showed more than words could tell and Lloyd figured that the same love that Kratos felt for his mother must have been for him as well.

He closed his eyes, but immediately snapped them open. He looked up at the door anxiously. He heard voices behind the closed door and he knew that one of them was Yggdrasil. He tensed, as he saw shadows pass beneath the small gap near the floor and he held his breath.

The shadows passed and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes in relief. For a moment he felt himself slipping into the comforting blackness, a soothing blanket that enveloped him, but he struggled against it and opened his eyes, fastening them on the exsphere.

He mulled over the stone, curious and appalled of how it worked. Yggdrasil hadn't been shy on the effects; then again he wasn't shy on a lot of things…

More than once he pondered how his mother had gotten a hold of it. Had she known of its abilities? Was that why she kept it?

He sighed, a headache simmering the back of his head. Everything that had happened over the past few days loomed before his eyes. It seemed so long ago since he had seen Colette and Genis, heard Raine's endless lectures. He missed them. Would they be looking for him? He wondered briefly, but shook his head, settling his chin on his hands. Where would they look? Besides Colette's Journey would have started by now and they couldn't put that off. He hoped she would be alright?

He felt his eyes close, but this time he didn't open them and drifted off in a restless sleep.

--

"The Chosen has reached Triet, sir." Botta stood stiffly near the desk. "It appears Kratos has been assigned to protect her."

Yuan glanced up from his desk, a frown on his narrow, angular face. "They will be heading for the seal by dawn." He pushed back his chair and stood up. Perfect, that is all they needed. He brushed a hand idly over his face. "Very well, send a few men to the town. They are only to watch the Chosen."

Botta bowed his head lightly and left. Yuan closed his eyes, considering his options. How was it that every plan he had, Kratos always managed to foil it? He smirked, shaking his head as he thought of the mercenary. Time had definitely changed them both since they were a pair of reckless teenagers.

Yuan placed his hands on the desk, staring at the reports from Cruxis. This Chosen was the closest match yet, her signature almost identical… She had to be stopped.

Pushing himself up, the half-elf grabbed his cloak, throwing it around his shoulders before warping away.

--

Kratos descended the stairs soundlessly, a shadow gliding through the darkness of the room. A single candle flickered on the table near the wall, the flame a sickly yellow that did little to brighten the room. The inn was silent, the night encasing it like a shield. Kratos seated himself in one the chairs, grimacing as the worn wood groaned slightly.

On the upper floor, his charges slept deeply, exhausted from the long trek through the sands. He stared the small flame, his breathing causing it to dance back and forth, throwing shadows wildly across the table and walls. It had been many a night since he had slept; at times it almost felt strange to lie on a bed with his eyes closed. It usually left him thinking of thoughts better left forgotten, particularly on his past.

He reached beneath his collar and drew out a small pendant, lifting it over his head. It was small, almost fragile beneath his large, callous hands; its small oval shape smooth and flawless. He opened the small clasp, the click loud in the silence and he stared at the small worn picture within it.

"You miss them, huh?"

Kratos' head snapped up and he found himself staring at the inn girl standing in the corner of the room. Her long black hair was loose around her shoulders, though still disarrayed. He was literally shocked at her presence; he had been sure the room was empty when he entered the room and he had not heard her approach.

She smiled eloquently, striding from the shadows and seated herself in the chair opposite of him. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yes." Kratos admitted, "I did not hear you come in."

She chuckled dryly, running a hand through her hair. "That is because I was always there." She saw him frown, "I can keep hidden when I want to. How do you think I have survived on my own?"

Kratos didn't answer, though he was genuinely impressed.

"You didn't answer my question before." He looked up at her skeptically, but she didn't flinch. "That pendant you hold, it's of your family, am I right?"

"Yes."

He noticed her smile at his evasiveness. Her attitude irritated him. Not many people ever approached him as such, tending to avoid him, rather than participate in conversation. Furthermore, she behaved more like an adult, rather than a teenager.

"May I see it?" she asked, quietly.

Kratos narrowed his eyes, studying her features, but found her expressionless. He hesitantly handed her the pendant and watched as she stared at the small picture. "Your son is really cute, the way he is reaching up for you." She smiled weakly. "I bet they miss you." She handed it back.

"My wife is dead and my son is missing." Kratos stated quickly, taking it and snapping it shut. "It has been fourteen years." He looked down, surprised that he had mentioned that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, though to the girl it may seem he was upset.

He felt her eyes on him before she swiftly stood, her clothes brushing against the table. "If you love him, you shouldn't give up on him." Kratos lifted his head suspiciously. This girl was strange…

"Oh, the name's Mica, by the way." She stared at him, "Hope everything works out for you." Then she was gone, slipping away through the darkness of the room.

Kratos stared after her, slightly disturbed. That girl was unusual, no… more like eccentric. She behaved unlike her age, but that could be due to her past. He had noticed the short dagger that she kept partially concealed on her belt and he knew that she was no average girl.

He looked down at the small locket before placing it back around his neck, concealing it beneath his clothes. He rose silently and glided across the room to the door.

Outside the stars glittered fiercely, the cold air that descended with the coming of night in a desert intensifying their brilliance. Kratos listened to the high-pitched whine of insects rising from the small oasis, a small haze mounting from the warm water.

Kratos walked softly across the sand, head tilted slightly upward toward the sky. For a moment he almost imagined Lloyd perched up on his shoulders, small legs dangling on either side, tiny hands gripping his hair. He felt an larger more slender arm encircle around his waist. An unguarded smile spread on his face, his mask fell and slipped back into his memories for the first time in years. Lloyd and Anna… they were both there… he could feel them, sense them…

"I haven't seen that look since you met Anna. Remembering the past, are we?"

The memory shattered and Kratos' head lowered his face hardening to its passive countenance. The momentary solace was forgotten as he glared at the speaker.

"Hello, Yuan."

**Well this chapter is finished. I am hoping to get things moving along within the next chapter or so. Anyway if you want to,**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the update!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 6:**

It was amazing how friendships were so easily broken after years pass. Each takes their own paths and choices and eventually you drift apart. After four thousand years, Yuan had found that people are unpredictable, and that even the smallest things could affect a friend's personality and beliefs. He had seen it happen too many times through his life. First Mithos, then Kratos and finally himself.

Now staring at his old companion, he found himself reminiscing, wondering where it all had gone wrong. He found humans to be restless, perhaps it was because of their short lifespan, and that is why he believed Kratos had finally broken away years back and left Cruxis, and it was the same reason he had returned. But maybe he was wrong.

"What do you want, Yuan?" the question shook him out of his thoughts. Yuan was surprised to find the stoic seraph strangely agitated. Had it to do with the Chosen's group, or what he was thinking about before?

"Am I not allowed to visit an old friend?" Yuan replied calmly, unaffected by the irritated expression Kratos gave him. Something was definitely bothering him, Yuan concluded.

He was met with a glare and he shrugged. Kratos sighed and moved away from the half-elf. Yuan cocked his head, curious at the angel's peculiar behavior. "What's bothering you?" he asked quietly moving up beside him. For once in nearly twenty years, Yuan felt some of his old concern for his friend returning and he didn't like it. They couldn't become close again, not if he was going to carry out his plans.

Kratos didn't reply but instead had pulled out the locket and was gazing at it silently. Yuan understood immediately, why he hadn't thought of it before. Iselia was where it had happened.

"I thought you were over your pain for them." Yuan said. He needed to know; perhaps he could use it to his advantage. He felt sick at the idea of betraying Kratos, but he couldn't dwell on old sentiments.

"I am." The reply was muttered, but Yuan heard it perfectly.

"It doesn't appear so. What happened?" he glanced at the faded picture, grimacing and the joyful scene. So much had changed…

Kratos snapped it shut quickly and moved away, "Nothing that concerns you, I am sure." He placed the locket beneath his clothes before turning stiffly. "You can tell Yggdrasil that the Chosen is acting accordingly. I assume that is why you are here."

Yuan held his gaze until shrugging and breaking away, "Fine." He watched as Kratos turned and headed back into the inn.

Humans. Unpredictable as ever, Yuan mused silently. They changed so unexpectedly that at times they become entirely different people. Yuan smirked; after all part of him was as such, yet the elven half seemed to balance it. He had changed too, he wouldn't deny it, but he controlled his change, where as Kratos seemed to drift blindly from one state to another, depending on his emotions, the few he had managed to gain back at least.

"I will find out what you are hiding." He glanced up to the blackened windows of the second floor. He would find out. He would send some Renegades after the party and perhaps something might slip.

--

Yggdrasil found Lloyd asleep on the floor upon entering the room. The exsphere abandoned on the white floor. For a moment he was shocked at what he saw, but gradually, understanding replaced it.

The boy despised the truth that he had been told. It was logical, being that the human had lived ignorant of it his entire life. Yet at the same time, Yggdrasil felt irritation. He had to convince Lloyd that it wasn't wrong and that the exspheres were nothing more than accessories that could be used to benefit the world.

"Lloyd." He spoke firmly, bending down and retrieving the exsphere as he did. The boy moved, but did not awaken. "Lloyd." he said louder.

After a moment his eyes opened blearily and Yggdrasil watched him quietly. He didn't want to force. He was a friend, yes, he had to be friendly. Lloyd squinted, then sighed and closed his eyes again. "What do you want?" he asked wearily, turning his face to the wall.

Yggdrasil repressed his anger and calmly replied. "I came to see if you would want to train." He smiled as Lloyd's head lifted and to turn and stare at him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

He nodded, "If you want, I would spar with you. There is no point in keeping you locked in this room." He glanced to the untouched food tray. "Still not eating?"

Lloyd pushed himself to a sitting position. "Wait, you would be willing to give me swords?" ignoring the previous question.

"For the duration of the training, yes." Yggdrasil fingered the exsphere, "But, I would suggest that you put this back." He tossed it and Lloyd caught it instinctively, still slightly shocked at what was being offered.

Suddenly the door opened and an angel entered carrying a new tray of food. Robotically it replaced the untouched one and exited. Yggdrasil noted Lloyd's disgusted expression, "You may blame me if you want, but it is how they wanted to live. They chose it." he left his voice blank.

"It's wrong." Lloyd replied eyes fastened on the exsphere in his hand.

Yggdrasil lowered his head, sighing. "Are you speaking of the angels, or of the exspheres?" Lloyd looked up to answer, but he continued, "The exspheres are made of people; it is not something you can change."

"But it doesn't mean you can use what is left of their lives!" he shot back.

He really is determined, Yggdrasil thought. "Is it really wrong, though? In a way they are still conscious within them. As you said, they are still alive. Should we merely throw their lives away?"

Lloyd fell back and Yggdrasil saw him considering his words. Inwardly, Yggdrasil wasn't sure why he had said that. He had never considered the relevance of the exsphere and where they had come from before and for a moment he found himself wondering at his words. He didn't care about the lives that were taken into the stones. They meant nothing to him.

"…right." Yggdrasil was drawn out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" he asked politely, realizing that Lloyd had spoken.

Lloyd looked up at him, "I said I'm sorry. You are right. We can't just throw away their lives."

Yggdrasil for one was quite shocked at his quick acceptance, but he hid it behind a smile. "Very well, after you have had something to eat, knock on the door and the angel will inform me."

Lloyd nodded as he slid the exsphere back into the key crest. "I will have some new clothes made for you too, if you would like." Another nodded, answered him, "Good. I will see you in a few hours then."

He left the room and turned to the angel standing next to the door, giving him the instructions. After that he warped back to his throne room. It had once been vast, part of the old city that the elves had created before they descended on Aselia. Now the walls had all but crumbled away, leaving it opened to the strange purple sky. Tall pillars still stretched up, supporting an invisible ceiling that had long deteriorated away. A single chair rested at the end of a long red carpet.

Yggdrasil looked up and frowned as he saw Pronyma standing before the empty throne. She turned he stepped forward and quickly bowed. "My Lord, I was told you were in a meeting with someone by an angel." She straightened as he walked past her and seated himself down.

"I was." He replied vaguely. Meddling woman; he would have to be careful about her. He could tell she wanted to ask who, but his authority kept her silent. But to be sure she would try to discover it from elsewhere. "What do you want?"

"The Chosen's group is in the midst of releasing the first seal, my Lord." He frowned, they were moving awfully slow. Perhaps Kratos is simply being cautious.

"Also my Lord, the Chosen from Tethealla is becoming more distant from the Church, regardless with are warnings. He also demands to know when he can have his title abolished and transferred to his sister."

Yggdrasil sighed. Wilder seemed to taking advantage of the deal he was given. But perhaps it was necessary. "Try and remind the Chosen of his responsibility, as for the transfer, tell him that we will let him know."

Pronyma bowed, "Yes, my Lord." Then she was gone.

He really did miss Forcystus, but it was not his place to meddle with the dealings between the Cardinals, as long as the continued with their Ranches and sent in their reports they were of no concern to him.

No, his main concern fell with Lloyd. That was his main priority at that the moment.

--

Kratos leapt out of the way as a stream of fire coursed past him, sucking at the air like a vacuum. He particularly hated this guardian seal, out of all of them. The Ktugach was a formidable beast, with foot long spikes ranging along its head and upper back like pikes, fire coating its large cat like body. No out of all the guardians, he despised this one the most.

A deafening roar shook the cavernous room, dislodging bits of rock and debris from the ceiling. The Ktugach lashed out vehemently with its massive tail as Genis fired a water spell at it.

Foolish boy! Kratos cursed inwardly as the guardian lunged at the half-elf boy. Water spells only irritated the creature. "Get out of the way!" Kratos growled as he launched himself in front of the boy, shoving him out of the way. The tail stuck him full force and Kratos was flung through the air and into the wall of the chamber.

"Kratos!" Colette's voice rang out and Kratos looked up to see the Guardian stalking towards him and he leapt to his feet, heedless to his noticeable wounds. Blood ran down his head and neck where it struck the wall, but he could deal with that later.

"Genis, use ice spells!" He called out as he feinted at the creature, keeping its attention on him. It snarled venomously and struck at him with its paws, three inch claws raking across his chest and sword as he attempted to deflect the blow.

Kratos stumbled back, placing a hand on the injury when suddenly Raine called out, "First Aid!" Immediately mana twisted and pulled his opened wounds closed, leaving only blood behind.

He barely managed to bring his sword up as the Ktugach slashed at him again, throwing its enormous spiked head at him. Kratos hated how he had to hold back on his fighting skills and also the fact that he was an angel, otherwise the guardian would have fallen long before.

Genis managed to finally complete his spell, a wall of icicles, sharpened like sword, exploded from the ground, ramming themselves into the guardian's stomach. The Ktugach roared out angrily and sent fire flying at the half-elf.

"Genis!" Raine called out for her brother as the fire struck the ground and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ignoring the half-elves, Kratos darted beneath the large, trunk like tail as it lashed out and came around front. The Ktugach lifted its head irritably, snarling and it snapped at the mercenary. Kratos stepped to the side, then swiftly brought his sword around and rammed it up beneath its jaw, penetrating the guardian's brain.

The creature moaned, throwing its head back ripping the sword from Kratos' hands and it staggered. The fire on its hide flared then gradually diminished. A strange, guttural noise emitted from its mouth, before it collapsed to the stone floor with a crash.

--

Lloyd stood in front of the door, hands at his side, staring at the smooth metal. He wasn't sure why he was waiting, or what he was waiting for exactly. He felt… confused… as if all the things that he had been so sure of were nothing more than a crumbling wall of shadow doubts and shaky convictions.

The silence was still taunting him with is vigilant presence and he suddenly felt more alone then he ever had in his entire life. He had no one. Colette and Genis, his friends ignorant of his predicament and helpless to finding him; Raine, his teacher, unable to help guide him to make the right choices like she had done so many times before; Dirk and Noishe, his only family until now that he felt protected with, now on an entirely different planet. He was alone.

Yggdrasil…

Lloyd no longer knew how to react to the angel Lord anymore. He hated him, yet at the same time he didn't. Even though he had stolen his entire life away and brought him to this desolated planet against his will, he couldn't shake the feeling that the half-elf was actually trying to help him.

But he was afraid that he may be wrong. It was obvious from the picture and the contents of the room that he was telling the truth about his father, Kratos, and Lloyd wanted so much to believe that they were friends as Yggdrasil had told him.

What was he afraid of? Lloyd questioned. Perhaps it would better to befriend the angel rather than enrage him. It may even provide a chance for him to get away. As if the thought gave him confidence, he managed to lift his hand and knock on the door.

Lloyd was shocked. After being led to the armory, a large room located near the entrance to his castle, Lloyd found a pair of long, simple steel swords. They weren't exactly heavy, the hilt balancing easily with the length of the blades, but at the same time they weren't mundane. He was awed by the craftsmanship of the weapons, having seen Dirk create a number of swords he knew that these were equally crafted. It made him wonder if there were other Dwarves other than his foster father. He couldn't see anyone else crafting such beautiful blades.

Yggdrasil patiently waited as he admired the blades then quietly bade him to follow him. They moved away from the city, crossing the mana bridges and approached the transporter. At first Lloyd was ecstatic with the possibility that they would be going back to Sylverant. But as the sensation of the warping faded, his hope was extinguished as quickly as it had appeared.

It was a desolated area, large rock formations rose up through the clouds, creating a disarrayed series of maze like paths. He stared out forlornly at the complex route knowing that he would be hopelessly lost should he attempt to navigate it.

"You were expecting something easier?" Yggdrasil's amused voice reached him.

"Maybe." He glowered and watched the clouds pass through and over one another. Stars glimmered in occasional openings through the clouds. He felt comfort seeing them, giving him a familiarity in this foreign world.

"This is where you may train, whenever you want." Yggdrasil motioned with his hand. "There are creatures and monsters that should provide a challenge for you for quite sometime. For now, until you are comfortable, I will accompany you, until you are no longer in danger of being overwhelmed. After that an angel will accompany you."

Yggdrasil moved forward a ways and stopped turning. "However, today, I want to test your skills first-handedly." Lloyd looked at him curiously and anxiously, recalling the fight in the forest.

Suddenly his attention was riveted on the angel as he was enveloped in a strange light. Feathers seemed to materialize around him before dissolving and reappearing elsewhere. Lloyd wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Yggdrasil features seemed to shift and change gradually, but it was so subtle that Lloyd wasn't sure if it was really happening.

Then the light dimmed and instead of the tall, angel that Lloyd recognized, a young boy, approximately Genis' age stood watching him with a smile. "Surprised?"

Lloyd didn't know how to respond and continued staring at him.

"Another ability that the Cruxis Crystal provides is to alter the growth of the body. It slows the metabolism of the person and literally stops the body's internal clock. However, in addition, the wearer is able to change their physical appearance."

Lloyd blinked. He never thought that a… he frowned, "Wait, did you say Cruxis Crystal? What is that?" he thought they were called exspheres. Was there more than one type of stones?

Yggdrasil froze, then shook his head, "My apologies, I am referring to exspheres, though Cruxis Crystals are another name that we use."

"Oh…" Lloyd let it drop, still stunned by the half-elf's sudden change, "Why did you… um… change?"

Yggdrasil smiled, "This is how I learned to wield a blade. I feel more comfortable fighting like this. Are you ready?" he turned and moved toward a wider portion of the path, away from the warp.

Lloyd blinked, looking for Yggdrasil's weapon, "But, where is—?"

"Just attack me. We are learning your fighting skills, not mine. Come at me." He turned back around, now facing him.

Lloyd looked unsure, but shrugged. Why should he care if he injured him? He told himself, but he could help but feel it wrong to attack a weaponless person.

"Come at me like you would an enemy. Don't worry about me; I doubt you will even be able to lay a scratch on me." Yggdrasil smirked.

Lloyd scowled and wrenched his new blades free of their scabbards. If he wanted him to fight, he would fight. Standing, feet apart, he paused before rushing forward at the unarmed half-elf.

Yggdrasil never moved, and Lloyd couldn't help by smile as he brought his blade down in a diagonal slash, Yggdrasil underestimated him.

But in blur, Yggdrasils arm shot back, light swirling rapidly around his arm and he brought it back up between himself and the blade and Lloyd's sword clashed loudly against a metal blade, particles light absorbing into until it dimmed and Lloyd saw a large broad sword holding his own blade inches from Yggdrasil's face.

A strange light flickered in the young boy's eyes and a genuine smile spread across his face. "Let's fight."

**I think I will just leave it there for now. I have to update my other stories and well, this is a good spot.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update time. Here it is.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 7:**

The day was hot. The familiar sun bore down relentlessly on Triet, the heat keeping the towns people within doors. The town was deserted, the heat creating a suffocating silence that descended on its ragged and worn buildings. Kratos stared out the window of the inn, irritated. Behind him, the raucous and bolstering crowd that occupied the inn hummed in his ear like a pestering insect. His attempts to drown the many voices were for not, his keen angelic hearing picking up the slightest click of a tongue against teeth as they chattered away.

Perhaps this was why he originally avoided inns, he mused. The nonchalant clucking of women and men as they endlessly converse the week's news annoyed him. Unfortunately for him, the brunt of the gossip was directed at the Chosen's group. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, turning his gaze back into the hazy room. He was seated directly beside the stairs, attempting to dissuade any that would try and disturb the Chosen on the second floor; however, this led to more whispers and speculation on his part.

It was to be expected that Raine would request an extra day to allow Colette to rest after her earlier ordeal. Footsteps sounded behind him and without turning he knew it was one of the Sages. To his surprise Genis seated himself in a chair next to him, seemingly awkward as stares were directed at him. He kept his head lowered and eyes averted; a Kratos momentarily felt pity for the boy.

"How is she faring?" Kratos asked, trying to distract him. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation, yet he knew how it felt to be ridiculed and gossiped about, being a human that lived among half-elves and Desians.

Genis was slightly surprised by the question, "Wha—oh, Raine says that she is sleeping now and the fever has subsided." He broke his gaze and looked at his hands, intimidated by Kratos' hard eyes. "Raine says that we can leave as soon as she wakes up."

Kratos looked away, as Genis fell silent. Another few hours trapped in this crowded, dusty inn would be nothing more than a nuisance to him personally, but he was patience. Besides, if the Chosen were to die from exhaustion, it would only complicate things further.

"Kratos, can I ask you something?" Genis cut through his musings.

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment, considering his choice of words, "Did—Do you know Lloyd?" he asked abruptly.

Kratos froze, eyes locked on him. Lloyd… He didn't answer, and Genis immediately began apologizing, when Kratos put up his hand. He managed to keep his shock out of his voice, "What caused you to assume that?"

Genis shrugged, shuffling his feet on the hard wooden floor. Laughter erupted from the other side of the room, glasses clinking. "I-I…It was the way you reacted when we found out Lloyd was missing…" Another stream of laughter filled the room and Kratos turned towards the center of the room. Mica darted through the crowds, carrying trays of drinks and platters of food. "…I figured that you knew him…" Genis trailed off.

Lloyd…

To say that Kratos was unaffected was incorrect, though he didn't show it. Was he that obvious that a twelve year old child could discover his secret? He found himself wondering how he managed to deteriorate so much in only a few days where he had managed to survive fourteen years, and before…Anna, thousands of years.

He turned and looked out the window again, sand whipping by as wind rose and fell. Beside him Genis sat quietly, mostly likely regretting his question. But why was it such an improper question? Kratos wondered.

Because if Lloyd ever found out…

Kratos barely realized that Genis had excused himself and went back up the stairs. He frowned, closing his eyes. The clamor around him had faded away as he pondered the consequences of revealing his secret. It was too dangerous if Lloyd was to find out. More so it would lead to even more questions that were better left concealed and Kratos was unsure that it would even be appropriate to reveal such information to Lloyd's friends when they were deigned to die at the end of the journey. He needed to refrain from getting attached to any of them else he would have trouble finishing the job.

Gradually the occupants of the room diminished as the sun began to lose its midday heat and descended into the west. Kratos found himself thinking of days past with Anna and Lloyd when Mica sat heavily in the chair Genis had previously preoccupied, startling him.

She looked at him strangely, smiling, "You must have been thinking hard if I frightened you." She leaned back, folding her arms behind her head as she stretched. "I wasn't even trying this time."

"You startled me, not frightened." Kratos grunted at the young woman, unnerved at being caught off guard. He needed to stop reminiscing.

She shrugged and lowered her arms so they were propped on the head of the chair, "Whatever maintains your dignity." She watched him for a reaction, but he withheld any remarks that came across his mind. He would not lower himself so far as to banter with a teenager.

He noticed her exhaustion, realizing that she must have been working since dawn with little respite. Of course it was of no concern to him, but he couldn't help by marvel at her stamina.

"You have been sitting their all day." She said after a moment, still watching him with dark eyes.

"What of it?" he asked slightly irritated. This girl never gave up.

"Well I find it odd that you should go an entire day with out eating, even in this stifling weather." Curiosity sparked in her eyes again, "Would you like something now?"

Kratos glared, frustrated in the way he was allowing his façade to slip and corner him. Furthermore they way this girl seemed to observe him with out him knowing. Not wanting to arouse her suspicions further he made a small order. "I will have it in my room, if you don't mind." He paused as she smiled knowingly. "Could you also bring another two orders for Miss Sage and her younger brother?"

"Of course." She flashed a grin as she rose from the chair, straightening her clothes and hair. "You know, perhaps you should take a brisk walk while it's cool, it may help clear your trouble mind."

Kratos watched her enter the kitchen behind the counter, disappearing through the slightly ajar door. The room was empty as the towns folk left to attend to their shops and homes. He hesitated, then stood and left the inn, not really knowing why. Strangely enough as he walked through the sandy streets he did manage to forget his problems, instead admiring and observing the changes that occurred through the small tourist town. Shadows fell heavily, sheltering him from the sun on his return.

Mica was no where to be seen in the common room, but he dismissed the fact, in a way relieved he didn't have her observing gaze settling on him. As he walked up the stairs he felt foolish for following the serving girl's advice, conscious that it showed how much she understood him. No one should be able to understand his predicament. The only people who ever did were Mithos and his sister, Yuan and Anna, and as far as he was concerned, no one else had the right.

He paused as he past Colette's room, hearing voices. It wouldn't have bothered him if only one of them hadn't belonged to Mica. He frowned then knocked on the door gently. He waited as they voices stopped and footsteps approached. Raine opened the door, shock on her face. "Oh, hello Kratos, Mica hear told us you went for a walk." She opened the door further, allowing him to enter.

"Raine." He nodded as he past her. He looked at Genis nodding again then turned to Colette who was seated on the bed. "How are you faring Chosen One?" he ignored Mica who smirked in amusement.

Colette smiled at him, "Much better, Mr. Kratos, thank you."

Raine came up beside him, "We may head out now while it is cool. I think her well enough to travel at a slow pace." Even as she spoke, concern filled her face.

"Very well, I will meet you in the common room once you are ready." He made to go, when Colette called for him to stop. "Yes?"

She clasped her hands "Mr. Kratos, I was wondering if Mica might join us. She said that she needs to reach Palmacosta, but needs a guide." Colette smiled.

Kratos barely controlled his surprise, noting how Mica studied him. He nearly voiced his decline when Raine intervened. "I wasn't entirely for her joining either, but she has made it clear that she will be responsible for her own well-being and that she merely needs a navigator for crossing through the Ossa Trail." Suspicion laced her words and Kratos understood her earlier concern. She was curious to see where he stood on the decision.

"I don't agree either, Chosen." Colette's face fell as Kratos voiced his opinion, but he ignored it. "It is dangerous to trust a stranger and I feel that it may endanger your life. We cannot determine her motives and whether it may just—"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but aren't you contradicting your career, Mercenary." Mica retorted heatedly. She rose from where she had been seated and stood across from him. Genis and Colette looked on in surprise.

"I receive payment for my duties. It would do little to harm my charges before and after I receive my earnings and thus ruin my reputation." Kratos answered. "It is different in the face of your situation. None of your actions would affect your career or way of life."

Mica flushed, stung by the accusation, "Do you so poorly assume that I wish to attack the Chosen. If such an action were expected of me, I would have done so moments ago with you absent." She crossed her arms indignantly, "However if your opinion of me is so, I am content to find another traveler to escort me."

Kratos remained stoic as she brushed past him, relieved and guilty of her withdraw from their company. Suddenly Colette got up off the bed, "Mica, wait! Mr. Kratos, please. I know she isn't a bad person, she only wants to find her family in Palmacosta."

Mica flinched as she stopped, and Kratos glared at her. Struggling against his personal desires to keep the serving girl away from him and to respect Colette's wishes as her employee, he closed his eyes in resignation. "As the Chosen wishes."

The room went silent as Kratos stiffly left, pushing past Mica as she looked at him curiously.

What had he gotten himself into?

--

Lloyd winced as he collapsed to the ground, fatigue and pain coursing through him. Yggdrasil sat down, a ways off. "I guess I am not nearly as good as I thought." He muttered to himself.

"If you compare yourself with me, then yes." Yggdrasil answered causing Lloyd to look up in surprise. How had he heard that…?

"You needn't look so surprised." Yggdrasil answered amused, his small child like hands brushing dust from his clothes. "As an angel, my senses are much more acute than those of a human." He looked up.

Lloyd blinked then looked away. An angel… The fact that everything he had learned of angels at school is nothing of what he was discovering about them now. Though he may have not paid close attention to many of the lessons, he was positive that none of Raine's classes consisted of half-elves transforming into angels.

What bothered him more was that Desians were half-elves as well and he couldn't help but wonder if there was a connection. The way Yggdrasil had acted when Lloyd spoken ill of the Desians and their Ranches.

"Lloyd." Yggdrasil suddenly spoke. He looked over to see the Yggdrasil had reverted to his previous form; wings extended allowing him to hover over the ground. "Please come with me. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Shocked at the formalities of Yggdrasil's words, Lloyd wordlessly got up and followed the angel Lord. Originally, Lloyd would have struck out at the man's turned back, considering he still had his weapons; however, strangely Lloyd forgot that he was a prisoner and found himself curious at what Yggdrasil had to speak with him about. He had lost most of his hostility towards the angel during their sparring, his anger and frustration released through the jarring clashes of weapons. For the moment, he felt relaxed and acceptance for his predicament though it would most likely disappear later on.

They returned to the armory where Lloyd reluctantly replaced the swords and sheaths in their respective place. From there they moved through the city until their reached the mana bridges. Yggdrasil stopped and Lloyd waited, wondering why they had.

"I figured you would appreciate it more if we remained outside rather than in my castle or your room." Yggdrasil said.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, glancing around. To him it made no difference where they were on the planet, the air felt the same. There was no wind, no smell beyond the dry metallic scent.

"Lloyd, do you recall our…argument on the matter of half-elves." Yggdrasil said after a moment.

"Yeah, why?"

"I assume you understand the history of the Regeneration and its purpose?"

Lloyd frowned, "Of course." He searched for what Genis and Colette had told him about. "It is a journey that the Chosen goes on to revive the world and seal away Desians." Even as he spoke, Lloyd felt foolish for his simple explanation as Yggdrasil stared at him in amusement. What was so funny? Did he forget something?

Yggdrasil nodded his head, "That is the version that we created in order to prevent confusion and further consequences. However," he smiled lightly, "I believe that it is necessary for you to know the entire truth."

"The entire truth?" Lloyd asked confused. His old suspicion aroused, wondering whether he was being lied to, to earn sympathy.

"The Legend of Mithos the Hero told of him ending the Kharlan War and making a pact with the Goddess Martel. However, it does not reveal how the war had originated." Yggdrasil explained.

Lloyd shook his head, "That is because it lasted for what? Nearly one thousand years."

"That is correct. It was a war between two countries, Sylverant and Tethealla." He answered.

"The moon?" Lloyd looked at him indifferently. "Are you expecting me to believe that? You think I am that stupid?" he demanded angrily.

"I am not speaking of the moon." Yggdrasil calmly explained, "Mithos was a summoner; he had the ability to form pacts with summon spirits and by using their power he split the world, dividing the two countries, Sylverant and Tethealla into two separate worlds."

Lloyd shook his head, frustrated, "This doesn't make any sense. How can someone split a world?"

Yggdrasil hesitated, then spoke slowly, "I can't give you the details; however it is said that Mithos was granted the power by the King of the Summon spirits and he did it in order to prevent another war from happening."

"So where—how—gah! This is so confusing!" Lloyd frowned, trying to understand what he was being told. "So…So where is Tethealla now?" he finally asked.

"Both Sylverant and Tethealla exist parallel to one another, connected by the Goddess Martel. The Tower of Salvation is the link that connects the two worlds as it is where the Mithos met with the Kings in the Holy Ground of Kharlan. It was erected by the Goddess as a both a symbol of hope and the path of which the Chosen is to reach her."

"The Journey of Regeneration is in fact to awaken Martel, but also to manipulate the mana that exists in both worlds. Because the mana is limited, Mithos had the Summon Spirits funnel the magic through their seals between the two worlds. He constructed this to prevent magi-technology from being created and consuming what was left of the mana."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

Yggdrasil sighed, "For example, Sylverant is currently withering up, correct? There is very little mana in the world, which leads to crops dying and less water. However, Tethealla is currently prospering. They have no threats of droughts and disease; their cities are large and unfortunately have created a few lesser magi-technological machines and equipment."

Lloyd looked away, staring out into the dark atmosphere. Stars glimmered through large openings in the clouds. "What has any of this have to do with the Desians and half-elves?" he replied angrily. He hardly understood anything that Yggdrasil had told him, and truthfully found it even harder to believe it.

Yggdrasil relapsed into silence, gazing at something in the distance, "What I want you to understand is that unlike here, half-elves are not the same oppressive force in Tethealla. In fact, many are treated such as the Desians treat humans in their ranches. They have no rights, no respect, and most of all no freedom. Many are recruited and placed in institutes where they spend their entire lives researching and performing experiments, they are not even allowed to leave their rooms." Yggdrasil ended sadly.

Lloyd was stunned at what Yggdrasil told him. "That is wrong! How can people do that?" he demanded, enraged, no longer considering if what he was being told was a lie. He suddenly realized that unintentionally he was being confined as well though he had slightly more freedom and it felt horrible. He couldn't imagine living his entire life within a single room.

"Can you understand why Desians act as they do towards humans? They live through both eras as their lifespan is much longer than any humans. Many of the Desians have suffered similarly to the ones in Tethealla. Do you see why some choose to become angels and serve Martel as indiscriminate beings?" Yggdrasil urged desperately. To Lloyd it seemed as if the angel was worried that he wouldn't understand.

He did understand, but it didn't justify their reasons for repeating another's actions. Even if the Desians suffered through the discrimination and unfairness of humans, it gave them no right to turn around and lay it on others who weren't responsible.

Lloyd clenched his hands, fighting between what was right and wrong and was justice. He wasn't even sure if any of what he had been told was true.

"Perhaps you would like sometime to think. If you want I will bring you some information on Tethealla so as to clear your mind." Lloyd frowned, "I know this must be confusing for you, but I felt it was necessary that you understand that humans aren't the only victims."

Yggdrasil then surprisingly reached over and placed a comforting hand on Lloyd's shoulder. He flinched, but then relaxed feeling strangely comforted by the action before he shook himself and withdrew from the hand. Confused as to what he was both thinking and feeling. "I trust you can find your way back to your room." Lloyd nodded absently as Yggdrasil abruptly warped away then in a daze walked back through the city, passing angels until he somehow managed to locate his room… Strange, how he didn't think of it as a prison anymore. He entered it, standing motionless as he gazed into the room.

His head hurt, his body was sore from the fight earlier. Sleep threatened to consume him, yet his thoughts held it at bay. He caught sight of a new food tray and without thinking moved to the desk and began eating, realizing for the first time how hungry he really was.

Minutes later he sat vacuously in the chair, images of ranches and half-elves taunted him. The stack of papers that occupied the corner of the desk caught his eye, but he was too unfocused to even consider glancing through them, perhaps he would after he got some rest.

He stood, blinking. How long had it been since he had come here? Time held no meaning for him here without a sun to depict the time. Had it been days, or only hours? He wasn't sure.

Everything that Yggdrasil had just told him, he ignored it. It wasn't something he wanted to struggle over because he didn't trust the angel… yet, he couldn't just overlook what he had been told… it seemed so real…

Lloyd shook his head and made his way to the neatly made bed. It appeared as if no one had ever slept in it. Unconsciously he removed his boots and lay down on the bed. He wondered briefly what Genis and Colette were doing right now.

He was asleep in seconds, with memories fading into blackness.

--

Yggdrasil breathed deeply as he leaned against the table. Excitement and apprehension coursed through him. He had managed to twist the truth so as not to reveal his role, yet allow Lloyd the opportunity to struggle against what he had been told. But he worried he had revealed too much. It was a dangerous edge to travel and should he stray too far, he may not be able to come back.

Though to his advantage, he noticed Lloyd's weakness during his explanation. His determination to have everyone the same was the key to his loyalty to Cruxis. If he learned to sympathize with the half-elves and believe in what Yggdrasil planned, then even Kratos would have difficulty trying to convince him otherwise.

But something else concerned Yggdrasil. It was small and perhaps nothing of consequence, yet… He closed his eyes regrettably as he recalled placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. He hadn't intended too, but seeing Lloyd struggling with himself made him… made him feel…

He shook his head. No, if anything it may only assist in securing the boy's trust in him. It was nothing more than that.

**Alright, it's finished. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't keep away from this fic, though I am slowly working on the others, this just has the most of my attention… so might as well update it!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 8:**

Kratos wasn't pleased with this arrangement at all, not at the least. He stared towards the distance mountain that contained the Ossa Trail attempting to ignore the conversation behind him.

"So how old are you Mica?" Colette asked the serving girl.

"Turned seventeen last month." she replied. Kratos grimace, realizing how accurate he had been with his assumption. Another teenager…

"Hey, you are the same age as Lloyd." Genis said excitedly, his high-pitched voice causing Kratos to wince slightly, resisting the urge to hold his ear. He had forgotten how loud children's voices could be compared to the monotonous angels.

"Who's Lloyd?" Mica asked. Kratos refrained from turning around, but listened intently as Colette explained, curious about how they describe his son.

"He is our friend from Iselia." He could almost hear the smile in her voice, "He is very strong and fights with two swords and—"

"Colette…" Raine interrupted the young Chosen, "I don't think you need to give that information. Saying he is our friend is enough."

"No, it is alright, Miss Sage. I would love to hear about him." She reassured the teacher, and Kratos frowned, fighting to remain facing forward. He knew that she was only prying for information, the same way she had with him. "So how come he didn't come with you guys?" she continued.

A silence followed the question and Kratos turned to find, the younger members looking at the ground sadly. Raine spoke hesitantly. "He went missing a couple days before we left Iselia."

"Oh, I am sorry." Mica said apologetically, then looked up and caught Kratos' eye, causing him to whirl around and resume his previous pace. The silence continued for a while, to the relief of the mercenary. It wasn't that he didn't like conversation; it was just that he found that idle talk was pointless. Yet, he couldn't help but feel inclined for the younger ones to resume with their description of Lloyd.

"You said that Lloyd fought with two swords." Mica spoke after a while, "That is a very strange style."

"Yeah, but he thought he would be twice as strong with two." Genis said laughing. "I tried to tell him it didn't work like that, but he didn't listen."

"Twice as strong…" Kratos muttered, shaking his head. He wondered how the boy managed to find that logic, when Mica asked another question.

"What did his parents say about that?"

"Lloyd's parents passed away. He lives with a dwarf named Dirk." Colette answered, "Dirk didn't mind, he made him the swords."

Kratos frowned, at the Chosen's quick explanation. Dead. He looked up towards the sky, tilting his head slightly, allowing the sun to reach his eyes. It was probably better this way, if they believed that. It would lead to fewer assumptions and inquiries. Already, Kratos felt as if the Sage siblings were discovering his secret.

"…how did Kratos end up with you? Is he a friend also?" The next question caused him to glance back irritably. He caught her eye and saw her smile, "Though he doesn't appear to be the friendly type."

Colette and Genis laughed, adding to the mercenary's irritation. He glared venomously, but she merely glanced away.

Raine spoke slowly, eyeing Kratos carefully and he realized she was suspicious at his sudden hostilities. "No, he is simply a mercenary we hired to protect the Chosen on the journey."

Colette nodded, "Yes, he saved Genis and I at the temple when the Desians attacked." She smiled brightly at him, which he ignored.

"He helped me again, when the Desians attack the village later too." Genis said quietly. Kratos tightened his mouth, fighting off the memory of the exbula. He would prefer if the topic would be directed away from him because he knew that Mica would be wallowing in everything they told her.

"Really? I guess I was wrong. He is a pretty nice guy, and has a soft spot for kids too." Mica smiled, mirthful.

"I was merely doing my job. I have no connections to those who I am responsible for." He replied finally. He saw Colette and Genis' faces fall, but he once again ignored it. He would prove he was indifferent to them.

She smiled mischievously, "Oh, I can't find that entirely true, Kratos Aurion. After all, having a child of your own would make you more sympathetic to others."

Everyone came to a sudden halt as they stared at the stiffened mercenary; Kratos was staring only at Mica. His right hand gripped his sword, fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt. Young girl was no longer smiling; a hardness fell upon her features.

"Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked, "Why didn't you tell us you have a family?"

He watched as Mica inclined her head, almost daring him to deny it. Gradually he turned his cold gaze from the serving girl and looked at the others. "I felt it unnecessary and irrelevant to distribute my personal life with clients."

"Yet, you found it necessary to reveal it to Mica?" Raine pointed out, adding suspiciously, "Is there some familiarity between you two?"

Kratos shook his head, "Absolutely none." He said quickly, "Unfortunately, I made the mistake in indulging in a conversation with this young woman."

Mica gestured, "It was more than a simple conversation. I found him gazing at a locket that contains a picture of his family—"

Kratos cut her off, "Mica, I would greatly appreciate it if you end this conversation." He glared.

She was about to reply, when Genis suddenly spoke up, "Raine, can we have a quick break, I am a little hungry and I think it is around noon."

Colette nodded, "And I am a little tired." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Raine nodded, glancing at Mica and Kratos, who nodded his head. Perhaps, a break would be satisfactory to calm him down and regain his previous composure. He was angry, more at himself then the young woman. He couldn't believe he had allowed this girl break his stature with a few simple questions and words. He knew now that Raine was even more curious and suspicious of him, the small bit of information provided her with a piece of his life which he had attempted to keep hidden. He waited until Raine called Mica over to help Genis prepare a quick meal, before he turned and walked a few feet away, though he made sure he could see Colette clearly.

Sand flew around him as he came to stop, the wind rising in quick sporadic bursts. He blinked the sand from his eyes, reaching up with his hand to finger the locket beneath his clothes. Of course they knew of it now, but they had not seen the picture and could even possibly make a connection to their friend. He lowered his hand again, conscious that someone was approaching, but he continued with his thoughts. He himself wasn't even sure what Lloyd looked like now and if there was a resemblance.

"Why do you hide your past so passionately mercenary?"

Kratos dropped his head, closing his eyes in frustration. This girl did not know when to stop. He didn't answer, hoping she would make her way back to the others.

Or not.

She came right beside him, her dark, hair whipping loose from her long ponytail as the wind snagged it. He glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She spoke, staring towards the Ossa Trail in the distance. "Is there a connection to your family and these people—your clients that you wish to remain a secret. Was your wife a friend? Did your son—"

"Mica." Kratos said abruptly, causing her to snap her head towards him. "If you wish to continue with this party, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself for the remainder of the trip." He narrowed his gaze when he saw her smirk, "My personal life is not one I share easily, and I as said before I made a mistake with you. If I were you, I would worry about your own family."

She flinched as he finished, looking down. For a moment, he almost regretted something that, but he quickly shoved the thought away. I can't allow to be trapped by her ludicrous tricks. She is searching for something and I am not going to give it to her freely.

She looked up, anger in her eyes and face, "You can't live your entire life in a secret, mercenary." She spat suddenly. Kratos nearly smirked at the fact that she refused to use his name, but he kept his face impassive. "Sooner or later, you are going to be forced to face it."

She stormed off, Kratos watching. There was definitely more to her, and he would find out what it was.

--

Lloyd woke abruptly, not knowing what actually what it was that had disturbed him. Yawning, he pushed himself up, feeling stiff and realized he had forgotten to take off his jacket. Tugging it straight, he then stretched, bringing his legs around. His muscles protested on the movement, still sore from the sparring the day before… or however long ago it was.

He scowled, brushing a hand through his tangled hair. It bothered him not knowing the day, and hour. Maybe he would talk to Yggdrasil about it later. He caught himself, his hand falling from his head. He was beginning to think the half-elf as a friend, rather than a kidnapper.

But he has his reasons, Lloyd rationalized. He lifted his head and stared at the picture, gazing upon the family…his family. _Yes, he had a reason for bringing me here, whether it was the best way or not._

He sighed, shaking his head. The image of his father still engraved in his memory. How much longer would he be away? Lloyd mused, anxiously, glancing around the bare room. Yggdrasil never said how long he would be and Lloyd wondered how long he would be forced to remain in this place. The thought made him angry and frustrated again with the angel.

He pushed himself up and moved towards the food tray that was placed on the desk. He felt famished, even though he had eaten plenty before he had fallen asleep and he could smell the food.

As he moved to sit on the chair, his eyes caught sight of a neat white bundle placed next to the tray. His food momentarily forgotten, he picked up the cloth and unfolded it. To his surprise he found himself holding a suit of some kind.

"Clothes?" he asked out loud. Then he remembered hearing Yggdrasil say that a set would be made for him. He looked grimly at the cloth. It was a heavy material, thick yet smooth to the touch. He carried it to the bed, spreading it out, and then he realized there were light clothes to wear beneath as well. Thick belt straps spread across the chest of the shirt. "Like armor…" he muttered, studying the pattern. He studied the pants; belts encircled the top and traveled down the length of the leg. He was pleased with the small strips of dark red material lining the brown, leather belts. Notches where straps could be slipped through were on the back and sides. It looked overly complicating to him.

Stepping back, he glanced at his own clothes, grimacing. They were filthy, and smelled. He turned back to the new clothes. He really didn't want to have to wear them, they looked too showy, yet he figured that they were meant for fighting.

He shook his head and moved back to the desk, sat down and began eating. It was times like this where he wished he had Genis cooking him the food. The food was without flavor, no spices. He figured the angels made it on Yggdrasil's orders. He winced and choked it down, washing it down with a glass of water. He coughed slightly, then sighed and leaned back. He didn't remember the food tasting so bad before, but he may have been too tired to notice.

He turned then and found himself looking at the clothes again. He had to admit, he was slightly intrigued at what they felt like. Would it hurt to try them on? He slowly rose, standing hesitantly for a moment, glancing at the door; he gradually made his way over to the bed.

Why was he even doing this? He questioned himself as he shrugged his suspenders off, working on the buttons of his jacket. He laid it on the other end of the bed, then grabbed the bottom of his undershirt and drew it over his head, tossing it on top the jacket.

He shivered as the cold air settled on his chest and back. He rubbed his arms before reaching down. He grabbed the black undershirt first. It was slight longer than his other one and much lighter. Quickly, he pulled it over, feeling the smooth material slid easily over his arms and chest. Surprisingly it fit quite snug over his frame, yet he could hardly feel it. Shaking his head again he continued, and removed his pants, pulling on the other black ones. He then grabbed the jacket, pushing back the straps as he pulled in on. Frowning he fumbled with the belts, trying to find the correct buckle for each. It made it easier that they all buckled on the same side.

"Why, am I even bothering with this?" he growled, finally tugging the last strap shut. "It isn't even worth it." he grabbed the pants, pulling them on and reached around, slipping the last straps from the jacket through the notches in the pants. "Finally." He muttered, straightening. He rolled his shoulders, unused to the change in weight. He lifted his arms the clothes moving easily with him. He walked around, but frowned when felt a slightly tug on his left leg. Twisting, he quickly loosened the strap, refastening it. He nodded after he walked in a circle again and felt comfortable.

Other than the weight, it wasn't to his disliking. Feeling the shift of the belts would take some getting use to, but Lloyd had to smile as he brushed a hand over his sleeves. He spun around, quickly, pretending he was fighting, when he paused, frowning. He glanced at his crumpled red jacket and smiled. Grabbing it, he quickly pulled loose the scarves on the neck, and the removed the strap around the neck of the one he was wearing, tying the scarves on in a similar fashion he let them trail down his back.

"That is better." He grinned, hearing the familiar swish as he moved. "Hope they stay on."

He paused again, looking down at the bright read boots near the bed. There was no way he could wear those with all this white, even if there were strips of red in the outfit. He frowned then looked back to the desk and smiled. On the floor, right beside it was a pair of white boots similar shape to his old, yet smoother and less bulky.

"I am definitely not going to be able to keep this clean." He said as he pulled the boots on.

Lloyd walked aimlessly through the city. At first he had hesitated leaving the room without being called, unsure if he was allowed. Then he chided himself and strode out. What did it matter if he disobeyed Yggdrasil? What was he doing, trying to get his respect? Not likely.

He felt conscious about his attire as the angels passed by him, but quickly remembered that they wouldn't even acknowledge. Both relief and anger erupted inside of him simultaneously. He kept his head lowered as they past, avoiding their blank gaze. He wasn't even sure where he was going, until he approached a large open area. He saw the door leading to the armory and then grinned. He should see if he could fight properly with this new clothing.

Despite his earlier disapproval of the fancy clothes, he was beginning to accept how easily he moved in them. They fit much better than the dwarven clothes Dirk had made him, which were a little loose. He entered the armory and was surprised when he came face to face with an angel.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. The angel didn't show any reaction. She was shorter than him, with flaming orange hair; she was dressed in armor, a sword gripped in her hand. She had black feathered wings that snapped occasionally to keep her in place. Her blank, blue eyes were fastened on him.

"I shall inform Lord Yggdrasil you have arrived. Please wait here, Master Lloyd."

Suddenly she moved past him, leaving him flustered and slightly confused. "Master Lloyd…? Why…?" he muttered. He realized that he was shaking a bit, and he forced himself to take deep breaths. Suddenly he looked down at his clothes, and wondered if he shouldn't have put them on. Maybe they do notice and mistaken him for a different status. He bit his lip, considering if he should head back and change when the air thickened and the door opened abruptly. Yggdrasil walked through as a child again, catching Lloyd by surprise. "Y-Yggdrasil!"

"Hello, Lloyd." He replied, with a smile, eyeing him. "I see the clothes fit you appropriately."

Forgetting what he was wearing Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward. "I guess. It is just until my other ones get washed…" he brushed a hand on the sleeve.

"Pity, they actually suit you much better than those dwarven clothes." Lloyd turned his head towards him seeing if he was being serious, but the angel was already grabbing the blades Lloyd had used earlier, handing them to him. "Shall we?"

Lloyd nodded, but his face hardened as Yggdrasil passed him. He glanced at his clothes, wondering if he was being jested at. They felt more comfortable the longer he wore them, not feeling the small tugs and snags when he walked or moved.

Walking out the door, he was surprised to see Yggdrasil was no where in sight. Must have gone on ahead, Lloyd mused. He quickened his pace to where the large teleporter was located. The angel allowed him through with a question and Lloyd hesitated before continuing past him, thinking he heard 'Master Lloyd' being mumbled. Why are they allowing him to move around with out question and why was he being referred to 'Master?'

His stomach churned uneasily, whether from the teleportation or from his troubling thoughts, he wasn't sure. Blinking as his vision came back into focus, Lloyd saw Yggdrasil standing in the previous spot, sword already drawn. "Well?"

"Wait…" Lloyd said, seeing Yggdrasil look at him questioningly, he continued, "Why am I being referred to as 'Master' by the angels?" a slight annoyance in his voice, "Am I not suppose to be a prisoner of a sorts?"

Yggdrasil gave him a skeptical look, irritation evident on his face as well. "Lloyd, when have I ever stated that you are a prisoner? The only time I have ever restrained you was when we first got here, because of course you would have been confused and angered. After that, I was merely being careful so that you wouldn't do anything foolish such as attack the angels or myself." He rubbed his face, which looked quite comical since he was a child, but Lloyd didn't laugh. "I know that you feel trapped being here, so I allowed you more freedom and that is why you were able to leave your room. You are not a prisoner. You are the son of Kratos, who is a respectable member of this organization, and also my friend. That is why I decided that the angel's should respect you appropriately."

Lloyd frowned, feeling guilty for assuming Yggdrasil was an enemy, "I'm sorry." He muttered. _He is only trying to help me_, he reminded himself, but for some reason, Lloyd couldn't help but remember how he had been taken. Colette, Genis, Raine and Dirk, they had no idea what had become of him. They may even think him dead. Like his father had….

"Do you still wish to fight?" Yggdrasil asked, breaking his thoughts.

Lloyd looked up, masking his emotions. He nodded briskly, "Yes."

--

"Interesting... Are you certain of his reaction?" Yuan asked, slightly surprised.

The loud crackle on the radio caused him to wince, grimacing as the voice rasped in reply.

"Yes sir, he was most agitated and defensive toward the question. I watched carefully as you instructed and he tend to avoid them, especially when the others mentioned a Lloyd." The voice cut out momentarily, the static intensifying then it returned, "Sir, do you believe there is a connection?"

"Possibly." He replied vaguely, "Get more information if you can, listen particularly for anything considering his family, but be careful that the others and Kratos don't catch you. It could ruin everything and then I will be in trouble."

"Yes sir." The voice then cut out along with the static. Yuan sighed, rubbing his ear tenderly. He gazed straight ahead for a moment, before standing. Perhaps he should pay a visit to Iselia and talk to this dwarf. It wouldn't hurt to check regardless.

"Lloyd." He mused silently. Was it really a coincidence, or was it possibly… No, he couldn't jump to conclusion just yet. He would check Iselia, and wait for his spy's report. If things progressed more then he may be able to finally find a way to confront Kratos.

He smirked. His son… was it really possible?

**Okay, finished. **

**One thing I would like to point out. No, there is not going to be any relationship between Kratos and Mica. She simply likes to bug him. So no Kratos X Oc, just in case some are wondering. You could think of her as a replacement for Lloyd, since he isn't there to pester Kratos. But she won't be permanent. (shrug) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the update!**

**Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it deeply. It also makes me update much faster, but never mind that, I just like to know that you enjoy it and if I have made mistakes. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 9:**

Yggdrasil smirked as Lloyd attacked him relentlessly. It seemed that his frustration made him quicker, but clumsier in his attacks. That would need to be fixed.

He sidestepped quickly, catching a slash, letting it slide off his sword. "Lloyd, control your anger."

Lloyd pulled back, straightening, his breath ragged. "I am not angry." He snapped then stopped and glared at the ground. Yggdrasil sighed, lowering his sword. He avoided rubbing his face and gave the boy an incredulous look.

"And I am not an angel." He answered. The statement caused Lloyd to look up in surprised at his sarcastic response. Yggdrasil chuckled and shook his head. "Lloyd, what is bothering you? Maybe I can help."

The boy shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing."

Of course Yggdrasil would have been shocked if the boy had decided to confide in him, but it did cause him annoyance that he would so bluntly deny his agitation. What was it with humans and bottling everything up?

It had been the exact same with Kratos, especially the few weeks before he had deserted Cruxis and left with—with that human. Aloof and distracted, the similarity between Lloyd and his father was remarkable. Perhaps…

Lloyd had lowered himself to the ground, staring off towards the clouds, caressing the blades absently. He noticed blisters forming on the boy's palm and decided that he would need to get him some gloves. Pulling his thoughts back he studied the boy before sitting beside him. "You know, you remind me more of your father everyday."

"Really?" Lloyd asked curiously, glancing over. Yggdrasil smiled, glad that he had gotten his attention.

"Yes. He will be proud to see what a fine young swordsman you have become." Yggdrasil said.

Lloyd's smiled vanished and he frowned, "And when will that be?" a bitter edge to the words. Taken slightly aback, Yggdrasil realized that is what had been bothering him.

"Whenever he completes his job." He replied simply, but the answer only made Lloyd angrier, but he seemed to hold back his words. Instead he stared at the floor, "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly six days." He studied Lloyd expression, but couldn't detect a change. It was strange how quickly he shifted between emotions. He was hot headed, quick-tempered and impatient. He clicked his tongue quietly as he observed a couple monsters on the path below them hissing viciously at one another. One was a wraith-like creature with a massive scythe circling a Medusa snake. He wondered how he would mend the boy's personality when a shrieking hiss cut through the silence causing Lloyd to jump from his daze. The Medusa laid thrashing on the ground as the wraith drove its scythe deep into the back of the neck. Suddenly the creature laid still and the wraith glided over it absorbing what life was left in the dying snake-woman.

Yggdrasil glanced over to Lloyd and saw him shiver and turn away from the scene. "Do you wish to continue our fight?"

He gave a quick nod and rose, striding back over to the center of the area. Yggdrasil stood, picking his sword up again. He admired the silver pommel before lunging at Lloyd quickly.

He saw Lloyd's shocked face before his swords rose and blocked the attack. _I need to keep him distracted_, Yggdrasil told himself. It may be a year before Kratos returns and by then Lloyd will have lost patience. He ducked as Lloyd slashed at his head, and thrust his own sword forcing the boy to leap back, but his footing was poor and he stumbled. Yggdrasil took that opportunity and lunged forward and struck him with the flat side of the blade throwing him to the ground.

He straightened waiting for Lloyd to get up. But how was he to distract him. He lifted his sword deflecting a wide slash, knocking Lloyd off balance. He would have to ponder it for a few days. But in the mean time, he would try and keep the boy content for as long as possible.

"Watch your footing. My counters easily knock you off balance and that puts you in a dangerous position." He pointed out, suddenly as Lloyd prepared to attack again. He sighed as the boy corrected himself, it would be a long year.

--

"Mica, may I ask how your parents died?" Kratos asked. Above them the mountainous region rose like a row of jagged teeth. The crude trail that cut through the mountain was littered with boulders and stunted trees struggling to grow in the hard, dry ground. Forest lined the ridges, a thick blanket of verdant leaves and russet branches intertwining and locking. He glanced to the girl keeping pace with his long stride.

She remained silent and Kratos found it satisfying, that the topic silenced her banter, yet troubled by how the memory must haunt her to do so. He turned back to the trail before them, gliding around a loose rock that threatened to stumble him. His thoughts traveled back unbidden to Anna, emotions hovering on the edge of his consciousness. He quickly slammed a barrier around his mind, shutting them away fearfully.

"I told you, the Desians killed them." She snapped finally, shocking Kratos with the suddenness. He looked at her curiously, noting the swift change in her demeanor. He face was hidden partially by her loose hair, yet he could hear her breathing shake. Anger? Sadness? He couldn't be sure, but it affected her nevertheless.

"Where are you from?" he inquired calmly. He wasn't surprised when she turned abruptly, red-faced and clearly angry.

"Why do you want to know?!" she hissed at him. Behind him, the others had stopped, watching the two stare each other down. Kratos never flinched. He held his hand up as Raine stepped forward, halting the teacher.

"I am only contributing to the conversation that began earlier." His words were polite but he glared coldly at her.

She opened her mouth to reply and then closed it immediately. She glanced towards the others momentarily before lowering her head. "I am from Palmacosta originally, then moved to Triet." She crossed her arms, "They took over the inn, and then a few years later they made a trip to Iselia, leaving me to watch the inn. They never came back."

"Mica…" Colette started but Kratos shook his head. He turned back to Mica, staring at her face, seeing a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Let's move on." He said curtly, turning and walking pass her.

"Kratos, why did you push her?" Raine confronted the mercenary crossly, her face etched in a frown. "You should have realized it would create a painfully memory for her."

"I did." He replied tersely, masking his bitterness.

"Then why?"

He stopped, turning to the half-elf, studying her face. She was a teacher, he mused, concern for her the girl was instinctive and guarded. He also knew she didn't trust him and found his brusque approach on the topic earned her disapproval. "If she can't deal with the pain of her own past, she should refrain from indulging in that of others." He watched as Raine's eyes narrowed, but he moved away from her, wishing to end the discussion.

Mica had disappeared further back with Colette and Genis who were telling her stories from their childhood. Unbeknownst to the others, any mention of Lloyd seared him like a brand, lashed him like a whip. He had tried to ignore them, but at the same time he welcomed the memories he never experienced with his lost son.

"She is but a child, Kratos. You can't expect her to understand what questions will disturb a stranger. You on the other hand should have known better." Raine scolded.

Kratos fought to keep his anger under control, a feat becoming harder and harder to do. "Miss Sage, she knows perfectly well how those questions affected me, and I am not about to be admonished on my actions. I did what was necessary and no more."

"Perhaps, but did she really cut you that deeply, Kratos. I am sure you are over reacting." She stated.

Kratos nearly retorted but stopped himself. Calming down, he quietly answered, "I assure you, she did."

Raine was about to speak again when suddenly he tensed and she fell silently. He passed his gaze across the area and discovered they had reached a clearing of a sort. His eyes took in the sloping trail, the high cliff to their left and the concealed wooden hatch among the overgrown grass.

The wind shifted, rustling the leaves of the trees. Behind he could hear the light banter and laughter grow louder. He had not realized he and Raine had moved so far ahead of them. Narrowing his eyes he listened, but nothing else stirred in the area. "What is it, Kratos?" Raine glanced cautiously around as well, her staff gripped firmly in her hands. She looked back at the younger members, but Kratos relaxed his hold on his sword.

He shook his head and stood still as Colette moved past him, Mica and Genis flanking her. Something felt wrong, the wind whispered passed his ears again and this time he thought he distinguished a small tinkle of a bell.

Then suddenly a woman leapt from the cliff and Kratos had his sword out in an instant, the others jumping back in surprise. She was partially shrouded in shadows; however, he blanched as he recognized her clothes. _A Mizuhoin? _ He cast up his mask again as the woman studied each in turn. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" her voice had a heavy accent, undeniably Tetheallan.

Kratos was just about to speak when Colette stepped forward, "Oh that is me." She said.

Of all the idiotic clients and Chosens he had been forced to accompany through the years, he had never known one such as Colette. Her unwavering faith in Martel perhaps was her bane; her naivety in thinking everyone was sympathetic to others could in fact cause her death.

"Prepare to die!" the mysterious woman, hissed out and lunged towards Colette. Kratos cursed silently and moved to intercept when a protesting creak and thud of wood sliced through the air caused him to wince. Everything seemed to occur in slow-motion. He saw the woman disappear into a gaping black hole—the old trapdoor and the Chosen staring in innocent confusion lying upon the ground next to the lever.

"Uh-oh…" her face filled with concern. Kratos stopped before the opened hatch when Colette scrambled up and rushed over, peering down into the hole. Kratos grabbed her arm as she nearly tumbled in. "What should I do?" she asked worriedly.

Kratos attempted to hide his amusement in how the girl could feel sympathy for a person who attempted at her life. He shook his head gently pulling the girl away from the whole as the others rushed from behind.

"Colette, are you okay?" Genis asked breathlessly, wrapping his little arms around his friend. Pulling away, he saw her still staring at the hole. "What is wrong?"

"I hope she is okay."

Genis narrowed his eyes, "Well the fall shouldn't have been fatal, assume the hole is roughly ten meters deep."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kratos answered brusquely, earning a harsh glance from Raine, but he ignored her, "Besides, she was trying to kill you. I would not concern myself with her welfare if it means endangering your own." He paused, listening to see if he could hear movement from below, but Mica interrupted.

"How can you be cold?" she demanded, "You have no idea what that woman's reasons were." She stopped as Kratos glared at her and lowered her head.

"Reasons have no place in my responsibility to protect the Chosen. If I must distrust an assassin to ensure the Chosen's life, then I will. If I must kill her, so be it." He glanced over, hearing a muffled scrape from the hole. "Let's us be on our way. You can be sure she will be after us again."

He turned to go when Mica spoke again, "Will you so readily condemn a young person simply because of your duty? What if it was your own son?"

The words seemed to hang in the air. Kratos stopped for a moment, his eyes closed. He had no answer, no retort. His mind had gone numb, empty of everything except the sting lash of words. He knew the others were waiting for some type of reaction, but he had nothing to give. Silently he walked up the trail, placing his feet carefully upon the loose ground.

_My son…_

"Mica, how did you know he had a son?" Kratos could hear Raine questioning the younger serving girl. He knew he wasn't meant to hear, but he needed to know how much the girl related to the teacher. He did not wish to be caught off guard.

"I told you, he told me a bit of his family at the inn. Showed me a locket that held had his family inside." Her voice trailed, but Raine pushed another question.

"Why do you continue to pressure him? I believe you know how sensitive he is on the topic and yet you insist on provoking him." She voice had taken on a hard edge, the same hard edge she had when speaking with him earlier. Kratos was relieved to know Raine was simply had suspicious nature and was not singling him out.

Mica took a few minutes to answer and Kratos took the time to study his surroundings. The mountain trail had changed considerably, the majority of it overgrown and blocked off by landslides. He caught sight of the occasional monster lurking in the cover of the trees, stalking them until the cover of night could aid them. He glanced up at the drifting sun. The small confrontation both in the desert and also with the assassin had placed them behind. Already the sun was beginning to dwindle behind the trees rising from the rocky landscape. The rise of voices caused him to return his attention to the woman's conversation.

"He told me that his wife had died and his son had gone missing, roughly fourteen years ago." Kratos nearly stumbled on a rock, catching himself as Mica continued "I thought that perhaps if I confronted him with the topic, he would keep searching for his son. It's just that, I know what it is like to lose someone close and if I could I would search for my parents…" her voice dwindled and cut off. Kratos straightened his shoulders, directing his attention on what laid before him, fighting the impulse to pull out his sword and threaten the girl to leave.

Rage. A sensation he had not felt for nearly fourteen years. Anger at Kvar, at himself. No he had banished that feeling along with the others, never to be succumbed by its temptation again. Now he felt it tearing within him, blinding him. His breathing shortened and became shallower. Then he stumbled, jolted from his thoughts and his anger fled like a wild thing, like the monsters that lurked within the shadows around them.

He blinked quickly, startled at how overpowered he had become by the simple feeling. It frightened him to an extent that he had come so close to losing control. He breathed deeply, slowing his pace. It was because of that girl. That strange teenager who seemed to know how to find his wounds and reopen them; who knows how to slip beneath his previously impenetrable barriers; she knows things that she shouldn't.

He glanced back at her, meeting her eye immediately and found the familiar smirk on her face. She knew! She knew he had heard her! He turned back around unnerved. She knew of his hearing and she shouldn't know that. Only those among Cruxis knew of him as a seraph, and a few Desians. Who was she? Was she a Desian? Why would she be sent to question him? Kratos mulled frantically over the possibilities for her queries. Was it possible Yggdrasil had lost confidence in his trust and sent an underling to make sure he stayed on course? Yet it made little sense to delve into his past, considering he believed his family dead. Kratos shook his head, _who then…?_

--

Lloyd looked at the rows of books stacked neatly on the massive shelves, disbelievingly, "You want me to read all these?"

Yggdrasil, returned to his adult form, reached up gently taking a thick hard covered book from the shelf. He placed it in Lloyd's hands; its bindings were soft, brown leather. He looked up at the angel irritably. "Not all at once, but eventually you may get through them all." A small smirk splayed on his pale features.

"I don't read." Lloyd stated bluntly, gazing at the book distastefully, then at the hundreds lining the shelves. The entire room was furnished with chairs and couches and a large round table. It was clearly construct for the purpose of reading, a library of a sorts. Lloyd smiled, thinking how Genis and Raine would react if they could see this room.

Yggdrasil gave him an inquisitive look, "You don't know how, or you don't prefer it?"

"I find it boring. Unless it is about astronomy." He mused, glancing at the titles of the other books, but many were written in a language he didn't understand. It looked similar to that of the charms Dirk showed him to carve into key crests. "I don't like studying." He answered, looking back at Yggdrasil.

"I see." He continued to give him a thoughtful look, until he finally tapped the book in his hands. "This is short history on Tethealla; cities, towns, summon spirits and other general information." He smiled, "I suggest that you study at least this book."

"Why?" Lloyd asked blatantly, already beginning to lose interest in the topic. He weighed the book, wondering how anyone would even consider taking the time to read something this thick.

Yggdrasil had turned, scanning the shelves once again before picking out a few books, placing them on the table, before going back for more. He talked as he searched, "Because, Lloyd Aurion, I have decided that since you are going to be more than a little discontent at having to wait for your father to return, I figured that I would accompany you down to Tethealla and allow you some recess from Derris Kharlan." He turned, holding a book, Lloyd only glancing at the title before he finally registered Yggdrasil's words.

"Wait, you mean you would let me go—"

"Only to Tethealla, may I remind you." His face fell slightly, Yggdrasil catching it. "I know you miss your…friends. However, I believe that it would be difficult for you to explain your absence and my sudden appearance, wouldn't you say?"

"Why couldn't I tell them the truth?" Lloyd asked, frowning.

"Because, Lloyd, do you think they would actually believe you, if you told them?" Yggdrasil shook his head, "No, I have my reasons and I also don't want to chance running into your father and distracting him from his work." he turned to the table, stacking the books he had taken from the shelves, no more than a dozen and picked them up. "Once I believe you have had efficient time to learn the basic geography and history of Tethealla, I will ask you a few questions and then decide if you are ready to go down." He cocked his head, "Since you have voiced your obvious dislike for reading, I will not set a limit. You may read at your own pace and ask me any questions you have. But remember, the faster you learn, the faster you will be allowed to go down to Tethealla. Think about it."

With that Yggdrasil warped away, leaving Lloyd alone in the large room, enraged. "He expects me to read this?" he growled out loud. He glared distastefully at the thick book and dropped it on the table. "Well, I won't." He declared to the silence.

He turned around heading for the door when he stopped, turning slowly. He moved back to the table, staring at the book. All he had to do was read it, and then he would be able to get off this comet. There was no description or title on the cover. Tentatively he lifted the cover and was met with a painted image of a castle, its spires rising high into the sky, the gates of the keep spread wide as if you were staring at the castle. A few people, dressed in expensive clothes standing near splash of brightly painted flower beds. Lloyd had barely realized he had lifted the book and had seated himself on one of the chairs. He was astonished at the detail encompassed into the image. He could see the lines of the brick creating the walls and sides of the castle. He could see the expressions on the people and the small bangles and jewelry strapped upon them.

He glanced at the bottom right hand corner of the page and saw a neatly inscribed name, nearly blended in with the painting. _Kratos Aurion._

"Dad?" Lloyd asked. Frowning he flipped through until he found another picture. This one was of a large dome building, imbedded into the mountain. Its metal exterior was black and as was the opening. The mountains around it were a caramel brown, blending with darker shades contributing to the shadows cast by the building. The title on the opposite page read, "Temple of Darkness." He looked for the name but this time it said, _Yuan._

Lloyd glanced to the text on the left page. _A temple of complete darkness…_ he thought curiously. He remembered Raine mentioning fire and wind temples once, but he had never really paid attention to her mind-numbing lectures. Perhaps something written by his father and friends would prove more interesting. He flipped back to the first page, staring at the picture again. _Had his father really painted this?_ It strange, but he flipped the page over, seeing now a map. Shifting slightly, he began reading the strange names of the cities. Many he couldn't pronounce and simply gave up, instead flipping the page again. The next page spoke of the capital of Tethealla, Meltokio.

He grimaced as it began speaking of the government and the ruling bodies. Deciding it wasn't important to the geography, he skimmed over the next few pages until it spoke of Fooji Mountain to the south of the city and the Grand Tethealla Bridge to the northeast. Figuring that the locations of certain places would be important to know he read a little further.

He didn't notice the angel floated in through the door and leave a tray of food on the table, nor did he notice Yggdrasil's shadowy form watching from the doorway.

**I wonder how long Lloyd will last. Haha, because he isn't going to change that fast, but will we see. After all he did learn all those dwarven vows eventually. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am going to try and speed it up slightly, instead of going day to day. **

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who reviews! Greatly appreciated! On with the story. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 10:**

"Well done, Lloyd." Yggdrasil praised as he lowered his sword. Lloyd smirked and lowered his own slightly.

It had been four weeks since his kidnapping. A month. He watched warily as Yggdrasil sheathed his sword before sheathing his own. The angel Lord had a tendency to catch Lloyd off guard now, so he was forced to be attentive. "Thank you, Yggdrasil." The name came easily to him now.

The angel nodded then transformed back into his original form. Lloyd stared envyingly at the large spectral wings, but averted his gaze respectively and dusted off his white uniform. He wore it all the time now, his old dwarven clothes hanging in the closet with his father's clothes. For some reason he felt more comfortable with the heavier material and its intricate array of belts.

"Have you finished the book?" Yggdrasil asked as they made their way back to the transporter. The familiar tug and light surrounded him and he found himself back in the city.

Blinking to focus his vision he nodded, "Yeah, I got it done last night." He walked pass the angel guard who bowed. His stomach lurched every time they did it. He had tried to get them to stop, but his attempts were futile so he had learned to ignore it. "Man, I never would have thought I would actually finish a book."

"Really?" Yggdrasil asked.

"Yeah, anytime Professor gave us a reading, I would only get finished a couple pages and then ask Genis what it was about." He smiled at the memory. How he missed them. "It didn't really work though on the tests."

Yggdrasil nodded silently. They walked, not seemingly anywhere. They did it a lot now when they talked. Sometimes Lloyd would speak about his childhood when the memories became too much and Yggdrasil would simply listen. Other times he asked questions about Tethealla and information he had learned in the book; however, mostly they walked in silence.

Lloyd could explain the sudden respect and trust that he held for Yggdrasil. The half-elf always made time for him for any reason. He would patiently instruct him while they sparred, never getting annoyed. The few outbursts that Yggdrasil did have when they first met seemed irrelevant.

Yggdrasil showed him around the entire city and the hundreds of rooms in his castle, Vinheim. He allowed Lloyd to study the key crests that were used to initiate the angel transformation and even went as far as to allow Lloyd to practice his own replicas.

Lloyd smiled as he recalled Yggdrasil surprise in his dwarven skills.

Dirk…

The smiled faded as he remembered his foster father. The dwarf must think he was dead by now, especially if they had found his wooden swords. He bit his lip. Would he really give up on him that quickly? Probably not, but for some reason even the thought made Lloyd angry. He would never give up on his friends if they went missing.

His friends. He wondered anxiously how Colette, Genis and Raine were faring on the journey.

"Where is the capital of Tethealla?" the question jolted Lloyd from his thoughts. Pausing he stared at the angel for a moment then answered, "Umm… northwest of the Fooji Mountains I think. Why?"

Yggdrasil ignored his question, instead replying with another. "Which two temples reside on the same continent?"

"Is this some kind of test, or something?" Lloyd asked skeptically. Yggdrasil merely smiled, causing Lloyd to growl, "The Temple of Darkness and the Temple of…" he frowned, thinking. "Earth!" he answered quickly. "Darkness and Earth."

Yggdrasil nodded, "What is the name of the King's daughter?"

_Damn…_ Lloyd cursed. He had only skimmed over the political status. Yggdrasil remained silent and Lloyd frantically tried to remember the girl's name. _It started with an 'H' didn't it? Helen… Helga… Hil…_

"Hilda!" he practically shouted stunning Yggdrasil. The angel's expression caused Lloyd to rub the back of his head. "Sorry."

Yggdrasil chuckled, "Never mind, and yes you are right." He gave him a glance, "Though you appear to have ignored the politics."

Lloyd shrugged, "It was boring."

"Well, I suppose for now, it is not necessary." Lloyd at him curiously, "I can also instruct you as I show you Tethealla." Yggdrasil finished with a smile.

"You mean—" Lloyd gaped as Yggdrasil nodded. "When?!"

"Whenever you are prepared."

--

The waves rolled and splashed as the ship's bow rushed through them, splitting the water like knife. In the distance, the dark shape of the shoreline stretched across the water. Kratos stared calmly at the tall shape of the government building taking form. It had been a long two weeks since they had left Izoold and Kratos longed to be away from the confining ship.

Above him the stars shone brightly. He sighed. He had yet confronted Mica, and in a way he didn't look forward to it. They had evidently avoided each other respectfully, the serving girl preferring to spend her time with Genis and Colette. Raine had taken to remaining within her cabin for the majority of the trip as well, so Kratos had spent the days reminiscing.

Painful, yet comforting memories wiggled their way through his mind, bringing with them their trailing emotions. Many of them were of Lloyd, pictures painted by the stories Colette and Genis told.

_Where was his son? _The questioned constantly plagued him, nipping and biting like an irritating insect that would not be ignored. _Was he dead or did he simply leave on his own?_ _Had his son been alive all these years too simply be stolen from him again?_

The thought made Kratos close his eyes in agony. He knew not if he would have wept, but he found it unlikely. The emotions were foreign and he had trouble deciding which of them had taken a hold of him. He would have laughed at the irony of the situation if he could have. But little brought a smile to his face these days. The price of immortality was obscurity and isolation. He bowed his head and leaned on the mast behind him.

"Kratos."

He turned and saw Mica's shadowy form materialize from the darkness; the moon's light falling upon her as she approached him. _Perhaps, isolation wasn't too bad…_

She appeared much younger as he watched her; so vulnerable that for a moment wondered if all his accusation were false. _Careful,_ he chided himself; _this is how she discovers what she wants._

"Mica." He greeted her. Since their confrontation on the Ossa Trail, Kratos had instantly refrained from any conversations with the girl, regardless of how many questions she plagued him with. Raine had assisted by distracting the girl with menial chores and questions of her own, though Kratos knew it had been in no favor to him.

Now after three weeks since that stabbing remark on his son, Kratos knew that he had to confront her this time. Tomorrow they will have reached Palmacosta and then she would be gone.

Neither spoke, instead staring out across the black waters rippling like a satin cloth. "What is it like?" her voice barely rose above a whisper, but Kratos heard her perfectly but he didn't show it. "To fly, I mean."

She looked up at him with her large, black eyes and Kratos knew at that moment she was a teenager and not an informant. He didn't reply and she looked away, crestfallen. "I always wanted to fly. Ever since I saw… your kind, to be able to leave the ground and disappear into the sky…"

"How did you find out?" Kratos finally looked at her. Her thick black hair was loose and flowing down her back, a few strands curling around her chin.

Mica seemed oblivious to his question. "At first I couldn't believe it, when he found me. I—I was upset. I fled into the desert and he found me…"

"Who?" Kratos asked a little more forcefully.

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. The smile was childish, not like her usual defiance and her eyes sparkled as if she was reliving the moment. "An angel…" she whispered, "…with fuchsia wings and blue hair."

Kratos kept his anger in check. _Yuan_. He turned his face away so the shadows hid his tense face. _What were his plans? _

"He was worried about you." She spoke quietly, "That is why he asked me to question you."

"Interrogate, is more like it." he said harshly and she laughed, the sound light and musical.

"Perhaps, but he said that when you are pressured, you tend to crack easier." She smiled and tilted head. "_Cold and frozen, like ice, _he said. _Strike the right spot hard enough and he will break._"

"I see." He muttered, crossing his arms. "And I suppose you took no pleasure in your escapade?"

She laughed again, "At first, yes. I was curious to see how long it would take to break you." She shook her head, "But you soon taught me how painful the past can be." He saw a tear, crystal in the moonlight, slip down her cheek before she brushed it away with a flick of her hand.

Kratos didn't feel guilty, though he realized now that this girl was simply a pawn for Yuan's own plots. It did make him feel pity.

"So did you really need to go to Palmacosta, or was that a lie to get you within our group?"

Mica shook her head, "No, I have been meaning to return to Palmacosta." She appeared thoughtful, "There was nothing left for me in Triet."

They fell silent after that. After a moment, Mica vanished as quickly as she had appeared, but it didn't matter. _What was Yuan gaining from delving into his past? Was it for him or Yggdrasil?_ Kratos would definitely need to question Yuan when they met again.

--

He brushed the reports on the Iselia Ranch to the side. Nothing. No mention of a human being brought in from Iselia within the past month. Yuan sighed and glared at the small radio on his desk, its silence irritating him.

There had been no word for nearly three weeks from the girl and Yuan had been hoping for more information on Kratos. He had gone to see the Dwarf that the boy apparently lived with and after much persuasion discovered his mysterious disappearance. Of course the dwarf believed Lloyd had been captured and taken to the ranch.

"But he wasn't!" Yuan growled and shoved back his chair and stood frustrated. He glowered at the radio, but it remained silent and he placed his hands on the desk. "Where could he have disappeared to and so suddenly if it wasn't the Ranch?"

His eyes traveled over the papers spread on his large desk. Half-written reports both for Cruxis and the Renegades. Blast! His problems couldn't possibly get any worse than if Yggdrasil summoned hi—

Yuan froze in mid thought. "Damn!" he hissed and grabbed his cloaked and rushed out the door. Why hadn't he considered it before?! "Botta?" he shouted as he reached his subordinate's office. The half-elf looked up suddenly.

"Lord Yuan?" he started to rise.

"You are in charge; I need to leave to Derris Kharlan for the moment." He turned to leaver again, then stopped, "If Mica contacts, tell her to maintain contact with Kratos for as long as possible, until I say otherwise."

"Yes Si—" the doors slid shut as Yuan left.

If Yggdrasil did steal Kratos' son, it may work in his favor if Kratos ever found out. Warping quickly, he arrived in Welgaia and paused, waiting for the sensation to pass before striding quickly through the city. It was obvious that Yggdrasil wouldn't keep the boy within his castle.

_Where would he place the kid?_ He wondered. He ignored the angels that bowed around him. _Doubt he would be kept in a prison, Yggdrasil wouldn't want to suffer Kratos' wrath._

Kratos…

He immediately spun on his heel and darted towards Kratos' quarters. His cloaked billowed as his legs carried him quickly down the hallway. The doors slid open and Yuan entered stopping short, slowly shaking his head.

--

Lloyd stared in wonder around him. His hand gripped the shoulder bag filled with gels and food that he had found within his room. He had left the place a mess, but figured he could always clean it up later. It wasn't like anyone would see it other than the angels. Yggdrasil had also allowed him to bring along his swords, which Lloyd was relieved with.

Yggdrasil had warped them a few miles outside of Meltokio as not to alert suspicion. He had converted to his child form. "This will also direct less attention to us." Lloyd merely nodded. He hadn't changed out of his Cruxis uniform as he now called it, but now he almost wished he had.

"Why are they staring at us?" he whispered as they passed a group of people. Yggdrasil smiled, large and child-like, "Not us, you."

Lloyd frowned, "Me? Why?" but, Yggdrasil didn't reply. Lloyd turned his attention to buildings around him. "They are so much larger than anything I have seen." Most of the houses and buildings in Iselia were simple wooden one story structures. The bricks and finely trimmed frames caused Lloyd to pause and admire them.

"Here," Yggdrasil tugged his arm, "Let me show you the castle." The childish tone and appearance startled Lloyd, temporarily forgetting that it was Yggdrasil.

"Y-yeah." He shook his head as Yggdrasil led him up the steps.

"The lower and middle plaza's are for travelers who pass through the city. It is also where the middle class people live."

"Middle class?" Lloyd asked absently as he stared at the large archway. "What is that?"

Yggdrasil sighed, bowing his head slightly, "Did you skip that section too? Never mind." He waved a hand, "The society is split into three groups, or classes. You have the first class which includes the nobles and royalty. These people tend to control for the most part the city." They past beneath the arch's shadow, and Lloyd noticed several more buildings, though the appeared to be shops and merchant stalls. Yggdrasil motioned towards them, "Next is the middle class, or as some call it, the working class. Merchants, shop and inn keepers, more bluntly, the people who control businesses and stores are consider within this group."

"Lastly are the peasants, mainly half-elves and those who have little to no money." Yggdrasil finished.

Lloyd frowned, "How can they classify themselves like that?" he gripped his swords angrily.

Yggdrasil grabbed his arm. "And just who do you plan to attack?" he tightened his grip and Lloyd loosened his hold. "If you can't control yourself, I can take you back to Welgaia."

Lloyd nodded and was about to speak when suddenly a soldier grabbed Mithos and yanked him back. "What do you think you are doing, half-elf?"

"Hey! Let him go!" Lloyd pushed the soldier away while Yggdrasil glared. "Why did you do that?"

The soldier surprised by Lloyd's reaction, stumbled over his words, "M-m-my apologies, sir. I thought that half-elf was harassing you." Lloyd glanced at Yggdrasil and noticed his pointed ears showing through his hair.

"No, he wasn't, and you should be apologizing to him, not me." Lloyd snapped angrily.

The soldier's face turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled then back off. Lloyd shook his head and turned around to find Yggdrasil watching him curiously.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?" Yggdrasil asked, seriously. "Why did you tell him to apologize to me?"

Lloyd shrugged, "Because he was rude to you, not me. He had no right to treat you like that." He grinned, "Besides, you are my friend." The words left his mouth so quickly he hardly realized he had said them.

"Friend…strange definition for someone who kidnapped you, don't you think?" Yggdrasil asked, turning and started walking.

Lloyd hesitated for a moment. How many times had he deliberated that question over the month? Too many… but every time he arrived at a similar answer. "You may have 'kidnapped' me, but I know you had your reasons, one concerning my father, and I trust you. I didn't before, but I do now. You have never really treated me as a real prisoner, though it may have felt like it at times."

Yggdrasil smiled, head bent and Lloyd suddenly wondered if he had been mistaken when Yggdrasil looked up at him. "Thank you, Lloyd."

His misgivings vanished instantly and he smiled back, "Hey, no problem." He laughed, and then looked up. "Whoa!"

The castle appeared just as it had in the book Yggdrasil had given him, down to the flowers beds planted at the foot of the steps leading up to the keep gate. The book couldn't have been that old, but that made sense considering his father couldn't have painted those pictures centuries ago.

"Surprised?" Yggdrasil asked as he stood beside him. "Even the government building in Palmacosta couldn't compare to this." He pointed to their left, "That is the Church of Martel and also the Pope's quarters.

"It's so… different." Lloyd stared at it in amazement. The Church's alabaster, white bricks were brilliant against the golden supports. "Is it real gold?"

"No, only plated." He paused as a woman and man stepped out of the Church arm in arm. Lloyd would have gaped at their fancy clothing had Yggdrasil not nudged him in the side. "Don't stare, you will attract attention."

The woman's dress swished as it brushed against the cobbled street. "It is a pity that the Chosen was preoccupied today and couldn't meet with us." Her voice was heavily accented, more polished than Sylvaranti speech.

He escort didn't appear to share her disappointed, though he agreed with her, "Yes. A pity."

They glanced at Lloyd, the woman tilting her head slightly, smiling.

"It is so nice to see young men dressing appropriately." Lloyd wasn't sure whether she was acknowledging him, but she had already moved on.

He looked at Yggdrasil, "Uh…"

"It seems your clothing is considered appropriate." He clarified a slight scowl on his face. "It would have been better, had you worn your old clothing."

Lloyd glanced down at his white clothes, "Do they really stand out that much?" he mumbled.

More people began filing out of the church, "Come on. Let's leave Meltokio for now, until we can find you some more ordinary attire and it will give us a chance to see the landscape and other cities.

Lloyd nodded, though he wished he could spend more time in here. He had barely caught a glimpse of the city. He didn't understand why Yggdrasil was so keen on being avoided. He would do anything to talk to people other than the angels and Yggdrasil. But at the same time he wasn't sure if he would be able to leave again if he did.

Silently, he followed the half-elf child back down the steps. The guards eyed him warily; however, they remained at their post on either side of the archway.

"Well, you see, my beautiful hunnies, it is necessary that I visit the lower class in order to keep them happy." Lloyd stopped as they reached the last step and was surprised to see a large group of women standing next to the inn. "You know I would much rather spend my time with you."

"But, Master Zelos, it is so dirty down there. What if one of those filthy peasants touches you?" Lloyd watched as a young blond girl placed a hand on who he assumed was Master Zelos. He frowned; the person was obviously a man considering the attention he was receiving from the ladies, however the long red hair would have given him second thoughts.

"Who is that?" he pointed. Yggdrasil never had the chance to answer since all the women had turned around.

"Who are you pointing at?" The blond one demanded, gripping the man's arm tighter. She eyed like she would a store item, analyzing him. He shifted uncomfortably under the attention. The five other women whispered fervently behind their fans.

"I-uh-" Lloyd stuttered and Yggdrasil grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go." The angel sounded so much like a child that Lloyd looked at him.

"He is kind of cute." Lloyd looked up abruptly, but couldn't tell who had spoken since they were all laughing. He blushed, only causing them to giggle more. "Look, we embarrassed him."

"Uh-I-I'm going to—"

"Oh don't leave yet, please. Where are you from?" A short, dark hair girl approached him. Lloyd couldn't help but noticed the angered expression on the man.

"Look, I need to get going." Lloyd brought his hands up, backing up. Yggdrasil was somewhere behind him.

"Yes, my hunnies, I believe we need to be going as well. Perhaps another time…"

But Yggdrasil was already dragging Lloyd away towards the outer gate before releasing him. "I think it would be wise, from now on, if you heed me advice and leave when I say."

Lloyd nodded, "Sorry." Trying to regain his lost composure and trying not to think of the girls, he asked "So where are we going now?"

Yggdrasil pointed towards the north, "Sybak is in that direction. Although it is more of a research city, they do supply travelers and you should be able to find another outfit.

Lloyd glanced in the direction Yggdrasil pointed, "Sybak…" he muttered, "We are walking right?" Yggdrasil nodded. He breathed in the crisp air, the fresh smell of grass rising on the light breeze. He had missed all of it. Lloyd grinned, "Alright, let's go!"

--

The sun was directly in their eyes as the sun was gently guided towards the docks. The air was salty and it stung Kratos' eyes as the wind whips the moisture into their faces. Behind him the others waited patiently as the crew darted around the ship to prepare for the landing.

"We finally made it!" Genis gazed excitedly at the large city, Raine at his side. Kratos closed his eyes against the glare of the sun. Indeed, they had finally made it. How many times had he taken this same route? Too many…

Raine sighed in relief, "I am glad we had no trouble with monsters." Kratos noticed her pale face. She had not taken well to the steady motion of the boat and had barely appeared outside her cabin the entire trip.

"Yes, we were also fortunate we did not encounter harsh weather." He noticed her reach out and steady herself on the rail.

"Mr. Kratos." Colette's voice came behind him and he turned to regard her. "May we visit the church before looking for the seal?"

"Of course, Chosen." He saw her smile then noticed a dark shadow gliding near the door leading below decks. A small tingle was heard amid the clamor around them. "Chosen—" he started, reaching for his sword.

Then suddenly the ship rubbed against the dock and the sailors shouted. The contact caused the small ship to shudder and everyone stumbled. Kratos saw the glint of the dagger. "No!"

Colette tripped and landed on the deck just as the shadow lunged forward, weapon glinting in the dawn's light. It rose and fell even as Kratos drew his sword and darted forward.

A cry of pain rose up and then the shadow hissed and was gone, darting across the deck and on to the docks. Kratos saw the long pink sash and purple clothing before it vanished among the stalls.

He looked down slowly, wondering if yet again Cruxis' plans had been halted, when his eyes widened.

The dagger's blade was driven deep into Mica's chest, her limp form sprawled across Colette who was crying. Raine was already kneeling and moving Colette out of the way and Genis stared down horror-struck.

"Mica…" Kratos bent down to the young girl. Her eyes flickered and opened slowly, she smiled.

"Is…is she alright?" her breathing was labored and blood stained the corner of her mouth.

He nodded then reached for the dagger, "We need to remove it in order to hea—" Her hand shot up and caught his wrist with surprising quickness. "Mica."

She smiled at him, her skin paling quickly. She coughed, wrenching her hand from Kratos' wrist to cover her mouth. Her thin body convulsed, blood spreading out from the wound from the pressure.

Raine held her hand over the wound as if sensing the damaged. "It's through the lung. We need to remove it immediately if we are to heal her."

"…" Kratos stared at the dagger. Mica stopped coughing and he met her gaze, tears streaming from her dark eyes and he suddenly realized she knew it was too late. Too late…

"No!" Colette cried out dropping to the deck on her knees, "Mica, don't give up. Professor, Kratos! She saved me, please don't let her die!"

Genis didn't say anything, though he reached over and placed a hand on Colette's shoulder. _So young_, Kratos thought, yet why had it taken him until now to realize it?

"Please…don't." Mica gasped, reaching up slowly and grasping Colette's hand. "They can't…" Colette cried, gripping Mica's hand tightly.

Raine bowed her head. Kratos closed his eyes. _Perhaps it wasn't too late. If he removed the blade before too much blood entered her lung then…_

"Kratos…?" He opened his eyes finding Mica's; already they appeared to be dimming. The fiery flash they always held when she knew something he didn't was gone. Once again he beheld the young teenager she was supposed to be. "Find your son… please." She smiled, "You need someone to… to help you lighten up." She laughed. He opened his mouth when she coughed again, this time her head rolling to the side. It was deathly quiet around them and Kratos realized everyone on the ship finally was watching them.

Her attack stilled, but she didn't turn her head back. "Mica…?" he touched her arm gently, trying to get a response.

Raine shook her head, standing guiding Genis away. Colette cried silently now, still holding the girl's hand, now limp. "Chosen… she is gone."

Colette looked up at him then back at Mica. "She saved me… "

Kratos didn't know what to say. Instead he took Mica's hand and gently pulled it free from Colette's. Raine came back suddenly and helped her to her feet, guiding her off the boat like she did her brother.

He watched them until the disappeared. The sailors had drifted away now, though he could still hear them whispering. _"Find you son…please." _He stared down at her shaking his head. "I will."

Swiftly, he scooped her frail body into his arms and walked off the boat wondering why he was feeling this guilt.

**From now on the story will be moving quicker between now and the Tower of Salvation.**

**Review Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! So many amazing reviews! I am so grateful to everyone!**

**Anon: Thank you so much! I started working on this chapter as soon as I could. Thanks for the review!**

**(nameless reviewer): Thanks for spotting those grammar errors. Yeah, it was hard to write that scene about Mica, but… it had to be done. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Also, once again, I really appreciate everything you say if your reviews, even if they are grammatical errors. But enough of this. Enjoy the story everyone.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 11:**

Nothing was easy. Yuan had learned that long ago. But you would think that after four thousand of years of experience, things would get easier. But they didn't, in fact it seemed to get harder.

Yggdrasil had the boy-that much was certain, and it would be easy to simply approach Kratos and confide the information to him.

But he hadn't.

Yuan stared, unseeing across the room of his office, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Three months. Three months since he had discovered where Lloyd had disappeared to.

It had also been three months since he discovered his contact had died. Mica. Apparently, she had taken a hit for the Chosen. Blasted girl! He had already assumed it was Sheena, the ninja he had hired from Mizuho.

He had sent another Renegade to track the progress of the Chosen's group; however, he unable to get too close. It didn't matter. He rolled his shoulders, stiff from remaining in the same position for so long. He had learned plenty from the orphaned serving girl to know that Kratos worried about his missing son.

Easy. It would have been so easy to warp to the water seal where the Kratos currently was and tell him. Easy.

"Sir!" a voice crackled from the radio on his desk. He glanced at the thing irritably. "The Chosen's group has left the seal and the Chosen has collapsed."

Yuan pushed himself from the wall and pressed the speaker. "Very good." He released it and looked up to stare at the wall again.

Yet…the easy way was not necessarily beneficial. He had to find Lloyd before anything and convince him to leave Yggdrasil. It shouldn't hard, considering the half-elf kidnapped him. Yuan smiled, straightening, he would return to Derris Kharlan and see if Yggdrasil had returned yet.

--

Lloyd leaned back against the soft cushions of the library couch, frowning as he read the book held loosely in his one hand, the other resting on his forehead beneath his lengthening hair.

The tray of food upon the table was cold and untouched, surrounded by a dozen books stacked in toppling heaps. "Where is it?" he snapped the book shut frustratingly and stood up. He placed it on the steadily growing pile and moved towards the bookshelves. His eyes trailed quickly through the titles. Suddenly his fingers snatched a thin book from the others and flipped it open, eyes scanning the index. "Seventy-six…" he muttered then quickly leafed through the pages.

"Finally…" he mumbled before moving back towards the couch, sitting back down. "Let's see, rune-crests…"

Lloyd glanced up as the door slid open, closing the book quickly and watched as an angel glided in. "Master Lloyd." He bowed, "Lord Yggdrasil has requested that you descend to the lower paths and train for awhile."

"Thanks." He motioned for the angel to go, knowing it would remain he if didn't. He still disliked the idea of ordering them around, but had adjusted. _Train… _he had never requested him to do anything before. Frowning, Lloyd glanced at the closed book before rising. The buckles on his clothes clinked as turned and walked to the door, book in hand.

He had wanted to read up on the strange crests that Yggdrasil had mentioned a while back. It confused him that some of the angels wore what they called 'rune-crests' while others didn't. He wondered if, perhaps, the type of crest affected the angel.

Lloyd, smirked as he walked out of the library, descending the curving staircase. A while back, he would never have considered picking up a book to discover something like that. He stopped in mid-stride suddenly. A while back…

How long had he been here now? He couldn't remember. It seemed like ages ago that he had last asked that question. Maybe it was.

He resumed walking, passing through one of the doors and crossing the empty courtyard towards the castle's gate. When was the last time he had thought about the others? It was getting harder and harder to bring their faces up from his memory. He shook his head rapidly. _No, he wouldn't forget them._ But the fading images told him different.

Unexpected tears stung his eyes and he dashed them away quickly, lengthening his stride. Almost without realizing it, Lloyd entered his room, dropping the book on the desk and grabbed his swords, strapping them to his waist. Yggdrasil allowed him to keep them now. It comforted him to know Yggdrasil trusted him enough for that.

He left quickly, moving towards the massive transporter when he paused again. He frowned, irritated with himself as he once again thought of his friends.

Friends… Is that what they were still?

Before Lloyd would have never asked himself that question, even now it appalled him that he had. But for some reason, he had trouble answering it.

"Colette…" he whispered the name, but it sounded foreign on his tongue. All he could remember were the sharp, blue eyes and golden hair. He had seen so many girls in Tethealla, that he wasn't sure whether he was remembering the right one. How could he have forgotten so quickly? How could he forget?

Guilt swept over him. Why was this happening? How could he forget them? Lloyd looked up to were the transporter stretched up. He needed to see them again. Even if it was a short time, but he hadn't had much of a chance to navigate the endless and winding paths and doubt he could find his way. Did Yggdrasil think that he wouldn't come back? Of course he would…wouldn't he?

Lloyd gripped his swords feeling completely lost. If he promised to come back, perhaps Yggdrasil would let him see his friends. "Colette…" he closed his eyes, and the memory of her came back. He missed her so much… and Genis. Yes, he could remember them now. Relief blended with his guilt and he breathed deeply.

"I have to ask." He spun and began to run back towards the castle, hoping Yggdrasil would be in his throne room, the thought of training already gone from his mind.

--

"Yuan, I do not appreciate being interrogated as such." Yggdrasil warned, but Yuan ignored it.

"It is obvious that someone has recently been in Kratos' room rifling through his belongings."

"Weren't you just in there?" Yggdrasil sighed and placed a hand to his brow. Yuan scowled.

"Lord Yggdrasil, perhaps you should take this a little more serious." Yuan crossed his arms, "Are the angels disobeying orders; are their key-crests damaged?" _Do you have a human child living there?_ The question was held back, though Yuan hated playing the guessing game.

Yggdrasil's face's twisted, "Yuan, I don't see what the problem is. Besides what was your purpose for entering Kratos' room? You had no business there, either." Yuan heard the suspicion in his voice.

_Damn him! _Yuan knew he was trying to change the subject. "I needed one of Kratos' reports that he was supposed to pass on to me and he never did before you assigned him to watch the Chosen." it was a passable lie, and one Yggdrasil wouldn't be able to accuse him of.

"Hmm…" Yggdrasil waved his hand. "Well, whatever, it was probably a damaged key-crest like you said. I will look into it."

Yuan kept his temper in check and forced himself to bow, "Lord Yggdrasil." He rose stiffly and turned around when the doors burst open and a young man ran in. "Yggdrasil!"

Yggdrasil rose up from his chair quickly and moved to cut in front of Yuan, but the human was too quick and had stopped directly in front of Yuan.

At first glance, Yuan thought he saw Kratos standing before him, but the realized he was only a teenager. He was decked out in a similar uniform that Kratos wore and even stood similar. Yuan studied him. _Could it be...?_

"Who are you?" the boy looked at him curiously, though Yuan noticed he kept his left hand on his sword hilt, gripping it slightly. _Just like his father,_ Yuan mused.

"Lloyd," Yggdrasil moved up quickly taking the boy by the shoulders moving him to the side. "Did you not receive my message from the angel?"

"Yeah, but I had to ask you something…?" his eyes glanced over to Yuan, who remained motionless watching him. "Who is that?"

"I am Yuan." He stepped forward, extending a hand. He saw Yggdrasil's displeased expression and he smiled, "What was yours again?"

"Lloyd…" Lloyd paused then added, "Lloyd Aurion.", he seemed grinned as he said his last name.

"Aurion?" Yuan feigned ignorance, "You wouldn't be related to a Kratos would you?"

"Yeah!" he smiled, "He is my dad—"

Yggdrasil gripped Lloyd's shoulder, "Lloyd, would you please excuse us? You interrupted our discussion—"

"No, it's quite alright, Lord Yggdrasil. We were finished." He gave Yggdrasil a dry smile. He turned back to Lloyd, "It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we can talk another time."

Lloyd smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Yuan nodded, then turned and bowed to Yggdrasil again, "Lord Yggdrasil." He straightened giving Lloyd another long look before he moved past him and walked out the door. Yuan smiled, feeling Yggdrasil' harsh glare as he walked out. It would only be a matter of time before Yuan could put his plan into action, but he needed to know more about Lloyd. But the clothes and way he addressed Yggdrasil, it was obvious he wasn't a prisoner here. That could make things difficult.

"Lloyd Aurion." He said quietly, shaking his head.

--

"Why did you disobey my orders, Lloyd?" Yggdrasil glared at him as soon as Yuan had left. Lloyd frowned.

"Orders?!" for the first time in months Lloyd felt a bit of resentment returning. "You told me I could do whatever I want, whenever I want as long as I remain on Derris Kharlan and have an angel with me." He growled, "I told you before, I am not some dog that you can boss around."

Yggdrasil clenched his hands and spun around, breathing deeply. "I… I am not ordering you like a dog. That was a poor choice of words on my part." Lloyd's anger subsided and he looked down.

He shouldn't have interrupted, Yggdrasil had a right to be upset, but the words still stung. "I'm sorry." The apology slipped out, and Lloyd wasn't sure why he said it, but it felt as if he should.

Yggdrasil sighed, turning back around. Lloyd looked up, regaining his composure so he didn't appear like a whiny kid. Yggdrasil would never respect his request if he did. Yggdrasil smirked, "So, why did you need to see me?" his voice had lost its harshness and Lloyd felt his agitation leave.

Choosing his words carefully he spoke slowly, "I would like to go down to Sylvarant and see my friends." He stared directly at the angel lord, but he could already sense the declination that he was going to receive.

"Lloyd, I already explained to you that it would be a bad idea." Lloyd twitched, but didn't allow his disappointment to show. "I am afraid I can't allow that."

"Why not? I promise I will come back, and you could come with me!" he added, then his face dropped, "I… I feel like I am forgetting them… I just want to see them again."

Yggdrasil didn't buckle, "And what would you tell them? What believable excuse could you give them to explain your absence for the past four months?"

Four months… the weight of the words fell on him and he felt as if he was being submerged into water and he couldn't fight back. Yggdrasil's words were like a dull echo, "I am doing this for you, Lloyd. Once Kratos returns you will gain back the time you have lost with him. It will be a new start."

But would this start erase his past? Would his friends become nothing but a faded memory that he will occasionally look back on until he forgot them completely?

Suddenly Yggdrasil clamped a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Lloyd…" he looked up, "you have to trust me. It's best that you remain here. Besides, the Chosen will be on her journey and most likely with your other friends as well. It would be difficult to locate them and only distract her if you came and went again."

Lloyd nodded. It made sense. He suddenly felt extremely foolish for asking and he rubbed the back of his head. "I-I'm sorry I bothered you."

Yggdrasil shook his head, "No, it is quite alright. It is quite understandable." He gazed at him for a moment, "You need a distraction. Your solitude allows your mind to wander and it confuses you. How would you like to go and live on Tethe'alla for a week or so?" he smiled, "On your own."

Lloyd's head snapped up. "On my own?" the prospect seemed both exciting and nervous. What would he do there? He wouldn't mind going back to Meltokio and explore the city. He had only caught a short tour, but he would have liked to seen more.

"Of course I will provide you with enough supplies and gald so you won't run short." He said, "And you are more then able to defend against bandits as long as you keep your wits about you. You have certainly improved from all our spars."

"You will really allow me to go?" Lloyd asked unbelievingly. Since he had been here, he always had at least an angel watching him when Yggdrasil was busy. The idea of being on his own frightened him, but also filled him with a sense of gratitude because Yggdrasil seemed to trust him.

"Of course." He waved his hand. "I will have one of the angels prepare a suitable travel pack for you. You may have to purchase food after the first couple of days, but I will provide you with gald as well." He glanced at his Cruxis uniform. "Although, I suggest you leave those here and wear the clothes you purchased in Sybak."

"Can I leave tomorrow morning?" Yggdrasil nodded and Lloyd smiled, "Thanks." He turned to leave then stopped, remembering the strange man that was in there early. "Hey, Yggdrasil?"

"Yes?"

Lloyd frowned, "Who exactly was that guy that was in here earlier?" he was a half-elf, Lloyd was sure of that, but he hadn't any wings like the others, and he seemed different.

Yggdrasil tone dropped, "That was Yuan, an old colleague of mine." His face grew distance. "He was friend of your father's as well, though they currently they aren't on such good terms."

"Hmm…" Lloyd wondered how many more of his father's friends he still had to meet as he left the room.

--

It was quiet. It had been quiet for a while now, and for some reason it bothered Kratos. He glanced to where Colette sat silently next to the fire, her usual cheerful face subdue and grim. It had been like that since Mica had died. She smiled and laughed whenever anyone spoke to her, but as soon as their back was turned it was as if she became an entirely different person.

Kratos kept his distance from everyone, becoming even more secluded than before and they left him alone. Even Raine.

He would have laughed at the irony of how much of an affect that young serving girl had on them. Mica. They never did learn her last name. They had left her at the inn in Palmacosta, asking the innkeeper to locate her relatives.

"Can you tell me about your son?"

Kratos flinched and looked over to see Colette sitting beside him, hands folded in prayer. Her face was pale and ashen. She never did recover fully from the water seal and now Kratos knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. At night, he watched her stare into the fire when Genis and Raine slept. He never questioned her and she never explained, even though he knew exactly what was happening.

Her question caught Kratos off guard. "Chosen…"

"I want to help you find him." She turned and looked at him, "I heard Mica and I want to help you."

Kratos refrained from sighing. He was shocked, not to mention uncertain on how he could reject the offer without upsetting her further. "What of your own friend?" Kratos attempted to change the subject, though in truth they were still discussing the same person.

Kratos saw a tear on her cheek as she turned her head, "I don't know." She looked over at Genis, "When Lloyd never showed up, I was worried. We all were." Kratos watched as she reached up, finger the small necklace around her neck. "And I didn't know what I could do. Sometimes I am afraid that he has been taken to the ranch because we found his swords so close to there." She looked up at Kratos as he struggled to keep his own concern from his face. "I keep asking myself if we should have checked, whether I could have helped him."

The Ranch.

Not once did Kratos consider that as a possibility. The mere idea of his son being held in those cursed prisons, exactly like his mother had been over twenty years ago brought back wave after wave of emotions. Pain, anger, fear... Guilt.

"Kratos?" Colette asked, but he didn't respond. His hand gripped his sword as if drawing it he could destroy the torment he was feeling. What was happening to him? He had once been merciless and cold, not even human. Words were nothing more than the grass that brushes against the base of a mountain. They were meaningless. He felt nothing, he had forgotten; sacrificing everything that he once was, and yet, now he could barely control the emotions he had spent years concealing.

He stood, ignoring Colette and he strode away from her, away from the fire, away from everything. He was being unraveled, stripped of his identity of who he believed he was, turning him into a stranger and it was beyond his control. It frightened him that he lost such control.

"Lloyd…" he whispered the name, hoping comfort would come, but instead guilt consumed him. The guilt that he gave up fourteen years ago, the guilt that he was never there to see his son grow in a man, the guilt that he had allowed him to be stolen from him again. "I am sorry." he whispered again as if saying it, Lloyd may hear it.

He heard Colette's soft footsteps on the grass behind him. "Kratos…"

He turned and looked at her, and knew immediately that she had been crying. The way she looked at him was haunting, "Why did you apologize to Lloyd?" she asked, voice shaky. "Why are you so upset? Do you know Lloyd?"

Kratos lowered his gaze, and then lifted it back to meet hers. She still had her hands folded before her, as if she was praying, praying for an answer.

Hearing his name again, sent Kratos' mind reeling, though he remained motionless, a shadow in the darkness. His voice sounded strange and unlike his own, but it was his and he couldn't stop it.

"Lloyd… Lloyd is my son."

**Hmm… I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Random: Yeah, Kratos has a few choices he will have to make now that the truth is out. As for Yuan, he will definitely be butting in where it doesn't concern him. Thanks for the review.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 12:**

For the first time in a long time, Yggdrasil was struck with a feeling of apprehension. The angel Lord rarely concerned himself with anything if he could help it. He had been confident with himself, regardless of the situation that presented itself to him. He had survived the Kharlan War, formed pacts with every summon spirit, convinced Origin to create a sword that could control both space and time and used that power to change the world. Not once had he faltered in his confidence.

He watched silently as Lloyd approached him, face filled with excitement. But now, his carefully thought out plan for Kratos and his son, may in fact be ruined. And it was all because of Yuan.

"Yggdrasil, I am ready." Lloyd slid the worn leather sack higher on to his shoulder. He studied the young man, wondering how just a few months ago he would have given anything to defy him. But it could all be for nothing if Yuan informed Kratos of his son's whereabouts. Yggdrasil wasn't sure what Kratos would do with such information, or whether he would even believe Yuan, but it wasn't something he wanted to risk.

He noticing the inquiring look Lloyd was giving him and he smiled, "Alright. I will take you to the outskirts of the Fooji Mountains. In one week's time you will return to the exact place and I will be there to bring you back. I recommend that you remain on the Fooji continent." Lloyd nodded, but Yggdrasil could see the anxiety in his face. "Don't worry, you will be fine."

He reached over and gripped his wrist, then closed his eyes, imaging in the sloping mountain side, dotted with trees and boulders and beyond the flat grassland. The familiar vibration and pulling sensation enveloped him and he could feel Lloyd tense beneath him.

He opened his eyes and found the mountain looming up before him. "There." He released Lloyd. "Remember, enjoy yourself and work on your fighting skills."

Lloyd grinned, "Of course. Thanks." He gripped the strap tightly, gazing around him.

"Remember, one week." Yggdrasil admonished him, "See you then." He didn't wait for a reply, before he warped back to his castle, sighing in relief. Even if for a moment, Lloyd was away from Yuan and Kratos, should either come to Welgaia to look for him.

Yggdrasil called an angel over, "Go to Lloyd's room and clean it." the angel bowed, leaving immediately. He couldn't allow another mess up like that. How much far did Kratos have left to go before the Chosen reached the Tower? Six months? Yggdrasil rubbed his jaw. He wondered if Lloyd would agree to it yet, or if it was still too soon. He was running out of time.

--

Morning brought with it a chilling mist that seemed to dampen everyone's moods. Kratos watched silently as Genis handed out bowls of lukewarm porridge. Kratos accepted his wordlessly and walked a distance away, seating himself on a flat boulder. He stared at the gray substance, before emptying the bowl's contents to the side of the boulder. Normally he would have fed it to Noishe; however, the protozoan had been absent for the last while. Kratos brought the bowl back up, laying the clay dish on his lap.

Kratos glanced over to where the other's sat beside the pitiful flame, struggling against the moist air. Colette sat next to Genis, smiling as he motioned to her bowl. She said something about she promised to finish it then daintily picked up the food. He watched as she slowly ate the porridge, knowing how sick she will be feeling.

She hadn't said anything yet. Kratos wasn't sure why, but it gave him some relief. After he had told her Lloyd was his son, she hadn't said a word. She had stared at him then walked back to the fire, where she pretended to be asleep, which he knew she wasn't.

Had she believed him? Kratos couldn't be sure. He looked skywards, but it was overcast and grey with bulging clouds. Like the porridge, Kratos thought grimly. After a moment he stood, holding the bowl in one hand he walked back to the campsite, carefully depositing the dish near Genis' bag. "Thank you." He said to the boy.

Genis looked up, and smiled, "Did you want more?" Kratos shook his head, declining politely, he moved to where Raine was studying the map, absently eating her own breakfast.

She looked up as he seated himself next to her. "I believe the next seal will be across Hakonesia Peak, but we will need mountain passes and I heard they are extremely expensive."

Kratos glanced at the crude map where Raine indicated. The mountain pass that divided the Palmacosta and Asgard region was familiar to him. If his memory served right, a collector resided at the edge of the range where passes could be purchased. Kratos had managed to persuade man with bargain some of his old equipment with the previous Chosen; however, he wondered if such an action would succeed this time.

"Raine, are you finished with your bowl? I need to finish packing." Kratos looked up to see Genis waiting for his sister.

"Hmm…? Oh yes, here." She handed him her half-eaten food. Kratos couldn't help but noticed the displeased expression the young half-elf had. "Kratos, do you know of any other than pass?"

He shook his head, "No, Hakonesia Peak is the only way, unless we go back to Palmacosta and sail across, but that may take over a month." He didn't mention that he felt uncomfortable returning to the port city. He closed his eyes, why was he thinking like this? What did it matter that Mica had died there? After all, she was little more than a serving girl. But it did matter and Kratos angrily rose, trying to force back the thoughts.

"We should get moving. It is a good two days walk." He turned around and started as he saw Colette standing in front of him. He locked eyes with her and saw the question she was asking him.

"I leave the decision to you, Chosen." He whispered the words and strode past her. He shuddered as he realized what he had just done, but he didn't turn around. It was done and whether it would prove disastrous or not, he would deal with it then.

His thoughts suddenly turned to Lloyd as he walked, wondering what it would have been like to raise his son, trying to picture him as he would be now. He reached up and gripped the locket beneath his collar. _Where was he? _

The four walked silently till midday. The sun was barely visible through the clouds, and Kratos could smell the air thickening as a storm prepared to come. "We need to take shelter, before the storm hits." Even as he spoke, a low rumble vibrated through the air and ground.

Genis glanced around anxiously, "How about there?" he pointed to their left. Kratos looked where he indicated and saw a large rock shelf that had been eroded out, creating a lean-to. Even in the quickly darkening light, Kratos saw a few wolves crouched beneath the alcove, their yellow eyes watching them.

Kratos nodded at Genis, "Wait here." He unsheathed his sword as he headed towards the creatures. Within a few feet, the wolves leapt to their feet snarling. Kratos studied them indifferently. They were large creatures, reaching to his waist. Their fur bristled as Kratos continued towards them.

A large gray one, lunged at him, but Kratos easily sidestepped and thrust the sword into the creature's side and kicked it to the ground. Kratos barely ripped the blade out before two more leapt at him, smaller than first.

He lifted his sword, pressing his left palm on the flat of the blade and blocked the one to his right, its mouth colliding with the blade. Kratos kicked it back and slid his blade across the wolf's neck.

Spinning to meet the third, he was knocked to the ground as it crashed into him. He dropped his sword and his hands instinctively flew to the wolf's head, gripping its large muzzle as it snapped at his neck.

"Kratos!" he heard a woman's voice, but he ignored it and struggled with ravaging animal upon him. He shifted his left hand under the wolf's jaw, forcing it closed as he wrapped his fingers around the muzzle. He grimaced at the stagnant, fetid breath on his face and reached down to his belt, grabbing his dagger. The wolf threw its head, ripping loose of Kratos' grasp and lunged at his throat.

Kratos punched the wolf's head, throwing it to the side then drove the dagger into its neck.

He rolled over, breathing heavily as he pushed himself on to his knees. He stared at the dead wolves. It had been a long time since he had been forced into such a position. He stood as Genis and Colette rushed over. "Are you okay?" Genis looked in awe at the large wolves' corpses on the ground. They were easily larger than the small half-elf and he shifted back.

"I am fine." Kratos bent and retrieved his sword, wiping the bloody blade on one of the wolves. He sheathed it and then bent down and grabbed his dagger, pulling it out with a squelching sound.

He began to wipe the weapon when a low growl reached his ears and he looked up to see a four wolf beneath the rock shelf, its form nearly invisible against the gray stone. "Wait, it has pups!" Colette pointed to the small huddled forms behind the creature.

As if on cue, a faint whimper rose before it was deafened by the sound of thunder. Raine hurried up, "It's starting to rain. She paused as she reached Kratos' side. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, then noticed the remaining wolf. "Can't we just chase them out?"

Kratos reached for his sword, but Colette grabbed his arm. "But they will get wet. We can't just take their homes." She quickly released Kratos' arm, stepping away awkwardly as he stared down at her.

"They are monsters, Chosen, wild creatures that have survived worst scenarios than a rainstorm." He pulled out his sword, giving her a passing glance. He stared at the bristling animal as it paced before its litter. A female, he assumed. He waved his sword before him, constantly moving forward and the wolf snarled.

Overhead a channel of lightning fled across the sky and the light darkened considerably. Getting annoyed, he brandished his sword, feinting and the wolf growled but back up, hackles raised. Then suddenly, the wolf gave a quick bark and the pups scrambled up from their huddled pile and darted into the underbrush, their mother a step after them.

Kratos sheathed his sword again and turned to the others. "Let's get a fire going."

The fire hissed and sputtered as it enveloped the damp wood, trying to consume it. Kratos tossed a handful of the dry leaves scattered on the floor of their shelter. He looked out at the curtain of rain. Though it was only mid-afternoon, the sky was black and thick with rolling clouds. Lightning flashed periodically, blinding him and illuminating his surroundings.

"Kratos…?" he looked up at Colette. He knew what she was going to ask and cursed himself for telling her about Lloyd. Why had he? He had been disoriented and confused that is why. He reprimanded himself for being so careless.

"What do you need, Chosen?" he was more terse than normal, but he allowed it. He was annoyed with himself. For giving up a piece of his past, and allowing that group of wolves to go. Why hadn't he just killed them? Why was he doing a lot of things?

"Do you know where Lloyd is?" she asked the question softly and Kratos looked up, wondering if Genis or Raine had heard. They hadn't.

"No. I do not." He brought out his dagger and studied the bloody smears. He grabbed the canteen near his feet and poured water on the blade.

Colette watched as he rubbed his fingers, clearing the blood from the silver blade. "Is he at the Iselia Ranch?" this time her voice wasn't as quiet and he noticed Raine look up.

"I wouldn't know." He kept his irritation in check, focusing on the smooth metal beneath his fingers. Did she honestly think that if he knew where his son was, he wouldn't have gone for him already?

She grabbed his hand suddenly and he looked up in surprise to see her usual gentle face flush with anger. "Why aren't you concerned for him?!" she demanded, voice rising. Raine stood up and Genis looked at them in surprise. Kratos tried to pull his arm away but she held on. "Aren't you worried about him? He is your son!"

Kratos blanched and he shook her off him and rose. He caught Raine's surprised expression, but he turned and exited out into the rain.

The pounding water canceled out any words that the others said, but Kratos could guess it was about Lloyd. He had wondered how long it would take the Chosen before she confronted him again, but he hadn't expected her to react as such.

He steadied his breathing as the water coursed across his body, drenching his clothes, skin and hair. Above, the lightning crack across the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder. He didn't understand why he was so easily worked up. It was Mica's fault, he knew, but he didn't want to blame her. He could only blame himself.

Waiting until he felt calm, Kratos slowly returned to the shelter. He was aware that he must look quite unusual being drench, but he merely returned to his seat next to the fire.

He felt Raine's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze on the flame, wondering how the little fire was still burning. "Colette told us." He voice penetrated the silence and he found himself meeting her eye.

Suspicion and skepticism evident, but he hadn't expected less. In her opinion, it wouldn't make sense. "I see." He replied simply.

"I respect one's privacy, however, when it concerns one of my students, I would appreciate it if you gave me an explanation." She had hard eyes and Kratos realized that silence would not be acceptable.

Sighing, he considered what information was liable to divulge. Nothing of Cruxis, that was certain, and most definitely nothing of his angelic abilities. "His mother was a captive from the Asgard Ranch. She was part of a special experiment called the Angelus Project. I freed her, but she was too weak to escape on her own and I was forced to hide her." He stopped, realizing that Colette and Genis were wide-eyed, while Raine looked curious. "We ran for many years, and later with Lloyd when he was born. Then we were caught." He grabbed another handful of leaves and dropped the on the fire, the flame hungrily flaring up and devouring them.

"That's it? You were caught?" Genis asked quietly, hugging his knees to his chest. "Why did Lloyd never tell us any of this?"

Kratos didn't answer right away, still staring into the quickly diminishing flames. Outside the storm seemed to have subsided. "He probably had no memory of it. He would have only been three."

"How do you know that Lloyd is your son? You said you were caught, your son may still be in a ranch and how did you escape?" Raine pressed, though more gently. Kratos would have smiled. It didn't matter how gentle you ask a question, it still stabs the same depth.

"We were never in a ranch. The Desians caught us on the cliff near Iselia." He could see the memory playing out in the dying flame. "Anna was killed…" her body collapsing near the edge, "…and she, Lloyd and Noishe fell off the cliff…" he could see them, vanishing over in the edge in the darkness as he lashed out at the Desians. "…I found Anna's grave when you went you visit Lloyd the night of the Oracle." He looked up at them. "That is how; I know he is my son."

--

Lloyd admired his blades thoughtfully, marveling at the finely carved hilts. Running a hand over the smooth metal he looked up to stare at the city. He brushed a hand across his sweaty brow and stood, sliding the sword back into its sheath before hefting his bag over his shoulder. He had been walking for the entire day and now the city was in sight.

Feeling a little nervous, he quickened his pace, hoping he would get there before night fall. He hated to admit it, but he rather liked his new clothes, though he still preferred his uniform, regardless how much of a haggle it was to take on and off. The loose, tan pants and tall, dark brown, leather boots allowed both movement and comfort. He also found a thick, yet light-weight leather vest. It was a dark, roan color; closest thing he could get to red and was durable enough to withstand some glancing attacks, with a high collar to protect his neck.

He didn't like how his arms were bare, but decided that he could by some leather gauntlets in Meltokio if he needed to. He smiled as he thought of the city. It was so much larger than anything he had seen. The rows and rows of houses… and the castle, he wished he could see the inside.

The sun was lowering to the west by the time he reached the gate, and he fell in behind a large wooden cart loaded with sacks and crates of produce. There was not much of a crowd as dusk approached and Lloyd found it quite easy to maneuver away from the stream of people and stood next to the stairway.

He glanced around, slightly overwhelmed and he wondered if it was such a good idea to come here. He stared at the strange faces and suddenly felt homesick. At least in Welgaia he had the library and the sparring grounds to distract him and forget where he was. And even the familiar faces of the angels and Yggdrasil's company were comforting.

He saw a few people giving him a passing glance and decided he should stop loitering and find the inn. He was aware the looks his swords were receiving as they clinked within their sheaths. No one, that he could see had a weapon visible and he felt a little conspicuous with his large weapons.

Focusing his attention on the building signs he tried to recall where Yggdrasil had said the inn was located. It was the first level, he was sure of that, but he wasn't sure how far down the street it was.

After walking for nearly ten minutes and he began to consider trying the other way, he saw a brightly painted sign hanging above the door that read "_Traveler's Sword."_

"What kind of name is that for an inn?" Lloyd muttered as he approached the door. Upon entering the inn, Lloyd was startled to find himself staring upon a sea of faces. He stepped back as the loud voices reached him, unused to it. It was so noisy. He almost began to miss the quiet atmosphere surrounding the angel city… almost.

"What can I do for you, hun?" Lloyd was startled as a young woman, dressed in a mussed up apron and smock and head of curly blond hair, stared at him.

"Uh-" he stumbled, flushing at the nickname. "Do, you have any rooms to rent?" he avoided her direct gaze, still feeling his ear burn.

She chuckled, "You're a cutie. Sure, yeah we have a room. Come to the counter." Lloyd quickly followed the woman through the crowd, careful not to bump the seated occupants. "You are lucky you came when you did. We only have a handful of rooms left." She shouted over her shoulder. Lloyd nodded and stopped before the counter. This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. Many of the people here were commoners or middle-class as he recalled Yggdrasil saying. He wondered if there was a fancy inn up on the higher levels.

"Here, it is one hundred fifty gald for the night and a meal." She held the key as Lloyd scrounged for some of the money he had in his pocket. He knew better than to keep all the gald Yggdrasil had given him in the same place. Most of it was hidden in an inside flap in his bag, he just hope he had enough in his pocket.

"Here." He handed her the coins. She counted them quickly then deposited them in her apron pouch and handed him the key.

"Room number is on the key. You are on the main floor, near the back. Supper is at nightfall, but if you are a little late I will make an exception, hun." She winked at him before scurrying off to a man called for a refill.

Lloyd shook his head and headed from his room. It took him a moment to unlock the stubborn door then he pushed it open and entered. The room was surprisingly well fitted for the price; containing a desk, cupboard, bed and bath. Lloyd tossed his bag on the desk and unlaced his boots before flopping down on the bed. He was exhausted and that bothered. He felt… vulnerable here. Sure he had studied the book Yggdrasil had given him, but that had nothing to say about actually being here… surrounded by so many people…

No, it was the people. Lloyd sat up confused. Why did he feel so uncomfortable here? Hadn't he been longing to leave that desolated comet and deadened city since he had gotten there? And when Yggdrasil brought him down earlier, he had been ecstatic. What had changed?

Lloyd frowned. It was because he was alone. He brushed a hand through his hair, irritated at how long it had gotten in the past few months. He needed to get it cut. Sighing, he glanced over at the desk were he had abandoned his bag. Pushing himself up, he walked over and reached inside grasping the book he had been reading the other day on Rune-crests. "At least I have something to past the time." He tossed the flap back over the opening and grabbed them bag, setting it closer to the bed. Settling down on the bed, using the pillow as a back support, Lloyd concentrated on the complex designs of the charm needed to create a Rune-crest.

**I just can't stop these chapters. They all use to be within 2000 words and now are nearly 4000. Sheesh, ah well, just moves it along faster. **

**I may take a short break from this story, (if I can) and focus on my other writing I have been neglecting. One is nearly complete and I want to get it finished before I lose momentum with it. So, it may be a week before I update. …Maybe.**

**Review Please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I confess. I couldn't stay away from this story. I tried and got a few pages on the other one, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I will finish it one day, but until then, here is the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 13:**

Lloyd would be seventeen now, Kratos reflected sadly as they trudged down the muddy road. He had missed fourteen years of his life and now he suddenly wanted to be a part of it. Perhaps, but he never would be.

The air was still damp from the earlier rain and the grass was laden with water. The climate seemed to suit the mood. Kratos eyed the serious faces beside him, knowing who and what they were thinking about. It was the same thing he was. Lloyd Irving.

Irving… The name sounded strange after his son's name. It felt as if Lloyd was a different person entirely and in a way he was. It bothered Kratos that he couldn't even picture his son. The small pieces that he had gathered from the others' conversations gave him a vague image, but little else. He wondered if he resembled Anna at all. How tall had he gotten? He was so small when he was three that Kratos couldn't grasp the fact Lloyd may be his height. Would he even recognize him? Would Lloyd recognize him? The prospect gave him both relief and saddness.

He looked up, letting his thoughts fade as he viewed their location. He could see the rising peak of the mountain pass; however, the weather had delayed their progress considerably and it may take an extra day to reach Hakonesia Peak.

"Mr. Kratos." Turning, found Colette at his right, easily keeping pace. Her white boots were black and stained with the mud, splatters reaching the hem of her robe as well. Kratos knew that both he and the others weren't any better. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"I believe I said that it was your choice whether you wished to reveal the information or not." Kratos said simply.

Colette nodded, "I know, but I shouldn't have spoken to you like that yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Chosen…" Kratos exasperated, wishing she would allow the subject to drop.

"It is just I am so worried about Lloyd and you are his father and you just didn't seem to care…" She trailed off.

Kratos didn't reply. He did care, but he just never showed it like the others, though he knew he was beginning to and it made it even more difficult.

"Colette, can I talk with you for a moment?" Genis call from behind and she glanced back, smiling.

"Okay, Genis." She looked back up at Kratos. "I am really sorry, Mr. Kratos." She said before heading back to the young half-elf.

Kratos watched her go back. Her apologies did little to console his worries. Words would not bring Lloyd back, Kratos knew that. It hadn't brought Anna and neither would it bring his son. All they did bring back were memories. Painful memories...

--

Lloyd jerked awake as a door slammed and he sat up abruptly. Where was he? He glanced around the strange room and then suddenly remembered. Tethe'alla. He was in Tethe'alla.

"Damn." He placed a hand to his head, rubbing his eyes. He stretched and yawned before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. He pulled on his boots and stood, stretching again. He scrunched his nose up at the musty smell of the room. He glanced out the window and saw that the first rays of dawn stretching across the still dark sky. Great, he had missed his supper. He doubt that woman from before would consider this a little late.

Buckling his swords on, he grabbed his bag and exited the room. The common room was empty save for the young woman from the night before. Lloyd watched as she lowered the chairs from the table. "So you finally decided to come down." She turned, leaning on the chair she just placed down. "I'm afraid you missed supper, but I will give you a plate now if you want."

Lloyd, surprised by her generosity, nodded. She smiled, and then vanished into the back. Glancing around, Lloyd seated himself near the counter.

"Here you go, hun." She returned suddenly, with a steaming bowl of what Lloyd took to be stew. "You must have been pretty tired the other night to miss a meal."

"Yeah." Lloyd muttered before digging in. It was good. He nearly moaned with delight at the flavor and warmth of the meat. In Welgaia food was bland and barely heated, but he had grown use to it. Now he realized how much he had missed a hot meal.

"By your face, it looks as if you hadn't had a decent meal in days." She laughed as she wiped the counter absently with a cloth. It must be a habit, for the counter was clean.

"Months, actually." Lloyd said between spoonfuls. She gave him an inquisitive look, but didn't push. Lloyd quickly finished the bowl, thanking her, then left the inn.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do today. He wandered back towards the gate, turning right to the stairs that led to the second level. By now the sun had risen higher and Lloyd could hear people moving around within their houses, slamming doors and opening windows.

For a moment the sound of morning activity caught him off guard. In Welgaia there was no morning activity because the angels never slept. In fact he couldn't recall the last time he was woken to the sound of a door slamming. What had it been like in Iselia? He had a hard time recalling it.

"Sir, are you alright?" snapping out of his daze, Lloyd realized he had stopped in the middle of the street. He looked at the speaker and jerked back in surprise. It was one of the women he had met when he had been here with Yggdrasil. She was a good few inches shorter than him, her short brown hair trimmed and fastened back with a beret. "Wait, I remember you." She tilted her head as she studied him.

"Uh… you must have me mistaken with someone else." Lloyd stepped back, preparing to turn. He remembered all to well his previous experience with this woman.

"No, I could never forget a handsome face." The statement made Lloyd stop and gape at her. How could she be so forthright with such comments? His stunned silence allowed the woman to sidle up beside him and she suddenly linked her arm around his. "Last time you were wearing a white outfit with a lot of straps and buckles. What were they for anyway?"

Lloyd avoided her face, "Uh…armor." He stated bluntly, attempting to slip his arm from hers. Unfortunately, she clutched him tighter.

"Really? Do you fight often? What is your career?" Lloyd glanced around helplessly, wondering how he had gotten into this situation. "You're cute when you are flustered, you know that?" the woman giggled.

"Look Ma'am—"

"Call me Serena." She stroked his arm as she began leading him down the street.

Lloyd flushed, "Okay… Serena, I really don't think—"

"Serena." Lloyd looked up to see a group of women standing near the base of the stairs leading to the third level of the city. Lloyd paled as he recognized them. _Oh no…_

"Helen. Look who I found." Serena called, still gripping Lloyd's arm with her small delicate hands. He considered at that moment whether to break away from her and run when he found himself surrounded.

How was it that he could practically handle most of the monsters and creatures stalking Derris Kharlan, yet he felt vulnerable and trapped among this encirclement of women?

"Oh my, isn't this the young nobleman we met a couple weeks ago? I daresay, Serena, how did you find him?" Helen smiled coyly at him, brushing back her blond hair.

"Would you believe he was wandering the streets in a daze?" she leaned her head against his arm causing him to flinch. "He looked so lost, I just had to help him."

A smaller, dark-haired girl smiled, "I rather like this newer outfit." She eyed him carefully, "It shows off more of his body."

Lloyd's eyes widened, "Uh… Ladies, please. I really must be—"

Laughter and giggles cut him off, "Would you look at how flustered he is? I expect he has never conversed with a woman." Helen giggled behind a silken, glove hand.

"It is hard to believe, Helen." Serena replied, shifting closer to Lloyd as he gently pulled his arm free from her. "He is such a gentlemen."

"What is your name?" The small dark-haired girl asked, suddenly beside him clasping his other arm. He still hadn't heard her name yet.

"Uh… Lloyd Aurion. Now if you will excuse me, I need to—"

"Hunnies, what is keeping you?" Lloyd looked up quickly pulling away from the women as Zelos walked up.

"Master Zelos." the Helen swooned, linking arms with the Chosen, "we were just talking to Lloyd Aurion here. Do you remember him?" Lloyd looked from Helen to Zelos, fully aware that Serena had once again latched on to his arm. She just never let go.

Zelos stared at him for a moment then broke into a smile, "Ah, the guy who didn't recognize the Great Chosen. You said your name is Lloyd?" Zelos slipped his arm free from Helen and draped it around her back, pulling her close. She smiled daintily, though she studied Lloyd from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah." Lloyd gently tugged his arm free once again. "Look, I am sorry, but I really need to be going." He hurried away from Serena, who pouted.

Lloyd hefted his pack higher on his shoulder, refraining from looking back as he made his way down the street. Finally, he was free of them.

"Just a minute, ladies." Lloyd tuned out Zelos' voice and lifted his head to find out where he was heading. To his left there were rows of houses, seemingly made out of brick. More people were wandering the streets and many were giving him curious looks. He ignored them, pretending to know where he was going.

"Hey, bud wait up." He heard a man call to someone. He ignored it, looking for an armor shop where he could buy some bracers. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he whirled, hands falling to his swords. "Whoa! Easy there, bud."

Lloyd blinked as he realized it was Zelos. "What do you want?" he took his hands off his swords and Zelos relaxed a bit.

Zelos draped an arm around his shoulder, "As my duty as the Chosen, it is my responsibility to welcome all newcomers to Meltokio, and I couldn't help but notice how out of place you look."

Lloyd pushed his arm off, getting irritated by how everyone was hugging him. What was with that anyway? He was beginning to miss Welgaia more and more, even if the food was bad, at least people didn't hug you. He looked at Zelos skeptically, "Is that really your duty?"

Zelos laughed, "No, afraid not. But…" he grinned, slapping Lloyd on the shoulder, "…I noticed my hunnies have taken a real fancy to you."

Lloyd's expression took on a defense stance, "I have nothing to do with it. They came after--"

Zelos laughed again, "Hey, hey, I am not accusing you, but if you are going to be here awhile, I figure I should show you a few ways to avoid such situations as your were in just now." He waved at the group of woman whispering, gradually leading Lloyd away from them. "I can give you a few…pointers if you want."

Lloyd sighed, feeling overwhelmed, but then he caught sight of Serena pointing at him and he nodded quickly. "Sure."

Zelos grinned and once again draped his arm over his shoulder, which Lloyd didn't even bother to shake off, knowing it was useless. "Trust me."

--

"Where is he, Yggdrasil?" Yuan demanded angrily.

Yggdrasil glanced nonchalantly at him before waving for the angel he was talking with to leave. "What is it now, Yuan? I grow tired of these interruptions."

Yuan folded his arms beneath his cloak, "I am asking where, Lloyd is. Kratos' boy."

"Ah, Lloyd." Yuan held back an exasperated sigh, keeping his eyes on the angel. It was definitely becoming tedious to be jostled around with small statements. Yuan hated guessing and half-truths, though technically, he was living one himself. He tossed the thought away, as Yggdrasil spoke again. "He's probably around. I let him do as he pleases as long as he takes an angel guide."

Yuan raised a brow, "You have no restrictions on him?"

"Of course I do." Yggdrasil snapped, "But I believe he is more than capable enough to defend himself. He is most likely somewhere outside the city training. Sometimes he goes for a day or two."

Yuan scowled, knowing that the Yggdrasil was lying. Where had he hidden the boy? He had already checked Kratos' room and found it spotless. No, Yggdrasil was definitely hiding him away.

"I am sorry to have bothered you, Lord Yggdrasil. Will you inform me of his return?" Yuan asked seriously and Yuan saw the annoyance in Yggdrasil's eyes, but received a nod nevertheless. "Thank you." He bowed, if a little mockingly.

"Oh, and Yuan." He paused as he went to turn. "Don't interrupt me again."

Yuan smirked, "Of course." He left the room, a smile on his face. There would be no need. He had an idea where Lloyd was. It was just a matter of pinpointing his location and that shouldn't take him long.

**Well, I finished this one. Sadly, not the one I had been planning to update *sigh***

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Took a little longer than planned... **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 14:**

"Whoa, what a week. Eh, Bud?" Zelos sighed, flopping down on his red, silken sofa, folding his hands behind his head.

Lloyd didn't reply from where he leaned against the wall, instead fiddled with his stiff gauntlets. Even after five days of wearing them, he still hadn't gotten them worn in.

It had been a long week. Between dodging noblewomen—particularly Serena—and accompanying Zelos throughout the city, he had found himself almost aggravated with Meltokio. The people were smug, the storekeepers downsizing and the atmosphere unfriendly. The original excitement and eagerness he had in visiting the city and deflated long ago and he found himself wishing to return either to the outskirts of the city or to Welgaia.

"What's the matter?" Zelos craned his neck around to look at him directly. Lloyd glanced up and shrugged.

"Just thinking." He said, adjusting his swords slightly.

Zelos unfolded his hands and sat up with a smile on his angular face. "Not about a certain woman, I hope."

Lloyd gave him an exasperated look, "Definitely not." Normally, a statement like that would have made him flush, but Zelos had been teasing him about Serena constantly and now it was more of an annoyance. "I was actually thinking about heading home."

"Home?" Zelos asked curiously. "Now that you mention it, where do you live, Lloyd?" he leaned back against the cushion.

Where did he live? It was a good question. Lloyd didn't answer right away. He couldn't very well say Iselia or Welgaia. Thinking back to the map of Tethe'alla he had seen tried to recall the name of the cities. "Altamira."

Zelos let a slow smile spread across his features, "Altamira? The Island Paradise?"

Lloyd nodded, though he had no idea what the Chosen was talking about. "I haven't been there for quite some time. I have been traveling for the past few months now." He added after a moment.

"Well, that is too bad. I was going to ask you about the latest news there." Zelos said, but Lloyd barely heard him.

He was thinking back to the question. Why had he considered Welgaia as his home? Even if he had been living there, it didn't make it his home. He closed his eyes, drawing up an image of the thick, lush forest that surrounded his home near Iselia. Streams of light passed through the rustling leaves, falling upon the wooden house nestled within the glade. He could hear the miniature stream trickling beneath the makeshift log bridge.

He smiled relieved he remembered it so clearly. He glanced at the smoothed stone resting near the back of the house, the small dirt path winding up to it, worn down by boots.

He forgot everything. The silent, dead city, haunted by the lifeless angels; the bustling streets of Meltokio; he forgot it all.

"Mom…" he whispered, and he ran toward the grave. Then a chill traveled through the air like an exhale of breath. It rushed past him and with it a sense of dread trailed, lingering. Lloyd slowed as it suddenly grew dark, shadows stretched up, blackening trees and shrubs. A dark cloak shrouded the grave and it became chipped and cracked, the words no longer visible. The path vanished as vegetation and grass grew up from the dirt in a tangled net of stems and leaves. Lloyd stared, wide-eyed as the clearing slowly became overgrown. The house was practically lost as vines and roots spilt the logs and planks in the walls and roof. Noishe's lean-to had crumbled, leaving only rotten pieces of wood.

He shook his head, backing up we suddenly everything wavered as if he were staring at it though smoke and then it was as if he was falling, though he was still upon the ground. His surroundings changed, becoming brighter… colder. It was Welgaia.

He went to shout, but his voice caught in his throat as it were being squeezed shut. The tall buildings rose above him, replacing the trees. The polished floor spread out before him, swallowing the dirt and grass like a surging tide of water. Then, angels were there, hovered listlessly, their empty eyes seeing nothing. He shook his head, turning, but everywhere he looked angels glided by the metal buildings.

He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He felt trapped, tethered in place by an invisible bond. Then Yggdrasil materialized beside him, the man he loathed and trusted. His kidnapper—his friend.

"Lloyd." He held out his hand.

Shaking his head, Lloyd tried to pull away, but he couldn't move.

"Lloyd!" he shouted and then suddenly Zelos was there. "What's wrong, Bud?"

Breathing heavily, Lloyd glanced around anxiously and found himself gazing at Zelos' living room.

"What's wrong?" Zelos asked again. "You zoned out there for a second."

Lloyd rubbed his face, "Nothing, I'm fine." He muttered, pushing himself from the wall. "But, I need to be going." He needed to get out of here; it had to be the city. It was too crowded and confined.

"What? What are you talking about?" Zelos asked as Lloyd brushed past him and moved towards the stairs.

Lloyd ignored him, hurrying up to the room he had been staying in when Zelos grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What the hell is wrong with you? You space out and then say you have to leave. What is going on?"

Lloyd pushed Zelos' hand off, "Look, I said I am fine." he went to go, but Zelos grabbed him again. "Zelos." Lloyd growled threateningly.

The Chosen released him, surprised by the sudden venom coming from his voice. Lloyd took the opportunity and entered his room. He quickly gathered his few belongings, cinching the bag closed.

He turned around and sighed as he spotted Zelos in the doorway. "Look, Zelos—"

"I don't care if you leave." folded his hands, leaning against the door frame. "I was just worried when you started freaking out down there. You looked like you were afraid of something."

Afraid? Lloyd nearly laughed, but instead shook his head. Afraid wasn't the word. It was more like… confused. "I'm sorry." He added after a moment, shifting the bag to his shoulder.

It had surprised him that Zelos had actually shown real concern. He had seen his coquetry behavior numerous times when he had been showing him around the city. Practically every woman they had met received some type of instigating remark about their beauty or appearance. Was it all for show? He couldn't be sure.

Zelos smiled, tossing some of his hair over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, as long as my bud is okay."

Lloyd couldn't help but smile at the remark. Zelos was definitely an interesting guy.

"So…" he looked up, as Zelos studied him, "You still need to go?" Lloyd thought he heard disappointment in the Chosen's voice.

"I am afraid so." Lloyd moved toward him and followed Zelos as they descended the stairs. His thoughts kept wandering back to the strange… memory? Image? He didn't even know what to call it.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Zelos and Lloyd stopped, looking at each other awkwardly. Lloyd was reluctant to say good-bye, even if this man was practically a stranger.

"So I guess I will see you later?" Zelos asked with a smile. Lloyd grinned back nodding. Zelos glanced away, looking out the front window, a distant look on his face. "Be careful, man and come back whenever you need to."

"I will." Lloyd assured him.

Lloyd gave him a small wave then walked out the door, not looking back as he closed the door. He sighed, from relief or depression? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of a lot of things.

He looked up to the sky, seeing the sun already past midday. "Well, better get going." He told himself aloud and started forward when a voice called out to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Lloyd Aurion." A man stepped out of the shadows of Zelos' mansion, pushing back his cloak to reveal his face.

"Yuan!" Lloyd exclaimed in surprise.

--

"Focus your mana and stabilize it." Kratos instructed, watching the young half-elf gather mana for his attack. Genis' small face was twisted in concentration, his white hair damp with perspiration.

"Burn! Eruption!" he shouted out and Kratos watched with satisfaction as magma boiled and burst from the ground. Genis smiled brightly and looked expectantly at the mercenary.

"Well done. That is enough for now." Kratos simply said, turning to move back to the temporary campsite. If Genis was disappointed by the reaction, Kratos didn't see it. Personally, it mattered little to him what the half-elf thought of him. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to help train him. A distraction, he told himself.

He reached the campsite, seating himself on the ground absently. Raine and Colette looked up from the meal were preparing. Colette smiled warmly as Genis approached, "How did it go?"

Genis returned the smile, "I finally learned the second level fire spell. It is a lot tougher than it looks." He flopped down his a sigh, "Requires a lot more mana too."

"Don't overexert yourself, Genis." Raine chided her younger brother. "You have plenty of time to learn them."

Kratos saw the determined look on Genis' face, but the half-elf knew better than to retort at his older sister. He knew the reason for his determination…

_"Kratos?" Genis approached him careful as they rested on the slopes of the Hakonesia Peak. _

_"What?"_

_Genis hesitated at the mercenary's quick reply, "Uh… do you think you could help me with my magic spells? You said you would consider after we left Iselia."_

_Kratos lifted his head slowly, eyeing the young boy. "You know all of the elements; all that is left is experience." _

_He shook his head, "No, I can't figure out what I am doing wrong with the second level spells." Genis frowned, "And I don't want to be a hassle on this journey. I want to help and I want to protect Colette too." _

_Kratos nearly smiled, but turned his head away. "Very well. We start tomorrow." _

"Here's your bowl." Kratos looked up to see Genis handing him a bowl of boiled rice. He took silently, watching as Genis grabbed his own and sat down next to Colette. Soon the two were talking quietly between each other.

Kratos sensed Raine seating herself beside him. "I am surprised you are willing to teach my brother."

He didn't answer, but continued watching the two younger teens. He could hear them laugh, Genis making exaggerated hand-motions. His eyes narrowed as he imagined his son sitting next to them, his laugh ringing out along with theirs. What did his laugh sound like?

"You miss him, don't you?" Raine asked, breaking him from his thoughts. Kratos no longer cared what assumptions they made of him and his son. There was little that remained hidden and it was fruitless to try and deny it.

"He wasn't one of the brightest students I ever had, "she related quietly, watching the others too, "but he was a good kid." Kratos hardened his expression as Raine continued, "He really enjoyed the outdoors. I always had a hard time getting him to pay attention in class. Except in Astronomy, he was unbelievably knowledgeable in that field—"

"Are you reminiscing on your own behalf or on mine?" Kratos cut in curtly, giving her a hard look. He hated how everyone else knew his son better than he did. It was a constant reminder that he had failed as his father.

Raine gave him a harsh glare, "Do I need a reason to speak of him?" he voice was sharp, "Though he may be your son, he is my student. I thought perhaps you would be interested in hearing about Lloyd's education as his father."

Kratos made to reply, but then stopped. "Forgive me."

Raine gave him a weak smile and then returned her gaze to her brother and Colette. "They never stop talking about him and they worry for him." she shook her head, "Especially Colette. She feels like she abandoned him because of this journey… we all do."

Kratos listened as Genis explained to Colette how much mana was needed for the different levels of spells; all the while she smiled and nodded her head. Abandoned him. Like he did.

Sighing, he stared down at the cold rice in his bowl then set it aside. "After this, I will find him and take him back to Iselia." Kratos felt Raine's inquiring look.

"And what of yourself?" she asked quietly. "What will you do?"

Kratos felt the heavy weight of the words fall upon his shoulders. He knew what he was going to do and he would give anything to be able to change it. But he wouldn't. He couldn't…

He kept his eyes riveted on the two younger teens, though not really seeing them, and he answered Raine's question. "I will do what is right."

**I really need to give Kratos a distraction. I don't like him like this. **

**And would you look at that, Yuan finally found Lloyd. Heh, heh. **

**Please Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter, time skip again. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 15:**

Lloyd was elated to have familiar company. Though Yuan was still a stranger, he knew about Welgaia and for some odd reason it gave Lloyd a slight reassurance. They walked out of the city, heading in the general direction of the Fooji Mountains. Yuan listened quietly as Lloyd related his week with the Chosen. He felt like a kid again; a strange excitement coursed through him, which initiated this rambling discussion with the half-elf.

Yuan made no comments as he talked, but watched him carefully. Lloyd had considered possible reasons for the half-elf's unannounced appearance as they left Meltokio, but settled on the likelihood that Yuan had simply come to visit him like he said he would.

"Zelos isn't a bad guy." Lloyd mused out loud, "People just expect too much of him and it goes to his head." He smiled. Yuan didn't reply, but looked away, staring at something in the distance.

Lloyd ran out of words and a comfortable silence fell on the two. Looking up at the distance mountain range, he suddenly realized he felt more relaxed now than he had been the entire week. It was strange that by simply leaving the city would ease his mind. Why was he so uncomfortable around people? The question unnerved him because he knew the answer. He had been away from people for too long. Welgaia may as well been uninhabited as for all the company the angels gave.

It was difficult to determine whether he preferred this or not. In a way, he did because he realized that the loss of his friends was not nearly as painful as it had been. They had been buried somewhere in the back of his mind, cut off because they had to be. Yggdrasil was right; he couldn't linger on what he had lost. At the moment, his friends were elsewhere and he was here. One day he would be able to go see them, after Colette's journey was over…

"How much has Yggdrasil told you of Kratos?" Yuan suddenly asked, breaking Lloyd from his thoughts.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked surprised, "Not much, actually, why?" he felt an odd sense of anticipation. Would Yuan tell him?

Yuan didn't answer right away and Lloyd felt his expectation falter slightly. Was he supposed to know? Should he have been asking Yggdrasil? At times he had considered it, but for some reason he didn't feel comfortable having the angel explain it. He had wanted Kratos to tell him, but he wasn't there.

"Would you like to know?" he finally asked quietly.

Lloyd looked at him uncertainly. Did he want to know? There so many things he wanted to know, so many questions…

He looked away, "I don't know." He shook his head, "I want him to tell me…"

Yuan nodded as if he understood though Lloyd thought he saw a hint of frustration pass across the half-elf's face. "Well, if you have any questions, you can ask me, alright?"

Lloyd smiled, mumbling thanks, though truthfully he felt uneasy about the offer. He had already guessed that Yuan and Yggdrasil didn't get along and he wondered if being with Yuan would cause a further rift. He didn't want Yggdrasil upset, especially with him. But at the same time, he enjoyed the half-elf's company and didn't want to insult him. He didn't know what he should do.

"It is getting late; perhaps we should set up camp." Yuan broke the silence, motioning to the setting sun. Lloyd looked up in surprised, also noticing how close the Fooji Mountains were. In another half-day they would have reached the slopes. Had they really traveled that far?

"Yeah." He nodded and scanned the area for shrubs or stunted trees that he could use to fuel a fire, but all he could find were small clusters of wooded stems of a nearly dead shrub. Guess he would have to use grass. He dropped his pack on the ground and unsheathed a sword and began hacking at the grass. Yuan helped him and soon they had cleared a suitable area and piled the grass and the sticks in the center. Yuan dug a small trench around it to keep the flame from spreading.

Lloyd brushed a hand across his sweaty brow, sighing. Though the sun was dropping, the mid-summer air had gained a muggy atmosphere and the simple task had left Lloyd out of breath. "How can you not be tired?" he asked jealously as the half-elf accepted the flint Lloyd passed him from his pack and struck a flame on grass. "Or at least sweating?"

Yuan fanned the small flame, then sat back as it hungrily consumed the grass, black smoke swirled as the flame crackled against the greener stalks. "Well, I suppose being an angel gives you that advantage." He lifted his head expectantly at him, but Lloyd's shock was short lived.

"Oh," he looked down, "That explains it some." He brushed at the grass on his pants absently.

"You don't seem surprised." Yuan stated, watching him carefully. Lloyd shrugged.

"What am I to be surprised at? You are an angel." Lloyd couldn't hold back the bitterness. Wait, why was he bitter at him…?

Yuan seemed to consider his response then added, "I suppose living in Welgaia influenced your conformity in being associated with angels." Lloyd looked at him blankly and Yuan sighed, "In other words, you have become use to having angels around."

Lloyd shrugged, "I guess. But why are you like Yggdrasil and not the others? He never mentioned anyone else like him." he ripped a handful of grass and tossed it lazily on the flame causing it to flare up.

Yuan looked at him in surprised, "Didn't he tell you?" Lloyd shook his head and Yuan smiled slightly, "Well, I am not sure how much I am allowed to say, but… You know that Yggdrasil and myself are what you would say 'old acquaintances,' right?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that before about my father." Lloyd smiled, "And so did Yggdrasil."

Yuan nodded, "Well, I am also a part of the ruling body in Welgaia, alongside Yggdrasil. Although he holds the most power, your father and I fall directly under him and answer only to him."

Lloyd frowned and looked up sharply. _His father?_ "What did you just say?" he leaned forward.

Yuan looked up with a smile. "Does that come to you as a shock?" Lloyd thought he heard something mocking in his tone, but he was still coming to terms with Yuan's previous comment.

_"Your father and I fall directly under him and answer only to him." _

He had known Kratos had been working for Yggdrasil, but now sounded as if he was more than that. They were equals him and Yuan. They were…

"Angels…" he whispered the word and Yuan tilted his head curiously, a smile playing on his lips.

_His father… it wasn't possible was it? But… _Lloyd felt numb as he tried to reason out his thoughts. Yuan sat silently, his expression unchanging and Lloyd felt his anger boil within him as he felt the half-elf's mockery. He had known how it would affect him; he had been playing him to see his reaction. Was he trying to cause disruption between him and Yggdrasil? Why had Yggdrasil kept that from him? Yggdrasil always did things for a reason, but he was starting to wonder to what purpose it was…

"Yuan, I—" he started when a sudden flash erupted beside them causing Lloyd to fall back. Yuan remained motionless as Yggdrasil materialized in front of them in his adult form.

"Y-Yggdrasil!" Lloyd stared in shock, "What are—"

"We are leaving, Lloyd." He swiftly reached down and grabbed his arm, glaring over his shoulder at Yuan still seated on the ground. "I have something of urgency to discuss with you and we need to return to Welgaia."

"Yggdrasil?" Lloyd asked quietly, drawing the angel's attention. Yggdrasil stared down at him silently then closed his eyes and Lloyd felt himself drifting again, a feeling of nothingness and the last thing he saw was Yuan rising from the ground.

--

Yuan stood slowly, ignoring the slowly diminishing fire. He had expected Yggdrasil to come, but not so quickly. He straightened his cloak. Still, he had, at least, given Lloyd something to think about.

He frowned, folding his arms as he stared out into the darkness, the sun having set and cloaking the area in a deep black. Yet, the boy's reaction was not one he had expected. He was too accepting, too nonchalant over the idea that his father was an angel.

"Yggdrasil has had him too long…" he muttered aloud. If only he had that extra day to reveal Yggdrasil's real motives, then perhaps Lloyd's trust would waver.

Trust. Yuan scoffed at how gullible Lloyd was to believe in Yggdrasil. He had been there for what? Mere months? Yet, already he was adjusting to it. Maybe he had been foolish not to alert Kratos. Maybe he should…

No. He had to wait. As much as a problem Lloyd's loyalty to Yggdrasil could be, Kratos discovering him could be even worse. No, Yuan needed Lloyd to force Kratos into yielding to his demands and release his seal. He didn't need Lloyd to trust him, though it would make it easier in the end. But if he needed to, force could be applied.

Glancing down, Yuan noticed the abandoned pack. Lloyd's pack. He studied it for a moment then picked it up. Yuan needed to keep Lloyd undecided. He had only months before Kratos reached the Tower and Yuan had an unsettling feeling that Yggdrasil intended Lloyd to be there.

--

Yggdrasil released his grip on Lloyd and moved away as he attempted to gain his balance again. "Yggdrasil, I—"

"What were you doing with Yuan?" Yggdrasil spun around quickly, anger displayed across his face.

Lloyd stood stunned, mouth opening. Why was he angry with him? "What do you mean? Why can't I see him, I thought he was your friend?" he felt confused and upset. Should he apologize? No, he hadn't done anything wrong… had he?

Yggdrasil paused for a moment, his dark expression lessening. "Lloyd…" he trailed off, looking uncertain.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, "But I didn't know." He saw Yggdrasil face lift in amusement and he smiled, feeling relieved that he was no longer angry. Why did he think like that and why had he apologized…?

"It's fine, Lloyd. I had Yuan on an important mission and you were distracting him." Yggdrasil lent him a small smile, "He tends to forget his orders occasionally." His last statement seemed distant, but Lloyd ignored it.

Lloyd glanced around and noticed they were in Yggdrasil's throne room. "You said you needed to see me?" he returned his gaze to Yggdrasil, feeling more like himself now that Yggdrasil wasn't angry at him. His apology must have worked…

"Yes, I did, but first, I would like to know how your week went. Did you learn anything significant?" Lloyd looked at him skeptically. It was as if he had been at school and Yggdrasil was asking about his day, he both was eager and hesitant to answer.

"Well, I met the Chosen, Zelos Wilder." Yggdrasil nodded, moving to his throne and took a seat. Lloyd quickly summarized his excursions over the past week, though being subtle on the noblewomen incident.

"Zelos was a pretty neat guy when he isn't around women." Lloyd mentioned as an after thought. "He also trained with me some, too."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Yggdrasil brought his hands to his mouth, "Though, I hope you won't mind me asking what Yuan was talking to you about."

Lloyd flinched as he remembered their conversation and the truth about Kratos. _Was it really true?_ He felt Yggdrasil's eyes on him as he stood in silence debating. Would Yuan get in trouble for mentioning it? Yet, Lloyd knew that Yuan wouldn't have told him if he knew the risk. Besides, they were supposed to be friends, right?"

"Is—is my father an angel?" he asked quickly, afraid of Yggdrasil's reaction. Surprisingly, Yggdrasil appeared unfazed by the question.

"I see, so the topic was about Kratos." He muttered barely loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

He shook his head, "No, not really. He told me he was an angel, like you, and that he and Kratos were just below you in ranking." He paused then hesitantly continued, "Does that mean…"

Yggdrasil nodded, "Yes, he is."

--

Kratos listened silently as Raine discussed their next direction. _The wind temple_, he sighed to himself. He didn't particularly like the guardian that was housed there. The flying bird-like creature only gave him an irritating reminder that he couldn't fly. _It would be so much easier to kill if I could fly._

"So we will head north-east to the Balacruf Mausoleum… Kratos are you listening?" Raine glanced up at the distracted mercenary. Kratos lowered his head to meet her gaze and nodded.

"We should stock up on supplies before we head out." He added. He noticed the suspicious look she gave him, but he shook his head.

She had been like that ever since he had spoken to her on the slopes of Hakonesia Peak. This was exactly why he didn't converse with people; they never leave you alone afterwards.

He watched as she folded up the map and thanked Linar for his assistance in deciphering the map. The young scholar blushed, "It was no problem, and you were the one who did all the work anyway."

Kratos sighed and rubbed his face. He wished that they could simply get what they needed and leave. Eventually, Raine bid Linar farewell and Kratos followed her out, Colette and Genis trailing him.

"Alright, I will take Colette and go purchase some more food. Kratos, you and Genis find a gel shop." She motioned for Colette to come with her, "Meet back at the city entrance when you are finished."

Kratos and Genis watched them leave when the young half-elf looked up at him. "I think I saw a supply shop at the north end of town…"

"Fine." He answered and followed Genis. He studied Genis, noticing his upset expression. He knew Genis would never reveal his troubles if someone did not ask him, but Kratos didn't feel particularly comfortable taking on that task. It wasn't his concern, yet at the same time…

He sighed, what was he getting himself into? "What is troubling you?" he didn't look at the boy as he asked the question.

Genis, startled, looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kratos kept silent and Genis gradually looked away. "I was worrying about Colette and Lloyd. Mostly Lloyd."

Kratos closed his eyes, "I see."

"Do you think what Colette said is true?" Kratos looked down at him, "About Lloyd being in a ranch, I mean." Genis lowered his voice as a person passed them.

"It is possible." Kratos said after awhile, not bothering to hide the anxiety in his words.

Genis frowned at that, but didn't reply as they entered the shop. Kratos glanced around the dimly lit room, the smells and spices mingling in the air. There were only a handful of people gathered in there. "I will get the gels." Genis mumbled and moved away quickly.

Kratos watched him go, then turned around quietly and exited the shop. Hopefully the boy wouldn't panic when he noticed his absence. Stepping out of the shadows, he lowered himself on the stone steps.

He felt strangely empty, a feeling all too familiar to him. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Originally, he had fought to keep this mask erected, but now that he had let it fallen, he was reluctant to hide behind it again.

"What have I gotten into?" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes. Once again he was second guessing himself and he knew if this continued it would become even harder to accomplish his duties.

He heard the door behind him open and shut with a dull thud, a listened as the footsteps crossed the grassy plateau. "I got everything we were low on and—" Genis abruptly stopped talking and Kratos looked up to see the young half-elf staring in shock down the slope. Following his gaze, Kratos' eyes widened as he witnessed Noishe loping through the gate, people screaming as they rushed out of the protozoan's way.

_What is he doing here? _Kratos cursed silently as he hurried to his feet and down the steps. _He is going to get himself killed._

"Noishe!" Genis cried out as a handful of the city guard rushed at the protozoan keeping him from further entering the city. "Leave him alone!"

Noishe whined pitifully, backing away from the jabbing pitchforks and swords when Kratos shoved his way past the guards. "Leave him be." He demanded, his tone startling the defenders.

"Is this your… creature?" one asked, keeping his weapon pointed at Noishe.

Kratos nodded, "I apologize that he entered the city." He laid a hand on the protozoan's head protectively, feeling Noishe nuzzle his arm.

Genis wriggled his way through the throng and came up beside the protozoan, "Hey, Noishe! What are you doing here?" he stroked his head, earning a tentative lick and a whine.

Kratos removed his hand and turned, heading to the entrance, "We will wait for Raine and the Chosen near the gate." Noishe followed him eagerly, padding close against Kratos' leg. Genis hurried after him.

"Why did they attack him? He isn't dangerous." Genis scratched behind Noishe's large ear. "They are like that at Iselia too."

"It's mostly likely that his large size and wolf-like characteristics give him a monstrous appearance." He gave him a side-glance.

Genis nodded, "That makes sense." He frowned, "You said that he was your pet, where did you find him?" he pushed Noishe's head away as the protozoan attempted to lick his face. Kratos would have smiled, until Noishe turned his attention on the mercenary, successfully saturating Kratos' hand with a lick.

"It was more like Noishe found me." He answered vaguely, attempting to recall whether it was Tethe'alla or Sylvarant. It was during the Kharlan War, but he couldn't remember the exact location. "I was traveling when I found him injured in the forest. I mended the worst of his injuries and since then he has been following me."

Noishe gave a soft growl, ending in a whine and Genis laughed, "It is almost as if he is trying to talk with us."

Kratos smiled faintly, rubbing Noishe's head, "Indeed."

**There not so much angst, though there is no doubt it will most likely return. **

**Next chapter is going to be a time skip, possibly a month, maybe two. **

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I lied about the time skip. I decided that it would be easier to explain a few things if it was present, rather than have the characters look back. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 16:**

Kratos watched the protozoan as he lay curled by the fire, basking in the attention he was getting from Colette. Noishe's sudden appearance had caused the Chosen a momentary relief from her worries on Lloyd. She was smiling now as she patted Noishe's large head, telling him all about there travel's so far. She really did love animals…

They were currently camped outside the large Mausoleum, allowing them the entire day tomorrow to complete the wind seal. He frowned, not paying attention to Genis' and Raine's conversation on about the next seal. Noishe's sudden appearance had caught him off guard, hadn't expected the protozoan to leave Dirk, unless he thought Kratos was in danger...

He studied the sleeping creature. He was glad to have his old friend back, though the reason for him coming eluded him, and he doubted the protozoan simply missed him.

"Kratos, is something bothering you?" Raine had broken away from her brother and came over to him. It was strange, how they all treated him now that they knew his relation to Lloyd. Before, Raine would never concern herself with him and now she wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, though he knew she wasn't. Deciding to avert the topic away from him, he motioned to the temple, "Have you figured out how to open the entrance?"

Raine immediately smiled, eyes widening slightly, "Of course! I was just discussing it with Genis." She pointed at the stone table erect before the stone door. "Unlike the previous two seals there is no oracle, yet I believe that Balacruf Map we found upon the Stone Dias has a significant purpose…" Kratos allowed himself to tune her out, already knowing how it worked.

"Kratos?" he turned his head and saw Genis standing on his other side, Raine still talking on his other. How did he ever get wrapped up in this?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think we could train again tonight?" Kratos noticed the excitement in his eyes and found it hard to keep from smiling. "I think I am ready to try the second level ground spell."

Kratos sighed, but nodded, "Very well, we will move a ways from the campsite." He rose, successfully interrupting Raine. "Miss Sage, your brother wishes to continue his training."

She stopped in mid-word and looked up at him for a moment, "What? Oh, okay. Just be careful." She turned her attention to Genis who smiled.

"I will."

Kratos shook his head, "Let's go." He stepped over the flat boulder he was sitting on and headed towards the outskirts of the temple, Genis hurrying after him. Kratos heard a scrabbling behind and Colette's surprised shout and then was nearly toppled over as Noishe ran up beside him, shoving against his leg.

"Noishe." He warned, but the protozoan merely nuzzled his head against thigh, pressing even closer.

"I guess he missed you, huh?" Genis chuckled, fiddling with his kendma. "He acted like this with Lloyd after school."

Kratos pushed Noishe away irritably, ignoring his whine. "Was he?"

Genis nodded, "Lloyd always had Noishe carry him right up to the gates of Iselia, even though he knew Noishe was not allowed in the village. Then Noishe would wait there all day until school was over, though sometimes he had to wait until Lloyd was out of detention."

Kratos lifted an eyebrow, "Detention?" he asked curiously.

The young half-elf smiled and Kratos wondered if he had forgotten who he was talking to. "Yeah, Lloyd had to stay after school quite a bit. Mostly it was for sleeping in class."

"Sleeping…in class?" Kratos frowned. Raine hadn't mentioned that, though she did say he never paid attention. Was that what she meant? Shaking his head, he chided himself. He couldn't let himself get distracted by Lloyd right now. "This is far enough."

Genis stopped, studying his surroundings. Kratos nodded approvingly. The last time, Genis had failed to do so and had been attacked, though Kratos kept him from actually getting hurt. Raine never learned of that incident.

Kratos shoved Noishe away again, and caught Genis' attention. "Alright, let's see what you can do."

--

Lloyd flipped through the papers on his father's desk, frustrated. He couldn't believe he had lost it, after how long he had searched for it. Roughly placing the disordered papers back into a pile, he turned around and ducked to the floor, searching beneath the low bed.

"Stupid angels." They had to clean the room. He always found it hard to find things again when you cleaned up. He pushed himself back up, pushing his lengthening hair from his face. He needed to get it cut again.

He frowned, glancing around the already disheveled room. Where was that book…? Wait…

"Damn it!" he struck the bed angrily before sitting down. He had taken it to Tethe'alla, and he had left the bag there. He buried his head into his hands, sighing irritably. "Great…just great." He muttered.

He had been really close into figuring out how to properly carve the charm. There were only five major differences in the carvings, which were angelic symbols apparently. He was going to practice on some inhibitor ore if Yggdrasil would let him, but with out the book he wasn't so sure if he would be able to…

Sighing, he stood up and went to the closet. Opening it he smiled faintly as he spotted his father's uniform. It was quite similar to his and he thought it was kind of neat. Still grinning, he grabbed his and shut the door.

Ten minutes later he walked out of his room, glad to be back in the familiar clothes… Frowning, he wondered how he could consider them familiar. Weird. He passed the angels as he headed to the bridge, hesitating only a moment when he recalled his dream. _Don't be foolish_, he chided himself and carried on, heading towards the castle.

Should he asked Yggdrasil if they could go back to Tethe'alla and get the book, or should he just look for another in the library? He doubted he could find another book on Rune-crests that described them in enough detail. But at the moment, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to Yggdrasil… especially after that…

"Lloyd!" his head snapped up in surprised and he turned around.

"Yuan?"

The half-elf slowed down, giving him a half-smile. "How are you doing? Yggdrasil give you a hard time?"

Confused by Yuan's sudden appearance he shook his head, "Uh…no, not really. What are you doing here?"

"That's good." Yuan nodded, ignoring his question, "Did he confirm what I said about your father?"

Lloyd frowned, "What makes you think I asked?" he snapped defensively. He had blocked off the conversation he had with Yggdrasil. It was still hard to accept…

"Do you really expect me to believe you wouldn't?" Lloyd lowered his gaze guiltily.

"I guess not. It…It's just hard to believe—"

"That you are the son of an angel?" Yuan finished. Lloyd flinched at the statement. Hearing it made it seem even more unbelievable. An angel… His father was an angel… but what did that make him?

Yuan seemed to watch him again. Why did he do that? What was he looking for? Lloyd unconsciously stepped away from the half-elf.

"Lloyd," he shook his head, "Do you even know what you are doing here?"

The question caught him off guard, "Doing here? What do you mean?"

Yuan gave him a hard look and stepped forward, "Do you seriously mean that? Have you forgotten already how Yggdrasil brought you here?"

The way Yuan practically spat Yggdrasil's name annoyed Lloyd. But the half-elf didn't give him a chance to speak. "He kidnapped you, brought you here and refuses to let you go back to Sylvarant. To your father."

"My father is Kratos!" Lloyd growled angrily. Why was Yuan talking about this? What did he want?

"And what about the Dwarf that raised you? What about Dirk?" Yuan pointed at him, "Did you so easily forget about him?"

Lloyd's eyes widened. _Dirk…_

Yuan narrowed his eyes, "Lloyd," he reached up and gripped his shoulder firmly causing him to wince. "Don't let Yggdrasil make you forget."

"But…" Lloyd mumbled, but Yuan released him with a slight push.

"Here, you left this in Tethe'alla. Be careful with your things." He shoved a bag into his hands. Lloyd felt the shape of a book within the material. He looked at it in surprise then lifted his head, but found the half-elf gone.

His hands tightened around the bag, Yuan's words playing through his head. _"Don't let Yggdrasil make you forget." _Forget what? Where he came from? Lloyd shook his head. How could he forget where he came from? Yuan didn't know what he was talking about.

Lloyd reached into the bag and pulled out the book, looking at it carefully. Now that he had it, he had no reason to approach Yggdrasil, yet… If he asked for the ore now, he could start practicing right away.

He wasn't sure why he was so intent on creating Rune-crest, it just gave him something to do other than sparring and reading and he…

Lloyd glanced down at the book again. The truth was, he had been thinking of his father and that he was a… an angel. He knew how the half-elves made the transformation, using exspheres and attaching special key-crests to them. Yggdrasil had explained it to him and he also explained the significance of the type of crest used. That is why he had studied Rune-crests, curious to what the difference was.

He shook his head and looked around for an angel. Locating a man hovering near the beginning of the bridge, he called to him. "Take this to my room." He handed the bag to him, maintaining an authoritative tone. Yggdrasil said it was the only way they understood an order.

The angel gave a slow bow, "Understood, Master Lloyd." Turning the angel, flapped his wings gently and moved off towards his quarters. Lloyd hated how strict he sounded, but knew that it was pointless using manners. Yggdrasil said they were unheard and it was a waste of time.

Glad he didn't have to return to his room, Lloyd continued towards the castle, eager to ask Yggdrasil about the ore. He reached the castle and darted up the stairs and slipped in through one of the many doorways. He knew the pathway by heart now. He smiled as he remembered getting lost the first couple of trips up here, it seemed so long ago.

Finally he reached the door leading to Yggdrasil's throne room. Lloyd hesitated. Was he making a mistake? He knew why he was doing this, but… he didn't know whether he was being logical about it. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He was just practicing, that's it, just practicing.

Repeating the phrase, he pushed the door open.

--

Genis scowled angrily, "Why can't I get it? What am I doing wrong?"

Kratos watched quietly as the boy struggled to discover his fault. Kratos saw it immediately. The mana he gathered was not enough for the mid-level spell. He knew Genis understood that and didn't need him to tell him.

"Genis." Kratos motioned for the boy to come over to where he was seated. Noishe lifted his head lazily, craning his neck around to lay it on Kratos' lap. Genis sat down next to the mercenary, his face bent down in disappointment and anger. "If you intend to waste my time, I would like to know."

Lifting his head in surprise, Genis said, "I don't want to waste your time. I'm trying—"

"I told you before. Your mind has to be focused only on the spell and the location you're casting it." Kratos looked at him hard. "You were distracted the entire time and you would release your spells much too early."

Genis opened his mouth to reply, but then looked away. "I—I try not to think of him. I try, but…." Kratos could hear his voice shaking and softened his expression.

"Genis…" he started.

Suddenly the small half-elf twisted and wrapped his arms around Kratos, burying his head in his chest. "I just miss him—im so much—uch. He was my best friend and… and…" he broke off, hiccupping and sobbing quietly.

Kratos' arms were raised awkwardly, staring at the boy with a shocked expression. The action had caught him off guard and he was unsure of what he was supposed to do. He lowered his hands to Genis' shoulders, hesitating before pushing the boy back.

Genis quickly released his hold and scrambled away. "I'm sorry, Kratos. I—"

Kratos stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head, "Don't worry about it. Let's head back to camp."

He rose, realizing that Noishe was absent. Genis got up wordlessly, retrieving his kendma from the ground. Kratos felt guilty for pushing the boy away, but shook his head. It was not his place to comfort him; it was his Raine's. But somehow, he didn't think Genis would confide to his sister.

Slowing his pace, so he was even with the boy, Kratos stared at the setting sun, wondering how he had become so involved with these people's lives. It was a mistake, he knew, but he found himself helpless against connection he shared with him. There was never supposed to be a connection, which was something he had been convinced himself before he had started the job.

Kratos released a sigh. He was tired of this pretense that he was excluded. He was tired of lying to himself about his thoughts. He was tired of keeping up his mask.

Duty was momentarily forgotten and he found himself allowing instinct taking over. With reluctance or hesitation, Kratos lifted his hand and laid it on Genis' shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

**Heh, I liked this chapter for some reason. It was interesting to write, though shorter than I thought it would be. Hmmm…**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, this chapter will hold some answers that a few readers asked… hopefully. **

**And sorry it has taken so long to update. School was finally catching up to me and I could only find a few minutes each night to type. Heh, but an excuse is an excuse I guess… Anyway, sorry about it, and please enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 17:**

Yggdrasil watched Lloyd work on the piece of inhibitor ore uneasily. He was impressed on the level of skill the boy showed in the craftsmanship and how quickly he learned the charm for a rune-crest; however, he wondered at the reason for it.

The soft snick of the knife in the rigid rock kept the silence of the room at bay. It was strange, but Yggdrasil was beginning to enjoy the boy's company. For the past month he had spent nearly all his time with Lloyd, either training him or watching him carve the ore. Sometimes Lloyd would talk, other times he was so focused on the mineral in his hands that he barely breathed.

Lloyd had stopped asking to go back to Sylvarant a couple weeks after coming back from Tethe'alla. It may only be temporarily, but Yggdrasil couldn't help but feel elated at the thought that Lloyd had finally come to accept Welgaia as his home.

Yggdrasil thought back to the first time he saw Lloyd, nothing more than a naïve boy, carelessly swinging wooden swords at a wolf. It was hard to believe that he was now a skilled swordsman, trusting and comfortable with his life in Welgaia.

Lloyd shifted, lifting the ore to study it, and then lowering it back down to carve at it again. It was a marvel how quickly Lloyd had adapted to this life, but perhaps it was because he had little choice. Yggdrasil had been careful in the restrictions he placed on Lloyd, allowing him plenty of freedom, yet constantly reminding him who still had the authority. A few times, Yggdrasil had lost his temper at him. He could have killed Lloyd numerous times and maybe that is why the boy was grateful to him. Maybe not.

A light smile came to the human's face as he lifted the crest again, admiring it. Yggdrasil couldn't help but smile as well as Lloyd turned to him.

"It's finished." Lloyd slid off his chair and walked to him, presenting the crudely shaped rune-crest. "If the ore was processed it would look better, but I never learned that." Lloyd crossed his arms, fiddling with the knife.

Yggdrasil studied the charm pattern. Each character was carved carefully and precisely, important when creating a crest. It was the perfect size to slip over an exsphere and Yggdrasil was certain that it could serve in place of a real one. "It's very well done. Better than your last ones."

Lloyd smirked and pointed at it. "It took a while to memorize the pattern, but it's easy now. It's not that different from a real one."

"Indeed," Yggdrasil said, handing it back to him. "That is a useful skill to have since dwarves are the only ones who know the charm."

Lloyd didn't answer right away, pocketing the crest. He placed the knife on the table carefully. "Yggdrasil?" he asked slowly. For a moment, Yggdrasil almost regretted mentioning the dwarves, remembering Lloyd was raised by one.

"Yes, Lloyd," Yggdrasil asked.

Lloyd opened his mouth, then closed it quickly shaking his head, mumbling, "Never mind."

Yggdrasil narrowed his eyes in concern, wondering what could be bothering the young swordsman. It wasn't like Lloyd to hesitate with him anymore. These days, they spoke quite comfortably with one another. "Lloyd, you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?" Yggdrasil rose from his seat and moved next to the boy.

Lloyd glanced up, uncertainty on his face. "Well…" Lloyd started. "I was wondering—I was wondering if it would be all right to call you Lord now?"

The question surprised Yggdrasil, but he was careful not to show it. "Why the sudden change?" he asked. He was pleased with Lloyd's decision to, yet curious as to what had finally spurred the decision.

Lloyd turned to face him. "Well, you said that the title was a way for showing respect for you. And—I mean, you have done so much for me, training me and teaching me about Tethe'alla and just listening to me when I needed to talk—" Yggdrasil could see Lloyd's face flushing from embarrassment and held up his hand to silence him.

"Lloyd." He smiled and said, "It is entirely your choice how you wish to address me."

Lloyd opened his mouth and then his face broke into a grin. "Thanks. It's just that I feel like I don't show how grateful I am for what you have done for me."

Yggdrasil shook his head. "It's fine, Lloyd. Look, why don't you take a break and go train for a bit. Your muscles will be cramp from sitting for so long."

"Okay." He smiled, heading back to the table to gather the materials and headed for the door before stopping. Turning back he grinned. "Thanks… Lord Yggdrasil."

Yggdrasil didn't reply as Lloyd left the room, merely watching as the door closed. He had been deliberating for quite sometime whether it was too soon to ask Lloyd, not wanting to frighten or create a reason for wariness.

A slow smile filled his pale features as he hovered near the chair. Now he knew that Lloyd would practically accept any decision he proposed, even if there was some doubt. Respect was one of the last things he had needed from the boy and it was obvious he had it. "I think it is about time to ask him."

--

Kratos was not in a pleasant mood. For a month, problems had been piling up, one upon another. After completing the wind seal, they were attacked by the Tethe'allan woman again, ambushing them at the entrance. Kratos had barely enough time to push Colette out of the way and took the attack meant for her and getting blown back into the wall. Other than dazing him, the attack did little, but he was still annoyed.

Genis and Raine managed to distract the woman long enough for him to get up and slam his hilt into the side of her head. He was about to finish her off when Colette latched onto his arm and begged him not to.

_"Chosen, she is trying to kill you. It's my responsibility to protect you and I can't if—" She cut him off. _

_"I can't let you kill her. She must have her reasons; can't we just bring her with us?" Colette moved so she was in between him and the woman_

_"No."_

Kratos sighed and shifted the weight in his arms before bending down, laying the woman on the ground. It seemed fate was intent on making his life more difficult. The woman moaned as he straightened and walked away, but didn't wake up. Just as well in his opinion.

Noishe was pacing uncomfortably, watching her and Kratos laid a hand on his tense back. "Easy Noishe," he whispered gently. But the protozoan stopped pacing, but didn't remove his penetrating gaze from her. Maybe he sensed where she was from as well.

Raine came up beside him, a frown on her face. "You don't care this arrangement either." He didn't answer because it wasn't a question. "It amazes me how she can be so forgiving, even to those who threaten her life." Raine shook her head sadly.

Kratos nodded. Colette was too naïve and even though that quality was a blessing at times, it seemed to only make trouble for him.

"Kratos?" Genis moved up beside him, leaving Colette to watch over the woman.

"What?"

The half-elf looked hesitant. "Why were you so intent on killing her? Is it because she is Desian and trying to kill Colette?"

Slightly surprised at the question, Kratos shook his head. "She isn't a Desian; nevertheless, I was just doing my job of protecting the Chosen." He looked Genis in the eye. "Leaving your enemy alive and turning your back on them can get you killed."

Genis seemed to consider his words when Raine spoke up, "You said she isn't a Desian. How can you be sure?"

"Even during assassinations, it would be pointless for the Desians to bother changing their attire. If they wanted the Chosen dead then they would have sent a larger number and wouldn't bother tracking us."

Raine nodded, turning her attention back to the assassin. "Speaking of her clothes, they seem—usual." She lowered her voice. "Almost familiar."

Kratos kept his face blank and nodded. Familiar? That should be impossible since the Tethe'allan style had not been seen in hundreds of years. He glanced at Raine. He had made the assumption she was fairly young, though looks were deceiving when concerning half-elves.

"Oh! She is awake!" Colette exclaimed excitedly and Kratos immediately stepped forward, gently pulling Colette back. Thankfully she didn't argue.

Genis and Raine were flanking him, each holding their weapons at their sides. At least they weren't incompetent. The Tethe'allan woman groaned, rolling her head to the side before her eyes flickered open. She reached up and held her head when Kratos unsheathed his sword holding it at her neck.

The woman froze eyes wide with fear as she looked up the length of the blade. Colette pulled at his arm, but Raine pushed her back, shaking her head. Turning then, she addressed the assassin. "What's your name?"

Kratos studied the woman. She was definitely apart of the Mizuhoan village. Her style of clothes and dark hair confirmed that. He lifted the blade closer to her neck. "Answer the question."

The woman's eyes flickered with distaste before she lowered it. "Fujibayashi Sheena."

Raine seemed to consider the name before she folded her arms. "Why are you trying to kill the Chosen? Who do you work for? Are you a Desian?"

Sheena was shaking, whether it was from fear or something else Kratos couldn't be sure. She avoided there faces and Kratos knew that she was struggling with what she wanted to tell them. He pulled the sword back. "It is because of the Chosen's wishes that you are alive right now. I suggest you make use of that chance."

Everyone looked at him in surprised as he sheathed his sword and turned away. He knew they hadn't expected that kind of response from him, but he knew that it was pointless to try and force the woman to talk.

He listened as Raine coaxed Colette and Genis to leave the woman alone. Kratos moved next to Noishe who was still nervous when Sheena exclaimed. "That thing belongs to you guys?"

Noishe barked sharply, moving forward, but Kratos pushed him back and faced the ninja. "That creature has been stalking me since Ossa Trail." She looked at Noishe warily. "I thought I lost it when I got on the boat and crossed to Palma—"

"So it was you who killed our companion." Kratos glanced at Raine as the teacher made the connection. Sheena looked at the half-elf in fear.

"I-I…" She trailed off, turning her face down.

Kratos noticed Colette was on the verge of tears, but he knew she would never condemn the girl. It wasn't in her nature. On the other hand, Genis…

"You were the one who killed Mica?" the boy shouted. Raine placed a restraining hand on her brother's shoulder, but he pushed her away and stormed up to Sheena. "How could you? How—"

"Genis." Kratos grabbed his arm firmly causing Genis to look up sharply. "Enough."

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but then allowed Kratos to lead him back to his sister. "I suggest we take a break and continue on to Luin after." He saw Raine nod in understanding, whispering something to Genis.

Kratos looked back at Sheena. The girl looked as if she could cry at any moment. He hesitated, then shook his head and walked back to Noishe, sitting next the protozoan as Genis made a few quick sandwiches. Much to Genis' anger, Colette took hers and gave it to Sheena. Kratos shook his head, knowing that his problems were far from over.

--

Lloyd stared at the Rune-crest resting on his palm. It was the best one he had made yet. He frowned and closed his fingers over it and looked out over the maze of pathways, watching the purple sky.

He was such a coward. Since he had gotten the book back and started practicing with the ore, he had been certain of what he wanted to do. It was the reason why he had found the book and studied it so much. He wanted to make a crest for himself.

A hollow howl rang out and Lloyd knew that a monster had invaded on another's territory. He had been out here enough to understand the different calls and when to stay away from them. But now he wasn't interested in the monsters, or training.

_"So the angels have a different key crest that makes them like they are?" Lloyd asked slowly. _

_"Exactly" Yggdrasil smiled, "By altering the crest, the mana within the exsphere changes the body. In the case of the angels, they are given wings, yet lose their emotions."_

Lloyd wasn't sure why, but ever since he had found out his father was an angel, he couldn't help but think about it; about key-crests. If his father was a human, but also an angel, didn't that mean anybody could become an angel?

He sighed, uncurling his fingers to stare at the crest again. The Rune-crest was different than what the majority of the angels had. It was the type that Yggdrasil had.

Lloyd fingered the crest, wondering if he was foolish to even believe that it would work, wondering if he would actually turn into an angel.

"Master Lloyd." Startled Lloyd spun around, closing his hand over the crest quickly.

He was relieved the find it was only a woman angel and slid the crest into his pocket as he answered. "Yes?"

The angel bowed. "Lord Yuan wishes to speak with you."

_Yuan?_ Lloyd thought. He bit his lip, remembering their last encounter, but dismissed it. Yuan could say what he liked. And even though he could be forceful, Lloyd couldn't help but enjoy his company. "Alright, I will come."

The angel bowed again and Lloyd followed her through the warp. She led him over the bridge, towards the centre of the city when Lloyd saw him. "You can leave now." He dismissed her.

"Yes, Master Lloyd." He watched her leave when Yuan spoke from behind him.

"Master Lloyd? I see you are fitting in here very well." The statement was mocking and Lloyd found himself reconsidering his decision to see the half-elf.

"What do you want, Yuan?" he asked irritably. For some reason, Yuan's attitude had changed considerably since their first meeting and it made Lloyd suspicious.

Yuan looked at him curiously. "So, you don't appreciate my company anymore? Well that is fine. I suppose I should just get to the point then. What has Yggdrasil told you about the Regeneration Journey?"

Lloyd blinked. "The Regeneration Journey? Why—"

"Just answer the question." Yuan interrupted him tersely. Lloyd saw how impatient he appeared.

Scowling, Lloyd shrugged. "Well, he explained the reason for it. It is to alter the mana between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant and to reawaken Martel."

"Did he explain the Chosen's role in it?" Yuan pushed.

Lloyd shook his head. "No. Isn't their job to awaken Martel?" Even as he asked, he could tell that it wasn't the truth.

"In a way, I suppose." Yuan crossed his arms, glancing around. "Lloyd, when the Chosen reaches the Tower of Salvation, she gives up her humanity and becomes a vessel for Martel."

Lloyd stared at him. "What?" he demanded, "A vessel for what?"

Yuan locked eyes with him. "For Martel. She isn't a Goddess Lloyd. If you want the specifics, you will have to talk to Yggdrasil—"

"Lord Yggdrasil." Lloyd cut in hotly.

Yuan's eyes narrowed, then said, "I see. Regardless, ask him about Martel. But what I wanted to tell you is that, when the Chosen reaches the Tower of Salvation, she will die."

Lloyd pulled back, frowning in frustration. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Have I lied to you before?"

Lloyd clenched his fists. "Then why hasn't Lord Yggdrasil mentioned it to me before?"

Yuan shook his head. "He didn't want you to know. Since you seemed to have forgotten, the Chosen was your friend when he first brought you up here. If he told you she was going to die, I doubt you would respect him as you do now."

"Are you saying he was lying to me?" Lloyd gripped his swords tightly. "If I am not supposed to know this, why are you telling me? Aren't you supposed to be Lord Yggdrasil's friend?"

Yuan smirked. "Let's just say I don't agree with how he is manipulating my friend's son." He turned. "I suggest you have a talk with him. I can tell you have plenty of questions."

"Yuan!" Lloyd nearly pulled out his sword, but the man was gone. "Damn!" Lloyd spun and punched the wall, ignoring the searing pain that shot up his arm. "That is the last time I agree to talk to you!" he shouted to the air. Why did he always have to confuse him like this? And what did he mean that the Chosen would die?

Lloyd fumed for a moment before looking up towards the castle. "Damn." He muttered to himself before setting off toward it at a run. He was going to get answers.

**So, yeah. Lots of tension building here. Heh. **

**Anyway,**

**Please Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews:**

**CBK: ****Thank you. I try to update as often as I can. Some chapters are better than others, but I will try my hardest. **

**Red: Yeah, I know how you feel. But lately school has been catching up. I am trying. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 18:**

"Lloyd, I want you to calm down." Yggdrasil stepped toward him, but he pulled away.

"Not until I get some answers!" Lloyd shouted back, crossing his arms.

Yuan's discussion left Lloyd confused and frustrated. He hadn't wanted to believe in the half-elf's words, but somehow everything he had said made sense. Yggdrasil had been leaving out important information and it made him angry, whether it was because Yuan was right, or because Yggdrasil had lied to him. "What is the Chosen's Journey really about?" he glared at his friend.

Yggdrasil sighed, his expression showing his own frustration. "Who were you talking to? Was it Yuan?" he demanded.

Lloyd didn't answer. He wanted to wait until he had heard an explanation from Yggdrasil before mentioning Yuan. As much as he disliked the blue-haired half-elf, Yuan never kept him in the dark. He knew that it was to spite Yggdrasil. There was something going on between the two angels and Yuan was using him as the bait. He hated Yuan, but he wasn't ready to sacrifice him…yet.

Yggdrasil seemed tense and at one time, Lloyd would have been wary of him, but now he was too upset to care. Finally after a few minutes of them staring each other down, Yggdrasil closed his eyes. "Alright. I guess it is time I finish telling you the truth."

Lloyd wasn't sure whether he was relieved that Yggdrasil admitted there was more, or hurt because he had never trusted him enough to tell him. The angel came over and gripped his arm and Lloyd felt the warping sensation envelope him.

Yggdrasil released him. As his vision cleared, Lloyd found himself in a strange room. At the center was a large pedestal with machine that he didn't recognize at its base. It was oval in shape, made mostly of glass. Three metal bands crossed the lid parallel to each other, latching into the base. Tubes traveled out from the top towards the top of the platform where an exsphere was embedded in the center of a massive blossom. Lloyd thought he saw the image of a woman shimmering within it, but couldn't be sure.

"What is that?" he asked, staring.

"It is the Great Seed; all that is left of the Giant Kharlan Tree." He glided forward till he stood at the base of the machine, gazing up at it sadly. "The woman you see within it is Martel."

"The goddess?" Lloyd asked wide-eyed, glancing back up at the seed. He saw the woman's image again, flickering. "Why is she—?"

Yggdrasil turned to him. "To you, she is a goddess. To me, she is a sister."

_Sister? _Lloyd wondered. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Yggdrasil stayed silent for awhile and Lloyd frowned. "Lord Yggdrasil?"

"Do you remember the story I told you. About Mithos and the Eternal Sword and how he used it to split the worlds?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yes."

"I didn't tell you everything." Yggdrasil confessed quietly, lowering his head to look at Lloyd. "Mithos wasn't alone. He traveled with three others."

Lloyd shook his head. "Who?" He asked the question, but sinking feeling in his stomach told him he already knew. The secrets he had; all the knowledge on the Kharlan War and the two worlds. _It can't be…_

"Lloyd, I want you to understand that I kept this from you to protect you." Yggdrasil turned to fully face him, reaching for his shoulder. "If I had told you from the start you wouldn't have believed it and would deny it."

"Who was it?" Lloyd pressed, fighting to control himself.

Yggdrasil closed his eyes. "Mithos' full name was Mithos Yggdrasil. He had an older sister named Martel." He looked at Lloyd. "Do you understand?"

Lloyd shook his head and laughed. "You are serious? You are telling me you are the four thousand year-old hero?" he ran a hand through his hair. "And the Goddess Martel is your sister?"

"Lloyd—" Yggdrasil started, but Lloyd cut him off.

"No!" he shouted, "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?" Lloyd barely registered the shock on Yggdrasil face as he continued. "You told me there were two worlds and I thought you a liar. But then I was on Tethe'alla! I saw the people, the cities, and the landscape. None of it was a lie."

Finally noticing Yggdrasil's stunned expression, Lloyd blinked and backed up, rubbing his face. "So you are not surprised?" Lloyd glanced up.

"I wouldn't say that." He frowned. "I mean, it doesn't seem possible, but then again, none of this does." He motioned. "You have repeatedly kept things from me, until I ask about them. I know you have your reasons, but I thought I had finally earned your trust."

Yggdrasil shook his head. "Lloyd, before you try to defend me let me finish. There were two others who traveled with Martel and I. Both Yuan and Kratos were there four thousand years ago. Your father is four thousand years old."

Lloyd froze. _His father…?_ Until now, he could believe everything. He hadn't known why, maybe it was because he had come to accept it. Nothing on Derris Kharlan made sense and yet it did. He hadn't yet been struck with the idea that there was no Goddess, it seemed illogical, but his father… "How is it possible—I mean, how could he live that long?" he asked slightly wary.

"We used our Cruxis Crystals and stopped our internal clock. Your father, Yuan and I… It was after the Kharlan War. After Martel died."

"Martel…died? How?" Lloyd asked quietly, momentarily forgetting his own worries. Yggdrasil wasn't looking at him. He was staring up at the Great Seed.

"A human killed her. Right after the treaty was signed and the war ended." There was bitterness and anger in his voice. Lloyd looked away, feeling guilty for some reason. He was human… just like the person who killed Martel.

"I'm sorry."

Yggdrasil turned slowly, confusion on his face. "For what?"

Lloyd stared at his hand. "You saved the world—you and your sister, and Dad and Yuan. Yet Martel still died… a human killed her, someone like me… It—It's just wrong!" he clenched his hand and looked away. "I feel as if it is my fault."

"It isn't your fault, Lloyd," Yggdrasil stated firmly. "You are different, just like your father. You understand what other humans fight to ignore."

Lloyd wasn't so sure. What if he betrayed Yggdrasil? Was that why he never told him anything because he was a human? Lloyd grimaced and stared up at the Great Seed, watching Martel's apparition glimmer in the pale green light.

She wasn't a goddess. Just an ordinary girl… "Lord Yggdrasil?" he asked looking back at him.

"Yes?"

"If Martel is not a goddess, then why were the churches built in her name? And what about the scriptures and teachings?" It was something he didn't understand. "And the Regeneration Journey?"

Yggdrasil studied him for a moment and Lloyd saw hesitation in the man's eyes. "Please, Lord Yggdrasil. I want to know. I…" he trailed off before the words came out. Was he sure? Could he commit himself without actually knowing the truth? He saw Yggdrasil waiting, his expression blank. Everything he had learned from him was for his benefit. He learned to fight properly. He learned about the real world and how it was split. He learned about his real father, about Cruxis, about angels and exspheres—it was as if Yggdrasil had opened his eyes for the first time, trusting him—a human with knowledge not many acquired.

"Lloyd, I know what you are thinking. Before you answer, let me explain." Lloyd looked up anxiously. "Before my sister died, she made a final request." He paused, and gazed at her. "She wished to rid the world of discrimination."

"Discrimination? How—"

"By making everyone the same. Would that not eliminate discrimination?" he asked.

Lloyd frowned. Everyone the same… Was that even possible? Yggdrasil seemed so sure of himself… Why couldn't it be? A world was split; he was living on a comet, both illogical, yet had happened. "What about the Chosen? You never answered that yet." He decided that the answer didn't really matter. It was more for the sake of asking, for wanting to know.

Reluctantly, Yggdrasil answered. "The Chosen's purpose is to become a vessel for my sister and revive her. Though she isn't a goddess, she was still the person who helped save the world. Without her, I don't think I could have managed it." he hardened his face. "She still lives, surviving in her Cruxis Crystal."

"So the Chosen… dies…?" Lloyd asked quietly. Yggdrasil nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Rune Crest, staring at the object. His past was broken, he knew. Faces and names he recalled meant very little here. He recognized them. His friends—Genis, Raine, Colette—people he felt were important to him at one time. But now, they meant nothing to him. They were strangers now; the people who abandoned him.

They had never searched for him. Yggdrasil had said they were on the Journey. All of them. It hurt, but he had accepted it. _They had moved on… and so would he_, his hand closing over the crest.

He looked up and saw the anxious look on his friend's face. He couldn't just turn away after Yggdrasil had done so much to help him. He straightened and held out his hand, exposing the crest.

"I want to help you, Lord Yggdrasil."

--

Kratos stared blankly at his surroundings, ignoring the chatter behind him. Noishe panted at his side, brushing up against him. The terrain was empty, save for the tall grass that whispered with the wind. The clear sky above them gave way to the stifling heat of the sun.

Raine was walking on his right, studying the map she always carried, finding the quickest route to their next destination, Luin. He appreciated her company when it didn't concern his past. She was logical and calculative in every decision they made and he admired that. Not that it made it easier for him, but simply because he could count on her when a situation turned dire.

He turned his thoughts to the younger members of his charge. Genis had matured a great deal since Iselia. He was young, twelve if he remembered correctly, much too young to be dealing with death as he was. Though, shockingly, Kratos found he cared about the young half-elf. Spending his time teaching him spells and different defensive techniques had brought them closer than he had ever intended. It almost made him feel guilty.

The Chosen had changed drastically since the beginning of the Journey as well. It was becoming more and more difficult to convince her on certain occasions, typically concerning Sheena. Though much to his disapproval, Colette had managed to become 'friends' with the Tethe'allan woman. At the moment, the ninja didn't seem threatening, however, that held no authority on her motives. She could attack the Chosen at anytime and he knew Colette wouldn't fight back because of her naivety.

"Kratos, have you ever been to Luin?" Genis asked, shoving Noishe out of the way so he could walk beside the mercenary.

Kratos almost smiled at his actions. "Yes I have," he said.

"What's it like?" Genis pressed, his childish curiosity springing up.

He remained silent for a moment, realizing the others were paying attention as well. "It's a magnificent place. It's also called "the City of Hope" and populated with people full of life and energy." He closed his eyes smiling as he noticed Genis' shocked expression.

"It sounds like you really like the place." Raine said.

"It is where Lloyd's mother was born."

Genis stopped, causing Noishe, who was trailing, to run into him. "It was?"

"Yes."

Genis resumed walking, but lowered his head. "It's strange, knowing things about Lloyd that he doesn't know." Kratos looked away. "We are going back for him, right? To check the Ranch?"

"We?" Kratos asked incredulously. He had always known he would search for his son, but he had made the assumption he would be alone.

"Of course I'm coming!" Genis said angrily, "He is my best friend; you can't expect me to stay away!"

"Now Genis, I think you should consider the danger of—" Raine chided, but Genis rounded on her, not something he would have normally done.

"I don't care, Raine! Lloyd is my friend and I can't let him think I abandoned him. He would do the same for me." Something about his tone kept Raine from scolding him further. Kratos was surprised at the confidence and determination the boy felt and yet unnerved. Genis had always been a timid, hesitant boy and Kratos couldn't help but wonder if he was responsible for the change.

**Kratos seems to be getting in over his head, Lloyd has finally made a decision. (Happy, Sage?) lol. And fear not, Yuan was not forgotten. (Evil grin)**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews:**

**CBK:**** Well the next chapter is finally here. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I was working on it since I post chapter 18. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 19:**

"This is horrible."

Kratos said nothing as he stared at the destruction that lay before him. Smoke filtered from the crumbled buildings. Broken boards and glass littered the ground, crackling as the group walked forward.

Sheena and Colette had tears in there eyes, while Genis stood quietly beside Kratos. Raine moved forward to comfort the girls. "What happened?" Genis asked, shaking his head.

Kratos barely registered his words. Luin was destroyed. It didn't seem possible. He walked forward, Genis trailing him. He approached the first building, gently pushing the ajar door open. The room was in ruins. Furniture and tables were over turned, their legs broken. Glass was strewn around the floor, the cupboards thrown open and bare of dishes.

He stared silently, and then lowered his eyes turning to leave when he noticed the blood. It was leaking from within a closed cupboard across the room. "Kratos?" Genis asked as he strode quickly into the house and knelt before it.

Pulling the doors opened he found a small huddled form crowded among containers and pots. "Genis, get your sister!"

The boy ran out, calling for Raine and he reached in to pull the child out. When he lifted the small body, he instantly realized that child was dead. Blood filled the floor of the cupboard; the liquid was sticky and nearly dried. It was a little boy, probably no more than five years old. His face, his hair, just like…

He jolted as Raine rushed through the door. He looked at her and shook his head. Genis stood with the girls in the doorway, white-faced. "Is—is he dead?"

"Yes, Genis." Kratos said curtly and laid the body on ground, grabbing a table cloth that lay discarded on the floor and draped it over the body. "Let's check the houses for other survivors."

He pushed past the young boy, disregarding the horrified expressions of Colette and Sheena. "Let's go!" he called harshly. Was it that much of a shock for them to see a dead body? Unlikely, since they had seen Desians fall at his blade.

Shoving another door open, he searched the room for anyone, anything that might show life. He threw open the doors of cabinets and lifted furniture, searching everywhere. He found nothing. Slamming shut a cupboard door he spun around only to find Raine standing in the doorway staring at him arms folded. The others were absent.

"Kratos, what are you doing?" she eyed him critically.

"I am searching for survivors. Move." He went to leave, but she put her arm our and stopped him.

"This isn't like you. What is going on?" she narrowed her eyes.

Kratos glared at her. "How would you know what I am like? You don't know me."

"I know that you aren't normally this. Something about that boy you found made you upset. Why?" She shifted her position as he tried to move past again. Kratos fought off the urge to push her out of the way.

Why did she have to meddle? What did she know? He crossed his arms. "Miss Sage, I do not wish to discuss this right now. Will you move?"

She didn't answer. She didn't move either.

Kratos sighed and turned away, brushing a hand over his face. How could he explain it? Seeing that boy in his arms... It was as if he had been holding Lloyd, seeing his own son lying dead in his arms. Too many times he had imagined that nightmare, to find his own son dead.

"Kratos…" Raine had moved up beside him. "It is about Lloyd, isn't it? You are blaming yourself aren't you?"

He smirked, shaking his head. She really amazed him sometimes, in the way she could read a person. Or perhaps he had become too open.

She was looked around the room, then said, "He didn't die when he was young. Dirk found him and he grew up." She held her stance as he glared at her and continued, "I can't understand what you had to go through, but blaming yourself like this won't help. I though you had already accepted that he is alive."

"Is he?" Kratos asked, straightening. The words stung, but he hated how Raine figured she could assume something like that so easily. It wasn't her life. It was her past. "I understand you are his teacher. But you have no connection to me and I would prefer if you would leave my past alone." He glared and she stared back, but made no reply.

Satisfied that she was finished he turned back for the door, listening as she followed him. He saw Colette and Sheena lifting rubble, searching beneath the fallen boards. Genis was no where in sight and Kratos instantly felt concerned for the boy. He approached the girls. "Where is Genis?"

Colette looked over her shoulder. Dirt streaked her cheeks, but she smiled still. "I think he went to look for survivors on the other side of town. Noishe went with him."

Kratos nodded, and then glanced at Sheena who had a troubled face. He hadn't spoken to her since last day. He hadn't realized until now how many opportunities she had to kill the Chosen. He was being careless, but fortunately, it appeared Sheena was no longer trying to kill her. Still he would have to watch her.

He made sure Raine was nearby before going in search of Genis. His anger simmered violently as he passed by more devastated buildings. The smoke grew thicker the further in he went and he could see flames still flickering in some of the rubble.

Coughing caused him to look up sharply. Making his way through the haze, he followed the coughing until he saw a small figure beating fervently with a piece of cloth or sack on a fire. The smoke was suffocating and the fire was flaring.

"Genis!" Kratos called, but the young boy kept attacking the fire, coughing. Kratos rushed over and grabbed him and pulled him away. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked angrily, leading him to the fountain plaza. He pushed him down on the concrete and crossed his arms.

The boy was covered with soot, his face and hair blackened from the smoke and ash. "Why didn't you just cast magic on the flame?" he shook his head.

"Who could do this? Why would they?" Genis wasn't looking at him and it took Kratos a moment to notice the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kratos glanced away, sighing. It wasn't a difficult question to answer and he hadn't thought it would come up. "Desians don't concern themselves with the aftermath of their actions. You know that."

Genis shook his head. "It's wrong!" he beat his fist on his leg. "How can they believe this is right?!" He was trembling, his earlier hardness vanishing.

Kratos couldn't reply. He knew. He was a part of it, but it didn't make it any easier to understand. He stared at the boy, then slowly moved and sat beside him, not saying anything.

He knew who was responsible. The truth burned him like a metal brand, searing against his skin. Fourteen years was too short compared to thousands and memory of that night was still as vivid as if it were yesterday. He could still see the malicious expression on the Desian's face as he held Anna, ripping out the exsphere. He closed his eyes, feeling Genis' sobs lessening. Footsteps approached, but he didn't look up.

"We didn't find anybody." Colette's voice so soft, "Where would they take so many people?"

"The Ranch." He answered, not opening his eyes. "The Asgard Ranch to the north-east of here. They are all prisoners now."

Silence followed, until Raine spoke, "There is nothing we can do about it either way." he looked up and caught her eye.

"Raine!" Genis exploded, getting to his feet. "How can you say that?!"

His sister gave him a harsh look and for once he didn't cringe. Kratos admired his courage to stand up for himself, but wondered if it was for the best.

"What do you suppose we do, Genis? We can't go after them. It will place Colette in danger." Raine shook her head and glared at Kratos who looked at her calmly. She blamed him for her brother's sudden defiance.

"Professor?" Colette looked down, gaining everyone's attention. "I agree with Genis. We can't leave them there. It isn't right."

Sheena remained silent, though Kratos could tell she wanted to speak. He had a feeling she agreed with the others as well. Raine focused her gaze on him again. "And I suppose you agree as well, considering your attitude earlier. Fine, do as you wish." She shook her head.

Genis turned to face Kratos, determination flashing in his eyes. "You know where they are right? We can do this!"

He studied him, then the others and nodded. It was time Kvar paid.

--

Yuan had known Lloyd would finally give him up. It had been only been a matter of time. The boy had become to close to Yggdrasil to even try to dissuade him. He had been too careful and Yggdrasil had managed to gain the upper hand.

"Do you care to explain why you were trying to place a rift between myself and Lloyd?" Yggdrasil narrowed his eyes at him.

Yuan shifted, keeping his anxiety hidden. "I was merely informing him on aspects I felt were important for him to know about Cruxis and his past." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Having him ignorant of the Chosen's role in the revival of Martel would be careless, especially if he still cared for the girl."

Yggdrasil seemed to consider his words. "I suppose you are right. However, did you think I would not tell him on my own time?" he waved a hand, "Don't answer that. Lloyd seems to think that you are upset with me and I agree."

"Why would I be upset?" Yuan asked carefully.

"Damn it, Yuan! Stop with the lies!" Yggdrasil slammed his hand down on his chair arm and stood up. "Your pitiful attempts on avoiding the question are insulting." He moved so he was right in front of his face. "I know that you don't agree with my plans for Kratos' son, and I also know that you don't give a damn about him either. Lloyd said that you are just looking out for him, but that isn't true, is it? You were planning to use him for your own purposes. That is your style." he sneered.

Yuan scowled and Yggdrasil backed up. "No. Trying to warm up to Lloyd didn't work as you thought it would. For what reason you were trying to, I don't know…yet. However, I should thank you for your attempts, because in fact they assisted in gaining the boy's sympathy."

Surprised, Yuan stared at him. "Sympathy? What exactly do you mean?"

Yggdrasil smiled a distant expression. "Perhaps it would be best to have Lloyd answer that question."

--

Lloyd didn't know what he was feeling. His chest was compressed as if something was squeezing him, tighter and tighter. He was light headed, his thoughts jumbled. Was it excitement? Nervousness? He lowered his head, face hidden beneath his hair. He still hadn't gotten it cut… it didn't seem important at the moment.

What had he done? He stared at the ground, the gray flooring reflecting the unnatural light that filled the room. He was waiting.

He clenched and unclenched his hand and finally pushed himself from the wall, walking to the center of his room. Lloyd sighed, breathing deeply as he lifted his head back, eyes closed. He had made his decision and his reaction wasn't something he had expected. There had been no regret, no relief, just… nothing.

He bit his lip, glancing at the door. Yggdrasil had said he would come for him once he had discussed something with Yuan. Lloyd had told him everything that Yuan had mentioned. He felt it was required of him, a way to prove himself.

It wasn't just his decision that bothered him though. He looked at the picture of his parents, Kratos' smiling face.

Learning that his father was actually four thousand years old had struck him hard. How was that even possible? He knew Yggdrasil had explained it was because of the Cruxis Crystals, but he didn't even really understand what they were either. He would have demanded more from Yggdrasil, but the subject had changed so abruptly that he hadn't been able to let it fully register.

There was so much he didn't know, but that was his fault. He never asked. He had always assumed that Lord Yggdrasil would tell him if it was important. He was still hurt that he hadn't trusted him.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the desk, seating himself in the chair. Papers were strewn across the polished surface. He tried reading it once, but it made little sense to him, so he gave up.

He glanced at the door, his chest constricting even more in anticipation. He had offered his help to Lord Yggdrasil, but had received no response concerning his decision. He did as Lord Yggdrasil asked and waited in his room until he returned. But then what? What difference had his announcement made?

Lloyd glanced at his exsphere. It was all he had left of his past. The one thing that had remained with him; everything else had faded away. All he knew about it was that it had belonged to his mother. Where she had gotten it, or why she had kept it, he had no clue and Lord Yggdrasil wouldn't explain it. Perhaps he was leaving it to father to tell him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. The sound of footsteps brought his head up and he stared at the door as it slid open. He stood, the chair scraping across the floor as Lord Yggdrasil walked through. The smile that filled his face vanished when he saw Yuan trail in behind him.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, scowling.

--

Yuan ignored the accusing question, but couldn't help but feel dread at the harsh look Lloyd presented him with. He hadn't expected such hostility from the boy. Yggdrasil seemed unfazed as well and approached Lloyd. "I asked him to be here, Lloyd. He has doubts about your loyalties and I wanted him to hear it from you."

Lloyd looked up at Yggdrasil uncertainly and Yuan wondered if Lloyd was reconsidering something. He didn't dare say anything, knowing that his words would provoke either one, but he did stare hard at Lloyd.

The silence continued on for a few moments before Lloyd turned his gaze back to Yuan. "I trust Lord Yggdrasil. I want to help him save the worlds and his sister."

He saw that smile on Yggdrasil's face and refrained from scowling himself. There was nothing he could do about it. However, it may still be possible to restrain the boy and force Kratos' hand, regardless where Lloyd's loyalties laid, it wouldn't take much to bait him with his father's location and then have the Renegades captured him. He would just have to play it low for a week or two…

"Yuan, as one of the Seraphim of Cruxis, do you have any objections to Lloyd assisting us in the revival of Martel?" Yggdrasil narrowed his eyes threateningly, daring him to oppose. Begrudgingly, Yuan nodded. "Excellent. Lloyd, show me your exsphere." Yggdrasil ordered.

Confusion covered Lloyd's face as he did so and Yuan's eyes widened as he noticed the crest in Yggdrasil's hand. He wouldn't…

"Lloyd, by joining Cruxis, are you willing to forsake your humanity and join the ranks of the angels?" Yggdrasil locked eyes with the boy, his face showing hope and worry. Yuan realized that this was how Yggdrasil had managed to convince the boy, playing the part of the victim. He could see the indecision and shock on Lloyd's face.

"An angel? I would be an angel?" Lloyd asked unbelievingly.

Yuan shook his head, "Lloyd—"

Yggdrasil spun and glared at him. "This is Lloyd decision, Yuan. Are you going to interfere?"

"He doesn't know what you are asking him to do?" Yuan argued back, ignoring the threat. "Did you explain what he has to give up? Did you tell him what he will be forced to live with for his entire life? You can't expect him to—"

"I will do it." Lloyd stated abruptly. Yuan's eyes snapped to Lloyd, who was glaring at him. "I know what he is asking. I have been living here for nearly half a year, living with angels, and learning about them. Lord Yggdrasil explained what happens. I will be become angel… like my father."

Yuan shook his head as Yggdrasil nodded. "Very well, Lloyd. The transformation will be painful. Are you ready?"

Lloyd hadn't removed his gaze from Yuan and nodded silently. Yggdrasil smiled and took his hand, taking out his exsphere and removing the key-crest. He placed the rune-crest on the back of his hand. Yuan looked away, fighting the urge to rush up there and stop it.

Then he heard the click as the exsphere was placed into the slot. Lloyd grunted, and then shouted in pain, the sound making him cringe. Yuan looked back to see Lloyd collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. He was surprised to find Yggdrasil on one knee; hand on the boy's back speaking softly to him.

The boy fell silent after a moment and Yggdrasil whispered something to Lloyd who nodded weakly. Yggdrasil stood slowly, looking down with sadness then sharply brought up his gaze to meet Yuan's, satisfaction evident in them.

Yuan knew in that moment that his own petty means were useless. He had to find Kratos and tell him. It was no longer an issue of secrecy. He may still have a chance to convince Kratos to leave or perhaps he could talk sense into Lloyd.

He turned to leave, but found two angels holding their swords at him. His eyes widened and he spun to see Yggdrasil's cold glare. "We are not done, Yuan. Your little ploy has lost my confidence in you. You are hiding something and I mean to find out what." He motioned to the other angels, who pressed their blades against his back, and he glided over. "I will even escort you to your own personal room." He smirked then glanced at the angels. "Take him."

**So… Kratos is out for revenge, Lloyd is officially in Cruxis, and Yuan… Heh, well I have plans for him. *Evil grin* (Hope you enjoyed that Sage.) **

**Please Review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews:**

**CBK: Indeed the tables have turned. Lol. And I am glad I didn't make you wait long, though I guess I did leave a little cliffhanger. Well here is the next chapter. **

**And to everyone else, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and comments. It means a lot to know you like it. Even when you favorite and alert it. It means you are reading it and I appreciate it. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 20:**

The situation couldn't have been worse. Yuan lowered his head, closing his eyes. He had never expected any of this to happen. He had figured Yggdrasil would have waited a few more weeks before asking Lloyd to become an angel and still he never thought Lloyd would have agreed so quickly.

He slid his foot back, the manacle around his ankle clinking against the chain. It was degrading being imprisoned like this, chained to a wall like an animal no less, but Yggdrasil wasn't taking any risks. He didn't trust him. If he did, he wouldn't be in this situation.

But perhaps that was his fault. He should have been more careful in the way he approached Lloyd. If he had realized how attached he was to Yggdrasil's ideas, and then he would have abandoned the plan entirely and sought out Kratos.

Yuan glanced up at the angels' positioned outside his cell then returned to staring at the floor. If it wasn't for the iron on his leg, he would have warped off Derris Kharlan and found Kratos, but Yggdrasil probably had assumed that.

A disturbance in the mana caused him to look up sharply. He watched as Yggdrasil materialized. The angel guards moved to the side as their Lord approached the bars.

Neither spoke, simply staring the other down. Yuan knew that Yggdrasil was waiting for him to speak, but he had nothing to say.

Finally, Yggdrasil opened the cell door and entered, closing it gently behind him. "Yuan."

"Yggdrasil," he replied.

Yggdrasil shook his head; he suddenly lifted his arm and fired mana at him. The attack caught Yuan by surprise and he grunted as his head slammed into the wall behind him. He collapsed to the ground, his vision dark from the flash of light.

"I have to thank you for that little ruse you pulled back there, attempting to turn Lloyd against me." Yuan slowly raised his head. "Without your help, it may have taken him much longer to trust me, though I know that wasn't your intention."

Yuan pushed himself into a sitting position, his muscles numb from the attack. Yggdrasil glared down at him when he didn't answer. "Lloyd noticed that you and I don't exactly see eye to eye. He thought it a little strange since we were supposedly friends. Well that is what you told him anyway."

Yggdrasil smirked. "But we never did get along did, did we? Especially not after my sister died." His expression darkened. "Tell me Yuan. Why is it you never visit Martel? Why have I never seen you enter the Seed Chamber?"

Yuan shook his head. "She is dead."

"She is not dead!" Yggdrasil shouted, and then lowered his voice. "You know that. She lives on in her Cruxis Crystal."

Yuan didn't reply. It was pointless trying to convince Yggdrasil otherwise. He would never let go of his sister.

"You said you loved her. You said you wanted to marry her. Was it all a lie, Yuan?" Yggdrasil demanded.

Yuan's anger flared. "Of course I love her!" he caught himself quickly and lowered his voice, though continued to glare. "She is dead now. I have accepted that, why can't you? She won't come back."

"Of course she will. That is the reason for the Journey of Regeneration. We will find a suitable body for her and she will come back."

Sighing, he looked away. She may come back, but never as she once was. Martel could never live like that, taking another's body for herself. She would never agree with what her brother was attempting to do and Yggdrasil would never understand.

He didn't want to discuss this. It was a one-sided argument and it only brought back painful memories. "Why did you come down here, Yggdrasil?"

"I came to get answers." Yggdrasil immediately changed his tone. "I have a feeling you don't simply disagree with my plans, but you were thinking of preventing them."

"Oh?" Yuan asked nonchalantly, looking up. "Do you think I would still be here if I was?"

The second blast of mana was even stronger than the last. Yuan grunted as it slammed his against the wall again. His clothes and skin were brunt where the mana struck him. He could feel a dull surge coursing through his muscles as the extra mana rendered them useless. At least he couldn't feel the pain.

"Enough with the pretense. The only reason you are still here is because I stopped you before you could leave. If you weren't in this cell, I am sure you would have been long gone—" he paused and Yuan looked up warily.

Yggdrasil's eyes narrowed. "Does Kratos know?" he reached down and grabbed him, hauling him up and slamming him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. "Is that what you have been doing? Informing Kratos about his son?" he was nearly shouting.

Yuan coughed, "Of course not. He would have already been here if I had." He met Yggdrasil's gaze.

"Then why were you interfering with Lloyd? Why were you so intent on making him distrust Cruxis?"

Yuan scrambled for an explanation, feeling Yggdrasil's fingers digging into his arm. "It was to keep Kratos from betraying you again," He said.

Yggdrasil laughed. "Why would having Lloyd in Cruxis cause Kratos to leave? If anything, he would be obliged to remain with Cruxis if he wanted to see his son. Your lies are pathetic."

"He will when he discovers you have lied to him for the past year." Yuan growled. Yggdrasil released him and Yuan barely touched the ground before Yggdrasil kicked him in the stomach and again in the face.

"I will find out what you are hiding, Yuan. Your excuse is shallow and your attempt to divert my attention to Kratos and away from yourself is useless." He opened the cell and stepped out. "I'll be back later, when you are more willing to talk."

--

It was dark. Kratos studied the area carefully, searching for patrols and guards. The others waited behind him; Noishe crouched on his right, Genis on his left. He had tried to avoid the boy since the incident with Raine in Luin, fearing that his influence would cause a greater rift between the siblings; however, the young half-elf was determined to remain by his side.

Raine had not spoken to him since they left day and half before. He figured it was a matter of resentment. He, regardless if it was intentional, was stealing her younger brother from her and it hurt her. She would not show it, nor would she make a scene of confronting him.

He glanced at Genis. "Wait here." He made sure the boy nodded before rising and moving out from the surrounding trees. It had been years since he had last been here, since he had first met Anna. Now, walking towards the ranch it felt as if none of it had happened. That he was starting again.

He stopped, breathing heavily. He couldn't allow memories to interfere. It was over. Anna was dead and right now he was freeing the Luin townspeople. He glanced to the left, searching for the entrance he had used fourteen years ago, hoping it was still open. He heard the others shifting among the foliage and knew they were impatient and worried. Walking within the shadow of the walls he finally came across the small entrance.

Before, it had been constructed as an exit for the patrols instead of using the main gate. Unfortunately, it appeared they had learned their lesson and a large boulder had been placed in front of it. He sighed and walked around to the other side, studying it. He could move it easily, though it would require him to reveal his angelic strength, which he was not comfortable doing.

Glancing to where the others hid, he could just make out Genis' silvery hair peeking above the leaves, watching him. A harsh whisper caused him to duck back down, but he could still make out his form. He sighed and turned his attention back to the rock. He had to make a decision quickly if they were to get in before dawn.

The entire plan seemed foolish now that he stood there. It was illogical and irrational to think they could get all the prisoners free of the ranch. Then again, lately he hadn't been very logical.

He shook his head, knowing he was going to regret this, and positioned his hands on the coarse rock. He ignored the grating noise and concentrated on his footing. His muscles knotted and strained as the boulder moved aguishly slow across the ground. The noise seemed deafening, but he assured himself it was only because of his enhanced hearing.

When there was a sufficient room to slip past the rock, he straightened, breathing heavily. He waited a moment, giving the pretense he was exhausted before motioning towards the others. They came slowly, glancing warily before darting over towards him.

"Kratos? How did you move that?" Genis whispered, staring in awe at the huge rock. It was easily twice his size.

He ignored the question and turned to the others. "Alright, once we are in. You will go for the prisoners. After you have a safe exit, I will go back and find Kvar."

Colette looked confused. "But if we have saved the prisoners, why do you need to go back in?"

Kratos gave an impatient sigh. "If we simply take the prisoners there is nothing stopping Kvar from capturing them all again. The ranch needs to be eradicated."

Colette was frowning, but didn't answer. Raine, however, narrowed her eyes. "Alone? Wouldn't it make more sense to attack together?"

"If I wait, Kvar will have gained the advantage and gather more soldiers." Kratos turned. "Let's go, we are wasting time."

He ducked around the boulder and descended the stairs, not bothering to check if the others were following, knowing they would. Kratos shoved aside his annoyance and own anxieties and focused on what laid before him. He couldn't mess this up.

--

He could still feel the pain, streaming through his body, his blood, his muscles, everything. It had poured through him like fire, encasing scorching everything it touched. Nothing hade been left on unscathed.

He remembered Yggdrasil had been with him the entire time, talking to him, whispering words that he couldn't hear over the pain. He remembered crying out once, but then it hurt to do even that.

Lloyd stared at the door, at his hands, at the floor. When he first opened his eyes, the light had forced them closed again. When he had finally managed to keep them open, he couldn't understand. Everything was too defined, to clear. He had sat unmoving, just staring.

That is how Yggdrasil found him upon his return. Lloyd looked up at his entrance. He was afraid. He was stranger to himself, he had changed and he felt lost.

"Lloyd." Yggdrasil spoke softly. Lloyd flinched at the sharpness of the voice. It wasn't so much as loud, as it was clear. Like his vision. "Are you alright?"

He forced a smile, but looked down. "Just confused." He frowned as he heard his voice shake.

Yggdrasil watched him for a moment. He felt the bed move and turned to see Yggdrasil sitting beside him. "I'm sorry, Lloyd."

He tried to smile again, but failed. Yggdrasil noticed, "It is only hard at first. You get use to it." he placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

Lloyd jolted and pulled away. "Why didn't I feel that?!" he shook his head.

"Lloyd," Yggdrasil said firmly, causing him to look up. "You are an angel now. Perhaps I should have explained the alterations before hand," he sighed, "The rune-crest enhances your exspheres ability beyond even its normal limits. It increases your senses—sight and hearing. Your body's reaction to pain and feeling is absent, though you can still be fatally injured. Your body requires little nourishment and rest, though you may do both if you wish."

Lloyd looked at his hands, closing them into fists. What had he done? He had just given up everything that had made him human. A person. Now…

He closed his eyes, ignoring Yggdrasil's concerned questions. He didn't know who he was anymore. A strange mutation created from the parasitic stone on his hand. He clenched his teeth and shoved himself up, striding away from Yggdrasil's voice. It followed him; he could still hear him as clearly as if he had never moved. Why had he done it? Why…

Lloyd stood rigid in the middle of the room. It felt like his was drifting. He could feel nothing. Nothing. Not the air, not his clothes, nothing…

"Are you regretting your decision?" Lloyd jolted and turned to see Yggdrasil standing behind him, watching. "You were angered by Yuan's insults and you acted rashly—"

"I didn't!" Lloyd denied angrily, and then pulled back. He hadn't, had he? Yuan's words had hurt. Belittling him, treating him like a child…

No! That wasn't the reason. He had been considering it long before Yuan had said those words, but they were not why. "I agreed because I want to help you. I already told you that."

Yggdrasil nodded. "Yes, but you never thought it meant becoming an angel. That is why you are regretful."

Lloyd looked away frustrated. "I can get use to it. You said that. And…"

"And?"

He had never mentioned to Yggdrasil why he wanted to learn about rune-crests. Why he wanted to learn how to make them. He had said it was to keep him busy, give him something to do and for a while, that was what he believed.

Lloyd reached into his pocket, feeling the rough crest he had made. "And, my dad is an angel and has been alive for years." He looked back up. "I don't think I could live and grow old knowing that my father never will."

Yggdrasil shook his head sadly. "Lloyd, I am sorry. It is my fault…"

"No!" he said quickly. "It was my choice. I don't want you blaming yourself, okay?" Lloyd grinned, trying to convince him, although in side he was still struggling. He would work it out later. Later when he was alone…

Yggdrasil nodded. "Alright then, we won't discuss it any longer." He smiled lightly. "I am a little surprised you haven't asked about your wings, yet."

Lloyd blinked. Wings…? That's right! He was an angel now, so he would have wings! He glanced over his shoulder, but saw nothing. "Where are they?" he asked a little disappointed.

Yggdrasil chuckled. "You have to bring them out. Your wings are a part of yourself now. They react to your mind just as any other part of your body will. Also, since they didn't appear with the transformation, it would mean that they are most likely made of mana, like mine."

"So how do I bring them out?" Lloyd asked, trying to keep his impatience in check. He was trying to picture them, wondering if they would appear like Yggdrasil's. He didn't like the idea of the feminine color, though.

"To draw them out, you simply need to do so. Think about it and imagine them appearing from your back. Eventually, the action will be instantous, like lifting your arm." Yggdrasil touched to ground and his wings vanished, leaving a train of mana drifting to the floor. "See? Now try."

Lloyd nodded, closed his eyes. He tried to imagine them, but it was difficult, since he had no idea what his looked like. He heard Yggdrasil chuckle and snapped his eyes open in frustration. "What's so funny? It's hard!"

Yggdrasil tilted his head. "Really?"

Lloyd looked at him perplexed then saw a glitter in the corner of his eye. He snapped his head around and gaped as he saw his wings.

"Not exactly as I pictured them, I figured they would resemble Kratos' more, you being his son after all." Yggdrasil added.

Lloyd didn't respond, instead stared at his new appendages. They were made of mana as Yggdrasil had said, though they were different then his. Instead they spread to the sides, a little longer than his arms. The color faded between green and blue, mixing at times, illuminating each individual feather. They flapped gently, showering the mana crystals to the floor. "Cool!" he grinned. He concentrated and watched as they stretched out fully, the lower feathers spreading. He laughed and let them relax. "Can I fly?"

Yggdrasil smiled and nodded. "You can try." Lloyd dismissed the amusement in his voice and turned his attention back to his wings.

Maybe being an angel wouldn't be all that bad.

**Yuan isn't out of trouble yet, just to let you know. And Lloyd's wings are out. If the description is a little hard, they are like the ones he gets at the end of the game, though smaller. **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter came slower than I liked. I just couldn't get into the chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 21:**

"Genis! Watch out!" Kratos shouted at the young half-elf. Shoving back the Desian he was locked blades with, he spun around, lunging to intercept the spear jabbed at Genis.

He grunted, the shocks of electricity locking his muscles. "Kratos!" Genis cried out. Suddenly, an explosion sounded behind him and the Desian was blown back, striking the wall.

Looking up, Kratos caught sight of Sheena nodding at him before darting over to help Colette and Raine. Recovering from the initial attack, Kratos turned his attention to Genis. "Watch your enemies," he growled harshly.

Genis frowned, nodding weakly before preparing another spell. Kratos glanced around to make sure he wouldn't be attacked again and hurried over to the hall where more Desians were coming.

"Raine. Seal off the door." He called back, readying himself against the approaching soldiers.

None of it had gone as planned. They had barely gotten to the control room before the Desians overwhelmed them. Kratos easily killed three Desians, moving back as more struggled over their fallen comrades. He kicked one back and drove his sword into the leg of another.

It was like a memory, trying to fight his way out of the ranch, Anna behind him. The Desians an endless stream coming at them. But this time he was fighting his way in and Anna wasn't there.

He thrust his sword into one Desian's chest, catching a blow on his shield. Ripping his sword out, he rammed his elbow into the jaw of a soldier coming on his right.

"Kratos! Get out of there!" Raine hollered and Kratos glanced up to see the door sliding shut. He shoved the remaining Desians back and whirled around, leaping clear of the door as it slammed shut.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked as Kratos walked by her.

Ignoring the question, he came up beside Raine who was beside the computer base. "Can you find the route to Kvar's office and the prisoner cells?" Though he had been there before, he had no idea what changes had occurred over the span of fourteen years.

"Give me a moment." Raine's fingers flew across the keyboard. Kratos glanced to his left as Genis moved up beside him. Kratos turned his attention back to the flashing screen. He couldn't afford to be distracted by children. Raine had made it clear in Luin that he had revealed too much of himself. Everything he did, everything he said somehow gave a little more of his secrets away. It was time to stop that.

"Kratos. I am sorry about bef—" Genis started. Kratos closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He didn't look at him. He didn't reassure him. Later he may regret his harshness, but for now it could wait.

Raine gave him a glance, then pointed at the screen. "The prisoners are being kept here. Kvar's office here." She indicated further along. "It would take too much time to search for Kvar. I think we should focus on getting the prisoners out."

Kratos shook his head. "If Kvar lives, then it would be a waste of time. It would be a matter of hours before he gathers his men and follows."

"Is this about the prisoners Kratos? Or is it a personal matter?" Raine turned to face him fully, crossing her arms.

He ignored her remark. "Chosen, you will leave with the prisoners along with the others and Sheena." Before Raine could object, he turned around. "I will go after Kvar and act as a distraction. Once out of the ranch, head to Asgard."

"I'm coming with you, Kratos." Genis held up his kendama. Kratos looked down at him then turned away. "Go with your sister, Genis."

Kratos avoided the hurt expression on the half-elf's face and strode towards the other door and stepped through, it sliding shut behind him. For a moment, he nearly reconsidered his decision to leave them on their own. Since the entrance to the room had been sealed, the Desians would be attempting to reroute and reclaim the security room. There was a chance that they would be heading straight for the others.

Shaking his head, he hurried his pace. That was a risk he would have to take.

The first Desians he came across were surprised. Whether they weren't expecting him to come on his own, or because they weren't yet informed mattered little to him. The first two didn't put of fight and they fell with a dull thud.

He turned to face the last three. "Lord Kratos!" one stammered. He was surprised that he was recognized, though it was understandable. He strode up to them and instantly they were on guard. The one in the back turned and fled. Most likely to go and report to Kvar.

The two remaining eyed his bloody sword, appearing unsure of how to proceed. Kratos decided for them. Lifting his sword, he drove it into the chest of one. The second instinctively raised his blade, but Kratos grabbed him by the throat and swung him into the wall, smashing his head against it.

Kicking the body off his sword, he hurried down the hall. When he rounded the corner he was met by large group. He stared at them dangerously, walking slowly forward. He began incanting under his breath, feeling their eyes on him.

"Put down your sword!" one commander ordered. Kratos stopped walking, but continued his incantation.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners."

"I said put down your sword!" the commander took a step forward, his demand more threatening. Kratos met his gaze directly.

"Judgment."

--

Lloyd stared silently at the cells. He could easily make out Yuan's form behind the bars. He didn't know why he was here. Why he had even agreed to it?

He closed eyes, his head hurting from the sharpness of his vision. He still hadn't gotten use to how magnified everything appeared to be. It was similar with his hearing. He was glad Welgaia was silent for the most part.

Turning his attention back to the cell, Lloyd frowned. Yggdrasil said that Yuan still wasn't speaking. He knew Yggdrasil was irritated about it and maybe that was why he had agreed to help. _All he needed to do was get him to talk, right?_

Sighing, Lloyd stepped on the platform, jerking as it smoothly moved across the open gap that isolated the cells from the main floor. Instantly, Yuan's head lifted. Lloyd winced at the large bruise on the half-elf's face.

"Lloyd. I am surprised to see you here." Yuan rose from the floor and Lloyd caught sight of the chain around his ankle. "Did Yggdrasil send you to interrogate me as well?"

Crossing his arms, Lloyd scowled. "He didn't send me. I offered my help."

Yuan nodded, though Lloyd noted the smirk on his face. Looking away, Lloyd fought down his annoyance.

"So you are an angel now?" Yuan crossed his own arms, the smirk gone. "I will admit, I didn't think he would offer you so soon. Have you any regrets?"

"None," Lloyd replied coldly. "What is your problem anyway?"

Yuan looked at him curiously. "My problem?"

"Well obviously you disagree with Lord Yggdrasil. Why? I though you were helping him." Lloyd pointed out, adding a curious tone to his voice.

"Of course we disagree, though, it's not about what you and Yggdrasil believes it is." Yuan stared at him hard. "It is about you."

Lloyd frowned. "Me? Why—"

"Lloyd, are you really that blind not to notice what Yggdrasil has done?" Yuan stepped forward, the chain clinking against the floor. "You really are naïve."

"I am not naïve!" Lloyd retorted angrily.

"Oh really?" Yuan met his gaze. "Then tell me who is on the Journey of Regeneration."

Lloyd shrugged. "The Chosen of Sylvarant."

"You mean Colette Brunel." Yuan corrected quietly. "Her name is Colette Brunel. Your friend, Lloyd. And she is going to die."

_His friend? Colette… _

Lloyd shook his head. He couldn't listen to him. Yuan was just trying to trick him again. He shouldn't have come down here. He turned his back, moving towards the platform when Yuan called out one last time. "It's not too late. You can still find Kratos and the others on Sylvarant."

Lloyd hesitated, then stepped on the platform. He could hear he the soft scrape as Yuan moved back to his earlier position.

Why had Yuan even suggested that? He knew he shouldn't have come down here. Yuan wasn't going to say anything to him. He only succeeded in frustrating him.

Returning to the upper level of the city, Lloyd paused, staring at the angels, the buildings. It was hard to imagine being anywhere else, though, somewhere deep inside of him, a dull ache to be back on one of the worlds still lingered. He missed the scenery, the sky, the trees; he could careless about the busy cities and people. He recalled his last visit to Tethe'alla with disgust, the women fondling and wooing over Zelos and himself. They were too clingy, the city too crowded.

He sighed. Maybe it was because he had been away for so long. What was it now? Half a year? He brushed a hand through his hair and started walking again. He needed to talk to someone who would understand. He was glad Lord Yggdrasil was here.

Lloyd considered flying for a moment, but immediately changed his mind. He had just gotten his wings. He had no idea how to use them yet. Maybe he could ask Yggdrasil to show him.

Taking the familiar route across the bridges, Lloyd found his way to Yggdrasil's throne room. Stepping through the door, he found himself grinning at the thought of learning to fly. Then he heard voices and realized Yggdrasil was speaking to someone.

"Lord Yggdrasil, it appears the Chosen's group has infiltrated Kvar's ranch." A woman spoke carefully. Lloyd stopped in the doorway, still have hidden by shadows. He had never seen her before.

"What? When?" Yggdrasil rose off his chair irritably.

"Shortly before I arrived, Sir. Apparently they are trying to rescue the prisoners on a recent Luin raid." The woman lowered her head slightly. "Lord Kratos is with them as well."

_Lord Kratos? Dad?_ Lloyd wondered instantly. Curious he stepped forward, though he went unnoticed.

Yggdrasil closed his eyes in irritation. "The last two incidents with the Cardinals were excusable. He had little choice. I don't think he will attempt to go after Kvar if it can be avoided. Just watch them Pronyma."

"My Lord." Pronyma hesitated. "If you recall, Lord Kratos and Kvar had a misunderstanding fourteen years ago concerning the Angelus Project." Yggdrasil looked up and Lloyd leaned close, though he could hear perfectly fine. "It did result in the death of Lord Kratos' wife."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Yggdrasil and Pronyma turned around instantly as Lloyd walked in. "Lloyd?!" Yggdrasil sounded surprise. Lloyd ignored it and faced Pronyma. He didn't know the woman, but it didn't matter.

"What did you say about my mother?" he demanded, hand hovering near his blades.

She too was shocked and it took her a moment to recover. "Yggdrasil, who is this human—" she seemed to catch herself as she studied him carefully. "No. An angel! My Lord?"

"Lloyd settled down." Yggdrasil came up beside him and placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. He turned to Pronyma as Lloyd relaxed slightly. "Pronyma, this is Lloyd Aurion, son of Kratos. Lloyd, this is Pronyma, Leader of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals."

"Desian…?" Lloyd started but Yggdrasil narrowed his eyes meaning he would explain later. Lloyd repressed his retort, instead returned to his previous question. "What was that about my father and mother?"

Yggdrasil sighed and rubbed his temple. "Lloyd, I wish you hadn't heard that."

"Why?!" Lloyd demanded, then lowered his voice as Yggdrasil frowned. "I deserve to know if it concerns my family."

"My Lord? Kvar?" Pronyma pressed, appearing uncomfortable about the situation.

Yggdrasil waved his hand, annoyed. "Yes. Go stop him." As she turned to leave he called to her. "And Pronyma. Not a word to him about this."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes as the woman bowed and vanished. "What is going on? I though you said there would be no more secrets."

Yggdrasil face darkened. "Indeed. Tell me, why you were listening in, in the first place."

Lloyd flushed in embarrassment, lowering his head. "I—"

"Never mind." Yggdrasil cut him off. "But from now don't hide in the shadows. You are an angel of Cruxis now."

Glancing up, Lloyd nodded. Yggdrasil sighed again. "Alright. Now, to answer your questions," he said. Lloyd waited as Yggdrasil paused.

"The Desian ranches upon Sylvarant are under my control. For each ranch there is a Cardinal that oversees the facility. You remember what I told you about exspheres? About how they are created?"

Lloyd nodded, though he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"Good. Then you should also remember that exspheres are used in the angel transformation." Yggdrasil continued, not taking his eyes off Lloyd. "By using exspheres, the angels lose their emotions and discrimination of each other. Correct?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with the Desians?" Lloyd asked suspiciously.

"Lloyd, the ranches are in fact factories to manufacture exspheres." Lloyd looked at him in shock, but Yggdrasil continued before he could speak. "The Desians are creating exspheres for me, for Cruxis."

"But—" Lloyd shook his head in disbelief and anger. "How could you do that to all those people?! How can you kill all those—?"

"Humans, Lloyd?" Yggdrasil cut him off. "Have you forgotten? Humans were the reason the Tree died. Humans are the reason half-elves are treated like dirt. Humans, Lloyd?"

Lloyd stared at him in astonishment, the anger rising in the angel's voice. "I—"

"Did you not agree with that? Did you not promise to help me? Or do you want to return to being…" he tilted his head, eyeing him. "…a human?"

"But—"

"No!" Yggdrasil shouted and Lloyd stepped back wide-eyed. "Humans are the reason my sister died. Humans are the reason why the world was dying. Humans are weak, Lloyd."

"So. I am weak too you." Lloyd whispered, anger and fear in his voice. "All this time, you were lying to me. You don't care about me."

"No, Lloyd. You are not weak. That is what I saw in you. It's the same thing that is in your father. You understand. You can accept the truth." Yggdrasil lowered his tone, but his gaze never lost its intensity. "You are more than human, Lloyd. You are stronger than them."

Lloyd looked down, staring at his hands. "What if I had said no?" he lifted his head. "What if I never became an angel? What if I was still human?"

Yggdrasil stared at him, Lloyd meeting his gaze. "You were never human, Lloyd. You were born with angelic blood in you, from your father. Even your mother wasn't entirely human.

"My mother?" Lloyd frowned.

"Your mother was a prisoner in a ranch. But she was different than the others. She was part of an Angelus Project created by one of the Cardinals. She was being use to create a Cruxis Crystal rather than an exsphere."

Lloyd shook his head, backing away. "My mother…"

"Cruxis Crystals are an evolved form of exsphere. Very difficult to make, many humans can't control them. But your mother was stronger than most."

"You killed my mother?" Lloyd snapped, his fists clenched. "You killed her to make a Cruxis Crystal?!"

"She is still alive, Lloyd. That exsphere you are wearing was the one she was creating." Yggdrasil answered.

Lloyd quickly looked at his exsphere. His mother's exsphere…

"Who was the Cardinal?" Lloyd asked quietly, trying to keep his anger under control. Yggdrasil didn't answer and Lloyd snapped his head up. "Who was it?"

Yggdrasil sighed. "It was Kvar from the Asgard Ranch."

**Okay, I didn't particularly like this chapter. *sigh* I had trouble writing it for some reason. The next one will be the fight with Kvar and also the rest of the conversation between Lloyd and Yggdrasil. **

**Please Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter wasn't as bad. The first half was troublesome, but I managed through it. Hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 22:**

Kratos stared at Kvar from across the room. A deadly silence filled the space. Neither speaking, neither moving. Blood stained Kratos' blade and he noticed Kvar's disapproving look.

"Kratos." Kvar finally spoke, loathing evident in his voice. "I hope this visit isn't a repeat offense as it was with the Angelus Project."

"It isn't."

"Hmm…" Kvar again eyed Kratos' blade. "Then how would you explain my dead soldiers?"

"They were in the way." He answered darkly, fingers tightening on the hilt.

Kvar smirked and stepped closer, his staff straightening at his side. "And you came alone? What of the Chosen?"

"This is between you and me, Kvar." Kratos brought his sword up. The half-elf scowled. Suddenly, Kvar's hand shot up and lightning fired towards Kratos. The mercenary ducked beneath the spell and rushed forward.

Sword met staff, the metal clashing in a flash of sparks. Kratos easily pressed against the staff. Kvar smirked, his eyes flashing. "Tell me, Kratos. What became of the exsphere?"

Kratos twisted his blade so it slid across the staff and dove towards Kvar's chest. The Half-elf shoved himself away, the blade cutting his clothes. Kvar flipped his weapon, slashing at Kratos with the curved bladed end. Kratos pulled back.

"It is a shame such a precious item should be lost." Kvar added, snapping his fingers. Kratos whirled, raising his sword as a string of lightning fired at him from behind. The blade managed to deflect the Droids' attack, but Kvar was already attacking.

Kratos spun, his blade clashing once again with Kvar's staff. Above him the droids hummed, gathering mana for another attack. Forcing Kvar back, Kratos leapt back, slashing his sword at one of the three machines hovering beside him.

The blade easily severed the metal and it fell to the ground, sparking and flickering.

"It is a lot easier for you to fight when you don't have to protect someone, isn't it Kratos?" Kvar eyed his destroyed droid.

Kratos straightened, wary of the droids thrumming above them. Kvar's words seared him, but he kept his face impassive. He couldn't afford to distract himself with the taunts Kvar threw out. All that matter that the half-elf died.

The two remaining droids whirred and glided through the air towards him. Kratos lowered himself, preparing for the attack and to release his wings.

"Wind Blade!" Kratos watched in shock as the droids thrashed within the slicing magic. The dropped to the ground, the metal slashed open from the cutting wind. Kratos snapped his head to the door and saw Genis.

The young half-elf stood, feet apart, kendama braced before him a fierce look of determination on his face.

Kvar noticed him as well and started towards him. Kratos growled and launched himself between the Cardinal and Kvar. Kvar stopped, smiling sadistically. "Protective, are we?"

"Genis. Leave." Kratos demanded over his shoulder. Genis didn't answer, but Kratos instead felt the swirl of mana being gathered behind him. He was preparing another spell. "Genis!"

Kvar laughed and jabbed his staff at Kratos, who deflected it easily. "It appears your handicap has returned."

"Leave him out of this, Kvar." Kratos advanced a step and Kvar lifted his staff absently, electricity flickering on the end. Kratos kept his sword before him, watching the half-elf carefully. He couldn't allow Genis to get caught between this.

He lunged at Kvar, smashing his sword against the staff. The half-elf met the attack, bracing himself against it. "I don't think so." He grinned.

At that moment, Kvar spun, ripping his staff free from Kratos' sword. Lightning flared and Kratos instinctively brought his sword to deflect it. But the spell shot pass him.

"Genis!" Kratos called out as the attack struck Genis in the chest. The small half-elf screamed as the shock ripped through his body and threw him back into the wall and collapsed to the ground.

Kvar instantly struck again at Kratos, forcing him to ignore the boy. "Familiar, isn't it?" Kvar, struck again and Kratos glared at him, silently summoning forth his mana. It would be so easy to kill him. So easy to release his mana and run his sword through his chest. But the image of Genis stopped him. He didn't know if the boy was conscious. He couldn't risk it.

"It is a pity I can't kill you, Kratos. Yggdrasil would have my head." Kvar hissed, then glanced at Genis with a smirk. "But I can make you suffer again. Just like with that inferior being." He lifted his staff again, but Kratos rushed him, a flicker of blue flashing behind him. Kratos slammed him up against the wall, arm against the Cardinal's throat, pressing.

"Feel the pain of those inferior beings." Kratos snarled beneath his breath, watching as Kvar struggled beneath him, crushing his throat. "As you burn in hell."

Kratos pulled back his sword when and hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and he whirled, Kvar crumpling to the floor. "Pronyma." Kratos hissed.

"Yggdrasil has requested that you leave Kvar alive for the time being." She glanced at the half-elf gasping for breath with a disdained sniff. "I suggest you leave, Lord Kratos."

Kratos tensed, his sword clinked beneath the pressure of his grip. It would be so easy to turn around and finish it. Kvar's gasping lessening behind him. Pronyma's gaze never left him and he glared at her. There was no reason to listen to her. It was between him and Kvar.

He made to turn when he saw Genis move from the corner of his eye. He couldn't let him see her. Sheathing his sword, he moved swiftly toward the boy, hissing as he passed Pronyma. "He is to stay away from Luin and the rescued prisoners. Understood?"

"Perfectly." She bowed her head, a light smile on her face. Kratos turned his back on her and lifted Genis, quickly disappearing through the door. She hated Kvar nearly as much as he did. She would most likely honor his order.

"Kratos?" Genis cracked voice caused him to break from his thoughts. "Wha—"

"Never mind. It's over." He said gruffly. "Can you walk?"

Genis nodded weakly, keeping his eyes averted as Kratos lowered him to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Kratos didn't answer and Genis looked down at his feet, falling behind slightly.

--

"Why is he still alive?" Lloyd demanded angrily, nearly shouting. "Why is he alive when my mother is dead?!"

Yggdrasil blank expression caused Lloyd to turn away, frustrated. He didn't understand. It wasn't logical. This man killed his mother for a stone. He trusted the man who murdered his mother.

"Lloyd. At the time, I didn't know. You weren't born yet. She was just another human to us." Yggdrasil voice had softened and Lloyd struggled with his emotions.

"You told me she wasn't human." He retorted, turning back around. "Or are you just twisting your words to get me to trust you again."

"Of course she was human. But her body changed once we attached the exsphere to her. The evolving exsphere altered your mother's body. Not in any physical way of course, but internally. The Angelus Project was about changing an exsphere to a Cruxis Crystal. It is a slow process and understandably it affects the host body. You, being born from her, would undoubtedly be affected as well."

"So she was human." Lloyd asked confused and unnerved.

Yggdrasil nodded. "Technically, yes."

"So, all those humans. All those people in the ranches, you kill them for exspheres?" Lloyd shook his head disgustedly.

"Yes."

"It's wrong. How could you?!" Lloyd cried out again. He just couldn't grasp it. The idea of sacrificing all those lives just to make exspheres.

Yggdrasil studied him for a moment. Lloyd glanced away, frustrated. "Lloyd sometimes sacrifices are necessary in order to do the right thing. One gives up their life to save another."

Lloyd went to object, but caught himself. Sacrifice one for another? The way Yggdrasil said it made it seem so easy, so simple. In order to save one, you kill another. He knew Yggdrasil was speaking of Martel. Was it so wrong? Was it wrong to want to save the life of person you cared deeply? He wanted to save his sister's life by taking the life of the Chosen. Colette…

For some reason, her name reminded him of the night before she left. The kiss on his cheek, the blush on her pale cheek, the warmth of her hand. He clenched his fists, grinding his teeth in a grimace. How could he have forgotten her so easily? How could he have been so blind…?

"Lloyd?" Yggdrasil asked concerned and Lloyd glanced up.

He wasn't blind. There was nothing there. Colette was going to die. Why should he fool himself into thinking there was…something? It had been a false. A pretense to hide the truth from him. A lie.

"Lloyd." Yggdrasil tried again, but Lloyd barely heard him. Lost amid his frustration and struggling emotions. Colette cared nothing for him. She had never searched for him. None of them had. Not Genis, not Raine. Not even any of the people—the humans—from Iselia. They didn't care about him. None of them did…

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Lloyd looked up suddenly and found Yggdrasil staring at him in concern. Genuine concern. The one person…

"Yeah. I'm okay." He managed out, giving a lop-sided smile. "I'm sorry."

Yggdrasil blinked in confusion, backing up slightly. "For what?"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, the tension and anger leaving, his muscles relaxing. "For getting mad. I shouldn't have."

Surprised filled the angel's face and Lloyd shrugged. "I understand now. I understand why you are doing it." he glanced down at his exsphere, placing his hand over it. "My mom died because of this thing. But now I can become strong enough to help others." He frowned, clenching his hand again. "I am still mad at Kvar. It was his choice not yours for who to pick. I can't forgive him."

Yggdrasil remained silently and Lloyd turned his attention back to the stone. He could feel a strange warmth coming from it, a light pulse. His mother… She was still with him though.

"Lloyd. I won't ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. However, I promise. Once my sister has reawakened, I will try to bring back your mother as well." Yggdrasil placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Lloyd looked up, disbelieving, searching Yggdrasil's eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Yggdrasil nodded back. "Okay." He removed his hand and moved back. "Come on. You said you wanted to learn how to fly. Correct?"

The change in subject caught him off guard, but immediately he grinned. "Yeah! Will you show me?"

Yggdrasil returned the smile. "Of course. Come on. Let's go to an opened area."

--

"Genis! Are you okay?" Raine rushed up, dropping to her knees and enveloping her brother in a hug.

"I'm fine, Raine. Seriously." Genis attempted to reassure her. Kratos walked past the siblings and approached Colette.

"Are you alright, Chosen?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He glanced at Sheena, who looked down. "And you?"

The surprise was evident on Sheena's face as she nodded mutely. Kratos raised his eyebrow then turned his attention back to the Sages'. He didn't flinch as Raine smacked Genis across the head.

"What were you thinking?" she scolded him, nearly shouting. "You just ran off without a word. You could have been killed!" The fear and worry in her voice was still there, though she tried to hide it. Genis just scowled, not looking at her and she grabbed his shoulder. "Don't look away from me."

"Leave me alone!" he snapped at her, smacking her hand away. "Stop acting like my mother!" Raine froze as Genis walked away from her, leaving her kneeling on the ground. Kratos frowned and stared after the boy as he talked to one of the prisoners. It was not like Genis to behave like this.

Kratos glanced at Raine and met her hard gaze before she swiftly turned and began gathering the prisoners together. She blamed him. He knew that and perhaps it was his fault.

He brushed a hand across his face. "Let's go, Chosen." He gently touched her shoulder. She followed wordlessly, Sheena flanking her.

The made camp as night fell, most of the prisoners too weak to walk distance. Raine was absent from the group, healing bloodied feet and any previous wounds. Kratos stood on the outside of the firelight, eyeing the others. Colette and Sheena talked quietly. A couple of times, Lloyd's name rose above the mutterings and Kratos grimaced. How much did Colette tell Sheena?

Kratos frowned. Now that he thought about it. Colette had not mentioned Lloyd since she had asked to help find him. He found it odd that she never spoke of him. He knew little of their past together, but even as a friend, he had expected her to be more concerned. Also, he had found her behavior… unusual. Her smile and cheerful voice was sounding forced. Something was troubling her.

He glanced at Genis who lay sleeping next to the fire. He had volunteered to be a night watch and was getting sleep in now. Though Kratos believed it was merely to avoid his sister.

Sighing Kratos strode forward. "Chosen?" Colette and Sheena both turned at her name, the conversation ceasing. "May I have a word with you?"

Colette met his gaze, then smiled brightly and looked at Sheena who nodded, saying she wanted to get some rest anyway. Colette stood, brushing at the dirt that stained her white dress and slowly walked towards him.

Kratos turned and walked back out of the firelight, stopping next to a tree. Their surroundings were dark. The moon was absent, allowing the stars to glitter brightly. Colette's blond hair reflected the distance firelight, though her face was shadowed.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to the side. Kratos watched her carefully, listening to her voice. It quivered barely. Her hands were clasped tightly before her, though a little too tightly.

"You are upset, Chosen One." He barely raised his voice, not taking his eyes off her. She didn't move, but even in the darkness, he could see her eyes flicker in pain. It was a mask that she hid behind.

"What makes you think that, Mr. Kratos?" she asked after a moment. Her voice was soft and light.

Kratos looked away, turning his eyes back to the fire. He was making a mistake. Again. Her depression was not his problem. Unless it ultimately threatened her life, he should be ignoring her hidden pain. But instead he was initiating the conversation.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to understand his motive for doing so. Unconsciously, he had inserted himself back into this situation that he knew was better left alone. Yet. Even though his mind was telling him to turn back, to ignore it, he spoke anyway.

"What is Lloyd to you?" he snapped his eyes open, the words spontaneous and instinctive, as if he had no control over them. He didn't like the feeling.

Colette's widened. "He's a friend," she answered quietly.

"A friend." Kratos stared at her. It felt wrong. To be pressing her. Interrogating her. He knew he should stop, but something kept him talking. "The way you talk about him before sounded as if you really cared about him."

Colette blushed, ducking her head. Kratos breathed deeply, "Has that changed? Has that changed, now that he is gone?"

Her head shot up, hair flipping around her cheeks. Tears trembled under her eyes and she frowned. "Of course not. I would never forget about Lloyd." Kratos eyed her, watching as she clenched his hands. "Lloyd never cared about who I was. He treated me like a normal person and not like the Chosen I was to everyone else. Around him I could be me. Around him I could forget about my responsibilities. Around him—" she broke off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kratos went to speak, but she lifted her eyes again. Pain and guilt filled them. "I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to abandon him where ever he is. But I had to leave. I didn't know what to do. I am the Chosen and everyone is counting on me. All of Sylvarant.

"Lloyd was counting on me, too, but I let him down. I chose the world over him. I don't think I could ever forgive myself." She bowed her head, sobs racking her small body and Kratos stepped forward, placing a hand on her back. Slowly she leaned against him.

It was awkward for him, just as it had been with Genis, but he felt guilty for pushing her to the breaking point. It was the least he could do for her.

After a moment, she pulled away, the tears dry against her cheeks. "Thank you, Mr. Kratos. I think I needed to talk. I'm sorry." He recognized her usual personality resurfacing and it made him relax. She walked slowly back to the campfire and laid down on her bedroll.

Kratos narrowed his eyes, then sighed deeply. It was becoming a trend. A horrible trend that didn't want to break. He was digging himself a hole and burying himself within. This compassion he felt for the younger members was wrong. He shouldn't feel it. He shouldn't be close to them, but he was. He was.

Why was it he could tell himself this, but never act on it? Already the consequences were evident. Raine's hostile glances, the growing rift between her and her brother. He was the blame and he didn't deny it. He could have prevented it. Stayed away from the boy.

He glanced to where the boy slept, but couldn't find him. Immediately straightening, Kratos cast his eyes over the campsite. He located Sheena and Colette. Raine was still among the prisoners, but Genis was no where in sight.

"I'm here, if that is who you are looking for."

Kratos whirled, hand on sword and saw the young half-elf hidden among the trees, seated upon a log. Kratos relaxed, but Genis appearance caused him concern.

The boy was tense. His jaw was rigid. His arms and stiff and knuckles white. His eyes focused on something upon the ground, unseeing. The change shook Kratos. It was not the boy he had met from Iselia.

"Thanks for talking to Colette," Genis said after a moment. Lifting his gaze, silver hair shading part of his face in the darkness. "She wouldn't talk to me when I asked her. I hate seeing her like that."

Kratos walked over silently, seating himself on the log. His mind berated him once again for doing so, but he focused his attention on Genis's voice. "It is hard to see it sometimes, but she is usually much happier. She used to smile a lot more, too." Genis' frowned deepened. "It's because of Lloyd. I think she cared about him more than she let's on."

Kratos nodded. "Yes. It does appear that way." The idea hurt, knowing that he was leading his son's friends to betrayal, but more so sacrificing the girl who possibly loves him.

"I'm sorry. For earlier. I shouldn't have followed you." Kratos blinked, breaking from his thoughts to look at Genis. He held his kendama, twisting it in his hands. The exsphere glittered with his movements. "I just wanted to help you. The way you helped me in Iselia."

"You needn't apologize." Kratos answered quietly. "Your intentions were good, despite the logic behind them. And you did destroy those droids." Kratos added, encourage him. "That wind spell was quite powerful."

Genis face seemed to light up with the compliment. "I have been practicing it. But so far the mid-level still requires too much mana concentration for me to handle." His old childishness returned with topic of learning spells and Kratos smiled lightly.

"It is understandable for someone your age. Many wouldn't be able to cast the variety you are able to." Kratos turned his attention back to the campsite. He saw Raine returning and by the movements of her head, he guessed she was looking for Genis.

"Who was that woman in the ranch?" Genis interrupted. Kratos frowned as Genis continued. "I only caught a glimpse of her. Was she a Desian? Did you kill her too?"

Kratos was shook his head. "It is none of your concern. Luin is no longer in danger for the time being." He saw Genis' annoyed expression, but ignored it. "I think you sister is looking for you."

Genis glanced over and frowned. "She's angry with me."

"She' worried." Kratos corrected, but Genis shook his head.

"No. She is angry with me spending too much time with you. She thinks you are influencing me."

Kratos nodded. "Perhaps, she is, but I think you should talk with her. She is worried. You can tell by the way she looks at you." He watched as Raine settled on the ground, looking around her in concern, hands wrapped around her staff.

Genis looked down guiltily. "Maybe." Then he looked up with a curious look. "You know, you are different."

"Different?" Kratos asked carefully, looking back at him.

"Yeah. You talk a lot more than you did when we first met. You use to kind of intimidating, but you aren't so bad now." Genis smiled. "Hey, don't forget I'm taking the later watch."

Kratos nodded as Genis hurried to the campsite. He watched as Raine stood and they talked, before hugging. He shook his head. Now, Genis was even telling the obvious. He had to stop this. And he had to stop it now.

**Not much Lloyd in this one, but I had a few issues with Kratos I had to work out, along with Colette and Genis. The pace should be picking up again. I will try to weave in some fuzziness to get away from all this angst as well. **

**The next chapter may be a little slower, depending on my school work. This week is pretty busy, but…that has never stopped me before. **

**And those who read "A Small Mistake" I am trying and I **_**think **_**I have an idea for the next chapter. I am hoping. **

**Anyway, enough talking. **

**Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, next chapter. Oh and thank you to all reviewers, old and new. I appreciate every single one and they have helped me a lot. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 23:**

Lloyd readied his swords. The hilt gripped firmly in his white, gloved hands. The gentle whoosh of his aqua wings beating behind him, flapping in time with his breathing. His feet were spread, hanging in the air, tensed, to propel him in any direction. His eyes narrowed, watching carefully for the slightest hint of movement.

There it was.

Kicking out, he spun just as the sword thrust toward his chest. His wings snapped and he halted. His swords lashed out, clashing against the attacker, sparks flying. He rolled beneath the attack, using his leg to twist around, surging upwards with his wings. His eyes narrowed and lunged through the air, using his wings to push him forward faster.

Another movement.

At the last moment, Lloyd flattened his wings and dove down, a sword whistling just past his head. He whirled around, his face hard. He sensed the mana gathering. His wings pumped heavily as he thrust himself forward again.

This time he crossed his swords before him. "Guardian!" His mana surged from his hands enveloping him. The white, blast of mana disintegrated as it struck the mana shield. His wings drove him forward, even as the shield faded and he unlocked his crossed arms, slashing his swords.

Metal rang against metal. Then his grip on his right sword slipped and went flying. Throwing him off balance, Lloyd ducked and used his wings to push him away from his opponent, but was forced to bring up his right sword and deflect a jab at him. Then a foot connected with his stomach and he crashed onto the floor, his wings flaring out and he gasped for the air that flew from his lungs.

He looked up from the sword pointed at his throat. "Damn," he muttered and shoved it away angrily. Pushing himself up.

Yggdrasil smiled and lowered the sword. "I must say I am impressed how much you have progressed. It has only been a little over a week since you learned to fly."

Lloyd sheathed his sword wordlessly, then strode over to where his other laid on the ground. "I guess." He picked it up, sighing. "It's just, I want to be stronger."

Yggdrasil raised an eyebrow. "You are."

"No. I'm not." Lloyd muttered, sheathing his sword. He turned. "I know I can be better than this. I need to get better."

Yggdrasil nodded. His sword dissolved and he walked over to Lloyd. "You sounded exactly like your father did. He said something along those lines once."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. I believe it was after we were betrayed. He believed he failed in protecting us. He believed that if only he had been stronger, it wouldn't have happened." Yggdrasil's child-like face fell momentarily, lost in thought.

Lloyd rested his hand on his sword hilt, fingering the metal. "Is he coming back soon, Lord Yggdrasil?" He looked down as he asked. It had been almost half a year now. How much longer would his father be gone?

Yggdrasil glanced up. "Don't worry. It won't be too much longer."

Lloyd sighed at the reply. "It's just taking so long." Yggdrasil looked away.

"Would you like to go down to Tethe'alla for a time, again? I could do with a break myself." Yggdrasil asked after a moment, smirking as Lloyd's face lifted immediately.

"Of course!" Lloyd was glad that Yggdrasil had offered to come with him. He enjoyed spending time with his Lord and the idea of being on Tethe'alla with him again was even better.

Yggdrasil nodded and told him to gather the pack he used before. The gald should still be in it. Lloyd smiled happily, his wings fluttering with his excitement. He hurried off to the warp pad.

He rushed past the angel guard, ignoring the 'Master Lloyd' reference and pushed himself into the air with a powerful thrust of his wings. He didn't need to fly, but ever since learning, he couldn't help, but go into the air as much as possible. It made him feel more free, unchallenged.

Angling his wings, he glided down, swinging his feet down so they were level with the ground and continued forward at a walk without breaking momentum. Behind him his wings dissolved, the mana drifting to the floor. He still had the smile plastered on his face when he turned around the corner leading to his room, but it slowly changed to a frown.

"Ah. Young Master Aurion." Pronyma flashed a smile, crossing her arms lightly.

Lloyd stopped. "Did you need something?" he asked slowly, studying her, finding her attire strange. _Why would she even wear something like that? _He thought, eyeing the large metal machine hovering over her shoulders.

Pronyma glided forward, causing Lloyd to stiffen. "Actually, I am here to tell you something." She lifted one hand, studying her nails, then brought her eyes up. "I just recently discovered that your father was within one of the ranches. Kvar's, actually."

Lloyd's widened. "Wh—What?" he exclaimed. "Is he alright? What happened?"

Pronyma smiled. "Lord Aurion is fine, as is the Chosen." She frowned suddenly and added, "His intent on infiltrating the ranch was to kill Kvar, though I intervened at the last second."

Lloyd scowled. "Why did you?"

Pronyma met his glare. "Because your father was jeopardizing—"

"Pronyma." Yggdrasil appeared suddenly at Lloyd's side in his adult form, glaring at the half-elven woman. "That is enough."

She opened her mouth in surprise. "Lord Yggdrasil. Forgive me—"

"Leave!" he snapped at her and she glided back. She bowed quickly, once to Yggdrasil and again to Lloyd before warping away.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked absently, confused by both what Pronyma had told him and by Yggdrasil's strange behavior. Had she mentioned the Chosen?

"I apologize, Lloyd. It seems she assumed it was your right to know about your father's mission. I failed to inform her—"

"The Journey.' Lloyd cut him off, glaring up at him. Yggdrasil blinked and looked down. Lloyd clenched his fists. "He is on the Chosen's Journey? That is his mission?" Lloyd demanded.

Yggdrasil breathed deeply, closing his eyes. "Damn that woman," he muttered. "Yes, Lloyd. His mission is to guide the Chosen to the Tower of Salvation."

_The Journey…to guide the Chosen…the oracle…._

"He would have found me." Lloyd glared up at him. "He would have found me on the day of the Oracle. You knew—"

"Yes, Lloyd. I knew which is why I had to act." Yggdrasil gripped Lloyd's shoulder firmly. "If I had allowed Kratos to find you, do you know what would have happened?"

Lloyd tried to pull away from Yggdrasil hand, but the grip was too tight. "I would have been with my father." Lloyd retorted.

"No, Lloyd, you wouldn't be. Kratos would never tell you if he discovered the truth. He would have wanted to keep you out of his life because of his guilt for abandoning you. You would never have known your father."

Lloyd froze and Yggdrasil relaxed his hand slightly. "He loves you too much to even risk hurting you."

Turning away, Lloyd scrunched his eyes shut as if in pain, his face twisted. He hated it. He hated how Yggdrasil knows Kratos better him—his own father. Does Kratos really still love a son he thinks dead? Does he still matter this much to father after all these years?

"Lloyd." He didn't turn around, but Yggdrasil spoke anyway. "You have to trust me." Yggdrasil turned Lloyd, staring down at him with penetrating eyes, holding his gaze fast. "Trust me."

Every muscle in Lloyd's body was rigid, his mind writhing and scrambling to order itself. But Yggdrasil's words unconsciously caused him to relax and he nodded numbly. "I trust you." He muttered, heard lowered. Then it snapped up and he met his gaze directly.

"I trust you, Lord Yggdrasil."

--

The small group had reached the Tower of Mana, the large cylinder-like structure rising up, the block ridges, weather-worn and eroded. The trees surrounded it, casting their flickering shadows over the stone steps. Kratos stood patiently in the shadows, Genis at his right, Noishe on his left. Sheena and Colette were talking quietly in front of him, half-listening as Raine talked about the stone-structure, taking notes on the type of stone.

Kratos sighed impatiently causing Genis to glance up at him. "I can yell at her if you want?" Genis offered.

Kratos shook his head and said, "No. We will let her finish." Truthfully, Kratos was getting annoyed by Raine's observations and note-taking, but he had been given her a little more lee-way ever since the Asgard Ranch incident with her brother. Besides, this was the final seal and he knew that once Colette prayed at the altar and released the seal, she would lose her voice. He watched as the Chosen smiled brightly, laughing with Sheena.

No, he didn't mind giving her a few more hours. It was a small price for what she would be losing.

Genis shifted impatiently and fiddled with his kendama. The old weapon was covered with nicks and scratches. Kratos decided that he would buy a new one in Hima for the boy.

After a few more minutes, Raine closed her book, sliding it into her bag as she turned and approached the others. "Sorry for the wait. The style and construction of this tower is fascinating. Not to mention the magic that is embedded into the actual stone. I could clearly sense it. Most likely a defensive against destruction, though it appears weather is not applied in this."

Genis rolled his eyes and stalked away towards the door. Raine's face fell slightly until she noticed Kratos' empty gaze. Immediately she hardened it and narrowed her eyes. "In any case, I would very much like to examine the interior. Especially to study the libraries—"

"Raine!" Genis spun around and shouted, causing his sister to flinch. "We are not here to read books or study stone!" He waved dramatically at the building. "Colette needs to release the seal and that is what we are here for."

Kratos saw Raine stiffen. "You are right, Genis. I'm sorry."

It was wrong. Kratos shook his head sadly as the group filed in silently through the door. He rubbed Noishe's head before stepping into the building. Last week, he had believed the Sages' had solved their conflict and forgiven each other.

But lately, Genis had been ignoring her entirely, refusing to speak with her. More than once, Raine had succeeded in cornering Genis and they always started arguing. Kratos had heard his own name more than once.

He had attempted to talk to Genis about it, but the half-boy simply told him that it was nothing and that Raine needed to mind her own business. The response made Kratos become annoyed at both himself and the boy. He didn't want to be idolized; he didn't want to cause friction between Raine and Genis. Personally, Kratos didn't understand Genis' fascination with him anyway.

The interior room was just as Kratos remembered it. The tower's walls' lined with books reaching almost to the ceiling. He scanned the titles casually, recognizing them. Many were written by himself and Yuan to teach the new religion and change the history after the separation of the world.

He saw Raine's eyes passing over them longingly. Kratos smiled, then strode over to the far shelf and located a thick book, sliding it loose. The others watched curiously as he handed it to Raine. "This is Boltzman's Techniques. I sure it would greatly benefit your spells."

Raine looked at him in surprise before quickly snatching the book and flipped through it. "Unbelievable!" Her eyes flashed with excitement and Kratos smiled. "The original healing techniques created by Boltzman himself." She glanced back up, closing it gently. "How did you—"

Kratos cut her off. "I have been here many times. Many people fine the Tower of Mana's library worth the price of an escort." He paused, then added, "Besides, I do enjoy reading."

Raine didn't push; instead, she put the book inside her bag. "Thank you."

Kratos didn't reply, but looked to where Genis was rolling his eyes. "Perhaps we should move on," Kratos said.

Raine nodded, noticing her brother. "Of course."

Kratos moved over to the oracle stone. "Colette?" he motioned at it. She looked up, hesitating for a moment before placing her small hand upon the cold stone. The floor vibrated and suddenly, a loud grating of stone filled the room.

On the far wall a stone door slid open. Genis flashed a grin at Colette, who instantly smiled back, but as the boy turned around and hurried for the door, Kratos saw her smile disappear.

"Come, Chosen." He gently touched her shoulder.

Genis led the way through the doorway, Raine a few steps behind. Sheena and Colette walked slowly in front of Kratos. They entered a dark, narrow hallway, a few lanterns hung on the walls, though they were long burnt out and the only light came from the opening behind them.

The hallway opened up into another large room. Thick, red curtains hung from the few windows, dusty light filtering through. The area was bare save for the curving staircase the traveled up along the wall.

Kratos strode past the girls and Genis and stood beside Raine, who was fingering the curtain fabric. "Miss Sage."

Raine straightened and narrowed her eyes. "Yes?"

"We should continue." He indicated to where Genis, Colette and Sheena waited by the stairs.

"Hmm." She turned her eyes away and walked forward. Kratos fell in step beside her as they started up the steps. Studying the group, Kratos found himself thinking of Lloyd again.

They never mentioned him anymore. It was almost as if they had forgotten about him. The idea was false, he knew that, but he still found it odd. He knew Colette's feelings towards his son and that she kept most things to herself. But Genis confused him.

Earlier in the journey, the young half-elf mentioned his concern for Lloyd, but lately it his entire character seemed to have changed. Genis appeared to have replaced Lloyd with Kratos. The thought made the mercenary feel guilty and ashamed. It was his own fault for allowing himself to get too close to them. A string of mistakes piling upon one another.

"Kratos," Raine spoke suddenly, catching Kratos' attention, "what are your plans after this? After your job is complete?" She kept her gaze forward, her pace keeping aligned with his.

"I believe you asked that question before," he replied. "Was the answer not satisfying?"

Raine glanced at him. "You said you would find Lloyd and return him to Iselia. But you never answered the question about yourself. You said you would do what is right. What does that mean?"

Kratos kept his eyes focused on the stone steps sifting through his thoughts. He knew what it meant and he was positive that Raine knew as well. "Why do you concern yourself with me?" he asked instead.

Raine frowned at the avoidance. "Because it involves my brother." Kratos looked at her confused and she scowled. "Don't. You know as well as I how Genis looks at you." She looked up at the boy climbing the stairs. "I don't know what you have told him, but he is convinced that he is going with you."

Kratos was surprised by Raine's last statement. Going with him? Kratos shook his head. "Perhaps you are mistaken, Miss Sage. I had no intentions of taking—"

"It doesn't matter if it was your intention or not. Genis has decided that he doesn't want to return to Iselia. He believes that once you have found Lloyd, they both will stay with you." Raine crossed her arms, stopping on the stairs to face him. "I have tried to talk to him. I have tried to explain how insane the idea is, but…"

"He won't listen." Kratos finished for her.

Raine lowered her eyes, her expression hurt. "He doesn't listen to me anymore. It's like, he has changed completely. He is only a child, but he thinks he needs to be an adult."

Kratos sighed. "I will talk to him," he assured her. She narrowed her eyes at him, but then lowered them again, nodding. "I apologize for the misunderstanding.

She didn't reply, but turned her back on him and hurried after the Colette, Sheena and Genis. Kratos hesitated a moment before following. Once he spoke with Genis, he would stay away from them. So far he hadn't made true to his promises, but this time he knew that he didn't back away now, he might not be able to.

Genis wouldn't want anything to do with him after they reached the Tower of Salvation anyway. It would be better if he closed them off now.

**Final Seal! Yay!**

**Oh my! The Tower of Salvation scene is coming up pretty soon. I can't wait to write it! **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait. I had been slowly working on this chapter between school. It was hectic this past couple of weeks, with the end of school and graduation coming up. **

**Hope you enjoy this. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 24:**

"What do you mean?" Genis demanded angrily.

Kratos sighed. "Exactly what I said. You are not coming with me." He stared down the Genis as the half-elf's face struggled with anger and disappointment. Kratos knew the reaction his words would bring, but he had convinced himself that it was necessary.

"You were talking to Raine, weren't you? She told you to say this." Genis snapped his eyes over to the campsite.

Kratos shook his head. "She did not tell me to say anything. It was my own decision." He narrowed his eyes, continuing, "Besides, what makes you think that Lloyd will come with me?"

Genis shrugged, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You are his father, so I assumed he would want to be with you and since you are a mercenary you probably wouldn't stay in any town for long." His entire expression changed and he appeared like a twelve year old child again. "Besides, I am not welcomed in Iselia anymore since I broke the treaty."

Kratos closed his eyes, recalling Genis' banishment. Raine hadn't thought of that either. "Regardless, Genis, I will not have you following me around when you can have a life with your sister. She is very upset about your decision. You should listen to her."

Hunching his shoulders, Genis bit his lip. "I know, but…"

"We have arrived." Kratos interrupted him, brushing past him. Genis took the hint and closed his mouth.

It had taken them nearly another week, allowing an extra day to let Colette rest after she broke the seal and now the rooftops peeked over the edge of the plateau where the mountain village resided. Hima was the final town. The last stop. Kratos wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

The pathway narrowed somewhat, and though it still plenty wide enough, Kratos led the group single-file up the trail. The rustic, brown cliff face to there left was jagged and filled with crevices, indented and filled with shadows. The sun was still high in the sky, sending waves of heat from the bare ground. Brittle grass and brush sprouted from the cracks of the stone and the hum of insects circulated through the air.

As they breached the top, Raine halted them. "Perhaps we should rest for the remainder of the day and think about what we are to do now." She glanced at Colette, keeping her face firm before turning it back to the others. "We still need a way to reach the Tower."

Kratos nodded. "I believe there is man who has trained dragons for transport around here." He paused, then added, "Though he charges a considerable price for a mount."

"Well, perhaps you and I could check that out while Genis takes the girls and finds us some rooms at the inn," Raine said.

To everyone's surprise Sheena stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Actually, I was hoping I could speak with all of you." She glanced from Raine to Kratos, slightly nervous.

Kratos inclined his head, glancing at Raine to see her hesitate. Sheena had not been very open with the others beyond Colette and had become forgotten. She wasn't viewed as a threat, yet she was from Tethe'alla and Kratos reproached himself for not keeping a closer eye on her or at least find out more about her.

"Fine." Raine finally agreed.

They located the inn near the center of the town, surrounded by a cluster of merchant stalls. There were few actual houses in Hima and the ones there were, appeared weather-worn and neglected. The entered the inn. Raine argued for a moment with the keeper who was reluctant to give up his last rooms for a lower price.

Eventually, they managed to get two rooms for a little over two hundred dollars including meals and they followed Raine up to the second floor.

"Alright. We are listening." Raine stared at the young Tethe'allan, seating herself on one of the beds. Genis and Kratos stood near the wall.

Sheena glanced at them, then at Colette nervously, who smiled encouragingly. "I'm not from around here. I'm not from Sylvarant."

Genis frowned and went to speak, but Raine beat him to it. "Though it isn't logical, it makes sense, considering your clothes and accent." She narrowed her gaze. "Though I am still finding it hard to believe."

Sheena shook her head. "I'm telling the truth. I am from Tethe'alla, another world parallel to this one."

"Tethe'alla is the moon." Genis scoffed, though his eyes were curious. Kratos eyed him carefully before turning his attention back to Sheena.

"I'm not from the moon." Sheena smiled. "Like I said, it's another world that exists next to this one; though they can't see or touch each other."

"Then how did you come to Sylvarant?" Kratos asked, keeping his voice emotionless.

Sheena glanced at him. "Though the worlds down touch. They are linked to each other and affect one another through a mana link." She hesitated, then continued, "I passed through the dimensions using this link."

Kratos was not satisfied with the answer, but Raine stole the girl's attention. "Why should we believe this simply on your word? Beyond the accent and clothes, where is the proof?"

Sheena bit her lip. "I-I possess summoning arts that have been lost to this world." She saw Raine's skeptical look and frowned. "Corrine!" she called.

Instantly, the little fox materialized at her feet, then scurried up her arm when she bent down. Oblivious to Raine's amazed expression, Sheena smiled at the little summon spirit. "Corrine is a man-made summon spirit from my world."

"Sheena, why are you telling them?" the little creature eyed the group suspiciously. Sheena hushed the small creature.

Raine seemed to pull herself out of her shock, "Alright." She admitted, still watching Corrine. "But why come to Sylvarant? Why were you trying to kill Colette?"

Sheena looked away, ashamed. "I was hired to assassinate her. Since Tethe'alla and Sylvarant are connected by the mana link, they share the limit amount of mana left. When the Chosen releases the seals, mana is transferred from one world to the other. So when Colette reaches the Tower of Salvation, Tethe'alla will fall into decline."

Colette expression became horrified and her mouth fell open slightly. She touched Sheena on the shoulder and the older girl shook her head. "No Colette. It isn't your fault. I don't blame you."

Raine crossed her arms and met Kratos' eye. He knew that Raine wasn't sure what to believe and was asking his opinion. However, Kratos was concerned on another matter entirely. He wanted to know how this woman had managed to cross the dimensions when it was obvious she wasn't in league with Cruxis.

Raine was waiting, so he straightened and asked, "So what are you plans now, Miss Fujibayashi?"

"I don't want to hurt Colette. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." She glanced at Colette. "But I can't just abandon Tethe'alla either. I don't know what to do. That is why I am telling you this." She clenched her fists in frustration.

Colette looked up frantically and hurried over to Kratos and grabbed his hand. It caught him off guard, but he realized that she was writing. After a moment he looked up. "She says she will try asking Remiel, but she won't stop releasing the last seal."

Colette gave her an apologetic look, but Sheena smiled. "I know."

After that, the group dispersed, though Kratos lingered. Before Sheena could leave, her grabbed her arm and pulled from the door. "If I may have a word with you?"

Her mouth fell open slightly, but he gently closed the door without waiting for a reply and turned to face her. "How did you cross this dimension between the worlds?"

"I—" She started, uncertainty on her face. Suddenly, Corrine leapt up to her shoulder from no where and growled at him.

"Leave her alone." It hissed at Kratos. The mercenary looked at it with slight amusement, but did not comment.

"Corrine." Sheena hushed, placing a hand on the creature's bristled fur. "It's alright." She looked up at him. "There was this group of men. They gave me a—a machine that could pass through the dimension."

"Who?" he asked, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"I don't know." She answered.

Kratos locked eyes with her, but she didn't break his gaze. The bell around Corrine's neck tingled as the summon spirit shifted to a crouch, watching Kratos with wary eyes.

He turned then and left. Behind him the summon spirit hissed something to the girl who tried to hush him. Kratos didn't believe her, but he knew that pressing the matter would only bring suspicion upon himself as well. He may have already overstepped with the few questions he did ask.

Exiting the inn, he paused on the steps, staring across the plateau. Beyond, forests shimmered like a mirage. Birds of a sort swooped in black shapes, riding the winds. He could make out the roads, twisting through around the trees, sliding through the grassland.

The view fascinated him for some reason. It was like a mirage, something so simple and beautiful and it may slip away at any moment when he recognized the reality of it. Or perhaps he was seeing the reality and everything up until now was the mirage.

The following day lurked around him like a demonic shadow, a constant reminder of what he was intended—what he had to do. It was his reason for being here, but he was almost averse to its arrival. He had never meant it to get this far and more than once he had reminded himself of this.

He sighed, and descended the steps and made his way up the mountain path that led to the top. He barely discerned the chattering birds nesting in the crevices and ledges of the mountain. The wind ruffled his hair as he reached the summit and was slightly surprised to see Colette standing near the edge, facing away from him. He hesitated, considering turning back, not wishing to further entrench his uncertainty and problems, but she must have heard him, for she turned around and looked at him.

She smiled weakly and motioned him to come over. As he approached, she turned back around and stared off into the distance. Kratos followed her gaze and saw the Tower rising out of the peaks that surrounded it, vanishing into the clouds.

He glanced at her face, her expression frightened and tense. Her hands were clasped tightly around the necklace on her neck. She turned then, met his gaze. The familiar smile was absent from her face and her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. She trembled as she reached up and lifted the necklace around her head. Before Kratos realized what she was doing, she grabbed his hand and placed it into his, closing his fingers over it.

"Chosen, what—?"

She lifted his second hand and wrote slowly, her breathing hard, eyes fastened on her gliding finger.

Kratos froze as he watched the words form and shook his head. "Chosen, I don't think—"

Her face scrunched up in frustration and wrote again quickly. Kratos' hand tightened on the small necklace in his hand, his muscles rigid.

Colette smiled up at him and slowly released his hand. Tears would have fallen from her eyes if it was possible, the pain within them forced the guilt to overwhelm him again.

He stood there as she walked down the path.

_"I want you to give this to Lloyd when you find him. And tell him that he shouldn't worry about me, that I am happy."_

_"Please! Please tell him for me! _

_"Please."_

His hand tightened on the necklace again, the chain tingling as the wind rose around him. His eyes rose and locked onto the Tower of Salvation.

--

Tomorrow.

The anticipation was thick in the air. He could taste it in his mouth. A bitter-sweet taste that lingered on his tongue.

His hands flexed anxiously beneath his crossed arms, the only movement as he leaned against the wall. His roan eyes fixated on the blank wall across from him.

He would see him.

His stomach fluttered and twisted immediately at the thought. He had repeatedly tried to imagine the reaction. What his father's reaction would be, when he saw him? _Would his father recognize him? Would he rush up to him or would he stare in shock?_

The thoughts caused his heart to race in excitement and brought a smile to his face. He would finally get to see his dad.

But…

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. They would be there as well. Yggdrasil had made that perfectly clear.

_"The Chosen and her companions will reach the Tower of Salvation tomorrow." Yggdrasil's eyes held his and Lloyd narrowed his own. _

_"Of course, my Lord," Lloyd answered emotionlessly. He acted as such whenever _they_ were mentioned. He found it was easier to prove his indifference to them. More than once Yggdrasil was concerned about his connection with them, regardless of Lloyd's reassurance that he had left that in his past. They no longer mattered._

_Yggdrasil studied him. "Alright. When Kratos enters the Tower with the Chosen, she will release the final seal and become the vessel for Martel."_

_Lloyd nodded, his eyes excited at the mention of his father. Yggdrasil waited, then continued, "Should her companions attempt to prevent the release of the seal, Kratos will deal with them."_

_Lloyd stiffened slightly and Yggdrasil paused. Lloyd looked at him worriedly. "Alone?" _

_Yggdrasil smiled and nodded. "Kratos is more than able to handle them."_

_Lloyd lowered his eyes, remaining silent. Of course his father would be able to handle it. Why would he think of something like that? _

_"Why don't we go and train some more? It will take your mind off things and then later I will tell you what your role will be when they arrive."_

"When they arrive," Lloyd muttered to himself, allowing his eyes to lift open. The idea of seeing _them_ after nearly a year frightened him. They had betrayed him. Even though he had gone missing, they still continued on without him. None of them even hesitated to think about searching for him. Not even her.

Colette.

The name was very familiar now, but he often replaced it with a title. He had once forgotten about her, so enraptured with his new life here in Welgaia, that now hearing the name again brought him an ache.

It had started in his chest, the first time he realized she was going to die. Everything came back to him in a surge, realization striking him full in the chest like a heavy blow. All the memories of them together, of his feelings for her, they all came back. That kiss she gave him.

But the ache slowly grew to anger and resentment, spreading through his body like a fire.

Betrayal. She had betrayed him.

When Lloyd first thought of this, it shocked him. Frightened him almost, but still he wouldn't let it go. He felt hurt—pained even—when Yggdrasil informed him of their movements and their decision to leave Iselia. At first, he didn't want to blame her. How could he? She was the Chosen and it was her responsibility to go on the Journey of Regeneration to save the world. But the idea that she chose the world over him, hurt. It was like a raw wound, opening and reopening over and over again, never fully healing. It aroused an irritation and frustration which gave birth to his anger and resent to her, to all of them. If they could so easily shut him out of their lives, he would do the same.

And he did.

"Master Aurion." A low feminine voice called from the door. He turned his head to look at the young angel standing just inside the room. She had lavender color hair.

Lloyd straightened a little, letting his arms fall to his side. Lately Yggdrasil had been commenting on his slouching appearance, saying he didn't appear authoritative in such a position. Lloyd didn't really understand why it mattered; the angels wouldn't disobey them whether he stood straight, or crooked.

The angel remained silent, waiting for his acknowledgment and he sighed. "Yes?"

She blinked, focusing her blank eyes on him. Briefly he noticed the light caramel color before she started speaking. "Lady Pronyma would like a word with you."

_Pronyma?_ Lloyd chewed his lip absently, wondering what the woman would want with him. "Where?"

"Here."

He hesitated for a second, recalling Yggdrasil's reaction last time he had spoken with her. Then he shrugged, "Alright. Tell her to come in."

The young she-angel bowed, her lavender hair slipped from her shoulders to frame her face before she straightened. "Yes, Master Aurion." She left.

Lloyd looked after her a moment, then shook his head, dismissing her image instantly, something he had grown accustomed to. He had often found himself distracted with their empty appearance, recognizing them like this one and feeling a hint of pity for their situation. But he often reminded himself that it had been their choice and he couldn't interfere with that.

The door slid open, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Master Aurion. How are you today?" Pronyma strode into the room causally, glancing around quickly before giving him a flashing smile.

Lloyd lifted his eyebrow, a little surprised at her friendliness. He had only met this woman once, though Yggdrasil had given him some details about her. "Fine, thank you. And yourself?" he asked the question awkwardly, unused to such pleasantries on Welgaia. The angels' weren't much for small talk and neither was Yggdrasil.

Pronyma tilted her head, the smile playing on her lips as she looked at her hands. "I am well. Thank you." She brought her gaze up to his face.

He nodded, unsure of what to say. She saw his discomfort and laughed. She stepped closer, then stopped. "Perhaps I should get to my point of being here."

"Yes," Lloyd said. He didn't care for her stance, the way she held herself. He had seen the way she had reacted in front of Yggdrasil and knew she was treating him like a child. He scowled as she smiled again.

"I wanted to apologize for causing discomfort between Lord Yggdrasil and yourself the other day. I was out of place."

Lloyd looked at her ludicrously. _An apology? That was it?_ "It's fine. He was going to tell me soon anyway." Lloyd answered. He crossed his arms, leaning on his left foot slightly, impatient for her to leave. Tomorrow still lingered at the edge of his mind, and her interruption left him feeling agitated. Perhaps he should train, get his mind off it, and leave him feeling refreshed.

"I was wondering if we could continue our talk earlier. About Kvar." Pronyma spoke more tersely now, her voice lowered. The smile was gone and Lloyd instantly refocused.

"Kvar?"

Pronyma nodded. "After your Lord Kratos' attack on him in the ranch, I have an unsettling feeling about him. When I visited his ranch afterwards, he found some paperwork that suggests he may be acting on his own accord."

Lloyd stared at her perplexedly. "What does this have to do with me? Shouldn't you tell Lord Yggdrasil?"

Pronyma leaned back slowly, glancing at him through half closed eyes. "I will. But I figured that this includes you as well. He is the man who separated you from your family after all."

Lloyd scowled at her lax explanation. "Shut up. What do you know?" Anger and both her words and at Kvar boiled inside him. It was a helpless anger. There was nothing he could do about it. Yggdrasil stopped his father from killing Kvar.

Pronyma frowned as he sharp rebuke. "I was going to say, I no longer have any concern whether he lives or not. He may be a Cardinal, but I do not take lightly to betrayers. However, I require further proof before I can dismiss him. Yet…" She smiled again, a thin flash of white teeth between her lips. "I will gladly look the other way should you wish to handle things yourself. That goes for your father as well. If I had known earlier of his possible deception, I would have allowed Lord Kratos to finish him off."

Lloyd stared at her, wide-eyed. "But—"

"I never cared for the man, and he never cared for me." She cut him off. "I am just letting you know." She turned then, stepping back towards the door.

Lloyd remained motionless as she left. The conversation had left him confused. He didn't understand why Pronyma had come to him. Why she had invited Lloyd to get rid of Kvar.

"That was just weird." he muttered to himself, rubbing his head. Maybe he should go to Yggdrasil about it. But then again, she had said she would talk to him about. Lloyd strode out of the room, hearing the loud swish of the door close behind him.

His wings appeared instantly at his back, a quick flicker of light, the familiar scent of mana filling the air. They stretched out behind him, the lower feathers fanning out. Then slowly, his wings lowered and relaxed, so they curved lightly behind his back.

Out of all the transformations he had undergone, Lloyd appreciated the wings the most. They gave him a sense of freedom he never had before. He smiled before he launched himself into the air in a split second, his wings thumping, the feathers whooshing as they stirred the air and forced him off the ground. He climbed high, the familiar rhythmic beat as they twisted and lifted through the air. It was strange that he didn't even really need to think about it anymore. At first it had been challenging to focus on when to tilt his wings, when to open them, when to fold them. Now, they were a part of him, reacting to his body and thoughts instantly.

He slowed his ascent, realizing he was now among the stifling purple clouds that shrouded the comet. Above him, the stars burned like fire, so bright and intense. He hung there, suspended in the air, held steady by his wings, staring up at them.

His face contorted into a grimace. He would be ready for tomorrow. His past would be behind him and he would be ready to confront them. And he would finally meet his father.

Tomorrow.

**There done.**

**I wasn't to sure about the Pronyma scene. It felt shaky to me. Hmm…**

**Anyway, I guess I better start working on the next chapter seeing as it is the high anticipated one. lol. **

**Please Review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**The wait is over; the Tower scene is finally here! I can't believe we have finally made it. But I guess the story isn't over yet. **

**Well, let's get it going. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 25:**

The sky was covered by a thick blanket of clouds, dark and gray. Thin wisps of white twisted and glided through the murky color. The bulbous shapes expanded and stretched, striking against each other, circling and breaking apart. The edges were darker, almost black, sliding along the clouds like seams of a quilt, dividing one from the other.

Lightning flickered in the distance, flashing orange and red as the hidden sun rose behind the impenetrable curtain, no rays could slip through the thick substance and the world was shrouded in a heavy silence. It was suffocating and hard to breathe in as if the earth was holding its breath, stealing all the air, waiting for something.

The wind was absent. No breeze fingered the sparse branches of the shrubs and trees. The grass hung limply, frozen in place. There was a muffled coolness surrounding Hima. The houses darkened; the cliffs silent.

Everything was waiting, watching.

Waiting.

--

Welgaia was loud. The air was filled with the thrum of wing beats, the hush of the air brushing against the clothes and the feathers. In the distance, computers hummed lively, electricity crackling through the wires, wriggling and twisting like snakes. Everything echoed off the cold metal walls of the buildings, resounding like a metallic song.

Lights shone relentlessly from the machines, the computers and the buildings. Even from them, a gentle, constant vibration streamed out, filtering into the air to add to the symphony of sounds.

Low melancholy voices drifted like wind. Rising and falling at different levels, but all shared the same tone, mixing as one. Sometimes they fell quiet, but then, all the other noise filled the silence and gradually it would start again.

Everything was alive in the City of Angels. Everything had energy, a motion and a sound. All but one.

He stood alone in a sparse room, staring at a faded photograph.

--

"Are you ready, Chosen?" Kratos asked quietly, his voice still loud in the thick air. Above, the clouds gathered, billowing and stretching like living things. Faint sounds of thunder rumbled among them, the tremors descended into the ground and were felt though the group's feet.

Colette looked up at him. The dragons shuffled and moaned, lowering their heads, tails twitching impatiently behind them, aware of the oncoming storm. One stamped its foot and the dragon tamer soothed it quietly.

Raine and Sheena stood to one side, tension evident on their pale features. Their eyes watched Colette anxiously, each lost with their own thoughts. Sheena crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly with indecision on her face. Raine stood more at ease, pity and sadness in her eyes.

Genis stood a couple feet from his sister. His young child-like face had vanished, ravaged and scarred with his struggles. Excitement was bright in his eyes and anticipation jumping on his nerves. He didn't know what waited at the Tower of Salvation, only that it was the end of their journey. But below it, a hint of fear held onto him. The fear of not knowing.

A slow nod answered Kratos' question. He nodded in return and held out his hand as she moved to climb the dragon. The creature grumbled; the sound intensified with the overhead thunder. For a moment, Colette held on to his hand, catching his gaze, then her eyes lowered to the second chain draped around his neck.

She nodded again and smiled.

--

"They are coming," Lloyd said his voice low.

Yuan looked up wearily, his hair falling back away from his haggard face. Lloyd studied the half-elf and suddenly wondered what he was doing there, in the prisons, talking to this man.

There was no reply and Lloyd glanced around helplessly. For once he felt alone. Yggdrasil was preoccupied with Remiel, the angel who was to receive the Chosen. Lloyd wanted to talk and for once there was no one to talk to. Save an imprisoned half-elf.

He looked back at Yuan who stared indifferently at the opposite wall. Blood caked his face on the right side, beneath his hair. His clothes were burnt from mana spells. Bruises appeared on his pale face, accompanied with cuts and blood. "Why don't you just tell him what he wants to know?" Lloyd asked, wanting to break the silence.

The question seemed to catch Yuan's attention and the green eyes fell upon him. A lopsided smirk made its way to his lips, cracking the damaged skin. "Why?"

Lloyd frowned, trying to understand. "Because you are not gaining anything by not telling him. You are just getting punished."

"There is nothing to tell, Lloyd," Yuan answered quietly, his eyes unmoving.

Lloyd sighed, crossing his arms. The chain clinked dully as Yuan rose slowly to his feet. Lloyd felt a little guilty, but he immediately pushed it away. Yuan was a traitor; he had been using Lloyd, going behind Yggdrasil. He deserved what he got.

"Why are you even here, Lloyd?"

Lloyd scowled at the question, instantly turning defensive. Yuan didn't need to know the real reason. "Just to check on you. Try to persuade you to give in." he shrugged, attempting to appear indifferent.

Yuan smiled, shaking his head, but he didn't speak. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms, eyes closed.

Lloyd stared at him for a moment, before he turned abruptly and strode away from the prison cell, frustrated.

Yuan chuckled dryly.

--

The dragons moaned, swinging their heads as their riders stepped away from them. Above, the clouds churned more violently. Another jagged strip of lightning flashed against the gray blanket. Genis jolted at the sudden light, glancing anxiously at the sky. They were lucky the dragon tamer even allowed them to come today with the oncoming storm. The stillness hung around them as Colette led them towards the Tower of Salvation.

When they reached the steps, a low, constant rumble caused them to look up. Then, behind them, it sounded as if it was raining, but only the deadened leaves from the trees fell, dropping together. There was no wind, but the rumble began to increase and Kratos saw another flash of lightning. "Come on; let us go in before the storm hits."

Colette lowered her head, eyes fastening on the staircase, then the closed door. She nodded again.

The sound of feet tapping against the stone was almost muffled now against the continuous droning above them. Suddenly the wind came at them. The trees swayed and Colette's hair lifted, slipping from her shoulders. The wind died, then rushed at them again.

She lifted her hand, placing it upon the oracle stone. Vibrations shook the platform, dust and mortar drifted down from the door before the wind snatched it and blew it into the group's faces.

Kratos turned his head to the side, avoiding the stinging dirt. He heard a cough beside him, Genis brushing a hand across his eyes. Above them, lightning shot across the sky in a brilliant flare of light followed by a sharp crack of thunder that shook them all.

Colette lifted her hand from the stone and a drop of water landed where her hand had been.

It started to rain.

--

Lloyd stood before the warp. His fingers rubbed against the hilts of his swords and he wished he could feel it. It had always given him some comfort to feel his swords at his side, to feel protected.

The angel guard stood behind him, his feathery wings flapping gently as he hovered over the ground. His breathing was a slow, even rhythm, matching the wing beat.

Lloyd turned his eyes skyward, taking in strange sky shrouded with the purple clouds; his thoughts repeating what he was suppose to do.

When he and Yggdrasil went down with Remiel, they would stay in the shadows and make sure everything went according to plan. The idea of watching thrilled him. Or at least that is what he wanted to believe. He wanted to be there when his friends came. He wanted to see their shocked faces, to make them hurt and suffer like he did. To make them believe that it wasn't the truth. To make them believe that it didn't really happen. They betrayed him, he would betray them. It was simple. The only difference was that he would gain something and they would lose something. Or someone.

His hands wrapped around the hilts, his muscles rigid and tense. His eyes locked on to the mana shimmering above the warp, the faint glow casting shadows on his face. It seemed so long ago. He couldn't believe how far he had come. Yggdrasil was the reason he had moved on and accepted what was real. He owed him for that and he would repay him.

The mana in the air shifted and Lloyd heard the angel guard behind him speak. "Lord Yggdrasil. Lord Remiel."

Lloyd turned, his hands falling to his sides. He bowed towards Lord Yggdrasil, who smiled, then looked curiously at the angel named Remiel. Yggdrasil cleared his voice and instantly Remiel lowered his gaze and bowed. "Master Aurion." Lloyd had noticed the awareness in the man's eyes, how they studied Lloyd in return. His white wings flapped slowly, his long green robes moving slightly from the breeze. Remiel's features had been hard, but his eyes excited. Lloyd glanced at Yggdrasil questioningly, but he shook his head. "Later, Lloyd. Remiel, you may precede."

The angel bowed again and summoned mana, vanishing. Lloyd scowled, wishing he had time to learn that properly when Yggdrasil placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to watch him, Lloyd. I see you noticed he isn't like the other angels and that is why he is unpredictable. That is your job. Do what you think is necessary."

"You want me to kill him." Lloyd answered flatly, though his chest tightened.

"If needed. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

--

Kratos already knew that things weren't as they were supposed to be. He wasn't meant to be with them. He wasn't meant to bring them in all at once. But he had.

Their boots struck the glass pathway with a sharp clap with every step. Raine remained somber, though she gazed around in wonderment. Genis and Sheena stayed quiet, trailing the adults as Colette walked steadily forward.

Kratos halted as they came before the altar. Raine brought her attention to him, looking at him anxiously, then to Colette who had stopped as well. Genis came to stop at Kratos' left and Sheena lingered next to Raine, a weak smile on her face.

The Eternal Sword pulsated at the foot of the altar and Kratos felt the waves of mana emitting from the powerful sword. Around them, pillars rose along the edge of the platform. Two staircases led up either side of the altar, an engraved symbol etched into the floor.

"Colette." Genis whispered and the girl turned around as the young half-elf flung himself at her, wrapping her in a hug. "Please come back. I don't know what happens when you become an angel. I don't know if you will go to heaven, but please don't disappear. I couldn't lose another friend."

Colette's eyes widened and then she closed her eyes, hugging the young boy tightly. She let him go and smiled down at him, though Kratos saw her eyes were filled with pain.

Sheena hugged Colette next, whispering something similar and that she was sorry. She tried to hide the tears on her cheeks. Raine gave Colette a reassuring nod, touching the girl's shoulder briefly, but she didn't speak. She knew what would happen. There was nothing she could say. Colette knew that.

Kratos watched the scene as if he wasn't there. He saw the pain in their eyes, the worry and he was the cause of it. He didn't belong with them and he nearly considered slipping away when Colette turned to him. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled brightly, touching her neck. Kratos froze as she took his hand and wrote slowly.

_Thank you._

She walked up the steps then, not looking back. Not slowing down. She reached the symbol upon the floor and knelt in the center. Her hands clasped together, her head bent.

Raine's faced tightened. Genis moved closer to Kratos, watching her anxiously, afraid she might disappear. Sheena had her arms crossed, hugging herself, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

Kratos watched as a small golden sphere of mana descended above Colette. The mana was stronger this time. Thicker…

"Chosen of Regeneration, you have reached the final seal."

Colette lifted her head slowly, her hands still folded before her. Beneath her the runes began to shimmer.

"Now, Chosen One. You must sacrifice the rest of your human existence. Your heart and your soul."

Kratos closed his eyes and lowered his head as Genis stiffened beside him.

_It has begun. _

--

Lloyd didn't move. He didn't breathe. He couldn't.

He could see them. All of them. His eyes were fastened upon them.

Yggdrasil's hand remained on his shoulder, holding him firmly, but it was pointless. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

It had been a year. A year of waiting. A year of longing to see them, either for loneliness or anger. Companionship or revenge. They were here. Finally here.

Yggdrasil and Lloyd had descended with Remiel, their mana blending with the guardian angel. They stood concealed behind one of the pillars, hidden in the shadows and from there, they watched.

At first, Lloyd saw Colette. Her small form knelt upon the altar, the runes glowing around her as she stared up at Remiel. He barely heard Remiel speak, his eyes riveted on her face. She was paler than he remembered, more vulnerable, or perhaps he felt just felt stronger, more confident. It didn't matter.

"Your heart and your soul." Remiel's words rang down upon the silent group. Lloyd's eyes snapped to the Chosen's companions. He noticed Raine immediately, her face a stony gray, her eyes closing at Remiel's words. _She knew?_ Lloyd wondered to himself. There was no surprise, no shocked exclamation. No. That came from the other two.

A young boy stepped forward, and Lloyd knew he was half-elven. He almost didn't recognize him until he heard his voice.

Genis.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Colette? What does he mean?" Genis called up worriedly, glancing from Remiel to Colette.

The other was a human woman Lloyd didn't know. A stranger. Her mouth had fallen open and tears stained her cheeks. "Her heart and soul?" she called out, though not nearly as loud. "But—"

Remiel glanced at them, contempt evident on his face, but he quickly hid it. "By sacrificing her memory and soul, the final seal will be released and the doorway to Derris Kharlan shall be opened."

"Her memory?! You mean Colette will forget about us?" Genis exclaimed.

Lloyd smirked bitterly. _Now they know what it is like._ He watched as Raine tried to calm him.

"Genis, he is taking her to heaven. Becoming an angel means dying." She held Genis as he shook his head slowly back and forth. Colette was still kneeling, the runes glowing brighter.

"That is not quite correct. She will give up her mind and soul and then she will be reborn as Martel. This is the true meaning of the Journey of Regeneration." Remiel flared out his wings, his voice rising with each word. His eyes were bright.

Lloyd tensed, but Yggdrasil gripped his arm firmly. "Not yet," he whispered.

"No! No! Colette! Colette, you can't. You can't leave me too!" Genis struggled to extract himself from his sister's arms, yelling at Colette. Lloyd watched, feeling empty. Genis was fighting so hard to try and stop Colette. _Why hadn't he fought for me?_ His fist clenched angrily. _Why hadn't he looked for me?_

Then Genis shoved Raine away and ran towards the altar. "Colette!" he cried.

Then, she slowly stood. The light swirled around her and she turned around. Genis stopped, staring up at her with wide eyes.

_"Genis." _She smiled at him. _"I have to do this. I need to save the world. It may save him too."_

"Colette, you can talk!" Genis exclaimed. "You can't do this! It isn't right!" His small body trembled and he spun around. "Kratos?! Please tell her she doesn't have to do this! Please!"

Lloyd froze, then snapped his head to the side and for the first time noticed the man standing back from the others. His face was hidden beneath his auburn hair, his one hand resting loosely on the sword on his side. He stood unmoving, all eyes riveted on him.

"Dad…" Lloyd breathed, straightening up.

Kratos stiffened and turned to where Yggdrasil and Lloyd stood when Genis darted up the stairs and rushed towards Colette. The runes grew brighter. _"I'm sorry, Genis."_

"Colette!" Genis sobbed as he latched onto her as she slowly rose off the floor.

Then Remiel brought his hands up and struck Genis with a concentration of mana, sending him flying off the altar. "Do not touch her." Remiel glared at him. Yggdrasil hissed and the next instant Lloyd's swords were in his hands. He leapt off the ground and thrust himself forward.

Silence followed the sickening sound of the blades sliding into Remiel's body. The angel choked, mouth opening before Lloyd pulled the swords loose, the body collapsing upon the ground.

_"Lloyd." _

He looked up at Colette. Her wings slowly slid from her back, fanning out. A tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

Her eyes opened. Empty and red.

The tear dripped from her chin, splashing on the stone floor.

--

His back was to them, but they all heard the name uttered from Colette's lips.

_"Lloyd."_

Kratos felt his heart stop. He froze, staring at the white uniform on the young man. The swords in his hands were covered in blood that slid down the silver blades, dripping to the floor.

Kratos barely heard Colette's last words as Lloyd lowered his head and turned around. Russet eyes passed over the remaining companions. Genis lay on the floor, gaping up at him. Raine knelt beside her brother, her eyes wide and her mouth a thin line. Sheena tensed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Colette.

Lloyd's skin was pale, his eyes dark and flashing. His expression was blank as he studied them, his mouth set, his face relaxed. His longer hair hung down, shadowing part of his face. Then the eyes fell upon Kratos.

Lloyd's mouth opened, a smile filling his face.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" Genis shouted up at him, his small face shocked and confused.

The eyes fell away from Kratos, dropping onto Genis, the smile vanishing instantly. Genis scrambled to his feet. Raine grabbed at him, but he pushed her away and limped up the stairs. "Lloyd! It really is you."

"Yes," he answered curtly.

Kratos shook his head slowly, staring at the uniform the boy wore.

Genis hurried toward him. "Genis…" Raine called to him, but he wasn't listening.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? How did you—?" he stopped short as Lloyd lifted his sword at him, leveling it at his chest.

"Where else would I be?"

"Lloyd!" Raine instantly rebuked him, angry. "Enough. What is going on?"

Kratos' hand instantly fell to his hilt, but froze there. He didn't know what to do. What was he suppose to do? Genis stood wide-eyed, staring at the sword, then at Lloyd. Raine was standing, fear and anger evident on her face. Kratos stepped forward, but stopped.

Lloyd stood motionless, contempt on his face as he looked at Genis. This was not the Lloyd he had heard about. He didn't see the carefree boy who smiled and joked with Genis. This one held sword at the half-elf's chest, glaring at him. He didn't see the boy who grinning as Colette kissed him on the cheek. This Lloyd kept his back to the soulless girl behind him, not even flinching as she had said his name. No, this wasn't the same Lloyd. It couldn't be.

But even as the thoughts came to his mind, Kratos knew. Colette had known. This was Lloyd Irving. This was his son.

--

Lloyd stood silently as Genis tried to talk to him. "Lloyd, what are you doing here? How did you—?"

Lloyd lifted the sword, cutting off the questions. _What was he doing here?_ They wouldn't know of course, but he figured it didn't matter. They were shocked of course. They figured he was gone, that they probably wouldn't see him again.

"Where else would I be?" he asked bitterly. He saw the confusion on Genis' face, the disbelief.

"Lloyd! Enough. What is going on?" He glanced over at Raine, his former teacher. He noticed the suspicion on her face, the way she didn't show concern for him. She understood. She knew something was different about him.

He lowered his sword. "I suppose you guys wouldn't know." He looked down at his swords, most of the blood stained and hardened. He sheathed them. He would have to clean them later.

"Lloyd, what happened? Where have you been?" Genis asked him quietly, his voice trembling.

"Why do you care?" he asked darkly, glaring at him.

The question seemed to make Genis angry. "Because you are my friend, Lloyd! How do you—?"

"Friend? Friend!" Lloyd snapped at him. His face twisted in anger and pain. "You are not my friend! I went missing and you didn't even try to find me! You and the others just went on with your life. You followed the Chosen around and forgot about me! You are not my friend!" Lloyd finished harshly.

"Her name is Colette!" Genis retorted angrily. "And we didn't forget about you! I never did. I was worried about you."

"Really? Then why didn't you look for me?"

He watched as guilt washed over Genis' face. His blue eyes watered with tears and squeezed shut. His little hands clenched tight at his sides and his head lowered. Lloyd scoffed, "After that night I disappeared, I used to think that you guys would come and find me. I knew you wouldn't be able to, but I always believed you would try. You didn't even do that."

"Lloyd, we believed you were in a Ranch." Raine said firmly, anger in her voice as she defended her little brother. Lloyd looked at her curiously. "When we found your swords on the path, we thought the Desians had taken you."

"A Ranch?" Lloyd smirked. "So, even though you thought I was in there, you still left with the Chosen? What if I really had been in there? You would have abandoned me either way."

"Colette!" Genis yelled at him, stamping his foot. "Say her name, Lloyd. Say it! What is the matter with you?"

Lloyd scowled. Genis cared more about the Chosen's name than him. At first he almost believed that they actually did care…

"Lloyd." Genis' strangled sob called out and the boy fell to his knees. "Please just say her name. Please…"

Lloyd watched him for a moment, frustrated. Why was it so important to him? Why did it matter if he said her name? It didn't make a difference. "Look at her, Genis." He hissed his name, pointing behind him. "Look at her and tell me it makes a difference."

Genis looked up following Lloyd's finger and for the first time noticed Colette's eyes. "Colette?" he whispered. She didn't move, just continued to hover, her wings flapping slowly. "Colette?"

"She can't hear you, Genis." Lloyd said quietly, his eyes drifting up to her. He stared at her, her cheek still stained from her tear. Her words echoed in his ears. Her apology. _"I'm sorry."_ What did she have to be sorry for? Lloyd felt his chest tightened, panic drifting up. Did she feel guilty about leaving him? Had she wanted to look for him…?

"Lloyd, bring her back." Genis whispered and Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts. Genis met his gaze, "Please."

Lloyd didn't answer.

"Genis, he can't." Kratos spoke softly and Lloyd was shocked to see the man suddenly next to the young half-elf. His appearance had been so sudden that Lloyd couldn't find his voice.

"Kratos," Genis choked, his face twisted in frustration. "I don't understand." Kratos knelt beside him, but his eyes were on Lloyd.

"Kratos Aurion?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos didn't reply, but Genis looked up quickly, hope suddenly on his face. "Kratos, you can talk to him." The older man didn't reply. Genis grabbed his arm. "Tell him! Tell him who you are!"

**End Part one of the Tower Scene.**

**Sorry, that was kind of mean. It was getting pretty long so I decided to split it. But I will give a sneak peak at the second half. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. **

**Please Review. **

**Sneak Peak…**

-- Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean?" He looked at him desperately, trying to understand. "You are lying! You are all lying!"--


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you reviewers!!!! **

**Studyer: Haha, it sure is getting fun. **

**Anon: Thanks, glad you think so.**

**Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here it is.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 26: Part two of the Tower Scene.**

Kratos didn't speak. He couldn't tell him. Everything was in disarray, everything falling apart. Lloyd wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dressed in the bright, red dwarven clothes. His eyes were supposed a deep brown and child-like. He wasn't supposed to know. But he did…

"Tell me what?" Lloyd asked and suddenly his entire personality seemed to change. Kratos blinked in surprise as a wide grin filled Lloyd's face. He seemed to be waiting and when Kratos didn't answer, Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you don't recognize me."

Kratos slowly stood, keeping his eyes on his son. Lloyd knew. Silence surrounded them as Kratos spoke. He hesitated, his voice struggling through his throat. Everything told him he should keep silent, to remain ignorant, but he knew it was pointless, that it Lloyd knew everything already. The way Lloyd watched him, the eager smile and expectant eyes…something within him fell apart.

"Lloyd, my son." he whispered barely moving his lips, not intending for anyone to hear. Genis didn't, but Lloyd did.

His smile widened and he hurried forward. "Dad!"

Kratos froze as Lloyd came forward, moving to embrace, but then Lloyd stopped and looked awkward. His eyes traveled from Kratos to Genis, to Raine, to Sheena, then back to Kratos. His eyes unreadable.

Something within Kratos was cracking. Perhaps it was the stone encasing around his heart. He saw the hesitation on his son's face. There was longing and fear passing across his face. Kratos saw it and stepped forward. "Lloyd." He could hurt him again. He couldn't leave him feeling abandoned again.

Lloyd was in his arms the next moment. Kratos stiffly placed his arms around him, the motion strange. Then gradually his embrace tightened and he whispered his son's name again. "Lloyd."

"Dad." Lloyd choked out, his voice cracking. How long had Lloyd known? How long had he waited? Who had told him? Realization struck Kratos as he held his son, a name that caused his blood to boil, but he couldn't focus on it. Lloyd buried his head into his father's chest. "I waited for you."

Kratos wanted to say so many things. He wanted to tell him how much he had missed him. How many times he had thought of him, worried about him. But when he opened his mouth, he could only utter his son's name again.

"Lloyd."

Somehow, it was enough.

--

Lloyd couldn't explain how he felt. He wrapped his arms tightly around his father. Relief flood through him as he heard his father whisper his name over and over. He had been so afraid, so afraid that his father wouldn't accept him, wouldn't believe him. But he hadn't needed to even speak. Kratos had known. Just by seeing him, Kratos had known that he was his son.

Everything else was forgotten as Lloyd hugged his father, sensing the pressure of his father's arms around him, slowly pulling him tighter. He could hear the quick heart-beat in Kratos' chest, the sharp breathing passing over his hair.

His throat burned and he gasped for air, his eyes stung, but no tears came. His chest tightened and he pulled himself closer.

He didn't know long they stood there like that. He didn't no how long they would have, but then Kratos whispered in his ear. "I am so sorry, Lloyd."

He pulled his head back, Kratos' arms loosening and he looked up in confusion. "It's not your fault. I understand." He smiled and Kratos managed a small one in return.

"I don't think you do," Kratos said quietly, but Lloyd shook his head.

"Tell me after, when we are back. There is so much I want to tell you." Lloyd stepped back, smiling. "I want to show you how I fight and…" he trailed off as he saw Genis watching him. "Damn it," he growled.

Kratos looked at him confused. "Lloyd?"

"I forgot about them." He scowled at Genis, who flinched and struggled to control himself. "Remiel was supposed to deal with them, or you, but I guess…"

"Lloyd," Kratos spoke, drawing his son's attention. "Perhaps you should talk with them."

"Why?" he asked bitterly. "I already did."

Kratos shook his head, looking unsure. "Lloyd, they didn't abandon you."

Lloyd frowned. "Of course they did!" He countered, then shook his head, lowering his voice. "They even admitted it."

"Lloyd, the day you went missing, they went to your house looking for you. Nobody knew where you were. Nobody knew what happened to you."

"They said they thought I was in the ranch! Lord Yggdrasil said that Genis tried to help a prisoner from the Iselia Ranch that same day. Why didn't he look for me?"

"We only came to the conclusion after we had released some of the seals. We were planning on coming back for you after we reached the Tower."

Below, Raine whispered, "Lord Yggdrasil?"

Lloyd frowned and stared at the ground. "We?" Lloyd asked confused. "You mean you right? They would have been dead."

Kratos stiffened and Lloyd shook his head. "Lord Yggdrasil said that you would take care of them, but when I showed up things kind got out of hand…" there was hesitation in his voice. Did he really want them to die? He got his revenge, maybe that was enough…

"Lloyd? What are you talking about?" Genis asked quietly.

"Geez, Genis. I thought you were smarter than this," Lloyd scoffed mockingly.

"Lloyd." Kratos moved between him and Genis. "Genis go down with your sister." When he didn't move, he turned and glared at him. "Now," he said harshly.

Lloyd frowned as Genis hurried down the steps, for once not arguing. "Dad, what are you doing? I thought—"

"Lloyd that is enough. Come with us and we will take Colette and bring her back." Kratos spoke quietly, reaching out to Lloyd, but he pulled away.

"Dad, what are you talking about? You can't bring the Chosen back. She is Martel's vessel."

"Lloyd." Kratos reached to his neck and lifted up the necklace and held it out to him. "She asked me to give this too you when I found you. She said you gave it to her for her birthday."

Lloyd stared at the necklace in Kratos' hand, the small red gem shining brightly. "She wanted to save you, but she knew she couldn't turn back so far into the Journey. So she decided that by regenerating the world she would rid it of the Desians and you would be freed from the Ranch. She did it for you."

Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean?" He looked at him desperately, trying to understand. "You are lying! You are all lying!"

"Lloyd—"

"No!" he shouted and spun around and looked up to where Colette hovered, suspended in the air. "Stop lying!"

_"Lloyd. I'm sorry."_

Her words echoed in his head and he shook his head, lowering it. It couldn't be true. She had left him. The world had been more important than him. They had all left him. She had finished the journey because it was her duty, not for him. Yggdrasil—

"Lloyd."

He looked up, but it wasn't his father's voice. A familiar face smiled down at him, the green eyes filled with concern. "Lord Yggdrasil," he whispered.

--

Kratos tensed as Yggdrasil appeared at his son's side, saying his name softly. But the anger vanished and was replaced with shock as he heard his son utter the two words. "Lord Yggdrasil."

The others stood stunned, unsure of what was going on. "Another angel?" Sheena murmured half to herself.

"Kratos, I am disappointed in you. I believed you would have disposed of this lot beforehand," Yggdrasil said, standing. Kratos met his gaze, glaring heatedly at the angel.

"Dad?"

"I should have known you were behind this. I suspected, but brushed it aside." Kratos replied darkly.

Yggdrasil smiled. "A mistake on your part then, isn't it? But why are you so upset by it. Aren't you glad to see your son? Alive?"

"Kratos, what's going on? Who is this guy? How do you know him?" Genis demanded suddenly.

Yggdrasil chuckled, "Perhaps you should tell them the truth, Kratos. Or should I?"

Kratos remained silent. He knew it was coming. He glanced at Raine and Sheena, confusion and suspicion on there faces. He turned from them and looked at Genis. He looked so helpless, so lost. Kratos grimaced as he realized his ultimate mistake. This was the reason he should have kept his distance. This was the reason why he should never have allowed himself to become entwined into their lives. It didn't matter that he would feel guilt and grief once again. That he would have to live with the regret of betraying them. It was because he would be betraying them. Hurting them. Just like he was going to hurt his son…

"Well, Kratos?"

He closed his eyes. It was obvious now. His decision had been made before he had even realized he had made it. The words had already left his mouth that would betray him. He was trapped in between and he could go neither way without hurting someone. He had been fooling himself to think that it wouldn't end like this.

Genis. Lloyd. Colette.

His wings slipped out behind him, the mana swirling around him thickly. The gasps were deafening. Genis shocked exclamation caused him to wince. He heard Lloyd's excited voice whispering.

"You were never one for subtleties." Yggdrasil replied. Kratos opened his eyes, fastening them on the angel.

"Kratos?! What—!" Genis started.

"Wow, Dad! They look so cool!" Lloyd cut him off, staring at him excitedly.

"Lloyd—" Kratos started but his son interrupted him again.

"I thought maybe they would have looked similar, but I guess it doesn't matter…" Lloyd trailed off, closing his eyes.

Kratos stared blankly at him. Similar? He then snapped his eyes onto Yggdrasil, glaring angrily, but before he could speak Lloyd released his own wings.

Nothing moved. There was no sound. Kratos could hear his blood pounding in his ears. A sudden chill went through him as he stared at the large aqua wings coming from his son's back. "See, Dad? They look more bird-like, I think." Kratos didn't reply

Genis, however, finally seemed to regain his voice. "Lloyd?!" Lloyd frowned at him, but Genis looked at Kratos. "Kratos, I don't understand!" he shouted angrily

He couldn't look at him. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

"I think this has carried on a little, too long," Yggdrasil sighed. "Lloyd, I want you to deal with them."

Kratos stiffened and Lloyd's eyes widened. "What?"

--

Lloyd was supposed to kill them. He stared at Yggdrasil disbelieving. The angel didn't budge, staring down at Lloyd, his expression serious.

All he had wanted was to get his revenge on them, to make them feel abandoned, to know what he felt and by his hand. That was what he had decided to do. He had known they would have most likely died in the end, but he had been assuming Remiel, or Yggdrasil or even his father would be the one to…kill them. Not him…

Lloyd looked to Kratos. His father's face was pale, his eyes blazing. He frowned angrily. How could he feel concern for those traitors! How could his father side with Genis and Raine! He recalled the way Kratos came up next to Genis, comforting him on the altar. He grabbed his sword hilts firmly, but then stopped, feeling shocked with himself.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight them. He couldn't kill them. Killing Remiel was one thing, a disposable angel he had met a mere hour ago. He had known them for years though…he just couldn't do it.

"I-I can't, Lord Yggdrasil." He lowered his head in shame.

"Very well. Kratos, take your son to Welgaia and I will deal with these inferior beings." He lifted his arm. The Eternal Sword materialized before him, mana surging through the thick blade.

Lloyd looked at his father and noticed the hardened expression on his face. "Lloyd, let's go."

Relieved his father was finally accepting; Lloyd hurried to his side where Kratos placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, expecting to warp away. He heard Genis calling their names desperate, Raine holding him back. Sheena was furious. But none of it mattered anymore. He was with his father and they would have a chance to be a family again. To start over…

It was then Lloyd realized Kratos was leading him down the steps. He blinked and then came to a stop. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Kratos didn't say anything, but gently, yet firmly pulled him down the steps. Lloyd frowned. "Dad? Stop, what are you doing?" He tried to pull away, but Kratos' hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "Dad?!" he shouted.

"Kratos, where do you think you are going?" Yggdrasil demanded annoyed and tense. His hand twitched as he held the Eternal Sword suspended, waiting for them to get out of the way.

Lloyd found Genis and Raine watching him, anger, pain and confusion clear on their faces. Sheena's face was flush with rage, but filled with uncertainty. He looked up at Kratos. "Dad?" he tried again, this time angry.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd."

--

Kratos pulled his sword out and slammed the hilt into the back of Lloyd head. Lloyd's eyes widened before he stumbled forward to the ground.

The action pained Kratos deeply, but he forced himself to whirl around and face Yggdrasil whose face was flushed in anger. "I won't let you poison my son anymore."

Yggdrasil remained motionless. Suddenly, Yggdrasil's hand moved to the side and Kratos felt an invisible force slam into him, knocking him to the ground. He slid back, but quickly pushed himself up and rushed towards Yggdrasil.

"Kratos, why are you making this so difficult? I found your son and kept him alive, taught him about the truth. Would you have preferred he remain an ignorant human to die before his father?"

"You stole him, Yggdrasil. I would have found him and—" Kratos circled him, wings flaring.

"What? Kept him in the dark? Do you think he would appreciate that? Believing his father was dead?" Yggdrasil cut him off. "It is almost as if you don't want your son."

"I want him to be happy." Kratos replied darkly.

"And wasn't it happiness that Lloyd felt when you called him your son? Wasn't he happy to know you would take him to Welgaia?"

Kratos hesitated. He glanced back and saw him lying unconscious. "He was happy before all this. Before he met me. And you."

"Kratos—"

Yggdrasil leapt back just as an explosion erupted between them. Kratos fell back, caught off guard. Smoke filled the room and Kratos heard shouts. Renegades swarmed into the seal room. Soldiers were gathering the others, herding Genis, Raine and Sheena from the room. Kratos made out the Botta through the haze heading for Colette. Yggdrasil did as well.

Kratos lunged at Yggdrasil and knocked him back, his mana attack going awry. "Botta get Lloyd as well!" he shouted at the half-elf.

"No!" Yggdrasil shouted, blasting Kratos with mana. Kratos staggered back, falling to his knees as Yggdrasil took aim at the Renegades carrying Lloyd out.

Kratos rose and moved between Yggdrasil and the last Renegades. "He is gone, Yggdrasil." Botta disappeared with Colette leaving Kratos and Yggdrasil alone in the seal room.

Yggdrasil breathed heavily, glaring at Kratos, then he smirked. "We'll see."

**Oh! That was challenging. I am not even sure if I had them In-character. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, at least. Don't worry Freaky, I promise happy things in the near future. At least I put a little father-son moment in there…**

**Anyway, let me know if I screwed up. **

**Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you, reviewers! And readers!**

**Hmmm…I am really unsure about this, but it was something I wanted to try it.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 27:**

_"Lloyd. I'm sorry."_

Colette felt the storm closing in around her as she stood upon the Hima mountains, staring out towards the Tower of Salvation. The dragons growled the anxiety and she felt as it as her own.

Her voice had long been banished, stolen from her throat, but perhaps that was for the best. This way the others wouldn't been able to hear the uncertainty in her words. The fear. She didn't want them to worry.

She barely noticed the fly over. She remembered thinking about her past. Everything that had led up to this moment.

She missed him. She missed him so much. So much that it hurt. A painful ache in her chest. Her throat. Her head. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could let even a single tear fall. Just one tear to show how she felt. But she couldn't.

The storm grew around them and she could taste the anticipation. It suffocated her, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. The others didn't notice and she was glad. They had enough to worry about.

She could feel his eyes on her. Kratos'. He was the only one that did watch. The only one who knew how she felt. She also knew he wouldn't tell them. He understood. He understood that she needed to do this. He and Professor Sage understood.

They followed her as if she were leading them by a leash. She walked up the steps, keeping her eyes riveted on the large metal door. She could sense them. Genis' excitement. Sheena's indecision. Raine's worry. Kratos' acceptance.

She placed her hand on the stone, but it felt like air. She couldn't feel it anymore than the ground beneath her boots. She was caught in a vacuum, suspended in the center, surrounded by nothing. This had frightened her the most, even more than losing her voice.

The door grated open, showering them with dust. The wind whipped around her, throwing her hair back. She waited a moment, then pulled her hand off. As she did, the first raindrop fell from the sky, staining the gray stone.

She sighed in relief, looking up into the sky as more drops fell upon her face. She bowed her head and walked forward.

The inside of the Tower of Salvation was extraordinary, but she saw little of it. She felt a strange pull towards the altar, her feet seeming to move by themselves. This is what she had strived for her entire life. This moment was the meaning of her entire existence, her purpose. Every anxiety, every fear, every hesitation vanished as she realized that she had done it. She had reached her final goal.

She would have ascended the stairs without a second thought if she had not remembered the others behind her. Her friends. Her allies. Her mentors.

She could not forget them. They had been with her every step of the way. When she turned to bid them farewell, to say one last goodbye, it was Genis who broke first. She found herself wrapped tightly in his small arms. She could hear the gasping breaths escaping his mouth, she could see the clear tears streaking his cheeks, she could smell the warm, spicy smell from their last meal lingering on his clothes.

He said he didn't want her to leave. He was afraid, afraid of losing her. She almost panicked. Did he know? Did Genis really know the end? But of course he didn't. She pulled him tighter, feeling an ache in her chest as she realized that she wouldn't be able to keep this promise. When she let go, all she could do was smile. That was all she knew how to do, even when it felt as if she was dying already. She always smiled.

Then it was Sheena. Colette held the older girl tight. Tighter than she should have. She knew that she was hurting Sheena and she forced herself to soften. Tears laden the young ninja's eyes as well, though she fought to keep them from falling. Colette smiled, thinking of how strong Sheena pretended to be. How hard she fought to appear brave. Like her.

Colette forced herself to pull back from the embrace. It was so hard. Sheena was almost like a sister to her. All those nights Sheena listened when she needed to talk. She would really miss the older girl.

Raine was different. Colette didn't feeling the hand on her shoulder as she stared up at her teacher, but it comforted her. She wished the Professor didn't know, she wished the burden hadn't been placed on her as well, but at the same time, she felt relieved. Raine accepted the ending and she would be the one to hold Genis back, to comfort Sheena. Raine was good at that. She didn't even cry.

She turned to him last, Kratos. He thought she had forgotten him. It made her smile and she watched him stiffen. She took his hand, hers so small next to his. At one point she never would have considered such an action. But he was Lloyd's father and he was her last hope for Lloyd. He would be the one to find him and take him home. He would be the one to give him the necklace.

_Thank you. _

Her finger fell from his palm and she turned to the altar. The pull was stronger. She needed to release the final seal, to save the world, and to die. Even as she knelt she felt her anxiety fall away.

She could hear her friends moving around, struggling. But she closed her head, bowing it and prayed. This was for them.

She could feel Remiel's mana descend above her, but something was different. It was stronger, thicker, like more than one person. She didn't look up regardless, not until she heard Remiel's voice. She looked up at him, taking in his smooth pale face. A strange intensity burned within the angel's eyes. Different than all the other times.

Colette didn't flinch as he announced her final sacrifice, but she felt horrible as she realized that Genis and Sheena now knew what she was going to do.

It wasn't long before Genis' protestations rang out, but she forced herself to continue to pray. She couldn't look back; she couldn't be selfish and prolong the world's regeneration any longer. Beneath her closed eyes she could see the mana rising for the floor around her, the runes glowing. She felt it entering her body, a pressure that coursed through her. She nearly gasped at the tingling that ran down her nerves, all her senses heightening.

Sheena's voice reached her and she forced herself to concentrate even more, but she could still hear everything. Genis' pleas and denials; he couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it. She could hear him beg and each time it tore at her.

Raine was there as well, trying desperately to make Genis understand, but there was sadness in her voice too. She was hurting all of them.

Colette wished she had never allowed them to come. She had been selfish, wanting to spend as much time as she could with them. Why hadn't she left them at Hima? Tell them to wait for her? She was so selfish.

And then she heard it. It was like a knife lodged itself into her chest and twisted, ripping it open. She didn't turn her head to the left. She didn't move an inch. Her eyes remained closed. But she had heard it clearly.

Lloyd's voice.

She could have been imagining it, but it sounded too real. He had called for his father. She had heard it.

Thoughts surged through her mind. _Why was Lloyd here? How did he get here? Was he alright? How did he know Kratos was his father?_

Yet, Colette couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of relief. He was alive and she got to hear his voice one last time. She thought this as she felt the mana lift her off the floor. The light from the runes was almost blinding.

But everything halted when she heard Genis run up the stairs. She saw him rush towards her and the guilt returned. He was crying, crying for her. She told him she was sorry, but that wasn't enough. She felt him latch on to her, trying to hold her in place, to hold on to her.

For a moment she almost hugged him back, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop now.

Then everything was a blur. Remiel fired a mana spell at Genis, knocking him off the altar. Colette wanted to shout, but her throat locked up and she could only stare at shock. _Why did Remiel attack him?_

She heard a voice, a sound to her right. Then she saw him. He was a white blur, a boy with two swords in his hands. Remiel stood no chance at the speed the boy moved. There was no warning, no indication of what was occurring. But Colette could see it. The mana absorbed into her Cruxis Crystal, coursing through her body, her senses heightening incredibly. She saw the familiar brown hair, the brown eyes. She saw past the strange clothes, the impressive blades. She saw his face, the look of determination, the etch in his brow when he frowned. She saw the large grin and not the empty expression. She could smell the woods and not the staleness of metal. She could see him.

_"Lloyd."_

He turned to her and she felt her eyes burn in agony. She willed for the tears, for anything to show her happiness. Her sadness.

Mana surged through her body to her back and her wings slid out, spreading. She couldn't take her eyes off him; she couldn't bear to blink once. But then she finally _saw_ him.

His eyes stared at her. They were empty. No. Not empty. Hurt. Angry. Pained. And she finally realized. She had hurt him.

She closed her eyes. The tear fell then. She didn't know how, but it did. A single tear. A single good-bye.

_"I'm sorry."_

She didn't know if he would forgive her.

--

There was nothing at first. An emptiness. She could see, but at the same time, not see. She could hear, but not hear.

The sounds reached her, but their meaning eluded her and they were immediately forgotten. They did not address her.

But something pulled at her, something familiar. A voice. Voices. There was something…

She didn't move. There was no need to. But she did listen.

She heard names. Genis. Lloyd. They were angry. Arguing, but not a threat. Not to her.

Genis was upset. He didn't understand what was going on. Lloyd was annoyed, it was in his voice. He was the closest. Below her.

Then another voice. A woman. Half-elf. She was angry. Angry at Lloyd.

She didn't like that, but she dismissed the feeling. It didn't concern her. Yet…

Lloyd was talking again, he sounded upset. Sad upset. Then Genis. They argued again. Lloyd was really upset and for some reason it really made her upset. He said he was betrayed, that he was abandoned. He wouldn't say a name. A name. Her name…

Genis had seen her. He was calling her and she wanted so badly to answer. And then Lloyd said she couldn't hear. She could hear! She could hear everything. She could hear the thud of their hearts, quickening and slowing with their emotions. She could hear their breaths; Genis quick and panicked, Lloyd's deep and shaky, Kratos slow, but deep, Raine's short gasps from holding her breath, Sheena's, quiet and quick.

No, Lloyd was wrong, she could hear everything, but her body wouldn't react. She had no control over it. If only she had waited for another moment, if only she had hesitated for another second. Thoughts of saving the world vanished. Lloyd had been mistaken, he was confused and she wanted to set things right.

She had left everyone to deal with it. Genis was taking the fault. She had to do something, she had to—

Then she heard Kratos. He was next to Genis. She felt something akin to hope. Hope? Yes, that was it. Hope. Hope that Lloyd would believe Kratos. Hope that her necklace would show how much she did care. How much they all cared.

But something was wrong. Kratos didn't speak to Lloyd. Genis was telling him to. Was he afraid? She wanted to see his face, but her body found no need to turn. She couldn't see them.

Lloyd was pretending. Pretending he didn't know. He was waiting to see if Kratos knew. Why? Was he afraid too?

She couldn't determine it. Her mind wouldn't answer the questions. Only facts.

Then Kratos spoke again. His voice was so low, but so loud in her ears. Two words. _My son._

Lloyd heard it. How did he hear it?

He was happy. She could hear it in his voice. She was happy too. So happy. It hurt. She wanted to see them; she wanted to see them happy. Before she died.

Died. She was supposed to be dead. But she wasn't. How could she remember still? How could she still feel? Did she not finish it right? Was it because Remiel died? Was the final seal not yet released?

She was afraid. Would she be trapped like this? Her mind trapped in her body, unable to move? What about the world? Would it die, still? Had she failed?

She felt herself panicking, but it faded just as quickly. She couldn't hold on to the emotions—the feelings—for very long.

Suddenly, Lloyd's voice was angry. Kratos wanted him to come with him. Take her too. Lloyd didn't understand.

Kratos finally told him. Told him Colette's final words. He must have brought out the necklace too. But Lloyd wouldn't listen. She could feel his eyes on her. She could hear the confusion, the anguish, the hurt. All in his voice.

What was he thinking? Did he believe now? Colette wanted so badly to fix everything. She wanted to comfort him. All of them. She could still hear Sheena's quiet choking sobs. Nobody else cared about her, but Colette did. Nobody heard Raine's quiet comforting to her brother, not bothering about her own pain. Colette did.

Then there was a strange voice. A voice she had never heard before. It spoke to Lloyd, calming him. What shocked her more was that Lloyd replied.

_Lord Yggdrasil._

She could feel the mana surrounding him. It was strong, very strong. And familiar.

Kratos knew this person. They talked like they knew each other. The others were shocked as well. She could hear the whispered questions, the speculations. Sheena was the loudest. Genis was afraid. Raine, suspicious.

Then mana surged from Kratos. It was strong. Strong like this Lord Yggdrasil. And she knew why it was familiar. It was the mana that formed wings. Wings like hers, angel wings.

Kratos had wings. Kratos was an angel. Colette felt the shock, and for once it was slow to dissipate. Genis was in disbelief. He called to Kratos, his voice shaking, afraid. Genis was so afraid.

Lloyd's wings were next. Colette was sure that if she could feel her heart, it would have stopped. Her mind went blank when she felt another wave of mana. She wanted to cry out. She wanted to show her shock. She wanted to know how. How could Lloyd be an angel? How could Lloyd have wings? How could Kratos? Each question jarred her mind, fighting to be answered, refusing to disappear.

Genis voiced her frustrations. He begged to know what was going on. Begged to Kratos.

They ignored him. How could they ignore him? Colette could feel her frustration and resentment.

Then Lloyd was told to kill them. It was quiet for a long time. Colette felt the emptiness, listened to the pounding of the other's hearts, her own silent.

Lloyd couldn't do it. She wanted to smile at her relief, to know Lloyd was still Lloyd. Their friend.

She barely heard Yggdrasil's orders to Kratos to take Lloyd. She heard the movement. Then the arguing. The raised voices. She couldn't discern one from the other. They were angry and Colette felt her body tense, preparing. Her mind went blank, focusing only on the tone of the voices, their position. Anger was a threat. She couldn't let the threat reach her.

The room was thick with mana, almost suffocating. She felt it pulsing in front of her. Then a huge wave shot out, but not at her. Someone was hit. She waited, seeking the threat again. The voices angrier. They were moving, circling—

The explosion shook the room and her attention was riveted to the entrance. A new threat. Figures were moving through the doorway, the room filled with smoke. There were more shouts, different voices, so many different voices. They were going back out of the entrance. She saw three familiar figures disappear, their faces in shock and fear. Men in uniforms forcing them out.

Someone was approaching her. A threat. But he did not attack her. He told her to come with him, follow him. An order. She turned her body slowly, lowering herself to the altar and glided after him, keeping pace. She saw a boy being carried by others—Lloyd. She found her guard falling as she glided after the strange man. She remembered.

As she left through the door, she could still hear Kratos' voice behind and the Lord Yggdrasil's voice. He stayed behind. Why?

**Okay, please let me know what you think. The idea came as I wrote the last chapter and I wanted to see how it worked. Colette has kind of been in the background, seen and heard only when with Kratos, so I came up with this. **

**Hope it was okay. **

**Please Review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it took so long. Here is follow-up chapter for the Tower of Salvation.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 28:**

Lloyd stared blankly at the floor, only half paying attention the whispering around him. His back was to them. He didn't want to look at them at the moment, they weren't the issue.

He balled his hands into fists, resting them on his knees. He was confused. He frowned, remembering everything that happened from the moment he entered the Tower. Seeing his father—he had been so excited and afraid. He hadn't known how Kratos would react seeing him; but, somehow Kratos knew Lloyd had been his son and all the fear fell away.

Nothing else had mattered. Lloyd had his father, after so many years of wishing for him. They would start over and live in Welgaia. Lloyd wanted to tell him everything that he had learned, to show Kratos his sword skills, and just…talk.

But that wasn't going to happen. Something in the way Kratos acted and spoke, Lloyd realized that Kratos didn't want things like that. He didn't want that life.

This is what confused Lloyd. He thought that Cruxis was Kratos' life. He believed that staying in Cruxis would be the only way to be with his father, so why hadn't that happened?

"Lloyd?"

He stiffened, losing his trail of thought. He didn't turn around and he heard someone shuffling behind him. Genis, he believed.

"Lloyd?"

"What?" he growled, hands clenching at his sides. They had taken his swords when he fell unconscious, otherwise he wouldn't even be here right now.

He waited for a reply, but when none came he turned around to glare. "What did you want?"

Genis stood before him, face twisted in anger. Lloyd frowned, eyeing the small half-elf. "You're a jerk, you know that?" Genis spat out finally.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd stood to face him. At the same time, Raine and Sheena stepped towards Genis protectively. But Genis ignored all that. He took a step forward. "You heard me."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?" Lloyd scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't care if you are; I am just telling you what you are." Genis crossed his arms as well.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at the small movement. He was waiting for the tears of frustration and anger. Genis was always like that and judging by what happened in the Tower of Salvation, he hadn't changed much.

"What happened to you, Lloyd? Why are you acting like this?" Genis stared at him.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened."

Raine narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't honestly think we believe that, Lloyd. Why didn't show up for school the day of the Oracle?"

Lloyd chuckled, earning himself stares. "So, now that you have realized I haven't 'disappeared', you are suddenly worried about me."

"We were always worr—" Genis started.

"Spare me the excuses, Genis. The fact is you didn't even look for me." Lloyd glared down at him. "You want to know what happened to me? Well, I'll tell you."

He turned away from them, his arms falling to his sides. "I think it was after you and the Chosen left, Genis." Lloyd continued, concentrating on the wall. His brow was furrowed. He had shoved the memory away for so long he had trouble remembering the exact details, but it was coming back to him. "I was heading for Dirk's, Noishe was with me."

He heard them move behind him, holding their breath. He smirked. "Some type of monster attacked after that, a wolf I think. I killed it, but then Lord Yggdrasil was there."

Raine spoke up, "Why was he there?"

Lloyd turned to look at her. "For me, obviously."

Genis frowned. "But, why you?"

Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? I'm Kratos' son. Remember?"

Raine, annoyed at the insult, crossed her arms. "Didn't this Yggdrasil know that Kratos was in the area?"

"Yeah, which was the reason he took me to Welgaia. He didn't want Kratos to be overwhelmed." Lloyd looked away for a moment. "Kratos had a job to finish."

"Lloyd, are you listening to yourself?!" Genis yelled at him. "You were kidnapped and you are defending this guy!"

"It was for my own benefit." Lloyd snapped back and then turned to the side. "You wouldn't understand."

"Lloyd, I—" Genis started.

"So you are awake." Everyone turned to see a tall man in the doorway.

Lloyd instantly stepped back, while Raine crossed her arms. "Yes, we are. Now would you like to tell us what is going on?"

The man nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

Genis glanced at Lloyd, who glared at him before walking over to where Colette stood. Lloyd heard Genis whisper in her ear to come with them and touched her hand lightly. Instantly, Colette knocked Genis' hand back, but she turned, releasing her wings and gliding over to Raine and Sheena who stood near the door.

Lloyd noticed the hurt expression on Genis' face and rolled his eyes. "You can't touch her. She sees everything as a threat."

Genis snapped his head towards him and glared at him. Lloyd met his gaze until Genis broke the contact and strode over to his sister.

Raine whispered something, but Genis shook his head angrily and pushed past her. Lloyd watched as his sister frowned before following along with Colette.

"Aren't you coming?"

Lloyd looked up to see Sheena watching him. He was surprised at the hostility in her eyes. He didn't even know the woman, but he could guess at what Genis must have told her about him. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. "Why?" He could imagine the surprise on her face and how it would quickly change to anger. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw instead pity.

"You know, the way Colette talked about you…well, I just can't believe you are the same person."

"Why? Because I am not a gullible idiot?" Lloyd scoffed.

"No. Because you are an arrogant jerk." She turned and disappeared through the door.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. What did it matter what they thought of him? Yet, Lloyd couldn't help but feel confused. The way Colette talked about him…What did Sheena mean by that?

Voices filtered in through the door and Lloyd sighed, striding over to it, leaning against the frame. "We are the Renegades, an organization that opposes the Church of Martel and Cruxis."

"Renegades?" Genis asked, "But you look like—"

"Desians? Yes, that is out intention. It allows our men to—" the man paused and locked eyes with Lloyd. "So you decided to join us, Lloyd."

Lloyd didn't reply. Renegades. He had heard Yggdrasil talking about them at one point, calling them a meddlesome irritation and their apparent leader, Botta. Perhaps he could learn something.

He was aware of the stares he was getting and avoided meeting their eyes. Raine was the first to break the silence. "You were saying that it makes it easier for you men to mingle with the Desians, correct?"

Botta nodded, "Yes, though I would prefer to continue this conversation away from our young Cruxian."

"Cruxian?" Genis asked and then followed Botta's gaze back at Lloyd. "Oh," he said sadly.

"What? Are you afraid I will spill all your little secrets?" Lloyd smirked. "So far, you haven't said anything Lord Yggdrasil doesn't already know."

Botta tightened his mouth and Sheena spoke up. "If you are against the Church of Martel why would appearing like Desians help you? Aren't they against the Church as well?"

Lloyd smirked, "No, they aren't. Desians are apart of Cruxis."

"What?" Genis whirled around. "But—"

"They give a reason for the Chosen to go onto the Journey of Regeneration. Their purpose is to help stimulate the Cruxis Crystal and terrorize the people." Lloyd explained without emotion. Yggdrasil had explained it to him in more detail and though he didn't fully agree with the method, he could see the reasoning behind it, but they didn't need to know that.

"How could they do that?" Genis scowled, disgusted. "And how can you be so calm about it?"  
Lloyd ignored him. "So tell me. What was the purpose of taking us from the Tower of Salvation?" he directed the question at Botta. "The Chosen is your only main concern."

"In your case, Lloyd Aurion, your father requested it." Lloyd's eyes widened as Botta continued. "Normally, I wouldn't have bothered, but since it was obvious that Kratos' allegiances had changed, I figured it was worth it."

Lloyd scowled, "Dad wouldn't have done that!"

"And I suppose he wouldn't have attacked Yggdrasil either, would he?" Botta retorted. Lloyd gritted his teeth, but couldn't find a reply. It was true and Lloyd looked away angrily.

"Besides, we have another use for you." Botta said waving his hand. Immediately a group of Renegades entered the room. Botta nodded and the soldiers headed towards Lloyd.

Lloyd straightened and backed up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, but I have orders. Take him."

Raine frowned, "Wait, you aren't the leader?" Botta ignored her.

Genis shook his head. "What do you want with, Lloyd?" he looked back at him and Lloyd caught his gaze. Why was Genis concerned about him? He pushed the thought away and darted back into the previous room. He could focus on that later.

He looked around quickly and noticed a door at the other end and sprinted for it. Shouts erupted behind him and he ducked into the room, finding himself in hallway. The Renegades were right behind him and he darted down the hall, heading for the divide. As he turned the corner he collided into another group of Renegades and they fell in a heap. He kicked his way free, but hands grabbed his arms and legs dragging him back down.

He snarled and ripped his arm lose, punching a soldier in the face.

"Grab him!"

"Hold him down! Don't let him escape!"

The soldiers shouted and Lloyd found himself being overpowered. _No!_ He was stronger than them. He had to get out of here!

Lloyd kicked out with his feet and a satisfying grunt and release on his arm followed. He ripped his arm loose and grabbed spun, pulling himself free knocking the Renegades off balance and he stumbled out into the open hall and broke into a run.

Why did they have to take his swords? If he had them, they would all be dead by now— "Gah!" he cried out as his body jolted and his muscles locked and were racked with spasms. His vision blacked and he felt himself falling to his knees, clenching his hands.

Then it stopped. He gasped, breathing heavily. Footsteps sounded behind him and he moved to stand when another convulsion overtook his body.

Electricity. He realized, seeing the flashes and sparks as his vision darkened again. His fingers muscles jerked and he fell onto his hands and knees, head bent as he struggled to control his body.

Then it stopped and he gasped for breath again. Before he could stand, his hands were pulled behind his back roughly and tied. Hands hauled him to his feet and gripped his arms tightly.

"Next time place the prisoners in the prisons, Botta." A voice growled behind him. Lloyd thought it sounded familiar, but his ears were still filled with the humming and snapping of electricity that it was muffled.

He struggled weakly as his strength returned, but by then, there were Renegades all around him, forcing him down the hall.

--

"I suppose I should thank you, Kratos."

Kratos looked up groggily, blinking as his eyes tried to focus on the voice. His entire body was stiff and refused to move due to the injuries. "Yuan?" he asked.

The blue-haired half-elf stared at him from the other side of the bars. Kratos had expected some smugness or irritation, but found pity instead. "I am sorry."

Kratos shook his head. "What are you apologizing for?" This was entirely unlike Yuan.

"Yggdrasil believes you to be behind the Renegade attacks." Yuan explained. Kratos went to speak, but Yuan cut him off. "Before you had reached the Tower, I had been imprisoned, just as you are now. Yggdrasil had become suspicious. Your sudden betrayal and the arrival of the Renegades moved Yggdrasil suspicion to you and he released me."

"Why was he suspicious of you?" Kratos frowned.

Yuan looked away, crossing his arms. "I was informing Lloyd of information Yggdrasil wanted kept secret from him. Regardless of what I told him though, Lloyd thought I was betraying Yggdrasil." Kratos' eyes widened. "It seemed I had been too subtle in my attempts and should have been more forthright with Lloyd. He had been with Yggdrasil too long."

Kratos leaned back. Lloyd turned Yggdrasil against Yuan? It seemed highly unlikely. Though, Yuan had been seemingly distant from the workings of Cruxis of late and they already had a large disagreement concerning Martel's revival. "He believed you were connected to the Renegades, then." Kratos answered, figuring it out. "But with you imprisoned, he believed it to be me."

Yuan nodded. "Which is why I apologized?" Kratos frowned. "Kratos, I do lead the Renegades."

Kratos smirked and closed his eyes, lowering his head. "An ironic situation."

"You don't seem surprised." Yuan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"There were plenty of clues. Besides, Yuan, it is obvious that my current condition is not your concern. And I find your apology to be shallow. You are here for something else, correct?"

Yuan chuckled. "It is a shame your son didn't inherit your intelligence. It would have saved us a lot of trouble. And you are right. I came here, because I have a proposition."

"I thought so." Kratos glanced at him.

Yuan ignored his comment. "I would like you to continue to pretend to lead the Renegades. In exchange I will get you out of here."

Kratos glared at him. "So I go into hiding and you befriend Yggdrasil. Why couldn't I simply inform him that you are, in fact, their leader?"

"Because, you would still remain locked up here. Regardless of whether or not you led the Renegades, you still openly betrayed Yggdrasil. Again. He is not going to let you step one foot out of this cell for the rest of your life, which will be until Martel is revived because you are Origin's Seal. He will let you sit in here for eternity, Kratos, simply because it is in his power to do so." Yuan stared him down.

Kratos met his gaze. He knew that what Yuan said was true, but he still found it difficult to agree with. Yuan was playing a dangerous hand and Kratos' betrayal had simply been a bonus. And there were the Renegades to consider. Would he just be their prisoner instead? Would he be free to come and go? And what of the others?

"If you were locked up in here, Yuan, who was it that led the attack?"

"My second in command, Botta. We had organized this attack years ago. He had orders to continue, even without my presence."

"Where are the others then? The Sages, Sheena, Colette and…Lloyd." Kratos asked, the guilt of what he had done to Lloyd resurfacing. Lloyd and Genis both. To all of them.

"They are at the base. Lloyd has been detained since it is obvious he is in Cruxis. He has already attempted to escape." Yuan's expression was hard.

Kratos looked away. It was because of him that Lloyd believed Yggdrasil's twisted lies. Kratos had been the bait to convince Lloyd to believe it all. And then Kratos had turned against what he was taught to think. Kratos had abandoned him twice, how could he ever face his son again.

"Kratos, think about it. It would also give you an opportunity to talk to Lloyd. He is really confused right now." Kratos didn't reply and Yuan sighed. "I am will come back tomorrow for your answer."

Kratos glanced over as Yuan vanished. Did he even have a choice? Yuan was right. Yggdrasil would keep him locked in here until Origin's Seal was no longer required. There was a third option. He could release all his mana and break the seal. But even as the thought came to him, he discarded it. Killing himself now would be pointless. He would be abandoning Lloyd and Genis again. He had to set things straight. To make Lloyd see the truth and get him back together with his friends.

Kratos sighed and leaned his head against the wall. The question is: how would he accomplish that?

**Finally! I was really stuck there for a moment, but then it hit me one day and the rest came quickly after. Sorry it is so late, I will try to make up for it, but I can't promise quick updates. I am in the middle of moving to a new house and I can only sneak on so many times until I get in trouble. :) I will be starting the next chapter shortly, but can't say how long it will take. **

**Please Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I want to make up for the long wait. I felt bad. So here is the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 29:**

"So you are Kratos' boy?"

Lloyd kept his head down, ignoring the Renegade soldier guarding him. His mouth still felt fuzzy from the electric shock. He flexed his fingers, loosening them, his muscles stiff. His hands were still bound behind him and his foot was shackled to the metal bed he sat on. When he found out who shocked him, he would seriously—

"Ignorant kid. Just because you are in Cruxis, you think you are so superior." His raspy voice called out.

Lloyd sighed and glanced at the soldier. He was obviously half-elf, but he seemed smaller and there was something off by his voice…

"Regardless of what you believe, Yggdrasil cares about nothing except himself, his sister and his Age. Besides, you are just a human." The soldier crossed his arms and Lloyd rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You don't know anything," Lloyd muttered.

The soldier laughed. "Oh really? Why is that? Because I don't believe in an insane man's dreams? Tell me, what did he promise you?"

Lloyd shifted his body so he faced the cell door. He studied the soldier, but found his vision still blurry. They must have really shocked him. He was glad he couldn't feel it. "For one thing, I am not a human. I am an angel. Secondly, Lord Yggdrasil cares about the survival of the entire world."

The soldier scoffed. "My apologies, _angel_, but I am afraid it doesn't matter how you decorate yourself, you are still a human. And secondly, Yggdrasil is the reason the world is dying."

Lloyd scowled. "Believe what you want." He turned away. They just didn't understand. It wasn't as simple as they thought. Some of Yggdrasil's methods may have been wrong, but his intentions were right.

"It makes me sick to see how twisted you are. How you subject yourself to that crazy man. And you aren't even a half-elf. What did you have to lose? Why give up your humanity?" The soldier shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," Lloyd muttered, not bothering to look at him.

"Oh wouldn't I? My father shunned me. My mother was beaten to death by her friends. I was chased out of my town just because of what I am. And when I tried to go back this is what they did." Lloyd glanced over and watched as the soldier removed his helmet.

Lloyd then blinked in surprised when he saw a long blond hair tumble down to the soldier's shoulders. A narrow, thin face with deep, blue eyes stared back at him. It was a woman.

He realized that is why the voice had sounded off, but still he should have been able to tell—

Then he saw the long gash across her throat as she pulled down her collar. The scar was white against her tanned skin and puckered, disfiguring it.

"They tried to slit my throat." She said, her voice raspy, not fitting her appearance. Lloyd's eyes remained fastened on the wound and she smirked at his expression. "Luckily, I was saved by a group of Desians."

"Desians?" Lloyd asked, turning his eyes back to her face as she replaced her helmet.

"Yep. It took me days to recover and even then I could hardly speak. I was humiliated. I felt worthless. I was going to kill myself."

Lloyd frowned. "But you didn't."

"No. The Desians told me not to waste my life, that there was hope. That one day, everyone would become the same." She laughed, it came out harsh. "Somehow that sounded worse and I didn't want to be apart of it. So I left and wound up here."

Lloyd looked down. Worse? How could being the same be worse than humiliation and death? He was about to ask when Botta appeared.

"Sara."

"Yes, Sir?" the woman straightened and turned to face him.

"Do not converse with the prisoner."

"Yes, Sir."

Botta nodded, and then glanced at Lloyd. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you." Lloyd glared at him and Botta smirked before disappearing from view.

Lloyd scoffed and then turned to ask his question, but Sara was gone as well. He scowled. "Whatever. It was pointless discussion anyway."

But even as he said it, he couldn't help but dwell on her words. Didn't it just confirm that half-elves were mistreated? They would always be seen different from the others, even if the worlds were reunited. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't the others see that?

Lloyd sighed and shifted back around so he could lie down on the bed. His bound hands made it difficult, but it was better for his stiff neck to rest on the pillow. He tested the bounds on his wrist, but they seemed to be tougher than rope or simple handcuffs. He didn't know if he could break them. The shackle clinked against the metal frame as he pulled his legs up.

He sighed and stared at the wall. He needed to think of a way out of here. But all he could think about was what had made Sara change her mind. Why hadn't she killed herself if she didn't believe in the Age? Why leave and join the Renegades?

And Genis. Lloyd frowned as he thought of the half-elf. Why did Genis care what happened to him? He hadn't before, regardless of how they tried to convince Lloyd otherwise. It was their guilt, their guilt that they had abandoned him, giving up on him so easily. Well he wouldn't be fooled. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. And Genis betrayed him. He had stolen his father from him. Genis had replaced Lloyd in Kratos' life. He had seen it in the Tower, the way Kratos looked out for Genis. The way he defended him.

Lloyd's throat constricted and he bit his lip. Kratos cared for Genis more than him. He buried his face into the pillow, wishing he could release the pain he was feeling in his chest. Everyone had abandoned him. Everyone—

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd's head snapped up and he found himself staring at Genis through the bars of his cell. Seconds later, the alarm wailed and red lights flashed through the bars.

"Genis, hurry up!" Sheena hissed. "I still think you are making a mistake."

Lloyd stared shock as the cell opened and Genis ducked in, holding a small knife. Lloyd instantly became defensive and backed up.

"I am not going to hurt you." Genis snapped. "Let me cut your bonds."

Lloyd hesitated. "Genis! They are coming! Get out here!" Sheena yelled at him.

Lloyd scooted over to the edge of the bed and Genis began to saw through the bonds. A loud snap and Lloyd jerked his hands free. A piece of thick leather dropped to the ground.

"Genis!" Sheena yelled and shouts rang through the room. Genis dropped the knife and pulled his kendama from its sheath on his waist.

"Get yourself free. We will hold them back." Before he could reply, Genis disappeared through the cell door and Lloyd could feel mana surging through the room, followed by Genis' chanting.

Lloyd grabbed the knife and dropped to his knees, hacking at the chain link on his shackle. Sparks flew as the metal struck each other and the knife's edge dented. But so did the chain link. Lloyd struck it again, the sounds of fighting growing louder.

Then the tip of the knife snapped off. Lloyd cursed and studied the damaged link. Then he grabbed his ankle and pulled with all his strength. A snap and screeching of metal filled the cell and he tumbled backwards. Blood soaked through his pant leg beneath the metal still around his ankle. He would have to remove that later.

He grabbed the broken knife and scrambled to his feet and ducked out of the cell. He found the hallway in chaos. Sheena leapt up, kicking a Renegade back into the group, slapping a card on his chest. She landed and the card exploded, knocking the Renegades back. Lloyd rushed forward as a Renegade lunged at her and jammed the broken knife into the soldier's stomach, shoving him out of the way.

Lightning crackled and Lloyd flinched. He looked up as mana gathered, forming a massive sword that plunged down into the ground. "Thunder Blade!" Genis shouted and a deafening explosion filled the hall as electricity surged from the sword into the ground, electrocuting the Renegades.

Lloyd covered his nose, smelling the burnt skin when he found Genis shoving him. "Run!"

Genis took off, darting through the Renegades lying injured on the ground, following Sheena. Lloyd followed hesitantly.

He saw Genis glance back at him and he glared, but it must have gone unnoticed. They turned to the left, the red light hounding them as the rushed down another hallway. The stumbled across a few more Renegades, but Sheena knocked them unconscious before Lloyd and Genis even reached them. This irritated Lloyd and he considered releasing his wings to catch up to the ninja, when Sheena reached a door and opened it. "Hurry up!" she hissed, glaring at Lloyd as he came up.

Genis darted through, but Lloyd stopped. "You first," he said.

"Idiot," Sheena grumbled and hurried through, Lloyd following cautiously. It could be a trap. Why else would the rescue him? Or perhaps it was Genis' guilty conscience again.

He entered, the door sliding shut behind him. He saw Colette instantly, her wings fluttering behind her as she stood off to the side, staring at nothing. Lloyd turned his attention to the others. Genis was beside Raine, who was at a large computer. Sheena was next to him, near the door, a small fox-like creature at her feet.

"What are you staring at?" Sheena growled at him.

Lloyd ignored her and walked forward. As he did he noticed the large machines lined up on the floor facing a large door. The machines were humming and rising off the ground, hovering in place.

Raine's fingers danced across the keyboard. "The rehairds are charged and the door should be opening…now." Lloyd looked up to see the doors sliding open, blinding light filtering into the room. "Sheena," Raine called. "Get Colette."

Lloyd glanced over to see Sheena hurry to the girl. "Oh. Lloyd. I see Genis got you out." He turned back to see Raine staring at him.

"Sure."

She narrowed her eyes and was about to reply when Genis tugged her arm. "Raine, never mind. We have to hurry."

Raine snapped her mouth shut and turned, heading to the rehairds. Lloyd noticed Genis watching him. "What are you waiting for?" Lloyd snapped at him.

"Lloyd, come on. Take one, too. Please." Any hostility Genis showed earlier that day was gone. For a moment, Lloyd was confused.

"Why are you doing this?" Lloyd asked. He could hear shouts coming toward the doors.

"Genis! Hurry up!" Raine called.

Genis looked up at him sadly. "You are my best friend, Lloyd. And I made a promise that I would never abandon you."

Lloyd stared down at him, his face twisted in shock and disbelief. "What—"

"There they are! Get them!" The Renegades poured into the room.

Genis grabbed Lloyd's hands and raced for the rehairds. "Get on and follow us!" He shoved Lloyd toward one and scrambled up on his own.

Regardless of what Genis said, Lloyd knew that it would be foolish to remain here. He had an opportunity to escape and he would take it.

His hands wrapped around the handles. He didn't know how to work the machine, but he heard Sheena shout over the hum of the machines. "Press the right pedal!"

Sheena's rehaird rumbled and then shot out the door, Colette seated with her, followed shortly by Raine's and then Genis. Lloyd pressed the pedal and then the machine took off, flying out into the light. Lloyd's grip tightened and he blinked to clear his vision. He spotted the other rehairds. They were banking back around in a wide circle. He followed, unsure. The machine beneath him hummed loudly and he found the controls unusual and strange. He was almost considering releasing his wings and abandoning the machine when he saw Genis' rehaird vanishing right above the Renegade Base.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He didn't know how to stop and before he could even consider turning, he found his vision shifting and blurring and the rehaird being pulled forward. Everything became distorted as if he was staring at a reflection in water. The rehaird thrummed beneath him and he felt his eardrums pop. Then his vision shifted again, straightening and clearing and the rehaird seemed to jerk and he found himself flying behind Genis again.

He exhaled heavily, realizing he had been holding his breath. Snow blew into his face, but he could still make out Genis' rehaird. He blinked. _What had just happened? Where were they? _He felt a hint of panic, when suddenly the snow died off and they were flying over ocean.

Lloyd frowned and looked back, seeing the shapes of snow-covered islands vanishing. _Flanior?_

His eyes widened and then he felt the machine beneath him buck and he heard Sheena shout something about not enough mana.

Lloyd glanced down at the gauges on his rehaird.

"Oh crap."

--

Kratos glanced up as an angel glided up to his cell. It was a guard, wearing the distinct black armor. He straightened as the angel unlocked the cell, the door sliding open.

He didn't speak as the angel cane into the cell and unlocked his shackle. Once it was off his ankle, Kratos stepped around the angel, leaving it where it was and left the cell.

The area was empty. His footsteps echoed as he made his way across the floor, heading to the warp pad. Kratos paused and glanced around and then stepped on the warp.

He blinked as he recovered his vision, finding himself within the city. He stepped off the warp, glancing around again when he heard a soft chuckle. "You follow orders nicely."

Kratos glared at Yuan as the half-elf stepped around the corner and approached him. "Just be quick about it."

"The angel didn't give you trouble?"

"No. He did exactly as you said he would." Kratos assured him. "He was still in the cell when I left."

"Good. I will take care of him when I get back." Yuan stepped over and touched his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Let's just be done with it." Kratos growled and Yuan smirked before warping them from the city.

Yuan released Kratos' shoulder and stepped away. "I have already informed Botta of your decision and he has informed the soldiers. I would recommend keeping a low profile regardless."

Kratos glanced around. It appeared to be an office of a sort, probably Yuan's. "So, by that you mean stay within the base."

Yuan shook his head. "Of course not, you are free to come and go as you wish, but I would advise against it, until Yggdrasil is preoccupied. And I wouldn't go without a disguise."

"A disguise?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuan smirked. "Botta will explain. Now of course we want to convince Yggdrasil that you are in face part of the Renegades, so be sure to show your face occasionally. Just don't over do it."

"Yuan, are you sure this will work. Perhaps you misread Yggdrasil's actions." Kratos looked around uncertainly.

Yuan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If I were apart of the Renegades, which have been around for over twenty years, why would I suddenly oppose him in the open?" Kratos pointed out. "It doesn't make sense with my previous abandonment."

"Maybe that was because you didn't join the Renegades until after Anna was killed."

"What?" Kratos shook his head.

Yuan shifted his weight, appearing impatient. "We'll say that Botta was the originator of the organization. After Anna was killed you sought them out and joined them."

"Alright, but that still doesn't coincide with my most recent…betrayal," Kratos said. "Why would I risk the organization like that?"

"Because of Lloyd." Yuan answered, staring at him.

Kratos fell silent, looking away. Yuan's explanation made sense, but whether or not Yggdrasil would believe it was another thing. Kratos had his doubts. "And you will explain all this to Yggdrasil?"

"If he asks about it or begins to doubt his own accusations. It is possible, Kratos. And with you and Lloyd missing, Yggdrasil won't have time to search for the loopholes.

"Where is Lloyd?"

Yuan frowned. "Again, Botta will inform you. I need to get back before Yggdrasil notices my absence and I have to deal with the angel. Botta and I will still give orders. You are simply here for your name." Yuan smiled and Kratos looked away.

"Botta." Yuan called into a radio. "Kratos is here."

Kratos crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He still didn't like it. Even with all the explanations, he couldn't see how Yuan would benefit having him in the organization, especially if Yggdrasil already suspected Kratos of being a Renegade. Kratos glanced at Yuan. Kratos had a suspicion that he was hear for more than simply his name and face.

The door slid open and Kratos looked over to see Botta stride in, his face grave. "Sir?"

Yuan frowned. "What is it?"

Botta glanced over at Kratos and then back to Yuan. "The prisoner and the Chosen's group have escaped. They took the rehairds and crossed to Tethe'alla.

Kratos stiffened. _Prisoner…_

"What?!" Yuan snapped. "How could they—?"

"Lloyd is with them." Kratos cut him off, glaring at Botta.

The half-elf grimaced and then nodded. "Yes. He followed them, though I am not sure why."

"To escape! That's why! Damn it." Yuan growled and rubbed his face. "Look, explain everything to Kratos and then find out where they have gone. I want them found. I have to leave."

"Yes, Sir." Botta nodded and Yuan warped away. Botta sighed and then turned to Kratos. "So, father and son have exchanged places, have they?"

"I believe Lloyd wasn't involved in the Renegades prior to being in Cruxis." Kratos answered darkly.

Botta smirked. "I suppose you are right. Either way, I suppose I should get you settled."

Kratos grunted and followed the half-elf out of the office. He studied his surroundings as they walked, noting how similar the base was to the ranches. They entered a room filled with weapons and armor. "Lord Yuan emphasized how important your role in the survival of this base was." Botta commented as he moved through the room sorting through the supplies. "You are also the reason he is out of prison, correct?"

"Yes."

Botta frowned and looked at him. Kratos met his gaze and the half-elf turned back to the racks. "I see."

Kratos watched Botta, thinking. Lloyd was in Tethe'alla with his friends. If Yggdrasil remained ignorant of the situation perhaps Lloyd would be safe for the meantime and get things worked out. It seemed he didn't entirely disown his friends if he was willingly following them. Though perhaps the circumstances forced him to act as such, recalling how Botta labeled his son. _The prisoner._

"Here. Try them on, though they should fit. There is a room just across the hall that you can change." Botta placed a large bundle in Kratos' arms. "Don't take too long."

Kratos wordlessly headed for the room Botta mentioned.

Kratos was glad of the helmet that blocked the majority of his face. At least people wouldn't recognize him on the spot…dressed like this.

"I don't know what your problem is." Botta glanced at him. "It we keep attention off you." Kratos' mouth tightened.

Problem indeed. Wearing a uniform designed for a Renegade underling was not what he would have expected for a disguise, though it did make the most sense. The helmet hid his face and hair, though it was strange not having hair in front of his face. The uniform also allowed him to blend in with the other Renegades which would make it easier to slip by unnoticed.

Though he now knew the reason for Yuan's smirk earlier. He would kill the half-elf after this was over.

The only difference was Botta encouraged him to use the Flamberge, which Yuan had brought down from Welgaia. "It is your sword and perhaps it will alert your presence subtly to Cruxis and the Desians that you are among the Renegades."

Kratos found the whole situation complicated. He was supposed to remain hidden, yet alert that he was there. In his opinion, he would have preferred to keep his old uniform, but he would bring that up with Yuan.

They entered a room filled with computers. Half-elves were seated in front of the screens. None of them wore uniforms, most just wearing casual clothes. Some lifted their heads eyeing them, a few smirking. Kratos assumed they had heard of his presence. He followed Botta into the room to a large computer.

"Have you located them yet, Evan?" Botta asked the wiry half-elf with glasses studying the map that filled the screen. Kratos noted the Tethe'alla region, divided into quadrants that were rotating.

"Yes, Sir." Evan indicated, not even surprised by their sudden appearance. Evan's eyes didn't leave the screen as he pointed. "There, heading towards the Fooji Summit. Their speed has slowed considerably. I would suspect that their mana supply has been depleted. My estimation is that they will wind up somewhere on the mountain range."

Kratos frowned. Of course. The seals in Sylvarant were released. "The mana flow has been reversed, though only slightly, through the seals." He looked at Botta who furrowed his brow and added. "They will be stranded in Tethe'alla now."

After a moment Botta nodded. "Watch and see where they land and inform of their position me at once," he told Evan.

Botta turned to Kratos. "We need to contact Yuan and explain the situation and I think it would be wise to get in touch with our little spy. I think this will be your first mission as a Renegade, Kratos."

Kratos frowned.

**Well there we have it. One quick update before I am internet-less for a few days. Think of it as a gift to all you patient readers and reviewers. **

**Please Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we are. Next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 30:**

Lloyd blinked and shook his head as he slowly floated down onto the ground, his wings flapping anxiously. The rheairds were smoking, though the damage on them was minimal. He looked around slowly. _Where were the others? _

It was then he saw Colette's wings flapping through the smoke, she was standing next to one of the rheairds.

"Ow." Lloyd turned his head and saw Genis crawling out from another rheaird. His arm was bloody and there was a scratch on his right cheek, but other than that he was fine. Genis looked up and relief filled his face when he saw Lloyd. "You're okay."

Lloyd crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the others?"

Genis' eyes widened and he spun around and began calling them. "Sheena?! Raine?! Colette?!"

"We're all right, Genis." Raine's voice called out and Lloyd looked over to see Raine limping through the haze, Sheena right behind her.

Sheena held her hand, wincing. "Yeah, we were lucky. You okay?"

Genis nodded. "What about—?"

"The Chosen is over by the rheaird. She is not damaged. Thankfully." Lloyd stated, glancing at Colette.

Genis scowled. "Why don't you talk like she is a normal person?"

"Because she isn't." Lloyd stared at him.

"You—"

"Genis that is enough." Raine cut in, glaring at Lloyd. Lloyd met her gaze and she held it for a moment longer before turning to Sheena. "Sheena, do you know where we are?"

Sheena nodded. "The Fooji Mountains. It is south-west of the capital."

Genis blinked. "So we are in Tethe'alla…" he trailed.

Lloyd scoffed. "Where did you think we were? The mana levels are far too high to be Sylvarant. You should have figured that out."

Genis frowned and looked away. "I was distracted, alright? I—Hey, isn't that the Tower of Salvation?" Genis pointed.

Lloyd followed where Genis indicated and saw the distant shape of a massive tower, disappearing up into the clouds.

Sheena nodded. "Of course. There are two worlds, so there are two towers."

Raine rubbed her cheek. "If that is so, is the land surrounding the Tower called Kharlan?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "What else would it be called?"

Raine glared at him. "Well, Lloyd. Would you be so kind as to explain how this is possible?" Lloyd scowled and looked away. Raine shook her head. "Considering that Kharlan was where the Kings signed the Peace Treaty to end the war, it doesn't make sense that Tethe'alla would share the same name."

"Actually it is called Kharlan, Raine," Sheena said, glancing at Lloyd. "And the treaty was signed there too. We have proof in our Academy."

Raine frowned. "As do we."

Genis shook his head. "Well there can't be two Holy Grounds of Kharlan. That doesn't make sense."

Lloyd shook his head. For Genis and Raine being so smart, they were sure simple-minded. Then again, he supposed he was thankful that Lord Yggdrasil explained everything to him before hand, otherwise, he may have been thinking like them.

As the three argued, Lloyd looked over to where Colette still stood. Circling the others, Lloyd made his way over towards Colette. Her wings fluttered slowly behind her, and Lloyd remembered that his were still out. He considered pulling them in, but thought better of it. He may need them.

Colette didn't even acknowledge his approach. Lloyd stared at her. He should take her back with him. Lord Yggdrasil would still need her as a vessel. But Lloyd wasn't sure how he would get back. He supposed using the Tower of Salvation would be the easiest, but could he get the Chosen to follow him there.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Genis asked.

Lloyd closed his eyes. "Nothing that concerns you."

Genis frowned and then turned to Colette. "Come on, Colette, we are going. You can come too, Lloyd."

"Why did you guys come here?" Lloyd asked, watching Colette glide over next to Genis.

Genis' brow furrowed. "We came here to save Colette. Sheena said that Tethe'alla knows something about Cruxis Crystals and they might be able to fix her."

"So why would I come with you?" Lloyd pointed out. He waited for Genis' expression. He didn't know what to make of the young half-elf. At times it seemed as if Genis actually did care. Perhaps he did. But it was a little too late for that.

Lloyd noticed that Genis was looking at his wings and he flapped them sharply, mana showering down. He smirked as Genis jolted a bit. "Jealous?"

Genis scowled. "No." Then he looked back at them, his expression softening. "Okay maybe a little."

Lloyd smirked again. Genis smiled and rubbed his arm. "Lloyd, I really meant it before, that you can come with us."

"And I asked why I should?" Lloyd crossed his arms. "I doubt Raine and Sheena agree with your offer."

Genis frowned. "They wouldn't be so hostile if you would stop being so cold. Besides, you are my friend, and Colette's. We want you with us."

"Of course you do," Lloyd answered sarcastically. "But frankly, Genis, I don't trust you." Lloyd narrowed his eyes as Genis shook his head in confusion.

"W-what? Why?" Genis stammered.

Lloyd glared at him. "Even if you really are sorry, doesn't change the fact that you stole my father from me."

"I didn't—"

"He chose you, over me at the Tower of Salvation! Choosing to abandon Cruxis and me because you had to go and befriend him! Some friend you are." Lloyd growled.

"I—"

"You what? Didn't mean that either?" Lloyd snapped and he saw Raine and Sheena stare at him. Raine lifted her staff and stepped forward. "Heh. It seems that we can't even argue anymore without your sister getting all defensive."

"What do you expect? You betrayed them!" Sheena snarled, staying next to Colette.

"Funny you should say that because it was Genis who betrayed me." Lloyd glanced at Genis. His face was crest-fallen and he avoided Lloyd's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. I—"

"Thought that since I was gone you could steal my father." Lloyd cut him off harshly. "You never had one either so I suppose it is only fair."

"Lloyd that is enough." Raine snapped. "What is wrong with you?" She placed a hand on Genis' shoulder, glaring at Lloyd.

"Nothing." Lloyd replied, straightening. He looked over to where Colette stood. He should take her with him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to with Sheena hovering around her. He didn't have any weapons either. The most important thing was to get back to Welgaia. Once there, he could sort this mess out with Lord Yggdrasil.

Lloyd turned his back on Genis and the others and spread his wings out. He needed to get back to Lord Yggdrasil and find out what happened to his father.

"Lloyd! Wait, where are you going?" Genis reached out and grabbed his arm. Lloyd shook Genis' arm off and surged into the sky, wings flapping heavily. He glanced back once and found the group staring up at him before they disappeared from his sight as he passed through a cloud. He shook his head, water droplets spraying from his hair.

They were not important at the moment. The last thing he remembered before passing out at the Tower of Salvation was that Kratos had openly opposed Lord Yggdrasil. Lloyd gritted his teeth as he pumped his wings faster, the aqua mana flowing in a stream behind him. Maybe it wasn't too late for his father. Maybe if Lord Yggdrasil let Lloyd talk to his dad, maybe he could convince Kratos he was happy in Welgaia and that it was Lloyd's choice to be there. But first he had to get there.

Lord Yggdrasil had told him that the Tower of Salvation was the only connection between the two worlds. It was the exact same place. Lloyd smiled. If that was so, all he would have to do was go to the Tower of Salvation and warp back up to Welgaia. Once there he could tell Lord Yggdrasil where the Chosen was and they could retrieve the vessel.

He clenched his hands tightly and then swooped down, ducking underneath another cloud. He had no idea what would happen to the others. Sheena was a human and would most likely be killed. But Lloyd knew that Lord Yggdrasil always gave half-elves a second chance. Sheena didn't matter to him. She was a Tethe'allan who had already caused trouble, but Raine and Genis…

Lloyd's wings slowed slightly. Even though they betrayed him, he couldn't blame them entirely. They were half-elves and he was—had been—a human. It only made sense that they hated him. If they had died in the Tower he may not have felt as much guilt as if they died now. As much as he despised Genis, the kid did free him from that cell and he owed him a favor.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and his wings flapped faster again. He could never forgive him though. It was just, he had promised Lord Yggdrasil he would help the half-elves, it was as simple as that.

Looking down, Lloyd noticed that he was nearing the ocean. The others had said they would be heading to Meltokio. It would take them at least a day to descend the mountain and at least another to reach the city. If he could reach the Tower by nightfall, Lord Yggdrasil would be able to capture the Chosen's group at the foot of the mountains.

He glanced over his shoulder, the shoreline already disappearing from view. In a couple hours it would be dark, but at this rate he would reach the Tower in an hour, give or take. He smiled. Wings were a blessing. Flying was a blessing. He remembered how vulnerable he felt trapped on the ground while the angels glided through the air. He had no regrets becoming an angel.

Of course the original shock of the transformation had frightened him, and occasionally he did miss some of his human quirks. Lloyd frowned and shook his head. But it was worth it.

By the time, Lloyd reached the shoreline, he was feeling exhausted. He stared at the structure that loomed before him, just a few more minutes away and his wings slowed now that he was flying over land. He had forgotten that using his wings slowly depleted his mana. On Derris Kharlan, he never had to use them for any long period of time, so had never felt tired from flying.

"Damn it. And I was so close too." He growled and stopped flying, hovering. He looked down and saw he was above a forest. He glided lower. Perhaps he could rest among the trees for a short while.

Growlings and mewlings reached his ears as he hovered just above the trees. His eyes caught shadowy movements beneath the canopy of leaves. Lloyd bit his lip, watching the occasional shape of a creature below. He didn't have any weapons, perhaps it would be better if he—"

A loud crash erupted from below and a large shape hurtled upwards, smashing through the trees. Leaves and branches exploded outwards and Lloyd barely twisted out of the way as the huge shape rushed past him.

Lloyd's hands flew up to his ears as a deafening roar rang out. He whipped around, wings flapping quickly as he sped upwards.

A swoosh of air sounded behind him and he dropped down, his wings flattening as a pair of claw racked the air where he had just been. The creature passed over him and Lloyd looked up to see what it was. His eyes widened.

It was a wyvern. He had read about them, knowing that they were related to dragons. They were weaker, but faster and more agile than dragons, which made them more dangerous.

The wyvern angled about and released a piercing shriek, causing Lloyd to flinch and he instantly reached down at his scabbards for his swords. Nothing.

"Damn Renegades!" Lloyd cursed and turned started flying for the Tower. If they hadn't taken his swords he would be fighting instead of running!

The wyvern released another shriek and tore after him. Lloyd could hear the snap of its leathery wings pumping quickly and he could smell the rancid breath as it caught up to him.

He turned left quickly, hoping that it would react too slowly and he would gain some distance between it and himself. The wyvern flew pass and Lloyd dove down for the forests. If he disappeared among the trees, he would have a better chance of losing it. Or, at least, that is what he hoped.

The wind howled around him as he flew for the trees. The branches and leaves struck his face and he instinctively flinched from the impact, even though it didn't hurt him. Lloyd threw out his hands as brushed past the side of a tree; his momentum slammed him into the branches, causing them to crack under him until crashed onto the ground.

Lloyd groaned as he pushed himself up. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea, but it worked—"

Just then the wyvern crashed through the canopy, shrieking as it perched itself on a thick branch above Lloyd.

Lloyd quickly scrambled to his feet and ducked behind a tree as the wyvern let out a loud hiss and looked around. Its long leathery wings were cupped as its two thick legs slid across the branch, the perch groaning under the weight.

"Perfect." Lloyd grumbled, breathing heavily. His wings fluttered weakly and he pulled them in. He would draw too much attention to himself if he flew.

Lloyd heard the wyvern growl and snort, the tree branch groaning as the creature moved again. He had to get away from that thing before it found him.

He peered around the edge of the tree, but all he could see of the wyvern was its long snake-like tail twitching. He heard it snuffling and Lloyd got into a low crouch and began to inch away from the tree, keeping an eye on both sides of the tree. The snuffling stopped after he had gotten a few feet and the wyvern's head had come into view. It was raised and frozen. Lloyd froze too.

After a moment the creature turned its head and Lloyd sighed and stepped back when a twig cracked under his boot. Instantly the wyvern shrieked and its head snapped around and locked onto him.

"Oh come on!" Lloyd growled and sprang to his feet began to run through the trees. The whoosh behind told him that the wyvern was in the air and Lloyd sprinted toward a tree. _Of all the times to step on a twig, _he thought angrily, spinning around to face the wyvern. It was gone. Lloyd froze, eyes searching. He heard the thump of its wings, but he couldn't see it. Then there was a scratching on the tree behind him and he threw himself to the ground as the huge head snapped at him.

He scrambled to his feet, keeping his eyes on it. The wyvern was crawling around the side of the tree trunk. Its thick claws gouging the wood and the single claw on its wings balanced its weight as the creature stared at him, its black eyes blinking. Lloyd remained motionless, just watching it. If he moved it had him. If he didn't, it had him.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and his eyes flitted around, searching for a way out. The wyvern crawled forward, hunching down into a crouch.

Lloyd's hands hung at his side. He desperately wished for his swords. He was seriously going to kill the person who took his swords when he found out who did it. And he was going to find out.

The wyvern hissed and Lloyd flinched. Then it lunged at him. A shriek erupted from its mouth and its wings flared out, claws extended.

Lloyd jumped and his wings burst from his back and he surged upwards with a powerful flap into the canopy. His vision blackened for a moment from the mana depletion and he covered his head with his arms as a branch struck his face. When he could see again seconds later, he headed up for the entwined branches and slipped among them, pulling himself close to the trunk of the tree. His wings vanished and he gazed down through the canopy.

Lloyd forced himself slowed his heavy breathing and calm himself down. He wasn't afraid. But he was feeling tired and was weaponless. It wasn't exactly his idea of a calm situation. He would even rather be with the Genis and them than here.

Below him the wyvern shrieked and Lloyd pressed himself against the side of the trunk. The creature suddenly came flying up and crashed through the canopy showering him with twigs and leaves.

Lloyd moved quickly and dropped, using the branches to crawl down tree. Once he reached the ground, he took off running into the forest as another shriek filled the sky. He was not going to wait around for that thing to come back and find him and he definitely wasn't going to risk flying until he was a good distance away.

--

Kratos eyed the other three soldiers that accompanied him and Botta. It was difficult to discern them from each other, but as far as Kratos could tell, they were responsible men.

They didn't speak to him and he didn't try to start a conversation as they made their way through Meltokio. They flanked Botta as they moved through the crowd. Some people stopped and stared, whispering to each other as they past, but the city guard simply nodded to them and let them pass.

Kratos' hand fingered Flamberge as they walked up the first flight of stairs. It seemed like the Renegades were not strangers here. Kratos frowned at the thought. He turned to Botta. "What is your connection to the King?"

Botta looked at him with mild surprise. "Figured it out that quickly, huh?"

"Answer the question," Kratos said irritably. The soldier beside him glanced at Kratos with a scowl, which was ignored.

"I will explain later, but to put it simply, we supply them with exsphere in return for their assistance."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment. He hadn't realized how large of an influence the Renegades were. Yggdrasil had thought of them simply as a nuisance and ignored them. It seemed that was foolish on Yggdrasil's part. Perhaps if Cruxis had paid more attention to the Renegades, they would have discovered more about them.

"You were acquainted with a young woman during the Regeneration Journey, correct? A woman from Tethe'alla?" Botta asked.

Kratos nodded. "Sheena Fujibayashi. You were the ones who hired her for the assassination."

Botta nodded. "In a way. It was the King and Pope who chose her. We simply instigated the plan."

"I see." Kratos glanced at another pair of guards as they mounted the second set of stairs. They were nearing the castle when they turned to the left, heading down into the nobles' quarters. Kratos closed his eyes then and sighed. Of course, who better to be the Renegades' spy than the one who knew what was going on everywhere in Tethe'alla and held the most power?

The mounted the steps to a large mansion. Women whispered into their gloved hands as they passed, lingering near the building. Botta glanced at them briefly, before knocking on the door.

Soft footsteps approached and the door opened to reveal a butler with brown hair that was graying on the sides. The man looked them over before bowing, opening the door wider. "Welcome, Sirs. Please come in."

Botta nodded and stepped in, Kratos following him with the other soldiers. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the luxuries of the room. Of course, being in Tethe'alla, his wealth would be much more than that of the Sylvarant's—

"Aw. I thought it would be some of fabulous ladies paying me a visit. Not you guys. Sebastian, why did you show them in?"

Kratos' looked up at the young man leaning on the rail near the staircase, smirking down at them.

"I apologize, Sir." Sebastian bowed.

Botta's eyes narrowed. "Chosen, enough games. We have proposition for you."

"Is that so?" the man asked, sauntering over to the stairs, descending them in quick little hops and jumps. Kratos frowned as the man landed directly in front of Botta, his long red hair, settling down his back. "Now that changes everything. What do you need?"

Botta didn't even flinch. Kratos assumed he was use to the display of behavior by now. Though it had been years since Kratos had seen him, he had heard plenty from Yuan, who watched the Tethe'alla side. Botta got straight to the point. "There are a group of people from Sylvarant…"

Kratos closed his eyes. He never thought the day would come when he placed his trust in Zelos Wilder.

**Well, Zelos makes his first scene. Sorry for the wait, work cuts into the middle of my day and is just wearing me down and I am so tired at night. But that is an excuse, not a reason. I will try to get the next one done a little faster. **

**Hoped you enjoyed. **

**Please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews: **

**CBK: Thanks, and the more has arrived!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 31:**

A sigh escaped him and Lloyd closed his eyes wearily. He had been walking in the direction he believed the Tower of Salvation to be. Unfortunately he hadn't had a chance to rest since the wyvern attack.

Monster lurked within the shadows of the trees; he could see them as they trailed him. Massive insects appeared in the vegetation and he was forced to detour around them. Occasionally he would spot a wolf darting past, but they seemed content on leaving him alone. He had retrieved a couple of thick branches to substitute as swords, but they proved useless against the protected defensives of the monsters. One had snapped in half when he was attacked by a large mantis and he had been forced to run from the creature.

Since then, Lloyd just avoided the monsters, but he grew tired of the seemingly endless forest. He wondered if he would have enough mana to bring his wings out and fly the rest of the way to the Tower. He had made himself walk the majority of the way and felt slightly stronger.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered to himself. He needed to ensure Lord Yggdrasil that he was okay and that the Chosen was too.

Lloyd yelped suddenly as a vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around his legs. He heard a feminine giggle echo around him before the vine tugged at his legs sharply and he fell to the ground.

He grunted and looked over his shoulder and found himself staring at a little girl's face. He blinked in surprise before he noticed that her eyes were strangely large and entirely black and her hair was made of strands of vines and leaves.

Lloyd flipped himself over and grabbed the vines attempting to rip them off when more vines appeared. They sprouted up out of the ground beside him and wrapped around his wrists quickly. Lloyd's eyes widened and he struggled against the bonds, tugging at the vines on his wrists.

The giggle sounded again, followed by the sound of humming. Lloyd looked up still struggling as the strange girl swayed towards him. She smiled at him revealing sharp fang like teeth. The music made his head feel fuzzy.

"Get away from me!" He yelled at it and ripped his arm up, tearing the vines out of the ground. He blinked as he saw them trailing back towards the girl who snarled at him angrily. Instantly more vines shot up and wrapped around his arms and legs. The tightened and pulled him down towards the ground. Lloyd growled and kept pulling against them, but some had slipped around his upper arm as well, taking away his leverage.

Lloyd's heart began to pound and the girl began humming again, skipping toward him. Lloyd could barely lift his arm and legs an inch off the ground and he could see more slipping around his chest, pulling him firmly against the ground, preventing him from moving.

"No." he growled and pulled again, using his angelic strength. The girl was humming again, louder this time, leaning in by his ear. He could see his reflection in her large eyes. He felt his strength fading as the melody floated around him. "Damn it!" he hissed, shaking his head and fighting against the vines.

His head felt numb, filled with the melody. He could see the girl leaning in towards him, her mouth opening to reveal the fangs again. Lloyd found himself just lying there staring at her.

Then suddenly a loud squawking cut off the melody and Lloyd blinked shaking his head as the girl pulled away from him with a loud hiss and leapt over him. He followed her with his gaze and his mouth fell open as he saw a huge cockatrice ambling towards him.

The girl hissed again and the cockatrice stopped for a moment. Its long lizard like tail, whipped back and forth as it studied the strange, little plant-girl. Lloyd felt some of the vines release him disappear back into the ground. Dirt exploded in front of the cockatrice as the vines burst out and snapped out at the monster, attempting to wrap around its thick legs.

The cockatrice squawked and lifted into the air, flapping its wings and slashing out with its sharp talons, easily slicing through the vines.

The girl shrieked and the rest of vines released Lloyd and were flung towards the cockatrice, lashing out at its wings and legs.

It took Lloyd a moment, but then he was scrambling to his feet and darting away from the monsters. The cockatrice attacked the vines, sending more shrieks from the plant-girl as it cut the ends.

Lloyd shook his head. He was not doing this anymore. He ran away from the monsters and at the same instant he released his wings in a flash and pushed off the ground, swooping up and through the canopy. He felt only barest amount of exhaustion, but it passed quickly. He eyed his surroundings and was surprised to find the Tower of Salvation ahead of him.

"Well, at least I was heading in the right direction." He smiled and flew towards it quickly. He was relieved to know that he wasn't feeling as tired anymore. He would have to remember to be more careful when flying.

Lloyd touched down onto the ground before the Tower, instantly pulling his wings. His smile slowly faded as he stared at the entrance.

There was no pathway to the Tower and the door was shut.

Lloyd frowned and shook his head angrily. "Shut! Why would it be shut?!"

He brought out his wings and flew across the chasm that divided the Tower and the land and landed on the platform before the door.

It was solid. There were no markings, no handles or key locks, just a stone slab.

Then Lloyd smacked himself in the head and groaned. "Tethe'alla hasn't had a Journey of Regeneration so the door has never been opened."

Lloyd growled and slammed a fist on the door. Now how was he supposed to get back up to Derris Kharlan? The Tower of Salvation was his last option to getting back. He couldn't even get to Sylvarant unless he went through the Renegades again, but that was suicide. He only barely managed to get away from them. If only he had focused more on his magic skills and manipulating mana instead of sword fighting, then he could have just warped to Derris Kharlan. He supposed he could try on his own, but he wasn't sure how to even begin.

"First thing I am doing when I get back: learning to warp." Lloyd muttered to himself.

He looked back at the closed down and narrowed his eyes. Then he grinned. He could always get the Chosen of Tethe'alla to open the door.

Of course it would take a bit longer in finding a way to get both of them over here, since flying would be useless, but it wouldn't nearly be as bad, considering who he would be traveling with.

Lloyd sighed sat down, leaning up against the door. He would rest for awhile before setting back out to Meltokio. He scowled. It would be a lot of backtracking, but he suppose that was his own fault.

He grinned and closed his eyes. Although, it wouldn't be all bad. After all, it had been awhile since he had last seen Zelos. It would be nice to catch up.

--

"So, you are with the Renegades now, Old Man? I never thought it would happen." Zelos leaned back on his sofa, smirking at Kratos.

Kratos met his gaze. "That makes two of us, Wilder. I see you have gotten yourself in pretty deep with your allies, playing one against the other."

Zelos smiled. "We all have to do what we must. But I would appreciate if you didn't mention my second alliance to Yuan."

Kratos frowned. He didn't owe Yuan any favors, but neither did he owe Zelos either. However, it didn't benefit Kratos any to reveal Zelos' secret. And besides, he was useful at the moment.

Zelos watched him and said. "Anyway, I know that deep down you hold no loyalties to the Renegades either. You are using them as a scapegoat because you have nowhere to hide." He smiled.

Kratos didn't bother to reply. He glanced towards the door. Botta had left minutes ago and would probably be waiting for him. Zelos yawned, and Kratos looked back at him. "So how do you even know those Sylvarant people will even come here? And how am I going to convince them to go back up onto the mountain? Botta wasn't exactly clear on that."

"Figure it out, Chosen. Just don't get any ideas of informing Yggdrasil just yet or the Renegades will find out." Kratos warned him, heading for the door.

Zelos smirked, "You play dirty, Old Man."

"That makes two of us." Kratos said, closing the door behind him.

He glanced around and noticed one of the soldiers waiting across the street, Fritz he believed. Kratos walked over to him. The soldier scowled. "What took you so long?"

"The Chosen had a few more questions." Kratos answered. "Where are the others?"

Fritz motioned with his hand. "They left for the base to get ready to set up the trap; I was forced to wait here with you." He growled, stalking off down the street.

Kratos followed. The Renegades still distrusted him, which was understandable.

The exited the city with no problems. Fritz took out his wing-pack, which held their rheairds while Kratos turned and eyed the mountains in the distant. He wondered whether or not the group had survived the crash. He frowned and shook his head. They would have made it. They all had exspheres and had survived worse.

He mounted his rheaird as Fritz took off into the air, not bothering to wait for him. Kratos sighed and accelerated the machine, lifting off.

Originally he was surprised to discover that the Renegades had managed to reconstruct so many of the machines. Yggdrasil had managed to salvage a few machines from the Kharlan war and had them fixed up. Yuan must have gotten a hold of the designs at some point.

Soon Kratos was flying over Flanior; the air above the ice continent was misty. The moisture froze as it settled on his armor. He spotted the city and turned his machine more south, searching the haze for the Renegade Base. Fritz had vanished once they had entered the mist, but that didn't concern Kratos. He knew that most of the Renegades wished to have him killed off, he figured even Yuan considered it.

He finally located the dock that jutted from the small island and landed his rheaird upon it. He had to admit, Yuan had chosen an appropriate position for his base. There were hundreds of islands surrounding Flanior and unless you knew where to look, it was nearly impossible to spot the base.

The wind howled and blew snow around him as Kratos left the rheaird where he landed it and entered the base. He heard laughter and voices as soon as he stepped in through the door. He glanced at the guards as he passed them, not one looking up from the dice game they were playing.

"Well, looks like you found your way back." Fritz called, leaning against the door frame. Kratos stared at him emotionless and Fritz coughed. "Anyway, Lord Botta and Lord Yuan wish to speak with you."

Kratos nodded and Fritz sheepishly led him to the Yuan's office. Kratos ignored him as he walked in. Yuan and Botta were discussing something when he walked in. Kratos waited by the door silently until Yuan finally noticed him.

"Why do you want?" Yuan snapped irritably.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at him. "I was told you want to speak with me."

Yuan blinked and then smiled. "Oh. Kratos. I didn't recognize you."

"Humorous, Yuan. Now what did you want." Kratos growled striding over.

Yuan's expression turned serious again. "Yggdrasil has ordered Pronyma to search for you, as well as the other Cardinals. He was thoroughly annoyed to find you missing and nearly accused me again."

Kratos nodded. He figured Yggdrasil wouldn't sit idly when he discovered he was gone. Though, having Pronyma tracking him wouldn't be pleasant.

"I also heard that Kvar has recovered with his little bout with you." Yuan gave him a curious look. "I am really surprised that you didn't kill him."

Kratos glared at him. He hadn't killed Kvar because Yggdrasil had ordered him not to. Now he regretted it. "As am I."

Yuan shook his head. "Either way, you will have to be careful."

Kratos nodded. "Alright. Was that it?"

"No." Yuan shook his head and walked around to his desk. "Botta has just informed me that the Chosen's group has managed to reach the base of the mountain." Kratos waited and Yuan looked up at him. "But Lloyd isn't with them."

Kratos froze. "Where is he?"

Botta shook his head. "We do not know. It is possible that he abandoned the Chosen's group."

Kratos frowned. "But where would he have gone?"

Yuan smiled. "Don't worry. Lloyd has been to Tethe'alla before and seems to know the Chosen as well. It is possible he went there instead."

"But we just came from there." Botta said.

Yuan rubbed his face. "Then perhaps he to the Tower in attempt to get back to Derris Kharlan, though the Tower will be shut. In either case, he is out of Yggdrasil's hands. You have other things to worry about, Kratos. I need you to prepare the trap on the Fooji Mountain."

"Send one of your other lackeys, Yuan. I am going to search for my son." Kratos glared at him.

"And how would that benefit anything." Yuan scowled. "Besides, I need you at the Fooji Mountains when the Chosen's group returns for the rheairds, not chasing after your son across Tethe'alla."

"I would have thought Lloyd was more important for your plans." Kratos replied tersely. "He was, after all, the only one you imprisoned."

Yuan narrowed his eyes. "He was the only one that appeared to be a threat." Yuan ignored the glare Kratos gave him. "In any case, Lloyd will have to return eventually. He will most likely be sent to retrieve the Chosen; though I have a feeling he still holds a deep grudge for a certain half-elf."

Kratos' eyes widened a fraction, but it was more than enough for Yuan, who smirked. "Yggdrasil told me your…affection for the Chosen's group."

"I have no concern for the Chosen or her comrades."

Yuan shook his head. "Unfortunately, Lloyd doesn't seem to agree."

**It is a little slow, but I will be picking up the pace in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews: **

**CBK: Yes, things are definitely picking up.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 32:**

"Bud!"

"Zelos, get off me." Lloyd growled, though he smiled as he ducked out of Zelos' embrace.

A little pout formed on the Chosen's mouth, before he straightened. "Is that the only hello I get?"

Lloyd laughed and rolled his eyes as Zelos stepped to the side and ushered Lloyd into his mansion. "It's nice to see you again."

Zelos kicked the door shut as he sauntered over to Lloyd. "Aww. Now I just feel spoiled."

"You are already." Lloyd pointed out.

Zelos paused for a moment, deep in thought and then nodded. "I suppose I am."

"You haven't changed at all." Lloyd smiled, leaning against the wall.

Zelos raised a brow. "Easy there, Bud. It hasn't been that long. What a couple of weeks?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Something like that."

"Hmm...So what brings you here?" Zelos sat on the couch, stretching his arms out along the back.

Lloyd frowned. He really didn't want to involve Zelos, mainly because he didn't know how much he knew about Cruxis and because he was a friend, but he didn't really have a choice. Lloyd had learned from Yggdrasil that Zelos was aware of Derris Kharlan and some of the workings of Cruxis, but Lloyd was never told how much he knew. "I need your help."

Zelos' eyes widened slightly for a second. "Help? With what?"

Lloyd frowned and rubbed his chin. He looked at Zelos and then glanced to the side. "I need to get into the Tower of Salvation."

Zelos leaned forward on the couch, arms sliding off the back. "The Tower?"

Lloyd nodded. "I know it is a weird thing to ask for, but I really need to get inside."

"Why? There isn't anything there for commoners and such." Zelos frowned.

Lloyd hesitated. "I am involved with Cruxis." He avoided Zelos' stare.

"Heh." Zelos smirked and leaned back. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Lloyd answered him after a moment. Something in the way Zelos had said it bothered Lloyd. It wasn't as if Zelos was surprised or anything. He almost sounded...disgusted. "So do you think you could open the Tower for me?"

"I don't know, Lloyd. I mean, I would love to and all, but unfortunately it will have to wait for a few days." Zelos stretched his arms behind his head and folded them behind his head. "The King is sick and me being the Chosen, have to attend all the praying rituals. Not exactly what I would call fun, but it is my duty."

Lloyd smirked. "The one time you actually take your responsibility seriously."

Zelos pretended to be offended. "I always take my responsibilities seriously. How can you even say that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lloyd answered and then sighed. "I suppose I could wait awhile." He touched his empty sheathes. "Do you think we could head to the weapon shop? I need new swords."

Zelos rose. "That's not a problem. There is a good shop where they will even customize you a pair of blades." He flipped his hair over his shoulder. "But can I ask how you lost two swords?"

Lloyd looked the side and shook his head. "Uh...no. "

Zelos grinned. "That embarrassing, huh?" He shrugged, "Whatever. So I guess you would like to pick some up now?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

The pair left the mansion and headed down the street. It was actually quiet for once. "Where is everyone?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, Lloyd, it is midday. Most people are eating about now." Zelos glanced at him. "I am surprised you aren't hungry."

"Oh...right. I lost track of time." Lloyd corrected himself. "So you said the King is sick? What's wrong with him?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Zelos frowned. "No one really knows. It is strange, if you ask me. He was perfectly healthy just a while ago. Even the doctor doesn't know what is wrong with him."

"Hmmm." Lloyd frowned and then stopped. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Bud—Oh." Zelos grinned.

"Master Zelos!" women cried as they came in view of the castle. Lloyd smiled and shook his head as Zelos spread his arms and walked towards the women.

"Hello, my darling hunnies. It is a lovely day, isn't it?" Zelos asked, taking one of the girls' hands and dropped a kiss on it. Lloyd smiled and shook his head, staying where he was.

"Hello, Master Lloyd." A small voice whispered near his ear and Lloyd jumped to the side and found Serena smiling up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Serena." Lloyd coughed and straightened. "You didn't scare me."

The small dark-haired girl giggled. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while now."

Lloyd glanced over to where Zelos was. "I have been good." He answered vaguely. "Why aren't you over there...with the others?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Because as handsome as Master Zelos is, you are much cuter." She lowered her hand and slipped it around his arm. "And you are all alone over here."

"I prefer that." Lloyd muttered and pulled his arm free, walking towards Zelos. "Hey Zelos, do you mind if we continue on?"

"Huh? Oh, right you are, Bud." Zelos turned back to the women. "Alright girls, I need to leave momentarily."

"Can't we come with you?" one asked, Lloyd had forgotten most of their names. Serena appeared beside him again, leaning into him.

Zelos laughed, "Well, I can't see why you can't escort us to the weapon shop. Is that alright, Lloyd?"

Lloyd glanced at the women who were staring at him now. "Whatever, they would probably follow on their own either way."

A blond one sniffed at him. "I don't know how you like him, Serena, he is so rude."

"He is just a little outspoken, Helen." Serena caressed Lloyd's shoulder. "He just isn't use to company."

Zelos laughed linked arms with the girls, leading them to the stairs. Lloyd groaned as Serena linked his arm and starting leading him. She started babbling about the other girls, telling Lloyd about some of the latest gossip that made no sense to him.

His mind wandered and he found himself thinking about Kratos. His stomach twisted anxiously as he did so. He needed to talk to his dad and help him remember who he was, an angel of Cruxis. Kratos had just been confused when Lloyd appeared in the Tower. Lloyd understood that now and Genis probably didn't help either.

"Hey! Watch it!" Helen snapped and Lloyd looked up to see the women and Zelos stopped. Then he saw a flicker of pink wings. "Watch where you are going!"

"What a rude girl. She doesn't even apologize." Another girl scoffed, staring at the wings. "And it isn't even festival time and she is dressed like an angel. How stupid are you?"

"At least she doesn't look like you."

"Genis!"

"How dare you?!" the woman shrieked.

"Now, now." Zelos cut in smoothly and moved forward and Lloyd grimaced. He saw Raine and Genis glaring at Zelos suspiciously, as he moved up next to Colette. Colette eyes were on him and he felt them boring into his own. Sheena seemed to be missing. He forced himself to look at Zelos and avoid Colette's empty gaze.

"I bet you are as cute as a button when you smile." Zelos grinned, the women behind him scoffing angrily. Colette didn't answer and Zelos leaned down, lifting a hand to Colette's cheek.

"Zelos! Don't!" Lloyd shouted when he realized what Zelos was going to do.

"Huh?—Hey! Whoa!" Zelos exclaimed as Colette grabbed his arm and lifted him off the ground. Lloyd tore loose from Serena, whose eyes were wide.

"Lloyd?!" Genis exclaimed as he noticed him run forward.

Lloyd ignored him and shouted. "Stop, Colette!"

For a second, Colette froze, Zelos hanging from her grip and then a second later she threw him to the side. The women shrieked. "Master Zelos!"

Lloyd eyes widened as Zelos flipped in the air and landed lightly on his feet a ways off. "Whoa there!"

"Lloyd!" Genis stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business. " Lloyd snapped at him and then turned to Zelos. "Are you okay?"

Zelos blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I am fine. " He turned to Colette. "Sure surprised me, little angel."

"Don't waste your breath, Zelos." Lloyd frowned. "She can't respond how you want her to."

"Really? Well that isn't any fun."

"Lloyd? Who is this?" Raine frowned, looking at Zelos curiously.

"Oh my. Lloyd, you didn't tell me you were acquainted with such a cool beauty. What's your name, miss?"

Raine scowled at him and then turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd met her glare and then shifted it to Genis, who looked between him and Zelos, his expression hurt. "Zelos, let's just get out of here." He said after a moment.

"Hmm? Oh, all right. I will see you later, little angel and you cool beauty...and you kid." Zelos glanced briefly who scowled at Zelos. "Come along my hunnies."

Lloyd waited, watching the girls scurrying after Zelos. Then he turned to Genis and Raine. "What I do here is not your concern. I don't have to tell you anything."

"But—" Genis started.

"Master Lloyd, let's go." Serena hurried over and linked his arm. Genis and Raine's eyes widened at the way she addressed him. Serena gave the others a curious look.

Lloyd flushed and yanked his arm away. "Go on without me." He found himself looking at Colette and then snapped his head back to Genis. "Just give it up, Genis. It's over."

Genis frowned. "I won't! I won't give up on Colette! And I won't give up on you either!" Genis stepped forward, pushing Raine's hand off his shoulder. "I won't give up on you, Lloyd! I promise!"

Lloyd stared down at the small half-elf. Anger boiled inside him, but he repressed it. "Leave me alone." He hissed and pushed past them.

He strode quickly to where Serena waited for him, concern on her face. "Are you alright? Can you believe those arrogant commoners? So rude—"

"Shut up!" Lloyd growled, pushing past her. "You don't understand what is going on."

Serena's eyes widened. "Is it the girl then?"

"What?" Lloyd snapped.

Serena smirked. "I should have seen it before. That girl, dressed like an angel, you—"

Lloyd's eyes widened. "No! She has nothing to do with it."

Serena's face fell. "I should have known that you already had someone. It made sense with the way you act."

Lloyd growled and stalked past her and pushed his way next to Zelos. "Get rid of these girls, Zelos. Now." He ignored the girls' complaints.

Zelos looked at him in surprise and nodded. His face instantly transformed and he smiled. "Well, my hunnies, I am afraid this is where I must leave you."

"But, Master Zelos." Helen pouted.

"I will find you again, my lovely ladies." He stroked her chin and slid away from them skilfully. Helen glared at Lloyd, but he ignored her and followed Zelos down the street. Zelos glanced at him. "You got some explaining to do, Bud."

"Humph." Lloyd grumbled, avoiding his friends look. "I don't think there is."

Zelos frowned. "You can't fool me. Who were those people earlier, seems like they know you."

"_Knew._" Lloyd corrected him, glancing back towards the stairs.

Zelos scratched his head and then shrugged. "Well, whatever. Now let's get you a new pair of swords." He pushed open the weapon store door. "And after that, how would you like to come with me to the castle? I could show you around a bit and I could introduce you to the beautiful Princess Hilda."

Lloyd smiled and laughed. "Sure, why not."

At least, if he were in the castle, he wouldn't have to run into them again. He shouldn't be so surprised that they were here; after all, they did say they were heading here. He just didn't think that they would travel that fast.

--

Kratos eyed the grounded rheairds. They were surprisingly still in good shape, considering the terrain and height of which they fell from.

He turned his attention to the soldiers with him and then scanned the area. "Place the mechanism over by those rocks. There is a sufficient amount of area there to contain them all."

One of the soldiers scoffed, but Kratos ignored it and moved towards one of the flying machines. There was a little dried blood staining the side, but nothing serious. They must have escaped with minor injuries if they could move at the speed they were. Botta's team had reported them entering Meltokio already.

"Kratos?"

"What?" Kratos turned to the soldier calling.

"We have finished programming the trap. Should we have the Chosen trigger the mana field, or would you prefer to."

Kratos frowned. "I will operate it." As much as Yuan seemed to place his trust in Zelos, Kratos new the Chosen couldn't be trusted. He was involved in Cruxis as much as he was the Renegades.

"Alright then. Here." The soldier handed Kratos the switch. "Come on guys. Let's head back to base."

Kratos watched them leave, but he lingered. He was worried about his son. Yuan had said that Lloyd knew Zelos, which meant that he would most likely be in Meltokio.

He frowned. It was possible that he and Botta had left the city before Lloyd had arrived. Perhaps they had just missed them.

Kratos stared in the direction of the city even though the mountain mist hid it from view. He knew Yuan told him to leave Lloyd alone, but Kratos really didn't care what Yuan said. Lloyd wasn't Yuan's son and Kratos didn't trust Yuan entirely either.

Kratos headed to his rheaird and started the machine. The only reason Kratos was cooperating with the Renegades right now was to have the chance to stop Mithos and to get his son back to his friends.

The rheaird hummed as it lifted into the air and he angled it towards Meltokio. If there was a chance to find his son there and Kratos had the chance to explain, perhaps it wasn't too late like Yuan implied. Kratos knew the longer Lloyd stayed in Cruxis, the harder it would be to get him back.

--

Lloyd stared sadly at the King as the man coughed and shivered. His daughter, Princess Hilda looked on worriedly, occasionally touching her father's hand.

He glanced over at Zelos who stood next to the Princess, but strangely, his attention wasn't on the girl, but on the Pope who was leading the prayers, his eyes hard.

Lloyd found that unusual, but shrugged it off and looked at the King again as he coughed.

The Pope bowed his head as the prayer ended. "Chosen One, would you begin the next prayer and then will complete the ritual with the burning of the Sacred Wood when it arrives."

Zelos eyes narrowed, but he shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Sure thing."

Lloyd hid a smile at the disgusted look on the Pope's face. The Pope must have noticed because he glared at Lloyd. Lloyd ignored the man. Zelos had overpowered the Pope's argument when Zelos brought Lloyd with him to the Praying Ritual. Because of that, the Pope had been sending him hostile glances every time Lloyd shifted position. It might also have been because he refused to give up his new swords too.

"...And perhaps Martel could shine a little of her beautiful, heavenly blessing on His Majesty, to perk him up a little." Zelos read off loudly, smiling as he did so. Lloyd shook his head. Other than the Pope, no one else seemed to show any reaction. Lloyd assumed Zelos wrote his own prayers regularly.

Then he heard voices near the door. He looked at it, recognizing the guard's voice. "Let me check with the Pope."

A grunt, followed by a thud made Lloyd grab his swords, whip them out, and face the door. Everyone looked at him in surprise and the Pope instantly raised his voice. "See?! He is a threat!—"

The door opened and Lloyd jumped to the wall, next to the door as three people walked into the room. His eyes widened as he watched Genis and Raine pause in the middle of the room, Colette standing behind them.

"Who are you people?!" the Pope demanded.

Zelos blinked. "Huh? You guys." He glanced at Lloyd had moved from behind the door. Lloyd scowled.

Genis was equally surprised. "Wait what are you doing here?" he asked Zelos.

"Because he is the Chosen." Lloyd growled from behind them, startling Genis and Raine.

"Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed. "You're here too?"

The Pope scowled. "What is going on here?!" He glared at Zelos and Lloyd. "Do you know these intruders?"

Zelos rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't say I know them. But Lloyd does." Zelos glanced at him and shrugged. "Mind explaining, Bud?"

Lloyd scowled, keeping his swords lowered. "I know them."

The Pope gave him a suspicious look when Raine cut in. "You are Tethe'alla's Chosen, correct?" she addressed Zelos.

Genis looked up at here in shock. "What?!"

"What do you mean Tethe'alla?" Zelos frowned and then glanced at Colette. "Are you guys the ones from Sylvarant?"

Lloyd twitched. How did Zelos know that people from Sylvarant were in Tethe'alla? Had the Renegades tracked them already?

"Sylvarant?" the Pope looked utterly disgusted.

Raine didn't falter. "Yes, we have a letter from Sheena of Mizuho for the King."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you know Sheena?" Zelos cut in surprise.

"Sheena?" The King suddenly spoke up.

The Pope turned. "We apologize for disturbing you, Your Majesty."

"Show me the letter." He addressed Raine. Raine stepped forward to hand the King the letter, while Genis spun and faced Lloyd.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lloyd." Genis smiled weakly. Lloyd snorted and tried to focus on the King's reaction, sheathing his swords, but Genis spoke again. "I mean so far everywhere we go, we run into each other."

"So what?" Lloyd grumbled. "It's just coincidence."

Genis' smile faded, but the King spoke, drawing their attention. "I need to discuss this with the Chosen. Take the people of Sylvarant to a room so they can wait."

The Pope nodded. "Very well." He turned to one of the priests. "Take them to the Crimson Chambers."

Raine frowned. "Perhaps Lloyd should join us. After all he is from Sylvarant as well." She looked over at Lloyd.

Lloyd's eyes narrowed dangerously at Raine. "I am not with you. This doesn't concern me."

Raine tilted her head, crossing her arms. "I think it does, Lloyd Irving."

"_Aurion_," he hissed. "And I am not a part of your little group."

"Silence!" The Pope ordered as the King lifted his hand.

"Lloyd." The King said. "Are you from Sylvarant?"

Lloyd stared directly at him. "No." He was no longer from Sylvarant. His home was Cruxis, but he couldn't say that.

"Yet you were raised in Sylvarant." Raine cut in. "You lived there for fourteen years."

Lloyd scowled. "That doesn't matter anymore."

The King frowned. "Regardless, Lloyd, I believe it would be a good idea for you to wait with your friends—"

"They are not my friends!" Lloyd growled.

Zelos laid a hand on his shoulder. "Easy there, Bud. I will come and check up on you when we are finished here." Zelos gave him a sympathetic smile.

Lloyd scowled and glared at Raine who stared him down equally. _Just what was she planning?_

**Okay, that chapter is finally complete. It sure took a long time. I could just never get in the mood to type. Probably has to do that I am moving for University soon...but at least I got it done. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Please Review. **


	33. Chapter 33

**So, here is another chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 33:**

Lloyd stood in the corner, glaring venomously at Raine. His old teacher met his gaze, while Genis looked between them sadly. No one had said a word since they entered the room and the tension was thick.

Raine narrowed her eyes on him, waiting for him to say something, but Lloyd wasn't going to waste his time arguing with her. It was just the same questions, over and over again and he wasn't in the mood.

Lloyd finally broke his glare off, glancing over at the strange new girl. When they left the King's chambers, a young girl with pink hair was waiting outside. She was brought with them as well. Apparently, she was the one who let them into the castle. Lloyd wondered curiously how they managed to get her cooperation and what had happened to the other girl, Sheena.

Genis looked up at his sister. "Do you think they will help us?"

Raine shook her head, turning from Lloyd. "It is hard to say, but there is a chance they will want to execute us." She looked at Colette sadly. "Right now, Colette is a threat to their world."

"They can't blame Colette for that! And what about Presea? She has nothing to do with this." Genis looked at the young girl who stood next to Colette. Neither girl responded.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten her involved." Lloyd snapped. "Honestly, I always thought you were supposed to be smart."

"So you are finally in a talking mood then?" Raine cut off her brother. "Good, maybe we will get some answers this time, considering you can't just walk off right now." Her eyes were cold as she said it.

"That doesn't mean anything." Lloyd replied tersely, returning her stare. "I don't have to answer your questions."

"Why are you so determined to push us away? Why don't you explain this sudden hostility?"

Lloyd scowled and looked back at Presea. Something about the young girl was off. Something about her eyes reminded him of—

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me stop." Raine interrupted his thoughts and he glared at her.

"Obviously not," Lloyd growled.

Raine crossed her arms. "You have apparently grown an attitude. Unfortunately for you, that doesn't bother me." Lloyd shrugged. Genis' frowned and looked at his sister who shook her head. "Lloyd, why did Yggdrasil kidnap you?"

"He didn't." Lloyd replied, closing his eyes.

Genis stood up, frustrated. "But he did Lloyd! He took someplace where you couldn't leave and then he turned you against us!"

"He did it to help me." Lloyd answered calmly.

"Is that what he told you?" Raine pressed. "Did he tell you that so you would believe him?"

Lloyd turned to snap at her at her, but then clamped his mouth shut. She was baiting him and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"He told you lies, Lloyd. Can't you see that? He is just using you!" Genis called to him, but Lloyd ignored it.

Raine sighed. "Will you at least talk to us?" Raine's voice softened. Lloyd glanced at her. She looked tired and exhausted perhaps even concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't get it." Lloyd frowned and looked out the window.

"Maybe I would. But unless you tell us what happened, we can't help you." Raine studied him.

"Help?" Lloyd laughed. "Who said I wanted help?"

Genis' expression turned to frustration. "What happened to you, Lloyd?" he shouted. "Why are you acting like such a jerk? It's not like you."

Raine touched Genis' shoulder, calming her brother. "Lloyd, just talk to us."

"Is this why you got me dragged in here? To talk?" Lloyd snapped, pushing off the wall. "I don't want your help! Get it! I am not in trouble!" he stalked towards them, waving his hand. "I am not searching for your apologies. I am perfectly fine now! I don't need any of you."

Raine rose and stepped toward him. "No you aren't! You are confused, Lloyd. You are defending lie."

"A lie?" Lloyd scoffed. "I was a living a lie until I found Cruxis. Everything you taught me, _Professor,_ was a lie. I know more about me now than I ever did. I know my father. I know the truth. I know more than even you." He pointed at her. "You know nothing."

Raine's mouth twisted and her eyes narrowed. "Then perhaps you understand why it was necessary to include you in our little group to talk with you. I wanted to trust you, but as of now, I can't."

"I am not going to tell you anything." Lloyd sneered.

"Then we aren't going to let you go—" Raine started to replied, but Lloyd cut her off.

Lloyd snapped, "Don't you try and threaten me. If I wanted to, I could kill you right now and take Colette. Feel lucky that I pity your race."

Raine's eye widened and Genis' mouth fell open, his eyes darting towards Colette and Presea. Lloyd noticed it and he closed his mouth. He wouldn't say it in front of the others, even if he thought they deserved it. They were half-elves.

"How?" Raine whispered.

Lloyd shrugged and muttered, "I can sense your mana. It is different and besides," Lloyd turned and walked to the window. "Lord Yggdrasil told me."

Lloyd watched Raine and Genis' expressions in the window reflection. He could see the shame and fear on them. He pitied them for their race, but not because of who they were. He couldn't even bring himself to explain his new understanding of half-elves. What was the point?

"Lloyd? Is that why you hate me?" Genis whispered, though Lloyd heard it clearly. He turned around, facing the small half-elf. "Is that why you don't like us anymore?"

Lloyd frowned. "No."

Genis shook his head. "Then why?"

Narrowing his eyes, Lloyd clenched his fists tightly. "It is because you went behind my back, Genis. All I wanted was to be with my dad and you stole him from me."

"How did I steal him?" Genis argued.

"He chose you over me. Don't you get it?" Lloyd snarled. "_You _over his own son. How many times do I have to say it?"

Raine frowned. "Genis didn't attempt to steal Kratos' affection. None of us did. Maybe Kratos just realized what was really important."

Lloyd's eyes snapped to Raine. "So Genis is more important to him than me?"

"That's not what I meant, Lloyd," Raine argued. "You are twisting my words."

"That's what you said," he growled.

Raine closed her eyes, repressing a sigh. "Then if that is the case, why did he stay behind to face Yggdrasil to make sure you got out."

Lloyd blinked and stepped back. "What? No, he knocked me out when I wouldn't go with him."

Raine nodded. "Then afterwards the Renegades attacked and Kratos told them to take you as well."

Lloyd frowned. "He handed me over to the Renegades?"

Genis nodded. "He wanted to help you, Lloyd."

"Help? That's—"

Just then, the door opened and a pair of guards entered the room, followed by Zelos and the Pope. Lloyd looked at Zelos, but his friend was frowning.

The Pope glanced at them. "The King has read the letter. Apparently you wish to use Tethe'alla technology to cure your Chosen."

Genis nodded. "That's right. Will you help us?"

The Pope ignored Genis, "The church has decided that you are a threat to the world of Tethe'alla. Guards, kill Sylvarant's Chosen."

Genis and Raine started to object as the guards stepped forward, pushing Presea out of the way. Lloyd's eyes narrowed dangerously and he crossed his arms. "I wouldn't touch her," he warned, making the guards hesitate as they eyed his swords.

The Pope frowned. "If you stand in the way, you will be killed as well." He motioned with his hand. "Kill her."

Genis shook his head. "No! Lloyd, stop them!" Lloyd shrugged as the guards lowered their spears and watched as they thrust them at Colette.

Suddenly, Colette's hands shot up and grabbed the staffs of the spears, shoving them back at the soldiers. The strength caused them to lose their balance and they stumbled back, nearly knocking over the Pope.

Lloyd smirked and glanced at Zelos who had an amused look on his face.

The Pope straightened; the shock evident on his face. "They didn't even scratch her!"

"I told you, they have exspheres. They aren't going to go down without a fight." Zelos scoffed.

Lloyd nodded. "I suggest send the guards out, unless you want her attacking you."

The Pope blinked and then looked at Colette's empty red eyes. "Perhaps."

"I would like to make a deal." Raine suddenly spoke. Lloyd snapped his head around and looked at her.

"A deal?" The Pope asked, obviously curious, signalling the guards to back up.

"Yes. If Colette does not complete the Regeneration Journey, then Tethe'alla will not fall into decline. By healing her, she cannot become a true angel and cannot complete the ritual."

"No." Lloyd snapped, but Raine ignored him.

"Well?" she asked.

"That means you will be abandoning Sylvarant." The Pope stated suspiciously.

Raine didn't hesitate. "I don't care." This startled Lloyd. He was surprised that she could so easily condemn her own world. He was about to object again when Genis cut him off.

"Raine!" Genis exclaimed angrily. "How can you do that? How could you abandon all those people?"

Raine looked at her brother, her expression softening. "We came here to cure Colette. We need to focus on that right now. If we don't, Sylvarant will decline anyway."

"I can't let you do that, Raine." Lloyd hissed at her. "She needs to release the final seal."

Raine glared at him. "At one point, I would have agreed with you, but right now, I am doing what is right. Now unless you want to be arrested, I suggest you remain silent."

The Pope frowned. "Is there discord among you?" he glanced at Lloyd suspiciously.

Lloyd growled and Raine looked at him expectantly. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. "No. It's fine." For the moment, he didn't want to create trouble. Until Colette was cure, he still had the chance to separate her from the Sages. He would just have to bide his time.

"Excellent." The Pope smiled and then after a second he glanced at Zelos. "The Chosen will travel with you to make sure you do not attempt betrayal."

Zelos shrugged. "Eh, no problem. Wouldn't mind getting away from all this for a few days."

Raine nodded. "Fine. I assume you will want to sort out a few things. Is there somewhere you would like to meet?"

Zelos rubbed his chin. "The Church of Martel should be easy enough. Can you find your way there, beautiful?"

"It is fine." Raine answered, ignoring his comment.

"Well then, Chosen One, we should explain this to the King." The Pope looked at Zelos.

"Sure thing. Until later, Ladies, and the kid." Zelos said as the Pope exited. "Hey Lloyd, you coming?"

Lloyd nodded. "Definitely."

"Lloyd, wait—" Raine started but Lloyd, pushed past Zelos and disappeared through the door.

"Hey, hey, wait up, Bud." Zelos jogged after him. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry you had to get dragged in there with those other guys. Though personally, being in a room with those beautiful ladies—"

"Knock it off, Zelos." Lloyd said irritably.

"Okay, okay." Zelos frowned. "But, seriously, Lloyd? How do you know them?"

Lloyd frowned as they made their way back to the King's chambers. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not, but if we are going to be traveling with them, I think I would like to know at least why you are fighting."

Lloyd looked at him. "What do you mean 'we'?

Zelos laughed. "You don't think I would make you sit back here and wait for me to come back, would you? You need me to get you into the Tower, so you may as well come along until we get this mess sorted out."

"Why did you agree to go?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, truthfully, I do want to get away from here. But the real reason..." Zelos trailed off and stopped before the doors to the King's room. Lloyd frowned and looked at his friend worriedly. The Zelos glanced at him. "Really, I couldn't pass up the opportunity of travelling with three gorgeous women."

Lloyd laughed and shook his head. "Zelos."

--

Kratos stood near the archway, studying the castle. Moments before, Raine, Genis and Colette had come from the building, along with younger girl he didn't recognize. Raine and Genis had looked upset and were talking quietly with each other, while Colette and the younger girl followed and they entered the church. There was no sign of Sheena. He assumed she had business elsewhere now that she was back in her homeland and had instructed Raine and Genis to speak with the King.

But what concerned him more that there was no sign of Lloyd.

Kratos sighed and shifted his position. He had stopped at Zelos' mansion before coming here, hoping that his son would be there. However, the Chosen's butler had informed him that Zelos was meeting with the King with a 'Sir Bud' this afternoon.

Kratos knew that the Chosen always had nicknames for people he knew fairly well, including himself, as much as he hated to admit it. He figured that there was a chance this 'Bud' could, in fact, be his , so far, he had only seen the other four leave the church.

Frowning, Kratos glanced between the church and the castle before walking towards the church. If Lloyd was in fact in the castle, perhaps they had seen him.

The doors, leading into the church, were open and Kratos stopped when he heard Zelos' voice. Moving to the side, he listened.

"So aside from the brat—"

"Zelos, enough with the nicknames, let's just go already."

Kratos stiffened. That was Lloyd's voice.

"Okay, Bud. Man, you never let me have any fun." Zelos complained.

"We are not here to have fun." Genis stated, annoyed. "We are here to cure Colette."

"Hey, hey, now is that you how you act? After all, I just got us permission to go to the Sybak Research Institute. You need the King's permission, but when the Great Zelos speaks, his Majesty listens." Zelos bragged and Kratos sighed to himself.

"Very well. Where is Sybak?" Raine pressed.

"It's across the ocean." Lloyd answered irritably.

"We will have to cross the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge." Zelos added.

Genis cut in. "Wait. What about you, Presea? What are you going to do?"

"I want to go home." Kratos assumed the young girl said.

"Home? Where do you live, little rosebud? You aren't from Sylvarant." Zelos asked.

"Ozette." She answered blandly.

"Well then, it's on the way. Let's just go already." Lloyd growled.

Kratos frowned at his son's tone. Then he heard footsteps approach and the doors swung open more. Lloyd stalked out, appearing irritable.

"Lloyd..." Kratos whispered.

Lloyd froze and he turned and stared directly at Kratos. Kratos didn't move for a second, and simply returned the stare. Then he stepped forward.

Lloyd's hands dropped to the hilts of his swords and he had them out in a flash, startling Genis who just walked out of the church. "Whoa! Lloyd, what are you doing?" Then Genis saw Kratos as well. "Hey, who is that?"

Raine gripped her weapon. "The Renegades," she muttered under her breath.

"Who are you?" Lloyd hissed at Kratos.

**Hmm...About time I finished it. Ugh...University has seriously increased my level of stress a couple of notches. Hopefully it goes down soon.  
Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Just to clear it up. Kratos does have his arm on, which is why Lloyd reacted that way.  
Thank you for all your reviews! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 34:**

"Who are you?" Lloyd hissed, glaring at the figure.

The figure didn't answer immediately and Lloyd glared. Raine stepped forward. "He is alone, Lloyd. He isn't a threat."

Lloyd growled, but didn't stand back. He didn't care whether he was a threat, the bastard was a Renegade. "What do you want?" he snapped.

The Renegade frowned. "I wish to speak with you alone."

"Not a chance." Lloyd scoffed. What did the guy think he was? An idiot?

Zelos smirked. "Well, looks like your mission is over. Better get out of here."

The Renegade ignored Zelos. "Just hear me out." The voice was softer than before.

Lloyd frowned for a moment. It sounded familiar...

"Why do you want, Lloyd?" Genis demanded, suddenly. "Why is he so important to you guys?"

Raine frowned. "Most likely because of his role in Cruxis, Genis."

The Renegade shook his head. "I only need to speak with him." Lloyd's swords lowered for a moment, his expression turning puzzled. That voice...

He stepped forward then, frowning. "Da—"

"Master Zelos! Master Lloyd! There you are! We were searching everywhere for you!"

Lloyd flinched and spun as the usual crowd of women gathered around Zelos. Serena, of course, found her way over to Lloyd. "Hello, Master Lloyd. I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to—"

Lloyd frowned. "Get off of me." He pulled his arm from her and turned. "Dad—" he stopped when he realized the Renegade was gone. Frowning he looked around, but the soldier was gone.

--

"So you are in Cruxis." Zelos said as they walked out of the city. "What exactly is this role of yours?"

Lloyd frowned. "It is not important, Zelos."

"I would think it is important." Raine looked at him. "You haven't even told your new friend?"

"Just stay out of it." Lloyd snapped at her.

Genis frowned. "Raine, don't. He didn't tell our secret."

Lloyd blinked and looked at Genis in surprise. Raine's mouth tightened and she turned away. Genis smiled at Lloyd. Zelos shrugged. "Whatever. If you don't want to tell me, that is your business."

Lloyd gave him a grateful look. It made him feel guilty not telling Zelos, but it was better that Zelos didn't know he was angel. Besides, he probably wouldn't believe him...

"So what was up with that Renegade guy back there?" Genis spoke up, shaking Lloyd from his thoughts.

Lloyd shrugged. "How should I know." He saw Raine narrow her eyes, but he glanced away.

"Are you sure? It appeared you recognized him after a moment." Raine added.

"Raine..." Genis whispered.

"It doesn't matter if I knew him or not." Lloyd glared at her. "It's none of your business."

"Hey, hey now, Bud. Ease up. That is no way to charm a lady." Zelos laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can have her." Lloyd growled.

Raine snorted and turned away and Genis frowned. "So...Lloyd..."

"What?" he growled. He was thoroughly annoyed. All he wanted to do was get back to Welgaia, not be hounded with questions by theses two.

Genis flinched, but then stiffened. "So what have you been doing this past year?"

Lloyd's scowled faded and was replaced with shock. He blinked. "What?"

Genis smirked. "Well, you must have been doing something this whole time."

Lloyd shook his head and scowled. Why should he answer? It was just probably some kind of trick to get him to reveal information. He glanced at Genis, who was waiting patiently; Raine was ahead, not even paying attention, or at least was pretending not too.

Lloyd shrugged. "Nothing really."

Zelos smirked and Genis smiled. "I find that hard to believe."

"Ah, squirt. You better be careful. My bud here is one of the best fighters around. He can almost match the Great Zelos Wilder himself!"

Lloyd snorted. "Yeah, you are lucky I go easy on you, Zelos." Zelos grinned.

Genis smiled. "So you were improving your sword skills, then?"

Lloyd looked at him sharply, blinking and then glanced at Zelos who was smirking. "You jerk." He grumbled. Zelos shrugged.

Lloyd sighed and fingered his sword hilts. "Yeah, I was practicing sword play."

Genis nodded. "I bet you are pretty good now."

"Better than before."

"What else did you do?" Genis looked over at him, hoisting his pack higher on his shoulder.

Lloyd opened his mouth to answer and then snapped his mouth shut, narrowing his eyes on the small half-elf. Genis didn't flinch, or look away. Lloyd growled and looked away. "Nothing."

Genis' face twitched slightly as he looked away, his brow furrowing slightly. "Oh."

Zelos glanced at Lloyd curiously, but Lloyd shook his head. He had been sucked into the conversation. Genis was just like Raine, both were just digging, trying to get information. What did Genis care about his time in Welgaia?

--

Kratos watched, from his rheaird, as his son walked with the others towards the bridge. He closed his eyes. How could he have been so foolish? Approaching Lloyd, dressed as a Renegade would have undoubtedly gained that type of reaction.

He shook his head. It seemed he was making more and more mistakes as time went on. Perhaps it was best if he remained in the shadows for the time being. It appeared that Lloyd was at least accepting Raine and Genis' presence, if only. It could be a possibility that Raine and Genis would manage to reach out to Lloyd in the end.

Kratos frowned. Though, Raine did have a tendency to pry and may only close Lloyd off more. If Colette still had her soul, she would have been able to get Lloyd to see reason. She nearly did so at the Tower of Salvation.

No. It would have to be Genis. Though, as Yuan mentioned, Genis seemed to be the cause of Lloyd's anger and could yet push them even further apart.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. He was doing it again, allowing others to take the role while he watched from the sidelines. It was cowardly; he knew that, which is why he couldn't simply disappear.

Kratos slowly eased the rheaird forward, but turned it towards Flanoir, instead.

The thrum of the machine grew louder as he increased its speed, the landscape flying past, the wind snatching at his clothes. He had been running for too long. He was tired of hiding behind other's shadows.

Snow whipped around as he neared the ice continent and he slowed the machine, searching the islands for the blue dome. He found it easily enough and banked the rheaird down, easing it towards the hanger as the large doors opened.

The was dark because of the glare of the snow, but Kratos did notice Yuan striding towards him, angrily. He blinked to clear his vision, before stepping down from the machine.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yuan growled as Kratos wiped the melted snow from his clothes.

"Meltokio."

"Why the hell would you go there?" Yuan crossed his arms, glaring at him. Kratos ignored him, pulled off his helmet, and tugged down the hood, shaking his hair loose.

"To see my son," he said.

Yuan's eyes closed. "Did he know it was you?"

"No." Kratos answered, brushing past him as a pair of half-elves hurried over with rags and began to wipe the water and snow of the rheaird.

Yuan sighed. "At least you didn't screw that up." Kratos kept walking and Yuan caught his arm, bringing him to a stop. "I suggest you stay away from him until the Fooji Mountains—"

"I am leaving, Yuan." Kratos tugged his arm away and headed for the doors.

"What?" Yuan growled, following him out of the hangar.

"I am going after Lloyd and I can't do that if I am his enemy."

"You are his enemy, Kratos." Yuan snapped.

Kratos stopped and then turned around, eyes blazing. "I will not play your games, Yuan. I can reach Lloyd easily enough without waiting for him to fall into some trap."

Yuan smirked. "And what happens if he won't listen to you. What happens if he begs you to return to Cruxis with him?"

Kratos glared at him. "I will make him listen."

Yuan scoffed. "You would buckle under the first accusation of abandonment. He is not stupid, Kratos. He will know that you are trying to persuade him to leave. Yggdrasil has got him so firmly under his control that Lloyd will label you a traitor."

Kratos' hand fell to his sword. "I won't let him make my mistakes." He hissed. "He is my son and you are not going to stop me from helping him."

Yuan's eyes flickered to Kratos' sword and then back to his face. His expression hardened. "No, instead you will do that yourself. Just wait until they return for the rheairds and then Lloyd will be forced to stay and listen."

"He would be a prisoner." Kratos growled. "That is not how to earn his trust. I will not betray him again." Kratos gripped his sword tighter.

Yuan smirked. "You will have to."

--

"This is the perfect time for nicknames!" Zelos shouted out.

"No." Lloyd said.

Zelos ignored him and slipped over towards Raine, who was walking directly in front of Presea and Colette. "You my beautiful darling shall be Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty!"

Genis stared at Zelos wide-eyed. "Huh?"

Raine sighed heavily. "I don't need one."

"Now, now, that won't do. It does nothing for your air of elegance—"

"I don't care."

Zelos frowned, "Well then, how about Her Highness?"

"No."

"Just call her Professor." Lloyd growled, "She seems to enjoy having authority." He mumbled but Raine frowned at him.

Zelos looked thoughtful. "Why Lloyd, you are a genius! The bewitching female teacher!"

"Whatever." Raine mumbled and Genis rolled his eyes.

Zelos smiled triumpthantly. "Now, Genis is Brat..."

Lloyd smirked as Genis scowled. "Fits him perfectly."

Genis smirked back. "Yeah, _Bud."_ Lloyd blinked and then looked away.

Zelos had slid over to Presea and Colette. "Now, Presea will be Little One, and my dear sweet Colette shall be—" he moved to put his arm around her and Colette stopped. Lloyd suddenly appeared at his side and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Hey! Whoa, Bud?"

"Don't touch her, you idiot." Lloyd released his arm as Colette resumed walking. "Don't you remember what happened last time? She would have thrown you off the bridge."

Zelos blinked and glanced at the railing. "Huh, that wouldn't have been fun."

"No kidding." Lloyd shook his head. "Look, bother the others, but leave Colette alone."

Zelos looked serious for a moment and then broke into a grin. "Ah, I get it. You just want her all to yourself."

"No, I—"

"Say nothing more, I shall keep my distance." Zelos patted him on the back and sauntered over to Raine, throwing an arm around her waist.

Lloyd flushed. Zelos could make the most stupidest assumptions. He then realized that Genis had stopped and was watching him curiously. "What?" he snapped.

Genis smiled. "Are you embarrassed?"

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd scoffed, walking past him.

Genis jogged to keep up with Lloyd's long strides. "Well you got all red when Zelos—"

"I was just caught off guard. That's all." Lloyd growled.

"Hmmm..." Genis glanced away. Then after a moment, he spoke. "Do you think she can come back?"

"Who?" Lloyd sighed in irritation, quickening his pace. Why wouldn't Genis leave him alone?

"Colette. Do you think she—"

Lloyd shrugged, "Not here, and besides it doesn't matter to me."

Genis' face twisted at his words, but he quickly gathered himself together. "I wonder..."

Lloyd didn't reply, but he glanced at Genis, who was looking straight ahead. "What?" he finally said, angry with himself for giving into his curiosity.

Genis looked at him, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that if you told her you loved her, or missed her that she would come back."

Lloyd's eyes widened and he stared at Genis, who surprisingly was keeping a straight face. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Lloyd snapped at him at a second.

"Why?" Genis asked, looking confused.

Lloyd threw his hands up. "Because she has lost her memories and her heart! She doesn't remember anything! It would be pointless."

Genis shrugged, unaffected by Lloyd's anger. "Well you don't know if you don't try. Has anyone ever thought of it?"

"There is no reason to. It wouldn't work," Lloyd muttered.

Genis smirked. "I bet it would work."

"No, it wouldn't." Lloyd argued.

"Then why don't you prove it?" Genis looked at him.

"I am not saying anything," Lloyd snarled. "Even I know it wouldn't work. I am not an idiot. I am not going to fall for your stupid little joke."

Genis shrugged. "Okay. But it would be a good thing to know, don't you think?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and turned away. It was pointless trying to argue with him and it wasn't worth the frustration.

"Genis. Hurry up!" Raine called back.

"Coming!" Genis shouted back and then glanced at Lloyd. "Well, whatever, I was just thinking." He jogged away.

Lloyd stared after him for a moment, before looking at Colette's back, before scowling. "So stupid," he muttered.

**There, another chapter complete. It gave me a little trouble at first, but I think that is because I couldn't write when I had time, and wanting to write when I didn't have time. Life can be so cruel. **

**Regardless, I hope it is enjoyable. **

**Please Review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Reviews:  
Ferfrie D.: Haha, I think that was probably the best way to describe him. **

**CBK: Thank you. And yes, as I look back on the previous chapters it amazes me how much his personality has changed and you're right, it seemed to have just flowed easily. **

**Thanks for the reviews, the favourites and the alerts. They all make me smile!  
Enjoy!  
**  
Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 35:**

Lloyd balanced easily on the rail of the bridge, staring out across the ocean. Behind him, someone snored quietly and another mumbled something. He sighed and leaned his head back, staring up at the stars.

They seemed so far away, much further than when he was on Derris Kharlan. He frowned and then lowered his head and looked at his hands.

He was felt confused and he didn't like it. When he was in Welgaia, Yggdrasil always seemed to explain things to him when he asked, but here...

He clenched his hands and swung his legs back over, still sitting on the rail, so he could look at the group. Genis said slouched against the rail, his chin against his chest. Colette stood next to him, facing Lloyd, her wings flapping slowly, casting shadows across Genis' face.

Raine lay stretched out, not far from Genis, a book laid open under her hand. She had attempted to stay awake, not trusting Lloyd and Zelos and knowing Genis needed his sleep. However, exhaustion had overcome her shortly after midnight. Presea sat, leaning against the bridge, but her head was up and eyes closed, her massive axe laid across her legs, her hands resting on the haft. Lloyd frowned. He couldn't tell whether or not she was asleep, but finally decided that she must be. Her behaviour disturbed him. She seemed a lot like the angels in Welgaia, the way she talked and moved. Almost robotic. He had noticed the exsphere on her neck and wondered if that had something to do with it. He would have to ask Yggdrasil when he got back.

His eyes turned then, to Genis and Colette. Genis say slouched against the railing, his chin resting on his chest as he snored softly. Beside him, Colette stood motionless, her wing flapping slowly behind her, casting pink shadows across Genis' face and hair. She was facing Lloyd and he could see her eyes staring at him.

Lloyd's eyes narrowed slightly, recalling Genis' taunt.

_"I was just thinking that if you told her you loved her, or missed her that she would come back."_

He scowled. Did Genis honestly think he was going to fall for that? Besides, it wasn't as if he would ever want her to come back anyway. She was Martel's vessel.

But it wasn't as if he believed she could come back anyway. It didn't make any sense. She couldn't remember him or understand words like that. It was just Genis trying to make a fool out of him.

Colette's red eyes held him and finally he growled softly, slid off the rail, and turned his back to her. He leaned on it, looking out on the ocean, trying to focus his thoughts on other things.

"You seem frustrated."

Lloyd flinched and looked to the side to see Zelos watching him from the shadows. He frowned, hadn't he been sleeping...

Lloyd shook his head and looked back to the water. "Kinda."

Zelos chuckled and strode over, leaning his back on the rail to look at Lloyd. "It's none of my business, but it you want to talk..." Zelos trailed, deciding that the bridge arch was extremely interesting.

Lloyd smiled weakly. Zelos rarely should concern and when he did, it was usually awkward for him. Lloyd chewed his lip. "I want to get back home."

Zelos frowned. "Which home, Bud?"

"What?" Lloyd asked confused.

Zelos glanced at him. "Sylvarant or Cruxis?"

Lloyd scowled. "Sylvarant isn't my home anymore. There is nothing left for me there."

Zelos shrugged. "Okay." Lloyd looked away.

They fell into silence and Lloyd stared at the waves rippling beneath the bridge, listening as they slapped against the posts.

"Zelos, once we reach Sybak do you think we could head for the Tower?" Lloyd asked after a moment.

Zelos turned his head. "I don't see why not. We will have to go with them to see the researcher, but after that, sure."

"Thanks." Lloyd smiled, feeling relieved.

"Hey. No problem." Zelos grinned, but then he frowned. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here and back all the other times?"

Lloyd frowned. "Oh. I had...a friend bring me here."

Zelos' expression didn't change. "And this time?"

Lloyd scowled. "Those guys." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Ended up getting dragged over here with them, when we were escaping the Renegades."

"Hmmm." Zelos looked thoughtful. "Speaking of those guys, did you know that dude who was trying to talk to you?"

Lloyd blinked in surprise and straightened. "You mean in Meltokio?"

Zelos smirked. "Where else you, idiot?"

Lloyd hesitated. That Renegade, his voice had sounded so familiar. For a moment, he had believed it was his father's voice. But, then, how was that possible? Kratos was on Derris Kharlan. There was no way that Kratos could have escaped from Lord Yggdrasil. Besides, his father would never wear a Renegade uniform. They were the enemy. Lloyd blinked as he realized Zelos was waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Lloyd slapped his hand away. "No, I don't know who he was. Probably just a scout sent to lure me into a trap or something."

Zelos smirked. "You are a terrible liar. Did it take you all this time to think of that?"

Lloyd scowled. "I don't know who he is."

Zelos chuckled. "Hey, hey, no need to get defensive."

Lloyd snorted. "By the way, why aren't you sleeping?" he glanced at him. "It is pretty late."

"Why aren't you?" Zelos smiled.

"Heh. Good point," Lloyd answered. He was getting careless with what he said; he would have to be more careful. He didn't want Zelos to get involved with his problems, but mainly he didn't want Zelos to look at him differently. If Zelos knew Lloyd was an angel, he probably wouldn't act the same around him...

"It doesn't look fun." Zelos said after a moment, breaking into Lloyd's thoughts.

"Huh? What doesn't?" Lloyd asked, confused.

Nodding his head towards Colette, Zelos frowned. "The angel transformation and all. It looks pretty tough. Can't say I would be excited to go through with it."

For a moment, Lloyd didn't know what to say. He had forgotten that Zelos might have to go through the same thing Colette did, especially if her body doesn't accept Martel. Lloyd grimaced and glanced at his friend. Would he be able to knowingly betray Zelos if it came down to it?

Lloyd turned away. "No, it wouldn't be fun," he mumbled.

It was better if Zelos didn't know. He just hoped Raine and Genis wouldn't spill his secret...

--

Kratos hand never left his sword as he glared at Yuan from across the room. Yuan had suggested they finish this conversation in his office and that he had something he wanted to discuss with Kratos, privately.

Ultimately, Kratos was simply going to walk right past Yuan, but something stopped him in the way Yuan spoke. So he had agreed.

Yuan had moved to his desk, ruffling through his papers for a moment, seemingly ignoring Kratos. His patience was wearing thin. "Yuan, I suggest you say what you want to say, or I am leaving."

Sighing, Yuan straightened and met Kratos gaze. "Perhaps you have had a few seconds to clear your head, then?"

Kratos' expression tightened and he turned to leave, when Yuan spoke. "If you go after, Lloyd now, Yggdrasil will win."

Kratos stopped. "If I don't, I will lose my son."

"Listen to reason, Kratos. Lloyd's reasoning has been long gone. He is convinced that you will be with him in Cruxis. A few more days isn't going to affect his mind any worse."

Turning around, Kratos narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you suggesting I simply allow Lloyd to continue on this delusional path?"

Yuan glared. "You will be endangering the Renegades by doing this. Yggdrasil believes you are the responsible one. I have him convinced of that. If you leave now, he will figure it out."

"I don't give a damn about the Renegades or you. I only played with this little charade because it was the only way I could go after my son. Now it is obvious that I never had a reason to hide."

Yuan scowled. "Do you forget who got you out of that cell?"

Kratos smirked. "And I got you out using my own head. We are even. I owe you nothing."

"You are making a mistake, Kratos."

"I have made many of them and, for once, I am not making one," he answered. "If I continue to stay with the Renegades, Lloyd will see me as an enemy and will think I betrayed him and he will go back to Yggdrasil. I will not do that to him."

Yuan smirked. "You are becoming sentimental Kratos. What happened to you? Did that little half-elf affect you that much?"

Kratos' eyes widened slightly at the mention of Genis, before they narrowed quickly. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, he has everything to do with it." Yuan crossed his arms. "Tell me, would you have ever told Lloyd the truth on your own?"

Kratos didn't answer.

"And that Chosen. I am sure she had a large impact as well. Worried about their friend who had gone missing, who just happened to be your son. You three had a lot in common, didn't you?" His voice was mocking, but his expression cold.

Kratos continued to keep silent. Yuan shook his head. "Instead of worrying about the welfare of those children, you should consider your responsibility to the worlds." He brushed at his sleeve absently, "Right now, the most important thing is preventing the rival of Martel and finding a way to germinate the seed—"

"And until you find a way to do that, you have no need for me." Kratos cut in, tersely. "I am not going to wait around anymore, Yuan. I can't and I won't. I care about my son just as you cared about Martel. But I am not ready to let him go yet."

Yuan seemed to freeze, his eyes fixated on Kratos' face. Kratos held his gaze for a moment, before turning. "Now if we are done, I am going to go change."

He left the office, the doors sliding shut behind him and he made his way back to the room Botta had shown him that first day.

His counter had been low, he had known that, but it was the only way to make Yuan understand why Kratos had to do this. It wasn't about himself anymore, it was about Lloyd and nothing Yuan said would change his mind.

Pulling the swallow cape over his shoulders and fastening it around his neck, he headed for the door, waiting for it to slide open.

He frowned when he saw Yuan standing before it.

"Are you going to stop me?" Kratos lowered his hands, his right hand crossing over to the hilt of his sword.

Yuan's eyes narrowed. "I had hoped you would listen to reason," he replied. As he spoke, Botta appeared beside him along with a number of underlings, filling the hallway outside the door.

Kratos glared, glancing at the soldiers and Botta before settling his heated gaze on Yuan. "As did I."

--

"So, did you try it?" Genis asked innocently. It was early morning and the group had set off again, hoping to reach the end of the bridge by nightfall at least. Lloyd had been irritated when he had to wait for them to eat breakfast. He had been distracted for the remainder of the night about Zelos, the strange Renegade that had sounded like his dad, and by Colette, and now, he was not in the mood to have Genis play his little mind games on him.

"No. I didn't," he growled. His tone seemed to catch Genis off-guard slightly and the half-elf left it at that.

"So what are you plans now, Lloyd?" Raine glanced at him, her expression guarded.

"The same as they have always been," he snapped.

Raine narrowed her eyes. "If you are planning to take Colette back to Cruxis, why haven't you yet? What's stopping you?"

"And why should I tell you?" Lloyd glared back at her. "I have my reasons."

Raine didn't reply, but Lloyd could tell she wasn't finished. Ironically enough, it seemed she was actually respecting his secret as he was keeping hers. But he suspected that she only doing it for Genis' sake.

Lloyd glanced at Colette. If only those Renegades hadn't interfered at the Tower, the regeneration would already be complete. If only his dad hadn't knocked—

He grimaced, remembering. He just didn't understand why Kratos hadn't been happier to see him, why he had changed his mind like that. It had to have been a mistake; Kratos had just been confused and surprised seeing Lloyd there. That would explain why he was concerned and wanted to take Lloyd away. He just hadn't understood the situation and probably thought he was a prisoner or something.

Smiling to himself, he felt more relaxed. That is all he needed, just a moment to explain everything to his dad and clear up this big mess. That simple.

"What are you so happy about?" Zelos grinned, hands behind his head. "Daydreaming about a certain girl?"

"Serena? Uh...no." Lloyd shuddered. "Like I said before, you can have those girls."

"Not Serena, you idiot. Little Angel, here." Zelos waved towards Colette. "I saw how you were looking at her moments ago and now just now you were smiling like a goof in love."

Lloyd gaped at him. "What the hell are you—?"

"Aww! My Bud is growing up, attracting the ladies. Though in my opinion, I think you should get the ones who are more responsive, if you know what I mean."

Lloyd's shocked turned to one of disgust. "Okay, ew. Keep those thoughts to yourself. And know, I was not thinking about—her." He gestured at Colette. "Besides that is not why I was looking at her."

Zelos tilted his head. "I see. So, if you are not fantasizing over our cute little blonde, that means you are her unwanted escort for Cruxis."

Lloyd's mouth fell open. "That's—"

"Which would explain Miss Sage's personal vendetta against you." He finished, looking ahead as he walked. He glanced over smirking. "How close am I?"

Lloyd smiled weakly. "People should definitely take you more seriously."

Zelos laughed. "Now where's the fun in that?"

**Well there it is. Not as long as I like, but the following scenes just didn't seem to fit with this chapter. So the next chapter will hopefully be more exciting. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the delay. University was hassling me as well as...family matters...it was distracting and couldn't get in the mood to write without it being horrible. But, I did manage to find some time in the end. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 36:**

"I don't understand why you are helping them." Lloyd muttered irritably to Zelos as they followed the others into Sybak. He was sick of the tagging along. It would be entirely pointless in the end anyway.

Zelos shrugged. "Gets me out of the castle and away from my responsibilities. Why wouldn't I?"

"Why do I even bother?" Lloyd chuckled.

Zelos smiled. "Cause you're my best bud and I am yours." He threw an arm around Lloyd's shoulder.

"Right." Lloyd shrugged himself free, though he still smiled. "But seriously, you know I am going to be taking Colette as soon as possible, right?" Zelos looked ahead, but Lloyd knew he was still listening. "I need to take her back to the Tower of Salvation."

Zelos nodded. "I know, I know. Duty and all, right?" he frowned. "But you know? I was thinking. If you take her back and finish the ritual and all, where does that leave me?"

Lloyd blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Zelos smirked, rolling his eyes. "You can be awfully dense sometimes, you know that?" Zelos sidestepped clear of a young student running past, probably to some class.

"No, seriously, Zelos. How does that affect—"

"He means, Lloyd, that he will most likely be expected to go on the Journey of Regeneration, as well." Raine interrupted from ahead of them. Lloyd snapped his head at her, but she was speaking over her shoulder, still walking. "If Colette completes the ritual, you will be condemning Zelos to the same fate."

Lloyd's eyes widened and he looked at Zelos, who laughed loudly. "Ouch, Raine. When you put it like that, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"I believe that was intentional, Zelos," Raine replied.

Genis glanced back, appearing to want to speak, but Lloyd ignored him. "No, it wouldn't work like that. Zelos is—"

"Now, now. Let's not get into a dither." Zelos cut in, patting Lloyd on the head. "Obviously this isn't going to happen, since our dear little Colette is going to be healed." He looked up at Raine. "Right, my intelligent beauty?"

Raine didn't answer.

"Zelos." Lloyd hissed angrily. "You said—"

"I will get you into the Tower, Lloyd. Don't worry about it." Zelos shrugged. "But I have to be concerned about Tethe'alla and my own skin too. I won't stop you if you try to get her, but I hope you can understand why I would be...reluctant to help."

Lloyd sighed and nodded. It was pointless to argue. He knew Zelos was right and it wasn't fair to ask him for his help. Lloyd cringed and glanced at his friend. Perhaps he could ask Lord Yggdrasil to overlook Zelos and wait for another in the lineage for Tethe'alla's regeneration. That way, Lloyd wouldn't be betraying Zelos or Lord Yggdrasil.

With his mind more at ease, Lloyd noticed that they had reached the Research Academy Institute. The air smelled of salt and Lloyd could hear the waves splashing on the walls. It made him wonder why they had built the city on the water.

"I don't like this city. I want to go home." Presea said quietly, her voice monotonous as they approached the entrance. Lloyd glanced at her.

"I'm sorry, Presea," Genis said. "We won't be here for long."

Presea didn't respond and Genis' face fell. Lloyd narrowed his eyes as he studied Presea, but turned to the researcher who had appeared at the entrance.

"Oh, Chosen One." He spoke to Zelos. "We received news of your coming, please come in."

Genis frowned. "How did they get news before—?"

Zelos shrugged. "A messenger was probably sent immediately after I suggested we come here."

"Come along." Raine chided. "We don't want to make them wait."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, half considering waiting outside, but after a moment trailed in after Zelos. It would be a good idea to know how much they learn.

Presea moved stiffly into the building as if she was tense or expecting danger. Lloyd looked for Colette and noticed Raine flanked her closely as they followed the researcher into one of the nearby rooms. He smirked. Though it annoyed him, it gave him some satisfaction that at least she was smart enough not to trust him.

--

Kratos glared darkly at Yuan. Both faced each other, in the hallway, but Kratos kept his back to the wall. His boots slid slightly on the blood-slicked, metal floor and he quickly and subtly repositioned his feet.

A few Renegades lay on the floor, unmoving between them, and the others blocked off either side of the hallway. Botta stood on his left and Yuan on his right, showing wounds themselves.

Kratos growled. "Yuan, this is going nowhere, just move out of the way."

Yuan smirked. "This is exactly where I want you, Kratos. You are in a stalemate. I suggest that you abandon your insane fatherly ambitions and see reason. Either that, or we force you."

Kratos answered by leaping at Yuan, slamming his sword down on the half-elves swallow blade. Yuan smirked just as Kratos shoved him back and whirled to block an attack from Botta and ducked back around, facing them both again. He noticed that the underlings had moved in closer.

Botta straightened, signalling to the left side and Kratos heard a series of clicks and he scoffed. "So, would I benefit you dead as well?"

Yuan's eyes narrowed and he straightened throwing his hair over his shoulder. "Not yet at least, but the action made you consider your situation more, did it not?"

"Tch." He glared and glanced at the soldiers.

Yuan smirked and stepped forward, lowering his swallow blade. "Exactly. Now lower your sword and—"

Kratos lunged at him and Yuan barely managed to block in time before Kratos slammed him up against the opposite wall. Yuan grunted and shoved back, but Kratos raised his fist and struck him across the side of the head and Yuan fell back, dazed.

Leaping back, Kratos darted towards the line of Renegades and released his wings, leaping into the air to vault them. Botta shouted, followed by a series of clicks that echoed through the hall and Kratos dropped down to avoid the shots when something heavy slammed into him from behind and he crashed onto the floor onto his back.

He saw the thick ropes and he slashed his sword out instantly to cut the net apart, but found the net restraining his arm movement and only managed to sever a few. The Renegades were on him and he thrust the blade up, impaling two as he reached to secure him. Kratos ripped his sword to the side throwing the bodies into their comrades and attempted to pull the net off him.

He managed his head free, but then felt a blade at his neck. Breathing hard he glared up the swallow blade at Yuan's scowling expression, a little trickle of blood running down the side of the half-elf's face.

Yuan reached down and grabbed the Flamberge's hilt and Kratos tightened his grip on it growling beneath his breath. Yuan answered by pressing down on his throat with his own weapon and Kratos let him tug the sword from his hands.

"Secure and lock him in an empty room." The blood dripped from his chin and he narrowed his eyes. "I have had enough of this." He handed Flamberge to Botta.

Kratos glared up at him as the soldiers bound his hands and forced him to his feet, Yuan following him with his swallow blade.

--

"I'm not fixing it," Lloyd growled, glaring at Genis.

"You are the only one who knows how." Genis argued, holding out the key-crest. Glowering, Lloyd shook his head angrily and pushed Genis aside.

"I don't care."

Genis caught his sleeve. "Come on, Lloyd."

Lloyd ripped his arm free, scowling down at him. "Why the hell would I help you?"

Hardening himself, Genis put his hands on him hips, meeting Lloyd's scowl. "Because I don't believe that you hate us. You just think you have to." He held out the key-crest again. "You are just confused."

"I am not confused!_" _He snapped and smacked Genis hand to the side, knocking the key-crest to the floor. "I am in Cruxis now! I am an angel! And the only reason I put up with you is because you are a half-elf!"

"I don't believe you!" Genis shouted back, shoving him in the chest.

Lloyd stepped back in surprise, but quickly regained his composure. "Believe it and get over it." He growled.

Genis' mouth quivered and he squeezed his eyes shut. Lloyd moved to go, but Genis grabbed his arm again. "No! I won't! I won't believe it and I won't give up on you!"

Lloyd stopped, even though he could have easily pulled free from his grasp. Uncertainty and hesitation filled his face and he slowly looked back at the young half-elf. Genis breathed heavily, his small face flushed in frustration. Lloyd didn't understand why Genis tried to pretend everything was normal and that they were still friends. He had thought he had made it obvious they weren't. He frowned and Genis let go of his arm, smiling a little. Why did he smile? Did he think Lloyd had changed his mind? That suddenly everything was forgiven? It didn't work like that.

Genis bent down and picked up the key-crest, looking at it thoughtfully. Lloyd frowned. "I'm not doing it."

Genis' hand closed over it tightly and closed his eyes. "Why?"

Lloyd's scowled. "I already told. If you can't accept that, that is your problem."

"I know it is my problem and that is why I am trying to help you!" Genis retorted angrily.

Lloyd gritted his teeth. Why did they assume he wanted help? Why did they think he was trapped? He wasn't damn it! He chose to do this! He chose to become an angel and to help Lord Yggdrasil! He wished they would just back off!

"Just leave me alone," Lloyd hissed and spun back around, striding for the door and reached to open it when Genis' rushed and planted himself in front of the door, glaring up at him defiantly. "Genis," Lloyd growled threateningly.

Genis didn't budge and Lloyd reached for the door handle, planning to wrench it open regardless. Genis' hands flew out and shoved Lloyd back, catching him off guard and he stumbled back, surprised. "Fix the key-crest, Lloyd."

Lloyd's hand dropped to his sword instinctively, but then caught himself and clenched his fist. "Back off, Genis."

"If you don't want to do this for me, do it for Colette." Genis argued determinedly. "You owe her that much."

"I don't owe her anything!" Lloyd snapped. "She did what she was supposed to and I am doing what I am." An image of her staring at him, saying his name before her eyes went empty filled his mind. He shook his head angrily. "It won't work anyway," he muttered.

Genis' expression faltered and Lloyd looked away, crossing his arms. Even if he did fix it, a normal key-crest wouldn't control the Cruxis Crystal. It would have to be a Rune-crest, but of course, they didn't have to know that.

"We have to try." Genis said suddenly and Lloyd scoffed. If it wouldn't work, it wouldn't work.

He blinked in surprise as Genis grabbed his hand and put the key-crest into it. "What are you doing?"

"You are the only one who can fix it. There is no point in us having it if you won't do it anyway." Genis mumbled and he turned and left the room, leaving Lloyd to stare after him.

He looked down at the key-crest and moved to drop it, but stopped and instead, slowly closed his fingers over it. Sighing heavily, he slid it into his pocket and left the room.

They had gotten rooms at the inn after finding the key-crest and it was where Genis had cornered him. The others had headed back to the Academy, Raine wanting to know if they had any knowledge on key-crest. She had already assumed Lloyd wouldn't help.

A few students staying in the inn looked at him curiously, as he sat at a table in the common room, but he ignored them, preoccupied by his thoughts. Genis seemed different from what he remembered. He couldn't remember Genis ever standing up to him like that, much less openly arguing with him. Genis occasionally would be sarcastic and joke around, but Lloyd couldn't ever recall him ever physically fighting with him.

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting back to Derris Kharlan and fixing up this mess.

Sighing heavily, Lloyd leaned back, staring off into space. It bothered him that Lord Yggdrasil hadn't sent anyone to look for him. But then again, he wouldn't know where to look. The Renegades had managed to elude him for quite some time and Yggdrasil wouldn't know which world Lloyd would have been taken too.

He frowned, considering his options. He had figured Zelos would have been able to open the Tower of Salvation rather quickly, but now that he was responsible for watching the group, Lloyd didn't know when that would happen. He could always search out the Renegade Base and attempt to return to Sylvarant, but that was risky and he didn't quite understand how they had made the transfer anyway.

Groaning, he buried his head into his hands. And even then, if he left the group, he wouldn't be able to know if Colette would be alright. He blinked at the thought, wondering where it had come from and quickly shook his head. "As Martel's vessel," he murmured to himself, smiling a bit. Of course, he had to be concerned about Martel's vessel, which is what he had meant. Having Zelos around as Tethe'alla's Chosen, forced Lloyd to use Colette's name rather than her title and he was starting to slip.

He chewed his lip, frowning as he recalled Genis' words from earlier.

_"If you don't want to do this for me, do it for Colette." Genis argued determinedly. "You owe her that much."_

Why did Genis think he owed her? She was the one who completed the ritual. He hadn't even shown up yet. She did it all on her own.

He saw her empty red eyes and scowled. She betrayed him as much as any of them had. Lying to him all those years, laughing and smiling and talking about coming back to tell him about it. Lies. All lies. He clenched his fists on the table, fingers digging into his palms. She knew she would die. She knew what she was giving up and yet she still led him along.

He reached up, touching his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut. Remembering the kiss. He was an idiot to think that he meant anything at all to her. If he had, she wouldn't have left.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Lloyd's head snapped up, startling a young school girl, who was clutching her books with wide eyes. Lloyd stared at her for a moment before shoving up from the table and walking out of the inn.

The smell of the water hit him as soon as he stepped outside, along with the loud thrum of voices filling the air. The inn had been relatively quiet compared to outside, but the city center was milling with students hurrying to their classes, researchers discussing with their colleagues and general public stopping by the shops.

Lloyd winced as he adjusted to the noise level, but frowned when a particular conversation cut his attention.

"Did you hear? The Chosen was accused of treason and endangering the world."

"What foolishness? The Chosen Zelos would never do such a thing."

"I swear, I heard it from the Papal Knights themselves and he didn't deny it. His companions have all been arrested too."

Lloyd didn't wait to hear more, but took off running towards the Academy, shoving people out of his way. "Zelos, what the hell have you done now." He growled under his breath.

**Shorter than usual I know. And I don't know if I am entirely happy with it either. University had been taking up a lot of my focus and I was having trouble writing this past week. Also, watching my mom get remarried...it just totally took my energy and motivation away and I had no inspiration for the past couple of days... So, I apologize if this isn't as good as normal. **

**Please Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**No, I have not died, although it may have seemed so. After this weekend, only three more classes in university!!! Hurray! But in the mean time...sorry for the wait. I stayed up till 1:30 in order to finish it. I was on roll, haha.  
Anyway,**** it seemed the last chapter was fine. Perhaps I worry too much over it. Hope you enjoy this one.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 37:**

"What do you mean they have been arrested?" Lloyd demanded and the researcher swallowed nervously.

"The Chosen and his companions were overheard plotting against the throne. The Papal Knights acted in defence of the throne and King of Tethe'alla."

"It's Zelos Wilder!" Lloyd scoffed. "How can anyone believe he would seriously risk his life like that? He's not stupid."

The researcher huffed. "Well, it could have something to do with those half-elves he was travelling with. Perhaps his name will be cleared once they are executed."

Lloyd froze. "Half-elves..."

The man nodded. "You travelling with them weren't you? It must be a shock to discover your companions were actually those filthy creatures—"

"Where are they?" Lloyd cut him off abruptly.

The researcher blinked in surprise. "The Papal Knights are taking them to Meltokio where they will be executed in the coliseum. They left about two hours ago. The Chosen and the others were locked in the basement here until the Knights return."

Lloyd frowned and glanced off into the distance where the bridge floated above the ocean and then back at the Academy. Now was his chance. With Raine and Genis out of the way, there was no one to get in his way of escorting Colette back to the Tower and Zelos would no longer have to follow them. He couldn't believe that just moments before, he had been wishing for this opportunity and now it was before him. "I need to see Zelos." He looked back at the researcher.

"I am afraid that is not possible. The knights gave direct orders that they remain—"

"I don't give a damn what those knights said!" Lloyd growled. "I need to see him now!"

The researcher paled under his glare and pushed up his glasses nervously. "Sir, I am going to ask you to leave. The Chosen is not allowed to see anyone."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, looked up at the door, and then back at the man. "Stop me if you think you can." He shoved past him and went through the door, the researcher's eyes wide and mouth opening and shutting wordlessly as Lloyd disappeared into the Academy.

He didn't have time to play games with these humans. He was not going to miss this chance especially after everything he had to put up with so far. He ignored the exclamations from the professors and students behind him as he hurried down the hall, glancing briefly at the signs that gave the directions to the various rooms.

A smile spread across his face as he imagined the impressed and pleased expression from Lord Yggdrasil when he returned with Colette. Lloyd needed to do this. It was the perfect way to thank him for everything.

He reached the end of the hall, pausing for only a moment before the door, before opening it and slipping through. Stairs sloped down into the darkness of the basement. A small faint light at the bottom gave off a sickly yellow glow, barely lighting up the stairs. Lloyd found his way down easily and stood before the metal door. Voices filtered out of the room, but even he couldn't make out the words clearly. He glanced around for the keys, but didn't see them and turned back to the door in frustration. Staring at it for a few moments, he grasped the handle and then yanked as hard as he could. The metal screeched and groaned, but it didn't open. The voices fell silent. He did it again, using to hands this time.

The doorframe splintered where the lock slid into it. Lloyd growled in exasperation and tugged one last time. The wood cracked and popped as it split and Lloyd stumbled back, releasing the handle and smacking into the wall as the door flew open.

Shaking his head and blinking, he pushed himself, smirking. "Now that was cool."

"Bud?"

He looked up and grinned as he saw Zelos looking at him in surprise. "Hey, glad to see you are okay."

Zelos' mouth fell open and then closed, looking from the broken doorframe to Lloyd. "How did you do that?"

Lloyd paled. "Uh..." Damn, how was he going to explain this?

"Lloyd," a voice growled and Lloyd snapped his head over to see Sheena standing next to Colette. Surprise and anger showed across her face and she moved in front of Colette protectively.

Lloyd cursed under his breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she snapped. "What have you done to Genis and Raine?"

Lloyd scoffed. "I didn't have to do anything. They got themselves arrested. I came here to get Zelos out."

"Aw, you actually do care about me." Zelos attempted to throw his arm around Lloyd's shoulder, but Lloyd stepped out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, obviously you can't take of yourself and besides I still need your help."

Zelos' humour vanished. "Hmmm..."

Lloyd glanced at him and then noticed two half-elves standing in the corner, watching quietly. He also noticed Presea standing by herself at the opposite end of the room, staring at one of the half-elves, a woman. Though her face didn't show, Lloyd could sense the anger radiating off her. Strange...

"Kate, can you open the escape hatch for us?" Sheena suddenly spoke to the half-elven woman.

Lloyd frowned as she nodded. "Of course, just please keep your promise and come back. Her eyes flickered at Lloyd curiously and he held her gaze until she looked away uncertainly. "I am sorry for everything." She directed at Sheena as she walked towards a bookshelf in the corner of the room. The other a half-elf, a young man shifted uneasily, glancing at the broken door and at Lloyd with frightened eyes.

Pulled out a couple of the books and Lloyd heard a click of a switch when the bookcase started to roll to the side, revealing a dark corridor, a little bit of light filtering in at the far end. It was then he noticed tracks embedded into the stone floor and the wheels on the bottom board. He was impressed with how well it was concealed.

"Come on, Colette." Sheena called to her friend, her eyes narrowing as Lloyd watched her glide over to the passage. "You just keep your hands off her." She threatened.

Lloyd didn't respond and Zelos laughed as Sheena vanished after Colette and Presea. "Wow, you must have seriously ticked her off, Bud. She doesn't even get that angry with me."

Lloyd shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." Why should it? She had just made his goal all that more troublesome.

Zelos gave him a strange look and then strode causally into the corridor. "Well, I am getting out of here. Not that your efforts weren't great and all, but I think this way is much easier." Zelos paused as Sheena yelled at him to hurry up. He smirked and looked back at Lloyd. "My lady is calling. Let's go, Bud."

Lloyd smiled and shook his head. "I'm coming." He glanced over at the two half-elves. "Thanks for your help."

Kate's eyes searched his face. "You are not like the other humans, but you aren't a half-elf either..."

Lloyd shook his head. "Nah, that isn't important." He glanced at the door and then back at them worriedly. "Someone is going to be looking for me. I don't want you to get in trouble for this, you should leave to."

The man's eyes narrowed. "And where exactly would we go? We have been in here for nearly ten years, there is nowhere for our kind."

Kate lowered her eyes. "We are fine. Don't worry about us." She looked into the corridor. "The others will be waiting for you."

Lloyd doubted it, but he nodded and walked pass her into the darkness, looking back only to find the bookcase gliding back into place with a thud. Lloyd hesitated. He hated leaving them there. It wasn't fair for them to take the fall for this. He clenched his fists and hurried after Zelos. Half-elves never got a chance.

"Why are you following us?" Sheena growled at him after he caught up at the city entrance.

"I go where Colette goes."

Sheena was about to reply, but Zelos cut in. "Hey, Sheena, give him a break okay? He is just worried about his old pals, too."

"Zelos, you know that isn't—" Lloyd turned to him annoyed, but cut off at his friend's expression. "Fine, sure whatever."

Sheena wasn't convinced and narrowed her eyes. "Just stay away from her," she threatened and spun around, Colette and Presea following her quickly.

Zelos glanced at Lloyd before they started after them. "Why did you say that? She doesn't believe it anyway," Lloyd growled.

"She let you follow didn't she?" Zelos pointed out.

"Only because she knew I would follow anyway. I could easily kill her if she tried to stop me." Lloyd glared at her back before Zelos grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop. Lloyd looked at him in surprise. "What—?"

"Don't threaten her, Lloyd. It's not her fault she got mixed up in this." Zelos looked at him seriously. "She is really not as dangerous as she pretends to be."

Lloyd frowned. "Zelos..."

Zelos let him go and strode passed him, a smile on his face. "Besides, I can't have you killing my one of my hunnies."

Lloyd stared after him for a moment before sighing in frustration and hurrying to catch up.

--

"Have you calmed down in the past couple of hours?" Kratos just glared across the room at Yuan, who smirked. "Fine. I'll talk you listen."

Kratos looked away, arms crossed. "Just explain to me why I shouldn't just kill you."

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "And how would that benefit you at the moment? If you kill me, you still remain in here while Lloyd remains out there under Yggdrasil's control."

"Personal satisfaction," Kratos growled.

Yuan chuckled, "Understandable. Or would you rather hear what I have to say first?"

"Not particularly."

Yuan ignored him. "It appears that the Sages have been arrested by the Papal Knights and face execution, while the Chosen of Tethe'alla faces imprisonment as well."

Kratos' eyes shifted over to Yuan, who was waiting for his reaction, but he didn't say anything. Yuan crossed his arms. "I am surprised you aren't concerned about this."

"Why should I be concerned? It disrupts your plans if the Zelos is imprisoned, not mine."

"Did you forget that Lloyd travels with them?"

Kratos stiffened and Yuan snorted. "Though it appears that Lloyd managed to break them out, causing some destruction in the academy to do so. Have to admit I am surprised. He is becoming more violent—"

"What do you want?" Kratos snapped stepping closer, his tall frame seeming to tower over the half-elf. He knew this was another of Yuan's mind games, another attempt to persuade him to see his side. It was the one thing that Yuan and Yggdrasil had in common he thought irritably.

"I just wanted you to know that your son is coping quite fine without you." Yuan met his eye, not even intimidated by Kratos' stance. "Though, I would like to know one thing."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, watching as Yuan lowered his head thoughtfully.

"How were you planning to convince Lloyd, exactly?" Yuan glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Just talk to him?"

Kratos' frown deepened. "Ideally, yes."

"Ideally..." Yuan smirked. "But what if that didn't work?" Kratos didn't answer, so Yuan continued. "Force perhaps? Coercion?"

His expression tightened and Kratos looked away. "No."

"Oh? Then what?" Yuan respond. "You chase him around until he convinces you to return to Yggdrasil with him?"

Kratos hand shot out and grabbed Yuan's throat, slamming the half-elf into the door. "I won't let you or Yggdrasil lay a finger on my son again," he hissed.

"A little hard if you are stuck here." Yuan smirked, one hand grabbing Kratos' wrist to keep from suffocating as he tightened his grip.

"What do you want, Yuan?"

"Follow our previous plan and catch Lloyd in at Mount Fooji." Yuan replied. He grunted as his feet lifted off the ground as Kratos slid him further up the wall.

"You honestly still believe I will follow your plans after this? I already told I won't betray him." Kratos hissed into his face. Yuan grunted again and Kratos narrowed his eyes before dropping him to the floor, though Yuan managed to stay upright, holding his neck.

Yuan smiled slightly as if the entire ordeal was humorous to him. Kratos wanted to kill him, or at least injure him severely. However, he knew that it would serve him no purpose in here other personal satisfaction and that was not what Lloyd needed right now. As much as he despised Yuan at the moment, he knew that he was not the reason for Lloyd's predicament.

Yuan coughed and chuckled as Kratos turned away from him. "Of course I wouldn't allow you to meet him. You will simply remain here and wait for him. Once he is brought here, I want you to convince him to join the Renegades."

Kratos' eyes widened. "What?"

"If your son does, Yggdrasil will be alone and all that will remain is the Eternal Sword." Yuan pressed. Kratos narrowed his eyes at him.

"You want me to release the seal."

Yuan stared at him levelly. "Preferably, I would rather not have to kill you, considering I will need your son's cooperation after."

Kratos frowned.

"Should something happen to me, Lloyd would be the one to wield the Eternal Sword." Yuan enlightened him.

"No." Kratos snapped. "You are not involving Lloyd in—"

"He is already involved Kratos!" Yuan cut him off sharply. "The moment he agreed to put that key-crest on his exsphere and become an angel, he was involved. He made the choice. I was there. And when I tried to change his mind, I locked up."

Kratos glared, clenching his fists. "It was not his fault."

Yuan looked down. "No, I suppose not. But that doesn't change the fact that he is involved. With or without your cooperation, I will have Lloyd assist with Yggdrasil's fall since you can't bring yourself to." Yuan turned towards the door, rapping on it twice. It slid open and Botta stood outside it, looking in warily. Yuan spoke over his shoulder. "But I am allowing you convince him rather than force the truth down his throat, but I will if I have to. Make your choice."

Kratos stared after him as the door slid shut.

--

"We should have caught up to them now!" Sheena growled in frustration, breathing heavily as they ran across the bridge. "They had a head start, but they should have at least stopped to break."

Zelos shook his head, but didn't reply. Sweat glimmered on his neck and face, darkening his red hair slightly. Colette flew next to Sheena, her wings flapping gently, mana droplets cascading behind her. Presea and Lloyd showed barely any sign of exhaustion.

Lloyd had been considering just running up ahead, killing the guards and being done with everything, but in order to do that, he would need to use his wings. He shoved the idea away immediately.

He could see them, actually. The few times Sheena and Zelos had to stop in order to catch their breath, or drink water, Lloyd could see the shapes further down the long, straight bridge.

It was amazing how much difference running compared to walking across the Tethe'alla Bridge was. Where it took them a day before was now only about half a day. They were gaining, though it made him wonder how the Knights had moved so fast.

"Hey, Lloyd, do you need a drink?" Zelos said a few minutes later, their pace slowing from exhaustion. "You haven't taken anything for awhile."

Lloyd looked at distractedly. "Huh? No, I'm fine. I am use to it."

Sheena snorted as she gulped down some. "Of course you are, considering what you are."

Lloyd flinched and glared at her. Zelos glanced at her and then him before sliding over to Presea passing her his canteen. "Here my little rosebud. I know you must be thirsty, carrying that heavy axe around too."

She took it and drank, handing it back to him silently. Zelos frowned in confusion and then shrugged it off. "Well then, shall we be off? We are only like half-way across this thing."

"We have approximately covered three quarters of the bridge." Presea stated suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "Conversation reduces speed and lowers chances of reaching Raine and Genis Sage by twenty percent."

Lloyd's eyes widened and he stepped towards her in disbelief. "What are—?"

"Hey! Get away from her." Sheena stepped in between them. "What's your problem?"

Shaking his head, he backed off with a scowl. "Nothing, let's go. We are wasting time."

Sheena watched him stiffly, keeping herself facing him. "You can't trust him, Zelos. He is a traitor."

Zelos shook his head. "I don't know what he's done, he's never told me and that is his choice, but he is my bud, Sheena and I can't turn him away."

"He's not human. He's lying to you," she hissed. "He's—"

"Are any of us?" Zelos cut her off, staring at her. "We all keep secrets, even you and me. Don't ask me to hate him because you tell me to."

Sheena released a frustrated growl and pushed passed him. "You're such an idiot."

"Heh, maybe I am," Zelos muttered.

Lloyd sighed, but didn't turn around.

**Hmmm... I think I will stop there. Hopefully, the next chapter will move faster and perhaps a little more action. The mind struggles can get a little redundant, I know. Not too sure about the Kratos and Yuan scene...but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nevertheless.**

**Till next time. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow, sorry for the wait. Turns out that when you actually go on breaks and have time to write...you don't. And when you are back into the school term, you suddenly have the urge to write! Complexing indeed. Anyway, thank you for waiting! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 38:**

"Damn it! They are raising the bridge!" Sheena shouted, increasing her speed. "We will have to jump!"

Zelos grabbed her arm suddenly, yanking her to a stop. "Sheena, stop. Are you nuts? We will die if we do that."

"Genis and Raine will die if we don't!" Sheena snapped back, but Lloyd could see the hesitation on her face. Typical, he thought and turned to watch the bridge's incline steepened more.

Presea and Colette waited motionlessly as Sheena and Zelos argued. "They are half-elves, Sheena! They lied to you."

"They didn't lie! They were just afraid." She scowled at him. Lloyd twitched at Sheena's instant defence towards the Sages. Lloyd never would have expected that kind of reaction from the ninja. She seemed the judgmental type to him, personally, considering the way she treated him.

Lloyd glanced at them, wondering whether they were going to continue with this or not when he saw Sheena actually struggling against Zelos, who had her arms in a death grip. Zelos' actions surprised Lloyd, in a way, but only for a brief moment because it struck him. If they didn't act now, the Sages would die.

He never really lingered on why he cared about that, instead, he sprinted forward and clambered up the steadily steepening incline. His white boots slipped as he neared the top but he managed to grab the edge and haul himself to his feet, teetering on the edge.

"Lloyd, what the hell are you doing? You are going to kill yourself!" Zelos shouted up at him, but Lloyd ignored him, focusing on his balance. He could easily take out his wings and fly the gap, but instead he placed himself into a crouch and launched himself off the rising bridge. The wind whipped his hair and he felt gravity reach up and grab him. For a moment, panic struck him and he felt the mana that formed his wings, rushing up his back, when he slammed into the opposite bridge. Instinct made him grapple for the edge with his hands and haul himself over. He gasped, despite not feeling pain, but more or less for the impact. Shouts erupted from both behind him and below him. Turning his gaze down, he saw the green flash of the Papal Knights rushing back towards the bridge. A ways off, two others stood guarding Raine and Genis.

Lloyd tilted forward, reaching for his swords at the same time and yanked them out as he slid down the bridge, shoving off and effectively slamming into one of the knights.

The clamour of the armour and shouts rang in his ears loudly and he grunted from the distraction. He leapt off the soldiers, narrowly missing a thrust form a spearhead and faced the disgruntled and irate Knights.

"You little brat!" The foremost snarled. "You will pay for that!"

Lloyd snorted. The Knight thrust his spear. Lloyd leapt to the side and lunged forward, his thin, narrow blade slipping right into the knight's neckline, the man's strangled gurgle echoing within the armour.

His sword sang as it slid against the armour and clanged loudly as he whipped it to the side to deflect a second spear. Before he could counter, a humming blur of metal sped past his head and sliced through the gauntlet and through the soldier's arm and sped back, spraying blood in every direction. The man screamed in agony, blood gushed from the gouge and Lloyd knocked him flying back into the others with a kick to the chest. He took that chance to glance behind him to see Colette hovering at the base of the bridge, a bloodstained charkam in her on hand, her expression still dead.

Lloyd found himself staring at her in disbelief. Why did she follow him...? In a split second, her arm was extended and the charkam flew past his head by mere inches and struck a guard behind him, who cried out in pain. Lloyd spun around, angry with himself for be distracted and thrust his sword beneath the armoured torso.

"Lloyd!"

His head snapped up in the direction of the Sages and his eyes burned in anger as Genis crumbled in a cry of pain as a spear was lodged through his stomach. Raine cried out in fury and launched herself at the soldier, dealing him a kick to the chest. The attacked knocked him over, but the second soldier slammed his spear into her head forcing her on to her knees.

It all happened in the span of a few seconds, but it was all that Lloyd needed. From the moment that the spear struck Genis, Lloyd spun and rushed towards the bridge house and kicked in the door. The man inside fell back against the far wall, Lloyd's sword through his stomach before a sound escaped his mouth. Lloyd slammed his hand on the release and rushed out the door, faster than humanly possible. His eyes blazed as he saw Raine struggled to rise and Genis weakly try to pull himself away from the first Knight that was rising.

Somewhere in his mind, he was shouting at himself. Colette was the one he needed to protect, she was Martel's vessel and these two were betrayers and not even worth it! Even so, he didn't stop. He tackled the first guard, nearly crushing Genis beneath them. The knight shouted in shock as Lloyd slammed his fist into the helmet having dropped his sword. The metal practically crumpled beneath his touch and crushed the man's face.

A hand grabbed his collar and yanked him off, throwing him to the ground, where he rolled and landed in a crouch before lunging back at the second knight. The first lay on the ground, weakly struggling as he choked and gasped from within the mangled helmet, unable to breathe

The second knight swung his spear in a mid arc, but Lloyd easily grabbed it with his hands and slammed the man backwards onto the ground. The two struggled with the spear, but Lloyd snarled and lowered his face as he slowly pressed the spear down against the knight's chest. He could see the wide and fearful eyes staring at him from within the visor, but he felt nothing but contempt for the man. "This is for attacking defenceless half-elves, you murdering human!" he hissed and then twisted and jerked the spear from the knights hands and drove the spearhead straight into the man's chest through the armour.

The knight grunted and choked, but Lloyd just twisted the staff and a second later, he fell silent.

Lloyd pushed himself up and turned, facing the Sages. They stared at him wide-eyed, despite their own pain, and he just stared back, panting slightly.

"L-Lloyd—" Genis started, but Lloyd's eyes snapped from him back to the bridge. Colette's wings shimmered as she spun and sliced her charkams at the remaining few knights. The bridge was lowering and Lloyd saw Sheena, quickly followed by Zelos and Presea vaulting across the now shorter gap, their weapons drawn, but Colette had already decapitated the last soldier.

The air grew tight with the awkward silence that filled it. Sheena and Zelos stared in both shock and horror as Colette resumed her puppet-like stance. Presea simply lowered her weapon, unaffected by her surroundings.

Beside him, Lloyd's eyes flickered down to Genis' wheezing breaths. His small face was ashen and covered with a sheen of sweat. Raine's hand rested over the wound, beginning one of her healing spells. Blood stained Genis' shirt and hands. It was smeared across his face and strands of his hair as well. The young half-elf caught his gaze, and Lloyd saw the familiar fear and pain that Genis had been masking.

"Will he be alright?" Lloyd heard himself ask, his voice sounding distant in his own ears. Even his focus seemed unstable, as if he wasn't controlling what he saw.

Raine's face tightened and he knew she was feeling the same uncertainty as he was. He had saved their lives, yet he was their enemy. "Yes."

There it was. Just a simple acknowledgement. He didn't deserve a thanks in her eyes, she probably believe his actions to be owed to them. Lloyd didn't care, he was rather grateful that she hadn't uttered her gratitude, because if she had, it would have meant she took it personally and that wasn't the case. They were defenceless half-elves...

Lloyd frowned as his self-reassurance faltered and he turned his back on them, moving to the retrieve his discarded swords.

"Lloyd?" Genis gasped abruptly and Lloyd, looking over his shoulder at him. Genis gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

Lloyd opened his mouth, anger filling his face as he made to snap back at him, but he clenched his teeth instead and whirled back around, picking up his swords. The words, "I didn't do it for you," still rested on his tongue, but he found he couldn't say it. Lloyd scowled, confusion filling his eyes. He couldn't say it because he wasn't sure whether it was the truth.

Though conflicted, Lloyd managed to gather himself together as Sheena rushed up. Lloyd thought she was actually going to hug them, but she seemed to catch herself. "Are you guys alright?" she blurted out instead once seeing Genis' blood stained shirt.

Raine nodded wordlessly, most likely still in shock that he brother almost died in front of her. Genis grinned, though he was still pale. "Yeah, we are okay. Thanks to Lloyd."

Lloyd stiffened and Sheena's hard eyes landed on him. There was that uncertainty again, the distrust mixed with gratitude. However, Lloyd knew that the first was stronger. Fortunately, Sheena was a stranger to him. She only knew him as an enemy and he wanted it kept that way.

Though she didn't speak, Lloyd could tell what she was wondering. _Why did he do it?_ Regardless, he wasn't about to answer that question for anyone.

However, Raine seemed to think otherwise. "Why did you come after us?" She asked it generally, but Lloyd felt it directed at him. He remained silent.

"Because you are our friends." Sheena grew angry. "We weren't going to let you just die!"

Genis looked down. "But we are half-elves."

"So you let others kick you around because of it?" Lloyd snapped. "Is it so hard to believe that not everyone hates your kind?"

The others looked at him in surprise, but Raine gained a knowing look. "So that your reason for saving us, Lloyd?"

Lloyd flinched and then scowled. "I don't have to explain myself."

"Seems like you already have." Sheena muttered and Lloyd glared at her.

Genis frowned. "Leave him alone, guys. He saved us. We should be thanking him, not—"

"I don't want your thanks!" Lloyd growled, cutting him off.

Everyone looked at Lloyd sharply, but before anyone could comment, Presea stepped forward. "We should remove the bodies."

Tension was again high by the time the knights' bodies had been dragged off the bridge and laid to the side on the grass. Either someone would come along and notice them and they would get a proper burial or scavengers would find them. In any case, Lloyd didn't care.

Zelos groaned and stretched, smirking at Lloyd who was glaring off into the distance. "Good deeds are such a burden aren't they?"

Lloyd scowled. "Not in the mood, Zelos."

"Ah, come on, Bud. So you helped the twerp and the sadistic teacher and you don't know why. Don't let it bother you because if you do others will notice and there goes your cover."

"Cover?" Lloyd asked confused. "What cover?"

Zelos raised an eyebrow, before glancing over at Genis, who was talking to Colette. "Like I said before, Lloyd, I don't really care why you guys are on such bad terms with each other, but you don't go saving the twerp if you didn't have at least a small bit of you that forgives him. That is just logic."

Lloyd clenched his teeth. "I didn't save him because of that!"

Zelos smirked back at him. "Then because he is a half-elf?" Lloyd jerked his head away. "But even if he is a half-elf, if you hate him, why bother saving him?"

Lloyd stood motionless for a moment before he slowly raised his head and met Zelos' eyes. Zelos' expression had turned serious again. It was almost expectant, as if he needed to know the answer for himself too. Why, Lloyd didn't know.

He sighed and walked passed him, to where the others were gathered together and talking. "I don't know, Zelos." He muttered.

--

"Well isn't this ironic?"

Kratos lifted his gaze to the open door and was startled to find a single soldier standing in the open doorway. But as soon as he did, the soldier stepped into the room and the door slid shut.

"Don't try to get past me. It won't help you at all."

Eyes narrowing, Kratos glared. "What do you want?"

The soldier didn't say anything, but Kratos could hear a raspy breathing coming from the soldier. The rasp was in the voice as well. Despite that, he could still hear a feminine tone beneath it. After a moment, there was a harsh chuckle and the soldier shook her head. "Your son looks a lot like you, Kratos Aurion."

He frowned and the soldier shrugged, shifting to her left, but keeping herself in front of the door. The action amused Kratos. If she was aware of who he was, she would also most likely know that he could easily overpower her if he wanted to. But he didn't have a weapon and wouldn't be able to get clear of the ranch before the Renegades blocked the exits. It was probably why she was so bold and acted as a barrier.

"You are much quieter than your son though," she added, amused.

"I assume you were Lloyd's guard then." Kratos replied, ignoring her humour.

She crossed her arms. "More or less. We have shifts, but I did happen to talk with him."

Kratos looked to the side. "To persuade him?"

The soldier pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. I just wanted to know why he had wasted his life for Cruxis." Kratos looked at her curiously and she sighed. "He avoided the question, not giving a direct answer. That's why I let him go."

"What?" Kratos stared at her.

She smiled weakly. "When his friends broke in, I saw them, but I didn't sound the alarm. I just looked away."

This soldier deliberately allowed his son to escape the organization she worked for and disobeyed orders. "Why?" Kratos asked after a moment.

"Not really sure." Her voice rasped harder with her amusement. "I guess I thought that if he was with his friends, he might remember what he was losing." She rubbed her neck. "If he doesn't know why he is in Cruxis, then he is just a confused kid in my opinion."

Kratos stared at her. "Why are you here?"

The soldier's mouth turned down in a frown. "I heard what you are trying to do. For your son, I mean." She smiled a little. "I just wanted to let you know there is some hope for him. Even if you can't get to him."

"It shouldn't be his friends' responsibility to fix my mistake." Kratos closed his eyes.

She tilted her head and made to speak but stopped. Instead, she stepped backward. The door slid open and she spun on her heel, walking through and leaving Kratos alone once again to think about what she said.

--

"Alright Zelos, what's the big surprise?" Lloyd nudged him after they had been walking for a bit.

It took a moment longer than usual, but Zelos smirked and glanced at him. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Cut it out." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "How are you going to pick up the rheairds?"

Zelos merely turned his eyes forward and quickened his pace. "You are just going to have to wait and see, Bud." Before Lloyd could argue, he half-pranced over to Sheena, throwing his arm around her. "Hello my—ow! What was that for?"

"Your hand didn't slip by accident you pervert." She shoved him away and he laughed.

"It was only a touch, Sheena."

Lloyd sighed, rubbing his eyes in irritation. Zelos was keeping something from him, but Lloyd had no idea why or what. In his opinion, the rheairds were useless here. Even after Zelos let it slip that Sheena could always make a pact with Volt, though he found Sheena's reaction curious, he figured that it was just a waste of time.

"Uh...Lloyd?" Genis called hesitantly.

"What?" he snapped as turned to glare at Genis, but was surprised to find Colette staring at him instead.

The others in the group had stopped walking and were looking at him in suspicion and confusion and Lloyd felt uncomfortable as Colette's red empty eyes locked on his. "What is she doing?"

Raine frowned. "If you haven't noticed she has been following you since the bridge?"

"What?" Lloyd's eyes snapped to Raine.

Genis nodded, uncertainly. "Yeah, and when you stopped she did too."

Lloyd didn't know how to respond. The idea that Colette was consciously following him on her own wasn't possible. She had no memories of him. She sacrificed that at the Tower. Then the only reason she would be hovering around him would be...

Snarling, he snapped at the others. "Is this some kind of game to you guys? Telling her to follow me?"

Startled at the accusation, they had no answer, but Lloyd didn't care. "She is a puppet! Don't you understand that yet? An empty shell, with no heart or memories. Keeping her near me isn't going to bring her back! Nothing will!"

Raine frowned. "Lloyd, we never—"

"Shut up," he growled at her. "Pretend all you want." His eyes landed on Genis, who was wide-eyed. "Even that stupid key-crest you gave me won't do it. She is gone."

Genis' face went from shock to outrage in mere seconds. "You're wrong, Lloyd! Colette is still in there!"

"Give it up, Genis." Lloyd snapped back, stepping forward threateningly. "She's dead."

Silence fell over them. Sheena and Raine had mixed expressions of anger and sadness, while Zelos and Presea simply watched with blank faces. Genis' face twisted as he spoke. "Prove it."

"What?" Lloyd demanded.

"Fix the key-crest and put it on her. If she doesn't come back then you can't take her back with you."

"Genis!" Sheena exclaimed. "You can't—"

"But if does work, you have to leave Cruxis." Genis continued his eyes dark as he glared up at Lloyd.

"Why would I agree to that?" Lloyd snarled. "I am not making any promises to you."

Genis didn't flinch. "Why are you worried if you are so certain Colette is gone?"

Lloyd's retort caught in his throat and Raine looked at him curiously. "You aren't sure, are you?"

Scowling, Lloyd turned away. "She is just a puppet. You can't bring her back."

"Make her the key-crest then and prove it!" Genis shouted again. "Otherwise we are not giving up on her!"

Lloyd sighed in irritation. "Fine. I will make your stupid key-crest. And once you see it doesn't work, I am taking her back to Cruxis with me."

Raine and Sheena seemed uncomfortable with that agreement, frowning at him in suspicion. Genis' expression relaxed a bit, but he crossed his arms. "And if it does work? Will you stay with us?"

Lloyd gave him a long look, then turned around and walked away. "We should get away from the bridge."

He was not promising them anything.

**Done! Finally! Not exactly sure how to feel about this chapter to be honest. But now it should be moving along a little faster. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Reviews: **

**CBK: ****Yes, the Renegade is an oc, but she plays a pretty minor role. So don't worry too much about her. Thanks for the review! **

**Hmmm... Not as long as I would have liked, but certain scenes dragged out longer than I planned and it was the best place to stop, considering what happens next...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 39:**

Lloyd blew on the ore, clearing the dust away as he studied the markings. Using his knife, he gently dug another grove. The others sat together, talking quietly amongst themselves. He sat away from them, his back to them.

He didn't allow himself to think as he worked, focusing directly on the key-crest in his hand. Thinking of them would only distract him.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes and rolled his neck. When they opened, Sheena sat across from him, staring at him with a frown. He blinked and then glowered. "What do you want?"

"I was their enemy at one point too," she said after a moment, watching him carefully. "I was supposed to kill Colette before she reached the Tower."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Alright then." He turned his eyes back down on the ore, hoping she would get the hint that he didn't care what she had to say.

"You hide it better than I do, but you don't really want to do it, do you?" she said suddenly and Lloyd flinched, eyes narrowing as he clenched the knife. "You just don't want to admit it."

"Why the hell would you think that?" Lloyd snapped.

"I get it; you saved Genis and Raine because they are half-elves. Obviously you hate that discrimination." Lloyd snorted and Sheena shifted. "But I am curious. Why did you drop the bridge?"

Lloyd froze. "What?" he looked up at her.

Sheena's eyes weren't hostile, but more...understanding. "It was the perfect opportunity. You saved the Sages and Colette was yours for the taking. There was no reason for you to lower the bridge once you were across."

"I was concerned for the Chosen's safety," Lloyd growled, darkly.

Sheena smirked. "Well in case you have forgotten, she handled herself just fine without us. You knew she would be fine."

Lloyd gritted his teeth, turning his face down to the ore crest in his hand. "It doesn't matter what happened. I wasn't taking any risks."

Sheena leaned back, sighing. "Fair enough. I can't judge the situation because I couldn't see it." Lloyd grunted, relaxing a little.

"Exactly, now back off."

"I'm not done, yet." Sheena hissed and Lloyd snapped his eyes up at her, scowling himself.

"Well I am."

Sheena narrowed her eyes. "What are you waiting for?" He ignored her, cutting another groove into the ore carefully. He pulled the knife back, to blow the dust away when she grabbed his wrist. "Why haven't you taken Colette yet?"

"Why do you care? Doesn't make you happy she is still here?" Lloyd sneered. He tugged his hand back, but she held on, tightening her grip.

"Knock us the Sages out, kill me, and take Zelos, use him to for whatever you need him for and you are done. You could have done that easily enough. Yet you haven't, you have tagged along with our group because you said you are 'waiting' for something? Tell me, Lloyd what are you waiting for?" Sheena leaned in close, her expression dangerous and eyes dark.

Lloyd glowered and jerked his hand roughly this time and she let go. In a flash the knife he had been carving with was pointed at her throat, surprise on her face. Lloyd stared at her angrily. "I don't know you, or why the hell you are with them. I don't care. But don't even try to understand what I am going through. You are just a stranger and a pathetic assassin, if that is what you were supposed to be." Sheena's face twisted at the insult, but he rose to his feet, still holding the point at her throat. "I have no reason to tell you what I am doing, so don't bother asking me again."

Sheena was glaring up at him and he snorted and pulled the knife back, turning around, only to find the others staring at him with mixed expressions. Raine's face was particularly livid and Genis shocked. Zelos was looking at him with an unamused. Lloyd hesitated and then stormed even further away from them, seating himself again, though he could still hear them.

"Are you alright?" Raine asked concerned.

"Fine," Sheena mumbled back.

"That was extremely foolish. Why did you provoke him?" Raine chided.

"Test him." Sheena replied and he heard her sit down. "See what he would do."

"What if he killed you?" Zelos muttered and Lloyd grimaced at the serious tone.

"Well he didn't, did he?" Sheena answered, sighing a bit. "I can see why you trust him, Genis."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Genis asked confused.

"Well, if he didn't kill me, a complete stranger to him, I can't see him willingly hurt Colette." Lloyd heard her shift, knowing that she was looking at him. "My guess is that he is just really angry, hurt and confused. Either because of whatever you three did, or because of whatever that Yggdrasill guy told him."

Lloyd clenched his fist, face twisted and he tuned them out, focusing back on the crest. It didn't matter what that woman said. It didn't matter if she was right. What mattered was it was too late. He didn't want their apologies; he didn't want to let them back in anymore. He didn't need them anymore. He had Cruxis now and he would show them. He would show that stupid ninja that he wasn't coming back.

--

"Lord Yggdrasill." Pronyma bowed. "You called for me?"

Yggdrasill nodded. "Have you located Kratos yet?" he asked, annoyed.

Pronyma shifted uneasily. "No, my Lord. He hasn't been seen on either of the worlds. Lord Yuan believes him to be hiding behind the Renegades now that his cover was blown."

"Renegades, I never thought Kratos would ever create the organization, but he has betrayed me before. Twice." Yggdrasill growled, turning away from Pronyma, who waited anxiously.

Yggdrasill thought for a moment. "What of Lloyd?"

"Master Lloyd has been sighted with the Chosen's group?" Pronyma answered and Yggdrasill turned around, facing her. "They are near the Fooji Mountains, retrieving crashed rhearids the stole from the Renegades."

Yggdrasill smiled. "Well, so he managed to escape the Renegades and has either rejoined his friends, or he is keeping watch on Martel's vessel."

"What are you orders concerning the Chosen?" Pronyma asked after a moment.

"Retrieve her. She is still valuable." She bowed, but he halted her. "Wait, bring Lloyd back as well. For whatever reason he is with the group again."

Pronyma hesitated and then bowed again. "Yes, my Lord."

As she left, Yggdrasill frowned. He didn't think Lloyd would have forgiven his friends that quickly. It was safe to assume that he was simply following the Chosen, believing it was necessary. Furthermore, being in Tethe'alla, he had no way of returning to the Derris Kharlan, which would explain why he didn't return after leaving the Renegades.

The thought made Yggdrasill smiled. Perhaps viewing Lloyd as simple blackmail for Kratos was a mistake. It seems he was much more loyal and valuable than he could have hoped. Even his reaction in the Tower of Salvation was admirable.

Yggdrasill tilted his head back. Once Lloyd returned, he would assure that there would be no doubt in the boy's mind on where his loyalties lie. Especially when he learned his father had abandoned him. Again.

--

"Here." Lloyd snapped, throwing the crest at Genis, who fumbled to catch it. "Do whatever the hell you want with it."

The group was now halfway up the mountain, taking short break from the strenuous climb. Lloyd had busied himself working on the key-crest again, sitting far away from the others again, though none of them had bothered him. Zelos had ignored him as well, probably still upset from when he threatened Sheena.

Genis looked at the key-crest quietly and Lloyd sighed irritably and went to move away when Genis caught his arm. "Thank you."

Lloyd yanked away, glaring. "Just remember I take her when it doesn't work."

Genis glared back. "Remember that you stay if it does."

Lloyd didn't reply as Genis walked over to Colette. The others watched on quietly, almost holding their breaths as Genis reached to place it on Colette's Cruxis Crystal. But before he could attach it, Colette's hand rose and smacked his hand away, knocking the key-crest to the ground.

Genis stumbled back shocked. "I-I didn't even touch her! Why did she hit me?"

Lloyd frowned, his thoughts mirroring Genis' statement. She shouldn't have hit him. Everyone was looking at Lloyd questioningly, Raine frowning. Lloyd shrugged. "He must have touched her. That is the only reason why she would react like that."

"I did not!" Genis said defensively.

Lloyd growled. "Well that is the only explanation."

"Why don't you try it then?" Genis snapped. "Then you will see I didn't!"

"Now why would I do that?" Lloyd glared.

Genis folded his arms. "Cause the deal is only if the key crest is put on. Otherwise we aren't letting you take her."

Lloyd stared at him for a moment, then sighed angrily and strode over, picking up the key-crest. "Fine."

He stepped over to Colette, who remained unmoved through it all, staring blankly ahead of her. Lloyd stared at her empty red eyes before turning his own down to the red gem at the base of her neck. He lifted the crest and slowly reached to place it over the crystal. He had no qualms about doing it. It wasn't going to work anyway. He hadn't made a rune-crest, which was used to contain Cruxis Crystals; he had just made an ordinary key-crest. They didn't know there was a difference and in this way, Colette wouldn't wake up. He would win. It was the only reason why he agreed to the idea of it in the first place.

He expecting the slap as the crest clicked onto the Crystal, but it didn't come and he pulled back quickly, stepping back. His gaze instantly went to her eyes. Searching for any sign of life.

The others behind him were watching, waiting as well. Lloyd wasn't sure how long he stood there before he finally scoffed and forced his eyes away. "What did I tell you?"

He immediately regretted turning around.

Genis' face was blank. Empty. His eyes locked on Colette's face as Lloyd's had been moments before and Lloyd could see the anguish in them. Raine's hand found her brother's shoulder and Lloyd's smirk fell and he frowned, turning away from the siblings.

Sheena was staring at him, pain in her eyes as well, but also accusation. He looked away again.

Zelos and Presea stood to one side, their expressions betraying nothing of their thoughts and Lloyd suddenly felt the need to know what they were thinking. Neither of them had any real connection to Colette, but did it matter to them?

Lloyd suddenly scowled and whirled around. "Alright! A deal is a deal. It didn't work, so I take her back to Cruxis with me."

Genis whirled on him. "No!"

Lloyd snarled. "That was the deal."

Genis shook his head angrily, tears welling in his eyes. "No! Just wait, maybe something went wrong. Maybe you made a mistake on the crest!"

Lloyd's mouth twisted and he shook his head. "You think I purposely screw up on the key-crest so it wouldn't work?"

When Genis hesitated, Raine spoke for him. "Did you?"

Lloyd glared venomously at her. "No. Though my word obviously means nothing to you and you can't prove it so it doesn't really matter, now does it?" Raine narrowed her eyes. "Are you going back on your word?"

Genis stepped forward. "You didn't even agree to your half of it!"

Lloyd snarled. "Well it was a good thing I didn't! Cause obviously you were planning on backstabbing me either way, weren't you? Just another way to trick me? I am not stupid anymore, Genis."

Genis was shaking in frustration and Lloyd scoffed. "Now hand her over."

"You can't take her, Lloyd." Sheena stepped forward.

"It was the deal," Lloyd repeated angrily.

Sheena crossed her arms. "Since you said that we can't prove it, we have to have the crest double-checked. The others said something about a dwarf in Sylvarant that was your foster-father. We can get him to check it out once we get the rheairds."

Lloyd grabbed his sword hilt. "That was not the agreement," He hissed. "If you don't hand her over, I am going to—"

"Going to what?" Sheena cut him off. "What are you going to—ugh!"

"Sheena!" Genis exclaimed as the ninja stumbled back, grasping her upper arm. Blood seeped through her fingers and she stared at Lloyd wide-eyed, who was holding his sword, Sheena's blood sliding down the blade. Raine was gripping her staff, though she was shocked as well.

There was a puff of smoke and a small fox-like creature appeared at Sheena's feet, growling before it lunged at Lloyd.

Lloyd blinked in surprised, but then swung his leg, kicking the creature back, the little-fox landing hard. "I will kill whatever the hell that is if it attacks me again," Lloyd snapped, pointing his bloody sword at it.

"Corrine. Don't," Sheena said as the creature scrambled back onto its feet. It stayed, but it growled at Lloyd.

He ignored it and turned back to the others. "Now will you give her to me willingly or should I kill you like you suggested," he snapped, mainly to Sheena.

Sheena was pale, but she straightened. "You aren't going to."

"Try me." Lloyd moved to pull out his second sword, when Zelos grabbed his arm.

"Bud, wait—"

"Zelos back off!" Lloyd hissed, but the older man shook his head.

"Will you shut up for a second?" Lloyd glowered, but did. Zelos sighed, "Look, Lloyd. We are almost at the top. We pick up the rheairds and then when we get back to the bottom, I will take you to the Tower. If you want to take Colette then, fine, whatever, but if you kill Sheena or hurt the others right now, I won't help you."

Sheena and the others stared at Zelos in shock and Lloyd glowered before sheathing his sword. "Fine. We will do it your way." He didn't like it, but if Zelos refused to help him, it was pointless. He glared at the others, took one look at Colette and then strode down the path, brushing past Presea.

The others followed slowly and silently, though they kept their distance.

Lloyd had no idea why Zelos cared about those backstabbers. He didn't even know them for very long. He frowned, remembering that he isolated Sheena's name in particular. Did he have some kind of connection to her? The thought made him less upset with Zelos and feel a little bad. But damn it, they lied to him again!

He slowed a bit, guilt settling on his mind recalling he made the crest. But so what? They had said a key-crest and he had made one. They didn't even know anything about rune-crests, so what difference did it make?

Lloyd smirked. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. Genis and Raine would be out of his life, as well as Sheena, once he took Colette back and the ritual was complete. If he did that, they would finally accept that he had a new life, and they weren't a part of it. By taking Colette, it would prove to all of them that he knew what he was doing, that it was his choice and his alone. That Yggdrasill was not influencing him, because he wasn't here. It would prove to them that Lloyd Aurion was an angel of Cruxis and had no regrets.

And to himself.

**Wow, did that all in one sitting. Yay! I was afraid that inspiration would never strike and this would take even longer to get up. I got to mess with Lloyd a little more, can't have him to soft-hearted just yet...lol**

**Now it is 1:30 in the morning and I once again put off my History essay. Guess I know what I am doing tomorrow. *sigh* well, hoped you liked it. **

**Review Please!**


	40. Chapter 40

**It's been roughly two or two and a half years since I last updated this. To be honest, I was really considering just scrapping it. But over the years I kept getting reviews, favorites and alerts from old and new readers. Because of that, I could never bring myself to completely take it off fanfiction. I felt really guilty about doing so. However, as a result of a lack of inspiration and ideas, basically hitting a roadblock, the story was put on hiatus. Which also made me feel guilty. I've been back and forth about this for a long time. My new story, Waiting by the Window, was sort of a replacement for this one, in my mind, one of the reasons I haven't updated this one as well.**

**However, after one of the latest reviews, I decided to click this chapter, that was partially written. Honestly, I have forgotten a lot of things that have happened within the story, so if there are inconsistencies, my apologies, but I wasn't going to reread all the chapters. Sounds lazy, I know, but I would have just cringed at my old chapters and lost the inspiration again.**

**Anyway, I managed to finish this chapter and I have a favor to ask of all those who read this. I would like to know who all still reads, or is willing to read this story. I'm willing to try and finish it, if there is enough interest. If there isn't, I'll either leave it as it is after this chapter, or I'll take it down. I just don't have the time to write a fanfiction story that no one reads anymore.**  
**So please, let me know. Thank you for your time and patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Brief Recap of the first 39 chapters:  
**_Yggdrasill kidnapped Lloyd before Lloyd has to fight Marble. He was taken to Derris Kharlan for the duration of the Regeneration Journey and was basically manipulated by Yggdrasill to believe his friends abandoned him. Yggdrasill also informed Lloyd that Kratos was his father and used that as another reason to keep Lloyd there by telling him Kratos would be coming to Derris Kharlan. During the Journey, Kratos also learns from Colette and Genis about Lloyd, but does not know he is in Derris Kharlan. The group thinks he was taken in by the Iselia Ranch, because he disappeared. During the Journey, Kratos becomes more of a friend to Genis and Colette, because of their connection to also meet Sheena on the journey. Sheena does not know Lloyd.  
At the Tower, Lloyd is discovered after he kills Remiel, who nearly injured Colette who was already soulless. His friends are shocked as is Kratos. Kratos ends up turning against Yggdrasill and ends up helping the Renegades take Lloyd, Colette and the others. Kratos is then locked up on Derris Kharlan, where Yuan later releases him only if Kratos agrees to join the Renegades. He does so, and Yuan then tells Yggdrasill, Kratos is the leader of the Renegades. After Kratos attempts to meet with Lloyd in Meltokio disguised in a Renegade uniform (which fails), Yuan has Kratos locked up in the Renegade base. _

_Meanwhile, Lloyd escapes the Renegade base without the others. He attempts to get back to Derris Kharlan but is unable. Along the way he manages to run into Zelos, who (I think he's familiar with beforehand because of Yggdrasill took him to Meltokio a couple of times) can open the Tower of salvation on the Tethe'alla side. Lloyd had never learned the ability to warp.  
Zelos, just prior, had agreed to escort the others and try to cure Colette. Lloyd ends up, grudgingly travelling with them, still feeling bitter and resentment towards his friends. He blames Genis for taking Kratos' affection and feels betrayed. He also feels betrayed that Colette had never told him how she would die in the end. After the Sages are arrested for being half-elves, Lloyd breaks out of the basement and goes with Zelos, Colette and Sheena to go help them. They save the Sages, but Lloyd denies still being friends (in denial). After that they head to Meltokio. On the way, Genis makes a deal with Lloyd to make Colette a key crest for her cruxis crystal. He does so, only on the promise that if it doesn't work, he can take Colette back to Derris Kharlan with him. It does fail, but Zelos manages to convince them all to still get the rheairds since he can't reach the Tower of Salvation without them. Lloyd agrees and goes along...  
(made this from memory, so if I missed anything, sorry)  
_

**Chapter 40:**

The room was deathly quiet, only the whisper of a light breathing whispered into the silence. The blank wall across the room had been the focus of Kratos attention for past day. But the man wasn't seeing the wall. His mind was running through all the chances he had to aid his son and failed to do so. All the time cowardice and false reasons held him a bay while his son drifted further into corruption. Now, when he had finally decided to save his son, to stop hiding, he was constrained against do so.

His eyes closed resignedly when he heard the door click and slide open. Turning his face towards it he found no one at the door. Kratos frowned, staring at it warily before he rose from his seat and stepped towards it. The hallway was empty and quiet as the room had been. It suddenly felt as if the entire place had been abandoned. He hesitated, and then moved quickly to the door. He stepped out cautiously, eyes scanning both directions down the hallways, frowning when he heard and saw no one. Was it some type of trap? But there was no purpose for it. He was confined and Yuan had been more than clear that Kratos position was of little difference to his plans. His second thought was a malfunction in security, but even that held flaws.

Regardless, Kratos turned left down the hallway, making his quickly. His footsteps were irritably loud and he forced himself to soften his footfalls. He his weapon had been confiscated, so until he located one he would prefer to avoid contact with the soldiers, though he doubt they could overpower him without Yuan present, it was a safe precaution.

He followed the corridors, leading to the exit when he saw a soldier leaning against the wall, a sheathed sword propped up against the wall beside them. He froze, glancing for others and frowned when he heard noises from behind a closed door further up.

"If you are going to leave, do it now." A harsh throat rasp grabbed his attention and he fixed his eyes on the soldier again. It was her, the woman from the day before. Kratos started forward warily, keeping his attention on both her and the door and she laughed harshly. "Who do you think opened the door?"

Kratos frowned then walked quickly towards. He moved past when her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He spun instinctively, but was surprise to see her holding the sheathed sword out for him.

"Might want this," she murmured, lifting her head a little. Kratos caught a glimpse of her eyes beneath the visor as he took the sword. She lowered her head and slapped the control of the door. "Go find your son. Lord Yuan has already left. Tell Lloyd Sara says hi."

Kratos stared at her for a moment before turning quickly and rushing out the door before it slid shut with a small click.

* * *

Lloyd trailed the others as they mounted the steep incline of the mountain. Little conversation was spared between anyone. Heavy panting filled the stifling midday air as they breached the top of the mountain. Raine passed water out to the others, while Lloyd watched dejectedly. Genis caught his eye and Lloyd turned away immediately, scanning the mountaintop. The rheairds remained where they had left them, untouched. Sighing in annoyance here glanced back at the others, waiting for them to catch their breaths. Zelos caught his eye and wandered over to him smiling and Lloyd narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you happy about? I thought you were ticked off at me?"

Zelos laughed, slinging an arm around Lloyd's shoulders. "I can't stay mad at my bud. You were just having a little tantrum." He ruffled his hair. "I can forgive that."

Lloyd tried to shrug Zelos' arm off, but failed and Zelos called towards the others. "You guys all rested up?"

Sheena scowled at him, brushing her hair back. "Yeah, yeah. Now are you going to show us how to carry those things down or what?"

Zelos smiled. "Of course! Follow me, I'll show you." He turned Lloyd with his arm, guiding him to the rheairds, the others following with sighs.

"Let go, Zelos." Lloyd grumbled, grabbing his wrist to lift the annoying arm, but Zelos resisted still guiding him. "Zelos—"

He cut off suddenly as mana burst into the air around them. Lloyd's eyes widened and Zelos released him quickly looking around as the others exclaimed in shock as well. A barrier enclosed the group and Lloyd spun around glaring at his friend. "What the hell did you do?"

Zelos looked at him in surprise and shook his head desperately when he heard a light chuckle and Yuan stepped out from behind one of the neighbouring boulders. "Well this is interesting."

Lloyd snarled darkly, gripping his swords. "Yuan. I knew you were against Lord Yggdrasill! You lying—"

Yuan sighed in exasperation. "Will you shut up for a moment? I set the trap for the Chosen one, not you, though Yggdrasill will be pleased to see you unharmed." He smirked. "It was just good fortunate."

Lloyd pulled back in confusion, his anger waning as he stared at the half-elf. "R-really?" Frowning, he wondered if perhaps he had always mistaken...

"I can take you back to Cruxis easily enough, Lloyd, if you want." Yuan folded his arms.

The others look between each other uncertainly and Genis shook his head. "Lloyd, don't."

Lloyd ignored him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Really? You can take me back?"

Nodding, Yuan smirked. "Yes."

Staring at him, Lloyd suddenly felt relieved as if a large burden had been removed from his shoulders. Yuan could return both Lloyd and Colette with little effort and he no longer had to concern himself with dealing with the others later...

A hand grabbed his arm and jerked him a back and he snapped around in shock to see Genis staring at him desperately. "Lloyd, please don't go back with him—"

"Let go of my arm, Genis." Lloyd growled, trying to tug it away, but Genis' grip was surprisingly strong.

"Lloyd, you don't have to go back. Just stay with us. We can work things out. You don't have to—"

"And what if I want to?" Lloyd snapped at him, scowling angrily. Genis' eyes widened and Lloyd jerked his arm free easily enough.

"Lloyd..." Genis tried weakly, but Lloyd forced himself to look away.

"I will go." He looked at Yuan. He still felt suspicious, but he's eager to be back in Cruxis. Not only because it was where he had been aiming to return to, but because if father was being held there a chance to talk to him and explain.

It didn't surprise him that the others said nothing. Only Genis seemed to bother try and stop him. He wondered briefly if that actually made his attempts sincere. Lloyd hesitated and looked back at him to find Genis staring at him angrily. Or maybe Genis just didn't want him to be his enemy. Lloyd turned away again.

Yuan smirked. "Excellent. Then I will lower the—"

"Lloyd, don't listen to him." A different voice called out and everyone turned to find Kratos suddenly upon the plateau, sword in hand.

"D-Dad?" Lloyd burst out, staring at him in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Kratos!" Genis exclaimed happily. "You got away? Where have you been?"

Lloyd saw Kratos glancing between the two boys, then levelled on him alone. "Lloyd, don't listen to Yuan."

"But, Dad—" Lloyd started, confused, but Yuan cut him off.

"Well, well, Kratos." Yuan narrowed his eyes on him. "Escaped from your cell, Yggdrasill won't be pleased."

Kratos glared at him and Lloyd looked at Yuan in confusion. "What do you mean escaped? Lord Yggdrasill probably let him go, right?"

Scoffing, Yuan shook his head. "Of course not, Lloyd, but of course there is no way you could have possibly known."

"Yuan, let them go." Kratos hissed, stepping forward.

"Them? So you are not only concerned of your son's well being, but the others as well?" Yuan smirked. "Now this is amusing."

Lloyd looked between the two men, frustrated. "What's going on? You both work together—"

"No, Lloyd." Yuan cut him off with a wave of his hand, his gaze still on Kratos. "It has been discovered that your father is—"

Kratos rushed forward and swung his sword at Yuan, who neatly dodged. Kratos spun slammed his foot on the device behind a cluster of rocks and the barrier wavered and failed. The group scattered out, drawing their weapons defensively. Only Genis and Lloyd hesitated, looking at Kratos expectantly. Lloyd stepped towards him. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Lloyd, I need you to come with me so I can explain without interruption." Kratos frowned and cast a glance at Yuan, who scowled keeping a wary distance from Kratos' blade.

"But Dad—"

"He's a Renegade, Lloyd. Kratos is their leader." Yuan said suddenly and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"He's lying, Lloyd, don't listen to him." Kratos urged, reaching for his shoulder, but Lloyd stepped back eyes wide, looking between the two men.

Genis shook his head. "No! Lloyd, Yuan's lying! He's the real leader! Kratos' just helped us escape!"

Lloyd frowned, hand on his swords, eyes darting back and forth between them. "I—"

"Why do you think he betrayed Lord Yggdrasill at the Tower of Salvation? He was fooling us all." Yuan looked at Kratos. "Even betrayed his own son."

Kratos glared at Yuan and stepped toward Lloyd again. "Lloyd, please, I just want to talk to you, to explain everything."

Lloyd flinched and looked at Kratos. Something about that was familiar. The way he said it...

His eyes widened and Lloyd shook. "Y-you were are Meltokio. That soldier outside the chapel! The Renegade!"

Kratos froze and slowly pulled back, frustration filling his face. "There is a reason I appeared like that to you. Yuan released me from the prisons in exchange—"

"Enough of these lies." Yuan snapped and walked towards Lloyd. "Lord Yggdrasill is waiting."

"Now isn't this an interesting scene." A woman's laugh rang out and everyone turned to see Pronyma watching from the sideline.

Both Yuan and Kratos growled and Lloyd looked between the three in utter confusion. "What the hell is going on here?"

Genis gripped his kendama tightly, glancing between them as well. "That's what I would like to know too."

Pronyma smiled and approached where Colette stood, silent since the beginning. "Lord Yuan, I didn't realize you would be here. I was sent here to retrieve the Chosen and the young Master as well."

Yuan narrowed his eyes. "It seems are goals were the same then."

"I'm sure." She glanced over at Kratos and smirked. "And Kratos, Lord Yggdrasill is not happy with your escape."

Kratos remained silent, but Lloyd's eyes widened as he looked at his father. "Dad..."

"Master Lloyd, Lord Yggdrasill will be pleased to know you are safe." Pronyma said, drawing his attention. "I'm supposed to escort you back along with the Chosen."

"You're not touching her!" Genis shouted and started to rush forward, but Kratos cut him off.

"Don't be reckless." Kratos admonished him quietly. "Cast a spell, while I distract them. " Before Genis could respond, Kratos rushed forward and slashed at Pronyma. She barely managed to dodge when Kratos slammed his hilt into her stomach, knocking her back.

Lloyd watched wide-eyed and stunned as Pronyma launched a spell at Kratos. He barely noticed Yuan slipping around them and turned just as a sharp blow landed on the back of his head. He grunted and staggered forward onto his knees, blinking as he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Just stay calm, Lloyd." Yuan's voice echoed in his head.

"Wh-what—"

"N-No!" Colette's voice rang out suddenly. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd blinked, lifting his gaze trying to clear away the blur. He saw Colette stumbling, the redness of her eyes gone. They were once again a deep blue.

"Colette?" Lloyd winced, trying to stand.

"Let him go—" Her voice cut out as Lloyd's vision twisted and spun. He grimaced as he closed his eyes, feeling a cold chill around him and the hand releasing his arm.

"Now that wasn't something I was expecting. Nevertheless, I suppose it worked in our favor. Who would have thought that key crest would hold the Cruxis Crystal."

"Yuan?" Lloyd sat back on his heels, his knees feeling the hardness of the floor. His eyes wandered, taking in the metal structure around him. He was no longer on the Fooji Mountains. Was he back at Derris Kharlan? And what about—

"Dad—" He lifted his head sharply, wincing from the sharp pain on the back of his head. "Damn it..."

"Your father is with the group. I'm sure he has chased that woman off as well." Yuan stepped away from him. "It's a shame though. I would have preferred having both of you here where I can see you. But I suppose you are good enough."

"Good enough-?" Lloyd lifted his head more slowly and a sudden chill swept over him. He recognized this room. That desk and the wall tapestry behind—

"Wait! Yuan this is the Renegade Base!"

A chuckle followed by a smirk escaped the half-elf. "How observant of you. Yes, Lloyd, this is the Renegade Base. That little story about your father was just a ruse to catch you off guard."

"W-what? But—"

"Be quiet and I'll explain it to you." Yuan cut him off tersely.

Lloyd frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine..."

"I am the leader of the Renegades, that should be obvious by now. I simply placed the position on your father in order to keep Yggdrasill off my back. It worked well, but I couldn't let Yggdrasill get his hands on him, so I had him...stationed in this base. Of course, it seemed he managed to slip out, but it doesn't matter. Now that you are here, he'll come running back to get you."

Lloyd's eyes widen, then narrowed into a scowl, pushing to his feet. "You are using me as bait?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"But... but why? Why do you need my Dad—"

"That's not really important. Now, I have a question for you, Lloyd." Yuan folded his arms.

Lloyd scowled. "You think I'm just going to stand here and—"

"Why do you want to go back to Yggdrasill?" Yuan ignored him, his tone flat. "You were with your friends, yet you—"

"They aren't my friends!" Lloyd snapped, gritting his teeth. Yet, even as the words left his mouth, he felt his gut twist with guilt. Seeing Colette rushing towards him—

Not only did she rush towards him, but she had been cured. He had cured her. Given her back her soul—

"Is that what Yggdrasill told you?"

Lloyd snapped from his thoughts, looking up at him. "What?"

"I'm sure he filled your head with all sorts of information. Telling you about your estranged father and how your friends didn't care. I was there partially, Lloyd."

"So what? It was true, wasn't it? They didn't care—"

"Do you really believe that?"

Lloyd faltered, his eyes fastened on Yuan's as the older half-elf smirked bitterly and turned away, walking towards a set of doors. What did Yuan mean by that? Of course he believed it. He saw it. They didn't trust him. They didn't care. Just abandoned—

"Well, I suppose it hardly matters whether you trust them or not. It doesn't really affect my plans at all."

Lloyd looked at him warily, frowning. "You're plans?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Frowning, Lloyd hesitated, watching Yuan leave through the doors. His hands found the hilts of his swords as he stepped forward, but he stopped quickly.

He was bait. Bait for Kratos. For his Dad. Why? What did Yuan from with him? He clenched his hands, frustrated. He scanned the door then glanced around the room. Something told him not to trust Yuan. It wasn't that he was with the Renegades, but it was deeper than that. He had used Kratos and then had him 'stationed' here? What did he mean by that?

Lloyd gripped his hilt. He knew, that if he stepped out those doors , something was going to happen. And the chance of it being good was very low.

Drawing his blades, Lloyd took a breath then rushed towards the door. Just as the panel slid open, he darted to the side. Almost immediately two soldiers rushed then stopped short, confused. The one closest to Lloyd didn't even see the blade thrusting into his back. By the time the other looked, Lloyd had already ripped his blade free and twisted around, ramming the hilt of his sword into the helmet, the metal denting.

The soldier crumpled to the ground and Lloyd rushed out.

"So untrustworthy, Lloyd? I should have guessed you'd be more difficult. You aren't as stupid as you were when I first saw you in Derris Kharlan."

Lloyd turned, watching as Yuan narrowed his eyes, raising his hand and firing off a ball of lightning at him. Lloyd lunged forward, hitting the wall, barely dodging the lightning, before pushing off and rushing at Yuan.

The half-elf laughed and easily dodged Lloyd's swipe, but Lloyd didn't care. Instead of turning to face Yuan, he made a fast right around the corner, forcing his wings out of his back, surging forward with a powerful flap.

Behind him, Yuan cursed and rushed after, another ball of lightning crackling. Lloyd felt the hair on his body rise from the current and he folded his wings and dropped, stumbling as he tried to land and keep running.

Something grabbed his uniform tailings, jerking him back with a choking tug. He stumbled and twisted around, sweeping his sword up and slashing through the material, nearly tripping over his feet as Yuan swung his swallow blade at him.

"Make this easy on yourself, Lloyd. You can't leave here." Yuan smirked straightening as Lloyd slowly backed away. Lloyd glanced to either side as the half-elf approached at a leisurely walk, his eyes narrowing.

Lloyd gripped his sword nervously, still backing away. He had to get out of there. He had to! It was obvious now that Yuan wasn't an ally. But he was stuck. He didn't know his way out of here. He needed to get out. Get out back to Tethe'alla. Back to his Dad. To those mountains. To—

His vision suddenly blurred and he heard Yuan shout faintly before he vanished altogether. He blinked, his vision groggy as he stumbled, his sword falling from his hands as he dropped to his knees. His head ached, his body felt heavy and drained. What happened?

He smelled grass and dirt, which shouldn't have been in the base. As he toppled over, his sensitive hearing heard the astonished shouts and his name.

A pair of hands grabbed him before he hit the dirt, a deep voice loud in his ears. "Lloyd—"

His eyes closed, everything going black.

**Please let me know if I should continue this or not. Thank you.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Alright, it has been awhile since the last chapter. It wasn't very smart of me to begin updating this story right before final exams. However, I am absolutely stunned at the response I received from everyone about whether to continue this story. I didn't realize how many people enjoyed it, have reread, and continued to wait for an update. I feel completely awful for keeping you all waiting and you have my deepest gratitude for taking the time to respond. Therefore, due to the 25+ reviews, from readers that wish for me to continue the story, here is the next chapter. I had to think long and hard about where this story is going to go and how I'm going to keep it interesting. I think I have found a way. **

**Of course, I do not have the time to reread all the previous chapters (I'm also afraid if I do, I'll hate the old chapters and lose interest again) So I'll do my best to keep the continuity going. If I do make a mistake that is major and any of you spot it, please let me know and I will double check and correct it right away. I did have to do a bit of skimming to remind myself of what has been said and such, so hopefully, nothing will be too major. **

***Note, I don't remember if they made the pact with Undine or not. I've been skimming the chapters, but haven't seen it. If anyone knows or remembers, let me know. If not, I'm writing as if they haven't formed the pact with her.***

**Thank you everyone so much for the reviews and interest! You are the best readers ever for sticking with this story for so long. And a welcome to any recently new readers as well. Hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 41:**

Their voices slipped through the darkness, prodding him out of it. He grimaced, fighting the pounding in his head as black shifted to dull gray and finally to blinding, orange light. His eyes fluttered irritably, turning his face from the interfering light. He could feel the warmth, although barely, that it seemed to give off. His mind registered it as a fire.

"He's waking up!"

"Don't crowd him, just give him room."

He wanted to tell them to shut up, their voices loud in his head, not helping the drumming in his head that had started up. Groaning, his hand finding his face, he struggled to push himself up. He felt a hand on his back, supporting him.

"Just take it slow. You used too much mana when you warped back here. Here, drink this."

He felt a cup pressed to his lip, not having the energy to fight it, he gulped the cool liquid, easing the pain in his head.

"Where am I?" He grimaced, his eyes opening slowly, blinking a few times to get used to the light coming off the fire."

"We're at the base of the Fooji Mountain. Kratos carried you down when you reappeared on the mountaintop." His eyes lifted groggily to find Raine kneeling near him, a stern frown on her face as she looked down at him. "How are you feeling?"

For a moment, all her could do was stare at her, nearly responding before frowning. "Why do you care—?"

A sharp slap made everyone flinch, Lloyd blinking and grunting as he gripped his already sore head. "What the hell was that for—?"

The second one came just as hard, or ever harder and he winced, putting a hand over his cheek to look up at her in shock.

"Do you even really need to ask that, Lloyd." Her face was impassive and hard, but when he met her eyes, he could see she wasn't mad. She was...

He looked away quickly, gritting his teeth, wincing from the pain in his cheek and ache in his head.

"Miss Sage, I think that's enough. Let me talk with him." A deeper voice from behind him spoke softly, making his eyes widen as he stared at down. He twisted around, discovering Kratos' tall form kneeling behind him, his hand supporting Lloyd. He wasn't looking at Lloyd, his attention on Raine.

"Fine. But don't let him leave your sight, is that clear? I don't care if you have to tie him down." Her tone left no room for argument as she pushed up, walking away from him. As she moved, Lloyd found the others sitting, looking at him as well. They didn't say anything, though it was obvious they all wanted to. For a moment, his eyes met Colette's and he watched her smile, her hand lifting slowly to the keycrest resting upon her Cruxis Crystal.

He looked away, letting Kratos help him to his feet. His father led him away from the firelight, keeping a firm, but supportive grip on Lloyd's arm. They walked slowly, Lloyd's head still aching and his body still recovering.

"Lloyd, I know you're upset." Kratos started softly, his eyes glancing over to the others. "Are you willing to hear me out?"

Frowning, Lloyd hesitated. He had been waiting for this chance for so long. To finally meet his father, his biological father, to talk to him. So why was he scared to? Why was he hesitating?

"You're on their side...aren't you?" He asked quietly, his eyes down.

"Lloyd, this has nothing to do with sides—"

"But you betrayed Lord Yggdrasill at the Tower of Salvation! And then you joined the Renegades! And then—"

"I will not deny that I have left Cruxis. But I didn't leave to betray you. I left to help you." Kratos kept his eyes on his son, helping Lloyd to sit on the ground, then lowering himself down beside him. Briefly, his eyes glanced back towards the others, then returned to Lloyd. "When I travelled with your friends, I learned about you."

Lloyd lifted his head, frowning. "I bet they told you I was a moron and—"

"Not exactly." Kratos gave a weak smile. "They did say you weren't intellectually advanced. But they still seemed to look up to you. They were very concerned."

"I don't believe you." Lloyd looked aside. "If they were, why didn't they come get me—?"

"There are a number of reasons. First, they had no clues as to where you vanished to. Even I wasn't aware that Yggdrasill took you." Kratos frowned for a moment, then looked back to him. "The most logical explanation was that you were in the Iselia Ranch."

"The Ranch? But...I mean, even if I was! Why didn't they come to find—"

"Lloyd. Stop and think about it for a moment. What would your friends have done? And at the time, I was not aware that you were..." Kratos sighed. "When I became certain, later during the journey. I had resolved to return to the Ranch and break you out. Of course, you were already at the Tower of Salvation."

Lloyd frowned, looking at his hands. "B...But none of you cared! Even if I was in the ranch—You and Genis—" His eyes hardened on the older male. "You were more worried about him than me! I...I was waiting for you! For you all you guys!" He gritted his teeth, his voice cracking on his last words. He looked away, clenching his hands. "But no one came. I-I know they couldn't, but I...I just felt..."

He bowed his head, shaking, fighting the emotions. He had to keep control, he didn't want to—to—

He felt Kratos' arms encircle him, pulling him into a rough hug. Lloyd's damp eyes snapped open, staring past his father's arm.

"You felt alone. That place can affect even the strongest, Lloyd. You were alone with Yggdrasill and those lifeless angels. Your reactions are understandable." Kratos spoke softly. "You came to trust him because he was the only one there. The only one you could talk to. He manipulated you.

Lloyd shook, gritting his teeth. "N-No he didn't I—"

"Lloyd." Kratos' tone interrupted him sharply and Lloyd fell silent.

"I...I had to believe him..." Lloyd admitted softly, pushing away from Kratos slowly. His father relented, but kept a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd stared at the ground. "I...was stuck there. Trapped. I just wanted to meet you and...leave. But he said you would never leave Cruxis. That I would have to choose. He kept saying stuff about...about the others and—"

"You understand though, that what he was manipulating you. He was making it seem like it was your choice to remain in Cruxis. But you never had a choice. Even if you had decided to leave, you wouldn't have been able."

Lloyd clenched his hands. "

"You heard me. He's my friend! He taught me things, to fight, the truth about the two worlds. Everything—"

"He told you want he believed you should know. To keep you content, Lloyd." Kratos cut in firmly, his face dark as he frowned. "There is a difference between being nice and being your friend."

Lloyd frowned hesitating. "You're—you're wrong!" His eyes turned to Kratos. "If you had saw me first. If he hadn't taken me to Derris Kharlan, would you have told me you were my Dad?"

Kratos frowned. "I would have protected you in the way I thought—"

"He said you wouldn't. He said you'd rather suffer than interfere in my life!" Lloyd snapped.

"Yes," Kratos answered flatly. "Yes I would have kept quiet to protect you. To protect you from him and his—"

"You're my father!"

"Which is exactly why I would have done it." Kratos frowned. "There is a lot you don't know Lloyd. About me, or Yggdrasill. But if you let me, I'll try to explain it to you. But it'll take time and you have to trust me—"

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed Yggdrasill! He was your friend wasn't he? How could you just turn you back on him and—"

"Like you did to me?"

Lloyd's head snapped around, staring wide-eyed at Genis, who stood a few feet behind him. "Wh—"

"You're my friend, Lloyd! Aren't you?" Genis looked at him anxiously. There was no anger, only fear and desperation in his voice.

Lloyd hesitated, looking at the younger half-elf. He wasn't sure what to say, his mind was yelling at him, berating him, telling him he was an idiot. That is was a simply little word. He still had all the memories, from his childhood years, years of playing and helping each other out.

But he couldn't say it.

Kratos gripped his shoulder and suddenly realized he was backing away, shaking his head. He flinched, glancing back at his father, snapping his head back to Genis. "I-I..."

"Genis, he needs time," Kratos gently answered.

Lloyd had to turn away from the crestfallen expression of the young half-elf, fist clenching at his sides.

"He's going to pay, Lloyd. I'll make that bastard pay for what he did. I promise." The threat was softly spoken, but it seemed to cut Lloyd. He felt joy and horror at Genis' words. Both desiring it to come true, and terrified it would.

"He... He just wants to fix the world. Is that so wrong? Why is it so wrong—?" Lloyd whispered, watching Genis head back to the campfire.

"It's not wrong. But, that's not what Yggdrasill is trying to do. It's not his true goal. You know he wants to revive Martel. You know the truth of the Regeneration Journey—"

"But once she is revive, he'll reunite the worlds and—"

"Are you willing to allow Colette die for that? There is no proof that she will succeed. Dozens of other Chosens have all travelled the same path. You have been in the Tower of Salvation. You have seen the bodies." Kratos sighed quietly. "I know this is a lot for you to cope with, so I'll wait, to explain anything further. Right now you need to decide whether or not you think it is right to sacrifice one life for another. Do you understand?"

"But D—" Lloyd looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Do you understand?" Kratos repeated firmly. "Think about it before you answer."

Lloyd closed his mouth, lowering his eyes, glancing back at the campfire. He could see his old friends, talking amongst themselves. He looked to Colette and found she was the only one not participating. She was sitting quietly, staring into the fire, her hand clasped at her collarbone, right above the Cruxis Crystal.

Her eyes lifted to meet his.

* * *

"So what are we doing now?" Zelos yawned, stretching. "It's not like we can head back to Sybak, with the bridge raised an all."

"Well we have to get there somehow. That's where Ozette is right? We promised to take Presea home."

Lloyd refined from rolling his eyes, glancing at his father, standing at his side. Instead, he kept quiet, not desiring to draw attention to himself. It had been bad enough returning to the campsite and getting a long look from those still awake. They hadn't said anything, but he had heard Raine and Kratos talking quietly as he sat to one side, pondering the question his father had given him...

"We can always go to Meltokio." Sheena suggested. "The Elemental Research Institute might have an idea of how to get across."

"Aren't you guys wanted?"

They all looked at him and Lloyd immediately struggled to hold his ground. He wasn't sure why he spoke up. He hated the feeling like they were talking around him. He supposed they were. Why should he have any part in their discussion and plans? He was a traitor to them after all, wasn't he?

"That is a good point." Raine nodded, startling Lloyd. He looked at her, meeting her gaze for a moment, before she turned to Zelos. "Do you think we'll be given much trouble, trying to get into the city?"

"Well, most likely just from the Pope's Papal Knights. The King's guard practically worships me, so I don't think we'll have any problems from them."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Worship you? Please." She scoffed.

"In any case, is there a possible entrance into the city, should we encounter problems at the gate." Kratos smoothly interjected, making Lloyd frown.

"Wait, we are going with them?"

"Yes." Kratos glanced down at him with a warning glance. Lloyd growled biting his tongue, but lowered his eyes.

"Uh...well there is a way. Little bit of a detour, but I've used it many a night to get back into the city." Zelos flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Of course, is there a reason you are tagging along, Old Man?"

"Since my position in Cruxis has been jeopardized, I think the best alternative would be to join with your group. Unless there are any objections." Kratos meet his gaze evenly.

Lloyd frowned. "I—"

"None at all. You are more likely to be an asset in our journey—"

"Oh yeah? And what journey is that?" Lloyd snapped finally, irritated.

"Excuse me? Weren't you listening—" Sheena scowled.

"Yeah I was listening. "Lloyd cut her off curtly. "So lets say you do manage to get to the other side of the sea. You take Presea home. What then? Do you have any plans at all? Do you think Yuan is going to let you all jump on a bunch of his rheairds and go back to Sylvarant? You think that any of this is going to change? No it's not. So what are you going to do about it? Yggdrasill is just going to send someone else down for Colette and probably me if he doesn't think I already betrayed him! You'll just be a bunch of sitting idiots trying to pretend like nothing has happened!"

It was silent as everyone stared at him. Some with frowns and thoughtful expressions, others with scowled. Lloyd swallowed, taking a deep breath when he heard her voice.

"What do you think we should do, Lloyd?"

He looked at her. She was smiling, her head tilted to the side. It wasn't condescending or mocking. She wasn't trying to provoke him for an answer for his own questions. She was curious, even hopeful. The way her eyes lit up, wondering if he really did have an answer. No doubt she was terrified of what he said, but he knew she hid that terror well.

"W-What?" He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to respond. She wanted his opinion, after he had tried to take her. Threatened to take her back there to die. Why wasn't she mad?

"Um...well, it's just you usually have really good ideas about these sorts of things." She bit her lip. "Like when we played games back home. You always knew what to do next. S...So, I was just wondering if you had a plan?"

A...A plan? Why would he have a plan? He knew how to fix this problem. Yggdrasill had told him. He had made it clear that there was only one way to fix it—...

Was there only one way?

"Colette, why would you ask him?" Sheena frowned, finally breaking the silence. "I mean, he betrayed us, he's trying to get you back to that Yggdrasill guy. So why would you—"

"Mana."

They all looked at him again, but he barely noticed, staring at the ground. "Y...Yggdrasill said that the worlds were split in order to protect it. Form magitechnology and stuff. He said that mana is the key to the survival of both worlds."

"Yes, that is kind of obvious..." Genis frowned.

Lloyd scowled. "So even if the worlds were like...put back together. It doesn't fix anything. There is not enough mana right?"

"Well...no..." Genis nodded. "But then, how can we get enough mana?"

Lloyd hesitated, frowning. He suddenly recalled the time he had gone with Yggdrasill into the chamber where Martel slept. The giant blossom that hovered in the air with her in it...

"The Great Seed." Lloyd looked up suddenly. "The seed of the Kharlan Tree. If we plant that then—"

"Lloyd, what are you talking about?" Raine frowned. "What Great Seed? The Kharlan Tree is just a myth—"

"Actually, that is incorrect." Kratos glanced at Lloyd. "You know about it?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yggdrasill showed it to me when he was explaining how he was—" he stopped, hesitating. "When he was explaining stuff. He told me it was the seed of the Kharlan Tree, the only thing that remained of it when it died."

"Wait, so, if we plant the seed, and the tree grows, it would give off mana?" Genis asked, looking between him and Raine.

"Well, theoretically, I suppose but—"

"Lloyd, that's a great idea! Then the worlds would stop competing right? There would be lots of mana for everyone?" Colette smiled brightly.

Lloyd looked at her hesitating, so his father took the opportunity to speak instead.

"There are some problems with this plan. Of course, I suggest we currently go to Meltokio and find a way across the ocean first. There is also the opportunity to look into this theory a little more closely—"

"But Dad—" Lloyd started, but Kratos talked over him.

"We have to tread carefully about this idea."

"I agree with Kratos. Though, I would like to talk to you and Lloyd at more length about this Great Seed." She eyed them. "Any and all information about it and Yggdrasill's plans will be helpful in the long run."

Lloyd frowned, despite his father nodding his acknowledgment. He wasn't sure if he was completely happy about that idea. He shouldn't have opened his mouth. Why did he? Why was he telling them everything...

"Well I think we better get heading out. It's a little walk after all." Zelos stretched. "And I for one would like to sleep in a bed for a change. This travelling life does nothing for my beauty sleep."

"It never helped you to begin with." Sheena scowled, walking past him.

"Why are you so cruel to me Sheena?" Zelos whimpered, trailing her.

Genis grinned and turned to Presea. "Don't worry, Presea, you'll soon be home."

The young girl remained quiet, as she had during the entire conversation. Still Lloyd couldn't help but know she hadn't missed a single word during the conversation. She followed Genis, silent to his babbling excitement.

"Lloyd?"

He turned, finding Colette standing next to him. He blinked, noticing his father slipping away after the others. He hesitated, then looked back at her. "W...What?"

She bit her lip, nervously, but then smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I never got a chance to thank you for the necklace."

His eyes lowered to the necklace attached to her Cruxis Crstyal. He could see the charm and markings forming the key crest. She was thanking him...?

"I...I know it must have been hard and scary, being up there alone. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. I didn't know you were at the Tower. If I did I—"

"I get it. You...didn't know. But you still lied to me." He frowned, watching her expression fall. "Why didn't you tell me what would happen? You knew didn't you? Yet you kissed me that night? On the cheek before-...before all this..."

"Lloyd—"

"You were just going to leave and die. Didn't I matter? Didn't you care about how that'd make me feel?"

Colette looked near tears, lowering her head. "I...I'm sorry. I just wanted to...I just wanted you to be happy. For all of us to be happy. I'm sorry..."

"D-Didn't I say not to apologize—" he stopped, staring at her as she looked up, her eyes wide. "N...Never mind."

He turned quickly, hurrying after his father, who stood waiting for them. He scowled a bit, to himself, wondering why he just couldn't keep his mouth shut when he heard his father say, almost amused, "What did you say? She's smiling at you."

He wanted to look back, but he didn't dare. Not while his face felt like it was burning all the way to his ears.

**Review Please.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I apologize if the chapter is a little short. Still trying to integrate myself back into the story. It's hard to get back into writing this particular Lloyd and getting his attitude right, in order to be consistent with the previous chapters. I hope I have been successful so far. I was listening to the male version of **Breathe Me by Sia**, and although the meaning of the song doesn't really match the situation, the tone does and some of the lyrics. Odd. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 42:**

Lloyd sighed as he nudged another rat out of his path, with his foot, into the sludgy water in the canal. The last thing he imagined was trekking through Meltokio's sewers in order to get into the city. Yet he wasn't about to complain, not when the others had yet to say a peep. Even Zelos remained oddly quiet. Then again, the Chosen had claimed to have used this route before. Lloyd could only assume he was used to the smell...

He glanced aside at his father, walking straight and stiff beside him. In truth, Lloyd was a little miffed at the man. The idea he had created in his mind about Kratos, about his father, weren't pairing up with what he was really like. During the entire trip to Meltokio, Kratos had calmly and at times, vaguely, answered Raine's questions about the Great Seed and the Khlaran Tree. Lloyd had kept his silence, not willing to share anything with his old teacher, despite her attempts to get him to speak.

But he had yet to really talk to his father. He kept wondering, fearing that he was a disgrace, a disappointment. Is that how he saw it? By trusting in Cruxis, in the organization that Kratos belong to... How did that make sense? It didn't...

"What are you thinking about?"

Lloyd lifted his head, looking to his right finding Genis even with him. The young half-elf wasn't looking at him, his face facing forward, fingers gripping his small kendama. Nothing but a child's toy...

"None of your business." The retort came out before Lloyd could stop it. He tried to keep his face even as a frown crossed Genis' face.

"Fine," the young boy said, his tone flat and hard.

Lloyd withheld a sigh, irritation spreading through him. A number of retorts crossed his mind, but he finally decided that silence would be the best route. It wasn't as if he wanted to strike up another conversation. The last time, with Colette, he had ended up just causing more problems.

"It's weird to think about, isn't it?"

This time the sigh escaped. "What?"

Almost as if to spite him, Genis didn't reply right away. He didn't even spare Lloyd a glance. For a moment, Lloyd almost wondered if Genis was addressing him at all. Looking over to his father, Lloyd was startled to find the older man had slowed down his pace to walk next to Raine and Colette. Lloyd scowled, catching his father's eye. Kratos merely gave him a nod and continued a conversation he was having with Raine.

"The Khlaran Tree and the Great Seed. It's weird to think it's not just a myth."

Lloyd looked back down at Genis. "I guess."

"All of it, is a bit surreal really. I mean, two worlds, two Towers of Salvation and Chosens. I mean, most of our lives we didn't even know about this stuff."

Lloyd frowned, struggling to remember what the term 'surreal' meant. In the end, he ignored it and settled for a shrug. "Well, I've known for awhile now. You get used to the idea."

Genis finally looked at him, his mouth set into a frown. "Yeah, I guess so. Is that why you think you can act like you're smarter than me?"

Lloyd twitched, frowning, glaring down at the boy. "I guess if you feel threatened enough to point it out, then it must be true—"

He laughed.

Lloyd flinched, his face heating up as he cast a glance around, scowling at him. "What's so funny?"

Genis grinned. "Just that you think that."

"You calling me an idiot!" Lloyd practically snarled, his face red. "I'm not an idiot!"

They had stopped, Genis, Kratos, Raine... All of them had stopped. He could feel their eyes on him, tense, waiting, watching. He clenched his hands, trying to ignore the others, keeping his gaze on Genis. He felt sick satisfaction seeing the grin leave the boy's face. He felt like he should smile, but then his stomach would twist with nausea.

"I'm not an idiot. I know more than any of you! You think you are so smart! That you have this big plan in mind! But you don't know anything! You didn't know how to help Colette! You didn't know about the Kharlan Tree or the Great Seed or anything! So don't call me an idiot!"

He was breathing hard, his face growing hotter. He needed to calm down, to collect himself, but it was so hard. It was just like Yggdrasill said. They did look down on him. They did think of him as nothing but a stupid, idiotic, dimwit—

"I don't think you're an idiot, Lloyd."

He flinched, his eyes blinking away the rage as he stared down at Genis, his fists bunched at his sides. Genis wore a look of shame, of guilt as he looked up at him. "I know you aren't as smart as me in books, or reading or school stuff like that. But you are smarter in other things. You don't need to be really smart to be good at what you are. You are right, you are the only one that could have helped Colette, you did give us the idea about the tree."

Lloyd frowned, gritting his teeth. "You are just trying to not piss me off."

Genis' face twisted. "You can stand there and act all tough if you want, Lloyd. It doesn't scare me! I don't care what you think of me, or you want me to think of you. You were my best friend, and you still are. So you just have to deal with it because I'm not letting you push me away! I won't abandon you again!"

Before Lloyd could respond, Genis turned on his heel and resumed walking, catching up to Sheena, Zelos and Presea, who had stopped ahead of them. It was tensely quiet in the sewers and Lloyd could only clench his hands in frustration.

The others hesitated. Only Kratos stepped forward, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd snapped, smacking the hand away. "I don't need your comfort! Just leave me alone!"

He turned his head aside, standing stiffly as his father remained next to him. Lloyd could see Kratos wave to the others to go on ahead, he could hear their quiet footsteps and glancing gazes. Especially Colette's. He caught sight of her large blue eyes looking at him with guilt and blame. Lloyd knew, if she had the chance, she'd be trying to apologize.

He clenched his hands tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The question was awkwardly asked, despite Kratos' even voice. Lloyd nearly laughed at the sudden absurdity. Kratos didn't really want to talk about it. He offered, but Lloyd knew that he was just doing his 'duty' as a parent.

"You don't."

He tried to shrug past him, but Kratos easily grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place with little effort. Lloyd gritted his teeth, glaring up at the man.

"But you do."

Lloyd flinched, looking up at him, his eyes widening slightly, before quickly looking aside in frustration. "You can't just assume things! You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!"

"Then allow me to learn—"

"Do you even want to? Do you even really care! If I had been there at Iselia, would you have told me?" He was breathing hard, glaring at the slick, cobbled walkway, as if the stone were to blame for all his problems. "You keep saying you'd do what's best for me. You keep saying that. But how can you know what that is?" His eyes lifted, meeting his father's. "You know nothing about me."

Kratos didn't move. He didn't respond. He was like a statue, staring back at Lloyd, unmoving save for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Lloyd turned his eyes away, clenching his hands again before shrugging Kratos' hand away, walking past him.

"You are good at P.E and art, but you do poorly in your other courses."

Lloyd froze.

"You taught yourself to fight with wooden swords, that your foster father made you when you were ten. You believed two swords would give you twice the power." The amusement was evident in Kratos' tone. "You never see black and white, but more the shades of grey. You befriended a Chosen, but saw her only as Colette. You befriended a young...elven boy, never caring for the differences of races."

Lloyd trembled, listened to his father's footsteps draw nearer. He wanted to run, to deny his words, to tell him to stop talking. But at the same time, he desperately wanted to hear more.

"You can carve the charm for a key crest with the skill of a dwarf. And even when you have felt betrayed by your friends, a part of you desires to forgive them."

"I don't want to." He weakly argued, his voice cracking, feeling Kratos' hand on his shoulder.

"Alright." He quietly agreed. "Then let us simply work with them to reunite the worlds. Is that not what you desire?"

"Well... yes, but—"

"But what?" Kratos urged.

Lloyd hesitated, looking ahead to where the rest of the group waited near the next archway. "It won't make hate and discrimination go away. What about all the half-elves that are still suffering and—

"And the people in the ranches?"

Lloyd closed his mouth, hesitating and then nodded. "Yeah. It just goes back and forth. It's not going to stop. That's why Yggdrasill wants to make everyone lifeless beings—"

"And you think that will solve the problem?"

The way Kratos asked made Lloyd pause, glancing back up at him. His father smiled weakly, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "Come, they are waiting. We shouldn't linger here."

Lloyd opened his mouth to protest, but slowly closed it as Kratos stepped past him. He frowned, hesitating before following slowly.

It wouldn't solve the problem. He knew that. But what other way was there...

His eyes glanced briefly at the others, lingering on Colette as she smiled weakly at him, waiting for him to catch up as the others drifted on. She didn't say anything as he caught up, simply walking quietly beside him, stepping carefully with her white boots around the dirt and sludge.

He alternated between watching her from the corner of her eye and glaring at the floor. She was smiling, slightly. Her blue eyes were alight with the same sparkle they always had. Her cheeks seemed to glow a pale pink. She walked light as if every step she was ready to break into a skipping run.

How could she be so happy? So carefree? How could she be so oblivious to the danger she was in, walking right beside him? Was he really that pathetic of a threat that no one took him seriously? He nearly had the notion of unsheathing his sword, putting it to her neck and forcing her away with him.

He couldn't of course...

"How could you do it?" he asked quietly.

She blinked, looking over at him with her head tilted. Her eyes seemed to brighten even more with her curiosity. "Do what?"

"Go to the Tower of Salvation, knowing you were going to die?" he clarified, his voice flat.

Her expression fell, her hand lifting to rub her arm nervously. Still, she forced a weak smile, for his sake, he knew. "I guess because I believed it would save everyone."

"But you were going to die." Lloyd frowned, clenching his hand. "Didn't you even think about how that'd make others feel? Genis? Raine...

_Me..._

To his surprise, she nodded, her smile gone. "To tell the truth, I was a little scared—well, really scared. But I told myself that I was saving the world. I was protecting everyone. Genis, Professor..." Her smile returned sadly, looking at him. "You. Especially you, Lloyd."

He quickly looked ahead, fighting the heat rising to his face. "I wasn't even there anymore—"

"I-I know. That's why—I thought if I released the final seal, the Desians would be destroyed and you'd be let go. I was scared I wouldn't make it in time."

"Do you think I would have been happy knowing you died to save me?" Lloyd stared at her, angry. "How could you think I'd be happy about that?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed, startled. Slowly, though, she smiled sadly. "I know that now. When I saw you at the Tower again. I didn't want to die. I was so happy to see you again. I wanted to run over and give you a hug and—"

"Until you realized I was with Cruxis."

She fell silent for a moment. "Do you hate me, Lloyd?"

He didn't answer, stonily looking ahead, his tongue suddenly lead in his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I am. I—"

"There was nothing you could do."

She looked at him again, her blue eyes wide in her round face. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, before looking ahead again. "There was nothing any of you could have done. So stop apologizing."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes, sighing, then chuckled. His laugh slowly build and fell. He knew the others were glancing back, uncertain and wary, but Colette was blinking with curious confusion, waiting patiently as he slowly calmed down.

"Is something funny?"

Lloyd smirked weakly, releasing another heavy sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, there is."

"Oh..." she paused, then smiled. "That's good."

He cast his gaze over to her, suddenly no longer baffled by her excess optimism. He suddenly couldn't understand why he had been surprised by it in the first place. She hadn't changed. Not since that night at the crossroads when she had kissed his cheek. She was still the bubbly, oblivious girl he had known over a year ago.

He was the one that had changed. He was the one that was different, that was acting different.

Colette was Colette.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa. What do we look like to you? Cargo?" Zelos huffed, complaining.

"I hardly think we are in the position to be picky, Chosen." Kratos frowned, turning his attention to the half-elf researcher. "When can you have it ready for us?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, at the least."

"Very well, thank you."

Lloyd followed the others, as they slowly trooped up the stairs from the basement. He noted the sullen expressions on the Sages and he could probably guess the reason.

"It was good to see you, Kuchinawa. Will you still be here tomorrow?." Sheena said, with a faint smile.

"Yes. I still have some matters to attend to. Perhaps we'll run into each other. Until then."

Before she could respond, the ninja vanished in a cloud of smoke. Lloyd watched the chain of expressions cross Sheena's face until she forced a smile, turning to look at them. "Well, what are we going to do until tomorrow?"

"Get off the streets?" Lloyd stated, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. "You guys are wanted after all."

"That would be wise." Presea offered quietly. Lloyd glanced at her with a curious frown, only for Zelos to draw his attention.

"Well then let's hide out at my mansion! All you lovely hunnies will be guests of honor at the Wilder Mansion!"

"We are trying to hide! Not flaunt that we are here." Sheena scoffed.

"You are the only one flaunting anything, my dear—ow, Sheena!"

"I actually think that's a good idea." Raine interjected, ignoring Zelos. "Hiding in the open would be the last thing they expect."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, glancing at his father expecting him to reject the notion.

Instead, Kratos nodded. "Very well, in the meantime, I need to visit the Royal Library. I can meet up with you there."

"The Royal Library?" Raine looked at him with a frown. "What for?"

Lloyd had also straightened, frowning. "Dad?"

Kratos glanced at him, then Raine. "I wish to do a bit of research concerning the Kharlan Tree. While it's true that I'm very familiar with it, there are a few details I wish to confirm. I would offer for you to join me, Miss Sage, but due to your status, I think it'd be troublesome to gain you entry."

No one missed the obvious disappointment on the teacher's face, though she sought to hide it. She squared her shoulders, nodding. "Well, then make sure you make clear notes of your findings. Once you have them, perhaps you and Lloyd will be more willing to share your knowledge."

Lloyd frowned at her jab, but remained silent as Kratos nodded. "Let us be off then."

They filed out of the building. It was absurd really, how they couldn't be noticed. But Lloyd, supposed Zelos' notion that the palace guards didn't really seem that intent on arresting them held true. They would merely glance at the group, even nodding at Zelos as they strolled into the upper layers of the city.

Lloyd trailed, behind the others, finally grabbing Kratos' arm to slow him, waiting until they had some distance. "What are you looking up? You know everything about the Kharlan Tree, don't you?"

Kratos looked down at him, obviously pondering his response. "Not everything, Lloyd. It isn't the only thing I want to research though." He lifted a hand. "Before you ask, it is something that will ultimately help reunite the worlds, but until I am certain, I won't explain it. Alright?"

Lloyd frowned, sighing. "Fine. So what are we looking for then?"

"We are not looking for anything. I will be going to the library, and you will join the rest of the group at the Wilder Mansion."

"What? Why—"

"I want you to keep an eye on Tethe'alla's Chosen."

Lloyd stopped, blinking, looking up at him. "Zelos? Why?"

"I will explain later, for now, just keep an eye on him, alright?"

Lloyd frowned, glancing up at the others. Out of all the people in the group, the only one that Lloyd partially still trusted, was the one that his father wanted him to spy on.

He sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

**Review Please.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Listening to **Would it Matter by Skillet. **Great song for explaining Lloyd's situation in the chapter.** **I s****till seem to be having trouble getting back into this story and how to continue it, but I'll keep battling with it since you guys are so great with your support and patience. I'm not completely sure about this chapter, was sort of a roll-coaster in writing it and the stuff within the scenes. Hopefully it's alright and you can enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter: 43**

He felt stifled in that house, as large was it was. He just couldn't seem to get anywhere alone. His eyes wandered across the large sitting room. Zelos lounged on the couch, leafing through his mail, no doubt from his fans with the way he smirked and threw them to the floor as he read through them.

Lloyd didn't understand what his father meant by keeping an eye on Zelos. It just seemed so bizarre that Zelos would need to be watched. He didn't seem like a threat, if anything, he was more like a loudmouth, womanizer.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, staring up at the high ceiling. Above him, he could make out Genis and Presea's voices.

Their conversation nearly made him chuckle. Genis' attempts to compliment the emotionless girl were met with obvious lack of reaction, from Presea's part. The girl still unnerved him and he wondered what could have put her in such a state. He knew, from what Kate told them, but it still didn't make sense. Perhaps it was simply the fact she was…lifeless.

Was that what it would be like? What everyone would be like? Living in a trance-like state, with no emotional attachment to anything said or done?

He shivered slightly, lowering his gaze from the ceiling with a thoughtful frown.

"Are you cold?"

He twitched a bit, startled to find Colette once again near him. She looked at him concerned. "Maybe Zelos could lend you a blanket if you are cold."

Lloyd blinked then smirked, shifting against the wall. "I don't get cold. I'm an angel remember?"

Her eyes widened a bit, then lowered. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, I forgot."

He stared at her, as she moved up beside him, her back against the wall. How could she forget something like that? Wasn't it…obvious? Wasn't it a big surprise and shock?

"Was he really nice?"

"What?" Lloyd frowned, snapping from his thoughts.

"Yggdrasill. You were friends with him, so he must be nice, right?" she looked at him, her smile weak and uncertain. If anything, hopeful.

Lloyd fidgeted, looking at his boots. "Yeah…well…sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

He sighed. "Well, he had a temper and I didn't like him at first, but that's just because I didn't understand things."

"Oh." She blinked, looking down, a curious expression on her face as she thought about it. "Lloyd, do you still want to…take me back there?"

He didn't answer, tensing at her words. Why would she ask something like that? What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know. Yggdrasill needed her for a vessel, but…it wasn't like…he couldn't just…

"I…I know I should have completed the Journey. And now that I've went through it, had my…my heart and memories taken from me, I'm even more afraid than before. I want to save the world, but I'm too scared to finish my Journey. I guess that is selfish…"

"Not really," he muttered.

She looked up suddenly, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Well, I mean, I guess it's natural. Not like it'd be easy to know you are going to die in the end." He frowned. "And being forced to choose the world over your own life, it's not exactly fair either."

When no response came, he glanced over. Her head was lowered, her bands shadowing her eyes. He frowned, opening his mouth to speak when he noticed the tear streaks running down her cheeks. He froze, staring, uncertain suddenly. Was she upset? Was it something he said to make her cry? What was wrong now—?

"Thank you, Lloyd."

He blinked as her head lifted, a bright smile on her face. He realized then, she was happy. Thanking him for what?

"I… I always thought that, my life was just meant to be this way. But to hear you say that, even when you are suppose to take me back there. To hear you say that it's not fair, that it's not…"

"Hey! Alright, yeah okay… look, you don't have to make a big deal out of it. It's just…" He huffed a bit, looking aside.

But a slight glance only rewarded him with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. You're right." She drew back a bit, but she didn't leave him. He considered moving himself, but it would be too obvious. And it wasn't exactly like he didn't want her company, it was just...he didn't know what to say.

"Well aren't you two cute standing over there all hushed and close." Zelos' voice rose, drawing their attention. The man had a ridiculous grin on his face, propping his chin on the armrest of the couch as he scanned them. "It's the house of love it seems with you two and the brat upstairs with the Rosebud."

Lloyd gritted his teeth, feeling his cheeks burn. "What are you talking about?" Beside him, he could see Colette's confused look, but her cheeks slightly tinged pink.

"Um, Zelos, we are just talking." Colette offered, attempting to soothe Lloyd's provocation. But seeing the damned Chosen grin only more, laughing as he flipped back around to his pile of letters, Lloyd clenched his fist, barely refraining from smacking it off the clown.

"Excuse me," he muttered, instead turning and making his way out of the room. Zelos only laughed more at his departure, but Lloyd ignored him.

* * *

The house had fallen silent, the lights dimmed, the butler leaving a few lit before he retired to his own quarters. Lloyd leaned back against the couch, frowning, scanning the large empty room. The others had all taken to their rooms, drifting off to sleep...

He rubbed his eyes, sighing, leaning forward, his eyes tracing the carpet. What was he doing? What the hell was wrong with him?

He pushed up, running a hand through his hair, looking up the stairs. Was he wrong? Did they really care? His thoughts went back to his conversations with Colette and Genis. He frowned, turning his gaze away, clenching his hands. He kept wondering, if they really cared, if they cared about him being gone, if he just walked out that door, would they care-?

He smirked weakly, chuckling softly as he ran a hand over his face again. Of course, they would. They'd be mad, furious with him. Did that count as caring? He lifted his gaze again to the stairs. She would care. She would be upset, those large blue eyes of hers filling with guilt and worry, no doubt blaming herself...

Genis would be angry with him, probably yell like he seemed to do a lot. How could he still claim they were best friends when they were always fighting with each other...or was he the one fighting...

They kept him around, kept pressuring him to stay...maybe, Yggdrasill was wrong. Maybe he had been mistaken. All this time they were really telling the truth, being honest and he was the one acting like a...

"Lloyd."

His head twisted around, his father stepping into the room, papers in his hand. Lloyd frowned as the man stepped forward and he moved away from the stairs, sitting back on the couch, not looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Lloyd muttered.

When Kratos didn't respond, Lloyd cast a glance at him, clearing his throat.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He didn't get a reply, just the soft footsteps of his father, feeling the couch sag as he sat down. "More or less. Do you need to talk, Lloyd?"

"No."

The silence settled again, Lloyd kept his gaze fastened to the side, the darkness and dim lighting was making it hard to see, making things look blurry. Maybe he was tired.

Kratos kept sitting there, not saying word, and Lloyd knew he was inviting Lloyd to talk. But how could he talk to Kratos about this? It wasn't like he'd understand, he didn't know him. He only knew about, about the stuff from back then, from before Cruxis, stuff that his friends-

His friends...

He clenched his hands, digging his fingers into his knees. Did he even have the right to call them that? After all the times he denied it, to himself and them?

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

Lloyd furrowed his brow, glaring at the carpet, searching for the right words. "Why do they still trust me? How could they trust me after what I have done? I've...I betrayed them, I'm fighting against them and she...Colette just looks at me like that and..."

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it, but she's not angry! She should be angry right? But she just comes up beside me and trusts me, even when she knows I'm supposed to take her to Yggdrasill."

"Why did you make her the key crest?"

Lloyd turned his eyes to his father, the elder man shadowed in the dim light. "It was a deal. If it didn't work, they were going to hand her over."

"Was that the only reason?"

"What do you mean, of course-..." He stopped, frowning as he looked away. "I don't know."

"Mithos is like you, in some ways." Kratos said after a moment.

Lloyd hesitated, unsure whether or not he liked the idea. "Is it because I became friends with him?"

"No," Kratos said with a weak smirk. "You were both idealist, naive and innocent, until an event disrupted your perception of the world. But there is a large difference between both of you, Lloyd, and it has nothing to do with your races."

"Then...what is it?"

"I think you are in the process of figuring that out."

Lloyd looked up at him confused. "What is that supposed to mean? How can there be a difference if it hasn't happened yet?"

"Have you decided on what you are planning to do?"

Lloyd frowned. "You didn't answer my question-?"

"Answer mine first," Kratos cut him off. "What is it you want to do?"

Lloyd released a sigh of frustration, shaking his head. "I don't know. I already told you that."

"Are you going to take Colette to him? Are you going to complete the regeneration cycle?"

Lloyd looked down at his hands, clenching them tightly. He had to, he had to finish the cycle so that Sylvarant would start to flourish, so that Martel could be revived so the world could be reunited and the Age of Lifeless Beings...

His eyes lifted slowly, looking up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Could he do that? Could he watch her give up her soul again? He recalled their earlier conversation, that she had been afraid, that she didn't want to die. What was that like? To know you were born to die, to know you were the only one who could save the world...But she hadn't done it just for the world. She had done it for him, to help him, because she thought he was in the ranch...

"No," he said quietly.

Kratos said nothing, but Lloyd kept shaking his head. "No... I can't, I take her there. She's scared and...why does it have to be her?" His head snapped up, locking eyes with his father. "Why does it have to be Colette?"

"If not her, it would merely be another. She was born of the mana lineage, that is the only reason."

"There have been a lot...haven't there."

"You must have seen them in the Tower of Salvation."

Lloyd nodded. He had, all the coffins floating in an endless spiral. Hundreds of them, hundreds of Chosens all sent to their deaths because...because...

"All because of his sister," he said finally.

"Lloyd?" Kratos questioned.

"They all died...all the Chosens died because they didn't work right? They didn't, they didn't bring Martel back, right?" Lloyd looked at him for clarification. When Kratos nodded he frowned. "But...but they were someone's family too. That's...that's..."

"So what are you going to do?"

That question. That damn question his father kept pushing at him. How the hell was he supposed to know. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? Lloyd knew that Yggdrasill created the whole system, the two worlds to stop the war, but was that even what it was about anymore? It didn't seem like it. It was all about Martel.

He didn't have an answer for his father. He knew things had to change, but he didn't even know where to begin. How could anyone compete against the man that split a world in two.

His fingers curled, teeth clenched and he struck his knee. "I don't know! I don't know what I should do. Something needs to change. Things need to change, but I don't know how to do it! I don't know where to start. I want to, but I just don't know damn it! But something needs to be done-!"

His eyes widen, his body shaking as he felt a hand grip his shoulder, an arm enveloping him and turning him, drawing him close.

He tried to protest, tried to draw back, but Kratos held him firmly in an awkward embrace. Lloyd swallowed, trying to calm his breathing, his body trembling slightly as his father held him. And even as his face reddened, he felt his frustration falling away.

"You are on your way to figuring that out. The fact that you want things to change, that you see that something is indeed wrong, that's what's important." Kratos' deep voice spoke near his ear.

Then just as suddenly, Kratos drew away and to his feet. "Perhaps the idea will come to you in time. Just don't lose that determination."

Lloyd stared up at him, his body quivering a bit as he watched his father drift out of the room. He was leaving Lloyd to his thoughts, leaving him to think. Lloyd couldn't decide right then if he was trembling from fear or anticipation.

**Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**It's been a while, and a shorter chapter, so I apologize for that. It's amazing how time goes by so quickly. This is a little gift I suppose. I wanted to get it done and just happened to finish it in the early hours of my birthday. This story has been going on for so long and has such an amazing following. I still am in disbelief by how many people continue to read and start reading this story. As much as a struggle it can be to try to finish this story, I keep reminding myself that others are enjoying it and it makes it worth it. So thank you all for your support and patience. I hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia

**Chapter 44:**

"So, are you two going to tell us what you know?" Raine passed her gaze from Kratos to Lloyd, who hunched his shoulder forward, fixing his gaze on the table.

"How much do you know?"

"What is his goal? How did he come to create this system? How do we stop him?" Raine tapped the table with a finger. "Those are the things that I'd like to know. I'll ask my questions as they come."

"Dad, I don't think it's a good idea-"

"As I told you in the Tower of Salvation. Yggdrasill's ultimate goal is the revival of his sister, Martel. She isn't a goddess, as I'm sure you have figured out." Kratos calmly elaborated. "As to your second question, it's complicated."

"How so?" Raine frowned slightly. "You must know how he fashioned two worlds to live parallel to one another."

"I do, but as I said, it's complicated. The how is not important. As for you last question, it would be rather difficult to stop him at the moment."

Sheena gave a frustrated sigh. "Well can't you just tell us? I hate how everyone just speaks in riddles."

Lloyd glanced at her, frowning. "Some things aren't easy to talk about."

"They could be if you would just tell us the facts," she countered, levelling a irritated look his way.

"Please don't fight. " Colette quickly spoke up, looking between them. "We are all on the same side now. We're all friends."

Lloyd lowered his eyes, counting the seconds of silence that followed after. It seemed an eternity and he couldn't bear to see Colette's hopeful glance, moving from face to face-

"Yeah. Colette's right. We need to work together to bring a stop to all this."

Genis met Lloyd's eyes as the young half-elf stopped talking. He offered a smile, hesitant, but warm.

Lloyd turned to Raine. "It's a sword. Something called the Eternal Sword. I heard Mithos talking about it." A passing glance at his father revealed a stony, but impassive face. He probably mentioned something he shouldn't have, but wasn't this the right thing to do? What everyone was telling him to do?"

"A sword?" Zelos spoke up. "Sorry, Bud, but that sounds a bit corny. Maybe you misinterpreted it or something."

Lloyd glanced over at the Chosen, his arms around the headrest of the chair, tilting the chair back a bit. The goofy expression never quite reached his eyes it seemed. Lloyd frowned a bit, his ears burning at the smirk plastered on the man's face. "I know what I heard."

"So how does it work then?"

He didn't like the challenging tone hanging around the question. He narrowed his eyes, but then lowered them to the table. He didn't have an answer. He didn't know. He had just heard about it in one of Mithos' talks about the past.

"As I said before, how is not that important," his father smoothly cut in, taking the attention from Lloyd. "In the meantime, it's most important to focus on the task at hand. As I've assumed, you need to return to Sybak for something?"

Raine sighed, rubbing her temple. "Yes, apparently a half-elf researcher there has information about Cruxis Crystals. She part of the experiment that Presea was involved in."

Lloyd glanced at the smaller girl once more, her vacant expression never faltered.

"I see."

Lloyd glanced at his father, frowning slightly. The response had been tense, yet nothing revealed itself upon the man's face. Still, even if he questioned Kratos about it, it was unlikely he'd receive an answer.

"Well I think we should be off my hunnies!" Zelos lurched forward, the chair legs clacking against the ground as he sprang to his feet. "Sitting and talking isn't going to get us anywhere."

Sheena rolled her eyes, but rose as well. "We need to go pick up the EC at the laboratory first right?" She frowned slightly. "I still don't know how this is going to work. How will we get pass the bridge?"

"Lloyd and myself will deal with that." Kratos reassured as the rest of them stood.

Lloyd gave him a skeptical glance but sighed heavily and trailed after the group.

* * *

It was tight within the EC, to put it bluntly. Lloyd fortunately was positioned near the front with his father, hand gripping the side door loosely as the machine lumbered across the ground. He wasn't particularly interested in being labelled as a wanted criminal, which he was certain would be the case after they dealt with the bridge. Still, it seemed he wasn't given much of a choice.

"Be quick."

The words felt like a sting to his pride and he narrowed his eyes at Kratos slightly. The elder man didn't respond, drawing the vehicle to a stop. One of the guards approached and Lloyd noted they belonged to the Papal Knights. He frowned, wondering how much authority the Pope held over the world in order to position guards at his disposable so easily.

He glanced at his father, who was conversing with the guard, tuning out the cargo story they fabricated. It wouldn't work, everyone knew it wouldn't work. That's why he was going to be labelled a wanted criminal after this. If any survived that is.

"Well you'll have to open back. We need to check out the supplies you're carrying."

"Is it really necessary?"

For a moment, Lloyd eyed the knight, wondering if his father's presence was enough to allow them to bypass. The man seemed hesitant, but one look at his partner and he shook his head, gesturing to the vehicle. "Just open her up and you'll be on your way."

"Lloyd, go unlatch it for him."

Lloyd turned and opened the door, sliding it shut behind him. He could easily hear the crowded breaths within the vehicle, a shuffle here and there. He round to the back, the knight coming around just a second slower, not suspecting Lloyd's sword hilt to ram into his throat.

The knight's eyes bulged within the helmet, hands releasing the halberd he carried, gargling as he coughed and choked, clutching his throat. Lloyd flipped the blade around and ran it through a slit in the armour, pulling the blade out smoothly. The knight dropped to the ground with a heavy clunk.

Lloyd frowned and slapped the machine twice. He heard the engine rev, the machine pulling forward. He hurried along the right side, jogging. He heard the shouts of the other knights, the confusion plain. He unfurled his wings and rushed forward, his bloody sword joined by its partner.

The knights stumbled back in alarm and confusion. Weak attempts to deflect Lloyd's attack were made, but in vain. They crumpled beneath him, slash to the neck, a thrust between the armor. All the while, Kratos drove the EC up the bridge. Lloyd glanced over and then jogged into the bridge control room. He found the switch, lifting his eyes as he watched the bridge lowering down slowly.

Stepping out, he pulled a rag from his pocket, running it down the length of his blade, cleaning the blood before sheathing it, tossing the rag aside. He climbed back into the EC, leveling his eyes forward.

"You did well."

The EC jolted forward and gradually picked up speed. Lloyd glanced at his father, frowning before looking ahead. "I've killed them before. Papal Knights. When they wear all that armour...they don't look human. Not really."

"Does it bother you?"

He considered the question. Did killing humans bother him? He wasn't sure. He didn't really think about it. Like he had said, they didn't look like humans within that armour, more like the ghostly armoured creatures he'd occasionally fight on Derris Kharlan. But he had seen the way that man's face contorted as he choke...

"No."

He heard them shuffling behind him, voices rising up. He glanced back. They were sitting up now, their faces grave from the tension.

"I don't know why we had to hide crouched down like this. Now, I'm all sweaty and hot," Zelos complained, rolling his shoulders back. "We could have taken them."

"If we had all approached, we wouldn't have gotten anywhere near the bridge to do so. They would have probably sent a signal back to Meltokio for reinforcement too," Sheena countered. "Besides, this beats walking."

Zelos grumbled something under his breath, then perked up, scooching closer to Sheena, slinging his arm around her. "Of course, realizing I get to sit beside my favorite hunny for the trip definitely perks me up-not the face!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, hearing the smack and pitiful whimpers from Zelos. Genis laughed and Raine sighed, rubbing her face with irritation.

Only Presea and Colette didn't pay attention to the group. They were sitting near the back and, from a glance, Lloyd could see Colette quietly talking to Presea. Her face was solemn, one hand laying atop the younger girl's. There was no facial response from Presea, yet Colette continued to talk to her. Lloyd wished he could hear, but the noise from the others muffled anything the blond girl said.

He frowned and faced back to the front.

Kratos gave him a side glance, "Go back there if you wish. It'll be a while before we reach Sybak-"

"I'm fine where I am."

"Very well."

Lloyd frowned, chewing his cheek before looking at his father. "So what did you look up in the library?"

"Until I am certain, I do not wish to give false information. It'll only confuse you and the others. I'll explain once I have the items."

"So there is more than one?" Lloyd leaned back in his seat. Kratos gave him a flat look and Lloyd glanced away. "You and Yuan are the same. You know that?"

"I find that hard to believe..."

"You are. You both never tell the full story. It's all secrets and tricks. You tell me one thing, but not the other. And earlier you told me it was important to help them, but when I mentioned the Eternal Sword, you looked at me with exasperation-"

"More from the situation than what you said. You know as well as I, how complicated the situation is. Sometimes certain information is better left unspoken until absolutely necessary."

"That just seems stupid."

His father showed a flicker of a smile, his gaze scanning Lloyd carefully before looking ahead. "Perhaps."

"It is."

"You know we can hear you back here?" Zelos chimed. "Mind sharing your thoughts with the rest of us Aurions?"

Lloyd blinked, glancing over his shoulder and then at his father. Kratos seemed content with feigning ignorance about hearing Zelos' request. Lloyd leaned back, smirked. "Well if you can hear, then you should already know."

"Kratos. We had an agreement." Raine smoothly retorted. "If you are withholding information, then we can't expect to trust either of you. Please keep that in mind."

"I trust them."

Lloyd twitched, looking past the others to where Colette sat. She met his gaze and smiled gently. "I trust Lloyd. And Kratos is his dad, so I trust Kratos too. They both want to help, and they did get us onto the bridge."

The others didn't comment, Raine only offering a tight smile. Colette however beamed at Lloyd and then once more turned to continue her conversation with Presea.

"We'll get you home soon, Presea. I promise."

For the first time in a long time, the old wooden house next to a gravestone came to the forefront of Lloyd's mind. He shook his head quickly and looked out the window.

* * *

He had turned his back for a moment, and his dad was gone. Lloyd cursed, looking around the street before sighing irritably and joining the others in the room.

Kate humbled quickly as she met Raine and Genis, shame and disbelief evident across her face.

"It's hard to believe."

"It's the truth." Genis beamed, glancing around the group. "We are all friends here."

"Can you just release Presea from her experiment." Lloyd cut in, glancing at the secret exit. He didn't like the fact that they were still in this basement. How could they not take the opportunity to get out, to have freedom.

"Yes...of course. You'll need to see Altessa on the other side of the Gaorrachia Forest. He was the dwarf that initiated the experiment. After a time, Presea was brought here for examination every once in a while. Altessa would know how to deal with the Cruxis Crystal."

Genis frowned, looking over at the younger girl. She had drawn away to one side of the room, not facing the two researchers. Her eyes remained blank, however, showing no emotion. Lloyd watched the young half-elf approach her.

"We're going to help you, okay, Presea. We'll go see Altessa and get him to tell us how to cure you."

"I just want to go home."

Lloyd's brow tightened, eyeing the crystal embedded on her collar. He knew what she needed. It was exactly what Colette had needed. But the key crest Lloyd had given Colette wasn't suppose to work. It shouldn't have been strong enough. He'd wait, before suggesting the idea. It wasn't as if he had any materials anyway.

"We should get going then." Lloyd spoke up, straightening and heading to the secret entrance.

"Hey, Bud. You know where your old man ran off too?" Zelos chirped up as they began to follow him. "Seems pretty suspicious, just wandering off like that, or did he tell you?"

Lloyd sighed, frowning. "No, he didn't." His father never told him anything. "We'll find him on the way out."

He ignored the skeptical glance Sheena and Raine gave him and ascended the ladder. Kratos had a plan, Lloyd knew that much was certain, he just wasn't telling anyone about it yet. One way or another, Lloyd was going to figure out what his father was hiding.

**Please Review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**It's been awhile again. I completely lost track of time since the last update. So sorry. Been pretty hectic with university and got into a big mess with the courses and requirements and trying to graduate. A few lovely reviews reminded me of my neglectfulness and I immediately sat down and typed up this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for all your reviews and patience! Welcome to any new readers as well! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 45:**

"Where did you go?" Lloyd frowned, trying to ignore the others who were obviously listening in.

"I had something I need to see about."

"And what was that? You just vanished!" Lloyd snapped, growing more and more frustrated with the man.

Kratos studied him for a moment, then shook his head. "I see. The next time I need to leave, I will tell you."

"I want you to tell me now."

"This isn't the time or place. If we want to reach the forest by nightfall, then we have to leave now." Kratos spoke firmly, looking down at his son. Lloyd scowled, his cheeks reddening, fully aware of the sudden change in authority. He didn't like being talked down to like a child. What right did this guy have to treat him like this? Just because he was...he was his...

"Fine."

He moved away from the man, hands clenched tightly at his sides. He hated the secrets, the lies. Yggdrasill lied to him, Yuan lied, his father lied...everyone lied.

The others followed the father and son more slowly, unwilling to broach on the uncomfortable tension between them. It wasn't hard for Lloyd to notice the debating look on the older half-elf. Raine, he knew, wanted to press Kratos as well. But it seemed she agreed with the decision, for she never spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced to his side, finding Colette's smiling face before him. It made him hard to stay mad, even causing a weak smile to come to his face, followed by a sighing chuckle. "Just frustrated."

"Oh..." She looked forward for a moment, walking beside him before speaking. "Do you feel bad for Presea?"

"Presea..." Lloyd looked at her, then over his shoulder at the young girl. At the moment, Genis appeared to be trying to converse with the young girl. The young half-elf's face was nearly scarlet and it sounded as if he could barely make a sentence without stuttering over every word.

"She reminds me of myself. When I lost my heart..." Colette wouldn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the ground. She tucked hair behind her ears, trying to smile weakly. "I know she can hear us, when we talk to her. I did, after all..."

Lloyd frowned looking at her. "You did? So you remember all of it?"

Colette smiled weakly, nodding a bit. "Yeah, sort of. Sometimes it's a bit..um...foggy. But I remember you."

His chest tightened, his eyes on her, scanning her. "What do you mean, you remember me?"

She fidgeted a bit, her rubbing her fingers, chewing her lip. "Well at the tower...I remembered seeing you and then...after, when you were travelling with us. When you were making me the key crest and on the bridge when we had to fight and when you and Genis were um-..."

She fell silent and Lloyd hesitated before asking, "When Genis and I were what?"

"Talking about me."

He blinked then frowned, rubbing his neck looking at the ground. "I've been a jerk I guess."

She quickly shook her head, cheeks pink. "No, Lloyd. I'd never think that. I'm sorry I could never tell you, that I couldn't talk to you. I'm sorry I caused so many problems for you to and-"

"Stop apologizing."

"Oh...right...sor-...okay." She flushed a bit, looking back at the ground.

He studied her for a moment, then sighed looking around.

"I remember Genis talking to you about how to bring me back..." she spoke up finally.

Lloyd hesitated, then choose to remain silent.

"I...When you said that I was gone, I wanted to tell you I wasn't. But I couldn't and..." she trailed off again, flushing.

"You heard Genis' suggestion. Didn't you? About saying that I-..." Lloyd finally muttered.

She nodded, her cheeks pink. "Yes..."

Lloyd cleared his throat and looked ahead, taking a breath. "I see."

"It's okay that you didn't." She spoke up quickly. "It...might not have worked anyway and...um... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up."

Lloyd gripped his sword hilt, glancing at her and then ahead. His ears burned and he wondered if his father was listening to this conversation, since he was only a few feet ahead of them. It was more than likely. Then again, it wasn't as if he had ever said what they had talked about...

"Well the key crest wasn't suppose to work either. So...who knows," he added finally, clearing his throat again.

"It wasn't?"

He looked at her and noticed her genuine curiosity. He shook his head slowly. "No. A normal key crest shouldn't be able to contain a Cruxis Crystal. But you woke up somehow...so, I'm not really sure what happened."

Colette blinked and then frowned. "I... they were going to take you away again. I couldn't...I didn't want you to go. I didn't want to lose you again, not after just finding you. I was worried..."

Lloyd stopped and stared at her, frowning. "What?"

"On the Mountain. When the blue-haired man hit you and took you away. I was scared I wouldn't see you again. That's why I called your name."

At that point, the others had caught up, pausing next to them. Lloyd stared at her, frowning shaking his head when Raine spoke up.

"From the sounds of it, combined with the key crest and Colette's concern, it was enough to bring her back from her soulless state."

"Is that possible?" Sheena ventured, frowning. "She was supposed to have forgotten everything."

"That is not entirely true." They all looked at Kratos, who had turned, eyeing them. "While the Chosen does indeed lose her heart and memories, it's a matter of transfer, or containment, if you will. Her consciousness was merely sealed within the Cruxis Crystal."

"So if that's the case, and the crystal is still attached to her body, the connection is still there." Raine ventured.

"In a way, yes." Kratos nodded.

Genis frowned and looked at Presea, hesitating. "So...does that mean Presea can come back the same way? Could Lloyd just make a key crest for her like he did Colette and-"

"The key crest wasn't supposed to work," Lloyd frowned, frustrated. "Besides, I don't have anything to make a key crest out of and even if it was enough, apparently she would need some kind of dramatic situation to happen to bring her back."

Genis hesitated and frowned, looking at the young girl. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I think the best course of action is to continue on to Altessa's and see what sort of answers he can offer us. If need be, we can find the necessary materials for a key crest." Raine gave Lloyd a passing glance, before scanning the rest of them. "But at the moment, we are wasting time, talking about it."

"Tell me again, why we aren't using the EC?" Zelos piped up. "This long walk is killing me."

"You could use the exercise, you lazy Chosen." Sheena grumbled.

"It draws too much attention and would be useless once we reach the forest anyway," Kratos answered.

The conversation continued as they all started moving on. Lloyd hesitated and looked over at the young half-elf standing next to Presea. "Why don't you tell her you love her? Maybe that'll work."

Genis blinked looking over at Lloyd who smirked. The young boy turned scarlet, giving him a scowl as Presea stepped away, following the others towards the distant forest. Genis scoffed. "Well you never know. It might have worked with Colette. Apparently she cared enough about you to wake up when you were in trouble."

Lloyd frowned. "Yeah...well, she wasn't wearing the key crest at that time anyway."

Genis snorted. "So are you saying you do love her?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I never said anything of the sort."

"Well maybe you should."

"The guy who stutters when talking to a girl is giving me relationship advice?" Lloyd snorted, then laughed, following the group.

"Well at least I'm not in denial that I like Presea!" The flushed boy countered.

"That's pretty obvious."

"And Colette's affection for you isn't? You are such a hypocrite."

"Whatever."

"Jerk."

"Will you boys hurry up!" Raine shouted back at them, frowning.

They twitched and glanced at one another, picking up the pace to catch up with the group waiting for them.

* * *

"I want him found, Pronyma."

The woman flinched, bowing her head lower at the sound of his voice. It was chilled, irritated.

"Yes, my Lord. We are trying to locate them right now-"

"How could you let him slip away. Just...vanish?"

"I...I don't know, Lord Yggdrasill-"

"Be quiet."

She fell silent and he eyed her before scanning the area. It had been a long time, since Lloyd had vanished from the Tower of Salvation. In the beginning, he had little concern that the boy was out of her reach. Lloyd's reaction at the Tower of Salvation concerning his friends was proof enough of the boy's loyalty to Cruxis.

However, time was dragging on and Yggdrasill no longer shared that confidence. He didn't have the boy for that long and once out of his reach, Lloyd was susceptible to their influence. Especially if Kratos was there. The boy had vanished, apparently during the fight.

"I want him found immediately. Do you understand me, Pronyma?"

"Of course, Lord Yggdrasill-!"

"Then why are you still here?"

The woman flinched again, then rose quickly, bowing to the man, apologizing and quickly warping away. He sighed, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"Incompetent fools. All of them. But I suppose fools are the ones with the most loyalty," he spoke aloud.

It was undeniably true. The boy had been utterly foolish and naive, and his trust easily won over. He recalled how easily it had been to pick and poke at the boy's past, at his current predicament. Twist the reasons and the truth of the situation around completely and gain his trust.

Of course, it had been fun and nice. It had been many years since he had assumed his childhood form to gain the boy's trust and while irritating at first, he had begun to enjoy the sparring and the talks they had.

In fact, Lloyd was a lot like himself. He'd hardly admit it to anyone, but Yggdrasill found he shared a lot of the same ideas as the teen. There were differences of course, but the concepts were the same. It had been refreshing...

But now he was gone.

He turned pacing across the room. The past year will have been a waste, if the boy was allowed to socialize with that group and worse, socialize with Kratos, who had betrayed him, again. If he could bring Lloyd back here, away from them, get him alone where they could talk once more, Yggdrasill was certain that it wouldn't be hard to resurface everything he had been taught.

After all, he was Lloyd's friend.

* * *

"So, whenever a person enters this forest and walks through these pathways at night, the ghosts of the murdered people come after the traveler and-"

"You are seriously a child. You know that?"

"Aw, Sheena, you ruined the atmospheric tone I had built up," Zelos pouted.

"Are you kidding me? No one was scared of your story."

"I don't know, Genis looks a little jumpy," Lloyd offered.

"What? I-I am not! Besides you kept looking around while he was telling it!"

"I was looking out for enemies."

"Yeah right."

"I was."

"You were totally scared-"

"Honestly, you boys have been bickering this entire time." Raine snapped. "Will everyone just stop talking for a few moments?"

They all fell silent, eyeing the flustered woman warily. Lloyd was certain he saw Kratos smirk and give his head a small shake.

Lloyd sighed and looked around the dark forest. He had to admit that the forest was a bit creepy, of course, Zelos' story had to be completely fake...

A lot of strange plants seemed to be stretching at odd angles, attempting to follow the weak sunlight that actually managed to slip through the thick canopy. But it was starting to get dark, and the path difficult to see.

They were following Kratos, who claimed to know the quickest path through the forest. But after awhile, he stopped completely, raising his hand to signal them.

Lloyd frowned, glancing around Colette, who was before them, trying to see what it was that made his father stop when he heard it suddenly. A rustle overhead.

Immediately, he threw his gaze upwards, scanning the branches and leaves.

Casting his own gaze skywards, Lloyd gripped his swords warily. Then he heard the rustle and spotted the few loose leaves fall slowly to the ground.

Kratos' blade was already out when a figure dropped from the trees branches, just a few feet from the group. A metallic clang echoed in the forest as the figure slowly rose. Lloyd's eyes widen at the sheer size of the figure. He was huge in width and height, probably even taller than his father. The shadows silhouetted the man, but it only made him all the more large.

"Who are you?" Raine immediately stepped forward, next to Kratos, gripping her staff firmly.

"I mean you no harm. I am not a fool to attack a group of your size and skill alone. I merely have a request."

"Oh yeah? And why should we believe a guy that hides out in treetops in a spooky haunted forest?" Zelos hooked his thumbs in his pockets, smirking. Lloyd frowned, eyeing the calm man before shaking it off and looking back at the stranger.

"My name is Regal. I was hired by the Pope to capture the one known as Colette, but that is not my purpose here. I have no wish to follow his orders."

"Me?" Colette blinked, confused.

"The Pope eh? What's that old, fat man want with her." Zelos frowned suddenly, but his voice remained light, curious.

"I do not know. I was hired alongside three other men. We were to ambush you in the sewers, but your group was too large and I called it off." The man turned his attention to the Tethe'allan Chosen, studying him for a moment.

"Why are you telling us all your plans?" Raine countered, drawing his attention.

"So that you understand my sincerity when I request to speak with that young girl." Regal gestured towards Presea.

"Presea?" Lloyd looked over at her frowning. But before he could get another word in, Genis was leaping forward, brandishing his weapon.

"No way! I'm not letting you anywhere near her you creep! You have about ten seconds to get the hell out of here before I-"

"Calm yourself, Genis. Do not let your emotions best you." Kratos calmly interrupted, successively drawing the boy's attention.

Genis blinked, then frowned, shifting his position consciously, taking a more casual fighting stance. "R-right."

Lloyd grit his teeth but turned his irritation to the man. "Why do you want to talk to her? Do you even know her?"

"No, I do not. But I wish to ask her something."

Kratos stepped forward. "Regal. Bryant I assume. The Duke that was charged with murder and sentenced to prison. Owner of the Lezorano Company."

The man physically stiffened, but nodded after a moment. "You are correct, though I am surprised I was recognized as I am."

"Duke Bryant? Seriously?" Sheena stared.

"The one, thee only, Babe." Zelos smirked. "I thought I recognized you. Back from one of the princess' birthday parties."

"That was many years ago, Chosen."

"D-...Dad? You know him?" Lloyd frowned coming up beside his father, warily.

"Not personally, but I hardly see him as a threat."

Raine scowled. "Well, I'd like to argue that assumption. He is an hired assassin or kidnapper. Either way, he hardly condones our trust so readily."

"I think he seems nice." Colette offered. "He told us our plans and he just wants to talk to Presea..."

"Colette, you can't be serious! What if he hurts her?" Genis exclaimed back.

"Oh...um. Mr. Regal. Are you going to hurt Presea?"

Lloyd sighed, "This really isn't the place to be having this conversation. It's not like Presea can have a conversation with him anyway. Not with the exsphere on her."

"Exsphere?" Regal frowned stepping forward. "So...she is a victim as well..."

"What do you mean, 'as well'?" Raine narrowed her eyes.

Kratos stepped forward, sheathing his weapon. "Lloyd is right. It's getting darker by the minute and we are wasting time standing and talking about this. Until Presea has a key crest, any information you desire from her will be fragmented. If you wish to speak with her, you'll have to wait."

"I see. Yes, of course. We must help her first. If I may be so bold as request..." He paused, glancing around the group. "May I follow along?

"You have got to be kidding me..." Genis muttered.

"I have no qualms about it." Kratos nodded, without waiting for the others' comments. "Let's go."

Raine scowled severely, but merely moved closer to Colette, guiding her along after Kratos. Genis likewise put himself between Regal and Presea, giving him a nasty warning look.

"Well, Bud. Looks like you are no longer the outcast of the group here." Zelos smirked nudging him.

"I still can't believe this guy is the famous Duke Bryant..." Sheena muttered, eyeing the giant man. "And he's still wearing handcuffs."

"Well he is a prisoner." Zelos shrugged. "Come along, let's get going before the ghosts come out."

"You are such a child."

Lloyd frowned, still gripping his sword as he watched the man. He was wearing handcuffs, like Sheena said. But Lloyd also noted the metal greaves on the man's legs. He scanned him slowly before Regal finally glanced at him.

"I'll take the end," Lloyd spoke flatly.

Regal studied him then nodded and proceeded after the others. Lloyd hesitated a moment longer, then followed as well.

**Review Please.**


End file.
